My English Love Affair
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: On a trip to London as part of their tour, something happens between two of the band members which changes everything. After that, you could say the path in their lives went practically down hill. As far as Ross goes in all this, Rocky becomes very determined to find out what he's been hiding from everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is awkward... FanFiction deleted this... but not to worry! I'm still re-posting it, I have too many ideas to just leave it deleted but I have a feeling if it gets deleted again my account will get deleted so I'm going to make a backup account or try to remember my other backup account password and email R5Merlin. \o/**

**But yeah, I'm going to be uploading this one at a time because even though I have to start again, I get to do something with it that I wanted to do when I got to about chapter 5 (i think it was chapter 5). So DON'T skip the chapter bc you're like "I've read it" the chances are there's been stuff added that you don't know about. (y)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**

* * *

**Title: **Somebody To You

**Summery: **On a trip to London as part of their tour, something happens between two of the band members which changes everything. After that, you could say the path in their lives went practically down hill. As far as Ross goes in all this, Rocky becomes very determined to find out what he's been hiding from everyone else.

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Starring: **Ellington Ratliff, Rocky Lynch, Ross Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Riker Lynch, Laura Marano, Maia Mitchell, Titus Makin, Kelly Voosen and more

**Couples: **Rockliff, Kellington, Tydel, Riaura and more

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ross walked up to the door of the diner. He went to push it open and walk in but decided against that for a few seconds. Instead he sighed and rested his head against the door, luckily he knew nobody would be inside the diner due to what happened earlier, they would all be gone now. So it would be just him in there along with whoever the workers were that decided to stay.

Honestly, he's surprised the diner hadn't shut for the day.

Sure it happened outside, but still.

His car was still parked in the exact same spot as well. He hadn't bothered to take it with him when he left. Ross tore his gaze away from the car seeing there was something dark on the floor near it and it looked like a small puddle, he shuddered at the thought of what it was. In fact, he knew what it was.

Deciding he had wasted enough time standing outside, as the clouds were getting darker and it was beginning to rain, he turned back round and opened up the door.

"Ross!"

Ross looked over to where the voice came from, the counter. He gave the blonde haired girl, Sally, a small sad smile which just told her everything she needed to know. Though, she already had an idea due to the fact it looked like he was going to break down crying again. Her face dropped "Oh no... you're kidding me, right?" She asked, feeling like crying herself. She didn't know who they both were, and she had only been working here at the diner for only a month or so now, and this was the second time she had seen them both come in here.

And it was also the last time she ever would.

It wasn't exactly the way she wanted to remember seeing him for the final time, because now she's never going to see him again. Only pictures. Or videos that get shown on TV, or better yet on the radio because there's no doubt in Sally's mind radio stations won't be through playing their songs on the radio.

Sally frowned, looking down as she had to give Ross something and now that she knew the other was never coming back she felt terrible about giving him it. Ross wiped his face with both his hands, noticing Sally was looking down behind the counter "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She asked, he gave her a weak smile knowing what she meant. "Um... I have to... give you something..." She said, going under the counter for it. She picked it up and held up the turquoise plaid shirt up in a ball, though it was already screwed up into a ball. It had to be when Sally got Ross to take it off him to try stop the bleeding. The blood stain was really clear on it.

Ross sighed, going over and taking it from her "As if it today wasn't going bad enough," Ross said, thinking out loud "he's dead," his voice cracked, looking down at the shirt in his hands "Riker's still heartbroken, Rydel's struggling, Rocky and Ellington are falling apart... James hates me. I'm surprised the others don't hate me."

"He's just angry and upset, he doesn't hate you. C'mon, come sit down," Sally said, getting from behind the counter of the diner and leading him over to a booth next to the window. Both of them slid into it, except they sat opposite one another "Why did he do it for?" Sally asked, referring to what happened merely hours ago.

Ross shrugged "How the hell should I know? I don't even know the guy who did it. I mean, that guy has been on the loose for a year and a half now. You'd have thought the police would have caught him. I don't even know where he went after he pulled the trigger. I was too busy..." Ross stopped, taking a deep breath and trying not to go there. "My life's been going bad enough as it is, this just made it a hundred times worse and it fucking hurts," Ross rested his head in one of his hands, not even bothering to wipe the tears that were falling "I wish I could just go back to the day that caused this and do it all over."

"When did it start?" Sally asked, becoming interested.

"In here, that's where," Ross answered "but... not all of it. Some of it started when we were on the louder tour and in London. As for Rydel, hers started the moment she started dating Titus, Riker because he got to close and attached to Laura and finally Rocky and Ellington because they're two idiots who can't handle their drinks." He explained, getting frustrated with himself as well as his brothers, sister and best friend. In fact, he was just getting infuriated by everyone right now. Even the lady walking her dog with her husband or boyfriend, whoever he was, in the distance was getting on his nerves.

Sally sighed "I wish I knew what you were going on about because I've only been working here for about a month and a half now."

Ross scoffed "I'm surprised you haven't heard it all on the news. It's all over it after all. Now this is going to spread like wild fire too."

"Then why don't you tell me what happened and where it all started so I do know what you're going on about..."

**1 Year & 184 Days Earlier **

Rydel jumped down from her keyboard and Ellington got up from his drums, being finally done with the last song of the night. The band all gathered down at the front of the stage and took their bow, giving the fans high fives, hugging them, giving them set lists, guitar picks, drum sticks etc, before they all finally left the stage where everyone who had came for the night was waiting for them.

Them being Laura, Maia, Kelly and Titus.

Rydel went straight over to Titus and hugged him round the waist, Ellington went straight over to Kelly after wiping himself down with a towel and Riker went and stood by Laura. Leaving Ross, Rocky and Maia stood there to be left out, being the only singles in the band. At the moment anyway. Knowing Rocky he'll probably see some girl and ask her out, leaving Ross and Maia as the only singles out of their little friendship group they have.

Though, knowing Ross.. he'll be the same as Rocky. Maia just knows it.

After everyone had drank a bottle of water and wiped themselves clean of sweat and made themselves smell as best as they could, they all headed straight for the stage door where the van was. Everyone else walked in front whilst Ross trailed behind, being too busy on his phone.

"So where are g-going?" Laura asked, as she walked closely to Riker who practically had his arm around her.

"I don't know, some late night fast food place," Rocky answered "just the usual really."

Rocky got up to the van door, pulling it open. Stormie and Mark were taking a different car home as they didn't want to go out with them for the night. He pulled it open, letting in Rydel, Titus, Maia, Laura, Riker, Kelly, Ellington and Ryland where they all managed to squeeze in. He shut the door, and turned round before colliding into Ross full force almost knocking Ross to the floor.

Rocky grabbed hold of Ross by the arms, so that they didn't fall "Dude," Rocky said, slightly harshly "pay attention. You have bad coordination skills."

Ross went to go get in the back when he realised it was full with everyone else, which meant he had to sit in the front with Rocky who was driving. He was really wishing he brought his headphones to block everyone out. Instead he checked his phone and smiled a little when he saw something on it, which meant he would be occupied and happy for the night whilst he is with everyone else.

Rocky smashed his hand on the horn, now in the car and buckled but Ross wasn't. Too busy outside. Ross jumped, almost dropping his phone. He took that as a signal to get in the car and he did.

* * *

_"You know," Sally said, with her hand under her chin and smiling at Ross, thinking about how idiotic and oblivious his family were "I'm surprised they never worked it out by the way you were acting. I know I would have."_

_Ross shrugged "It's my family after all. They're not exactly smart when it comes to love, are they? Cause lets face it, we all end up getting hurt in the end."_

_Sally frowned "Don't talk like that."_

_"It's true though."_

_"Shut up and get on with the story."_

* * *

Rocky pulled up outside the fast food place they were going to be eating at and probably staying for about two hours. Given the time it'll take them all to decide what they want, order it, for the food to get to the table, for them to wait for the people who aren't done yet, and just some extra time to make fun of Ross. It will add up to almost 2 hours without a shadow of a doubt.

They all got out of the car and made their way over to the doors. Ross and Maia stood together, seen as though it looked like they were the only ones going to be talking to each other, given that everyone had found someone to talk and be with.

When they got inside, they got seated straight away as there were only two or three people in there when they got there. Which is why they liked going to this diner on a night, there was never nobody there. Especially people who knew who they were. Well, now they knew who they were seen as though they are practically in there every night or week-end.

They sat down in a booth to themselves, Ellington, Kelly, Laura, Riker, Rocky on one side and Ryland, Rydel, Titus, Maia and Ross on the other. Ross sat on the end so he could get up easier if he felt the need to leave due to Rocky's dumb ass comments. And given he was sat opposite him, he had the feeling there were going to be quite a few more.

He doesn't know why, but Ross just seems to be the chosen one lately to be made fun out of. Maybe it's the blonde hair. Or, as Rocky put it kindly earlier, because he has bad coordination skills and hasn't been paying attention a whole lot lately. Or at all.

But hey, that's not Ross's fault. Even though that's a complete different story that does not need to go into detail.

Ross sighed, letting his eyes avert to the floor where he saw somebody had left a newspaper on the ground. He bent down on the floor and picked it up. "What you got there Grandpa?" Rocky asked, mocking Ross as he saw him pick it up.

Ross glared at him "It was on the floor, I wasn't actually going to read it," He said, letting it flap about in his hand. He took a glance at it, and stared at it for a little while before throwing it at Rocky "here. Get rid of it."

Rocky grabbed the paper after it had smacked him in the face and held it out in front him, unfolding it as he spoke "C'mon guys, lets see what Ross was so interested to read about," he said, with a slight grin "lets see.. we got the usual news," he said, reading from the top "usual weird news, news nobody pays attention too. And oh look, apparently you can win tickets to go see a concert. And last but not least..." Rocky went to go read it out, but stopped when he realised he probably shouldn't make a joke about it "yeah... probably shouldn't joke about that one..."

"Joke about what?" Ryland asked, joining in on the conversation as before he wasn't listening. He was talking too Rydel about something.

Rocky threw the newspaper backwards, making it land on the table behind him "Just something about there being a psychotic gun man on the loose," Rocky then shrugged like it was nothing "no big deal. Not like he'll make it to LA."

Everyone either nodded a little or threw Rocky a weird look before going back to what they were ordering, even though they all knew it was going to be the usual. "So, what are we going to do on our less than two weeks off?" Ellington asked, with his arm round Kelly and the other holding the menu.

He looked at everyone and saw they had blank facial expression, Ross just looked like he had switched off. Nobody said anything, which meant they all more than likely had plans with one another or planned on sleeping for the whole time. Ellington shook his head "You are all unbelievable, did I forget to tell you all that?" He asked, causing Kelly to hit I'm for being insensitive to his friends like that.

"W-well, I'm not r-really doing anyth-thing." Laura said, cringing slightly as she realised she was stuttered her words again and struggling to get them out. She had been doing it a whole lot lately, but people hadn't noticed. Unfortunately now, everyone who is sat at the table with her did.

Riker turned his head and gave Laura a funny look "Are you cold?" He asked, looking at her and seeing she had enough layers on to be warm in here.

Laura shook her head "No," she smiled "I j-just didn't get e-enough sleep last n-night," Laura lied "y-you k-know w-what I'm like when I d-don't sleep well."

"You look fine to me." Maia said, glancing up at Laura from her menu.

Laura smiled, slightly sarcastically "Thanks, Maia." She really didn't want that coming out from anybody's mouth, because then they'd notice she'd have something wrong with her that even she doesn't know.

She doesn't want that attention from people.

Titus turned to Rydel, seeing a look on her face that told him she was debating on something. "You okay?" he asked.

Rydel continued to stare into space "You know that food we ate this morning?" Rydel asked, Titus nodded "I think... um... I think it's finding its way back up again."

Titus moved himself back as far as he could whilst Rydel climbed over Titus, Ryland, Maia and finally Ross seen as though he wasn't moving any time soon. After Rydel jumped off him and made her way to the bathroom, Ross went back to fiddling with his phone in his hands.

"So," Riker said, taking the attention away from where and what Rydel was doing "England. Great country," He said, not sure where he was going with that "how many shows have we got there?" he asked.

"One." Rocky answered "c'mon dude, you're the leader. You're supposed to know all these things, man."

Riker rolled his eyes, looking back to everyone who was in the band and would actually take this seriously, unlike Jesus next to him. He decided not to wait until Rydel got back,because known everyone on the table they'd start talking about something else and he would forget. "I was wondering, seen as though it went so well last time, if when we go to England we ask Brad, Tristan, Connor and James to join us again. What do you guys think?"

Ellington shrugged "Yeah, I think so. It'd be fun again."

Rocky nodded "Yeah, I'm down for it."

The three turned their heads to Ross who was completely spaced out, not even paying attention to the slightest thing that was going on about them. Rocky got the menu that was in front of him before slamming it down on the table in front of Ross, making him jump out of his trance "Dude, what do you think of them joining us?" Rocky asked.

Ross looked at Rocky blankly, having no clue as to what the hell he was going on about "Um... great?" Ross questioned, only to receive funny looks. He shook his head "Sorry, what was the question? Who are you going on about? Who's joining us where?"

Rocky started speaking slowly, but harshly, to Ross as if he was a stupid kid "The Vamps. Tristan Evans. James McVey. Connor Ball. Bradl-"

"Yeah, yeah," Ross said, cutting him off quickly "I know who they are, Rocky! We did perform with them all remember?"

Ellington put head in both his hands, sighing "Oh sweet lord.." Ellington commented on Ross's stupidity right now.

Ross turned his attention back to Rocky after having looked at Ellington "What about them?"

"Do you think. That it is a good idea. If they perform with us again. When we're in London. Two weeks. From now." Rocky said, continuing to speak like Ross was some kind of challenged child.

Ross glared at Rocky "Yes, Rocky. I think it would be great..." Ross said, in the same response expect kinder and more sarcastically.

"There we go," Rocky said "all we wanted. We shall leave you go back to your thoughts."

Ross shook his head, putting his head on the table. Ellington looked at Ross, with some sort of suspicion "You seem to be thinking a lot lately." Ellington said.

"It's not thinking, Ellington," Rocky said, correcting him "it's poor coordination and the fact. That he doesn't pay attention anymore to what he's doing. I mean, how many mistakes did you make tonight at the show?" Rocky asked, as Ross rose his head off the table slowly "or better yet, how many times did you nearly fall? What? Have you got some sort of temporary brain damage that doesn't make you think straight?" he sighed "I mean, I won't be surprised if you end up killing one of us on stage one day because you're not paying attention properly."

"I'm not going to kill you guys because I'm not paying attention when I'm performing. That's a little drastic." Ross said.

"You're right, you'll probably end up killing Brad instead when we're in London," Rocky said, letting out a small scoff "or James. Or Tristan. Or Connor. They could just be performing ever so happily and whoopsie daisies one of them falls off the stage head first and snaps their neck because they tripped over Ross's guitar lead because he wasn't paying attention to where it was going."

"Wow, Rocky. Wow." Ross said, looking unamused by his little comments "if anything, they won't be the ones 'accidentally' tripping over my guitar lead in London, if ya know what I mean."

"That's a little mean.." Rocky said, sliding down in his seat a little with his arms folded. Ross just smiled at him sarcastically and folded his arms.

Rydel sighed with relief, finally coming back to the table, looking at everyone "What did I miss?"

"Oh, you know, just talking about ways how Ross can accidentally kill The Vamps and get a way with it." Ellington said like it was nothing.

Rydel furrowed her brow "Wow, I must have missed a lot..." she shook her head, climbing back over everyone to get back to where she sat.

"No, but seriously," Rocky said, suddenly becoming intrigued "why are you not paying attention lately?" he asked "I mean, you have the attention span of a gold fish. With amnesia."

Ross rolled his eyes "I'm fine! Now leave me alone, and order your fucking food and get back to whatever it was you were talking about before you started bothering me!" Ross snapped, starting off calm but soon enough biting Rocky's head fully off.

Everyone on the table silenced themself, feeling the heat coming from Ross due to Rocky's stupid comments nobody saw the point in anymore. Even Rocky silenced himself.

Not for long though.

He waited ten seconds, before looking up thoughtfully "I bet you it all has something to do with a mystery girl."

That was all Rocky had to say before Ross had enough with Rocky and stormed off, through the doors. Everyone jumped when they heard Ross's fists hit the table and made his way too the door. They all watched the door as Ross left "If it makes you sleep at night," Maia said, speaking up "it does have something to do with... someone. Just leave him alone." She said before hiding behind her menu again.

Rydel looked at Maia with slight wide eyes "He told you this?"

Maia shook his head "No... he's just um... he thinks he's being discrete and hiding things in front of someone, aka me, who is a complete expert on these things. Plus, I've overheard him on the phone talking to someone about twice now. I don't know who it is, but I've seen him text too. He loves hiding those from me when I try to look."

Riker still had his eyes fixed on the door, as well as Rocky did "So whoever this mystery girl is must have a large effect on him. And it must be a bad one if he's acting like that." He said, looking at Maia.

Maia shook his head "Oh, no. Whoever she is, she makes him really happy. I know, I've talked to him about this mystery girl, but not the specific person because he won't tell me," Maia said, getting that part clear "its just you have an ass of a brother who needs to back off."

"HEY!" Rocky said in some sort of defence, looking at Maia. But he turned his head back to the door.

Ellington smiled a little, letting out a small laugh "Some mystery girl."

"Who said it's a girl?"

Everyone's head turned to Rocky, the voice who said that. Rocky turned back round and noticed everyone staring at him, where he almost jumped out his skin "What?" Rocky asked "you know one of us is going to end up gay, right? My money's on Ross."

"Wow." Laura said.

Rocky looked on the table where Ross was previously sat, seeing Ross had left his phone from when he was playing with it in his hands. He smiled "But, we can take the short cut... and see for ourselves who this girl - or guy - is." Rocky said, picking up Ross's phone.

Rydel sighed "C'mon Rocky, leave him alone. If he wanted to share this with someone, he'd have done it by now. He doesn't need you looking through his phone, does he?"

"Can't, he's locked it," Rocky sighed, but then he smiled "but I do know the password! So it's all good."

As Rocky typed in the password, the door to the diner opened up again and Ross came walking in. He got over to the table and once he saw Rocky with his phone, he caught him off guard and snatched it from him before walking back out again.

"Oh, c'mon dude! Have some fun!" Rocky called after him.

"Did you see who it was?" Kelly asked.

Rocky shook his head "No, I got as far as texts... and all I saw was a B. Least, I think it was a B.. I don't know, he snatched it too fast. Could have been a D or a P."

"Yeah, Ross knows a lot of people with names beginning with B and D, so good luck figuring that one out." Ryland said sarcastically.

Rocky grinned "Oh, don't worry. I'll find out."

* * *

_Sally chuckled to herself "Wow. Rocky seems... like... a very unique person."_

_"No, he's an ass. That's not being unique." He said, being harsh about it._

_Sally rolled her eyes at him at how he was just being completely bitter and horrible about everything now. _

_She had a feeling the next hour or so was going to be fun. _

* * *

**Yeah, to be honest I think this is going to be much better than what I originally wrote... haha.**

**Thanks for re-reading! :) Remember to re-review!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**

******Right, I'm posting EVERY chapter that I've got up to Chapter 6 which is where we left off. I'll post the chapter you haven't read, Chapter 7, tomorrow. Sp PLEASE don't misss out these chapters bc they do have some bits with Sally in that are important.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**1 Year & 170 Days**

Ellington laid on his bed next to his suitcase which was wide open. He watched as everything he needed for the trip over to London with the band were being put into it neatly by Kelly. Normally he would help, but then again he never really helps with packing. He more supervises. Even then it's not supervising, it's just watching.

Tomorrow was the day they were all heading over to London. Brad, Tristan, James and Connor all said yes to performing with them at the R5 show again, maybe even doing more than one song this time, and that they'd meet them before the show started.

Ellington, Kelly, Rocky, Ross, Riker, Rydel, Ryland, Laura, Maia and Titus etc. Maia wouldn't have come, due to the fact she'd be bombarded with couples, but Ross begged her too because he had something important to tell her when they got to England. Something about the person he's been secretly dating behind everyone's back. Honestly, Maia can't wait to find out who the lucky girl is.

One thing is for sure, she better look after Ross and make him happy otherwise she will kick her ass. Even though Maia knew she wouldn't have to do that, it was clearly on Ross's face every time he was secretly talking to them over the phone or texting, or just finished doing either of the two, she made him happy. Very happy. She just wants to grab the couple and hold them tight.

Though, Maia doesn't see what the big deal is as to why Ross won't tell her straight away. Sure there's the fans going nuts over it, but they'll find something else to get pissed at like they always do. But apparently there's more to it than she thinks.

Brad, Tristan, James and Connor all said yes to performing with them at the R5 show again, maybe even doing more than one song this time, and that they'd meet them before the show started.

Ellington sat up from where he laid, realising something "Shouldn't you be packing your suitcase?" Ellington asked "or have you already done it."

As soon as Ellington mentioned the word suitcase, Kelly's face fell and she frowned, putting down the last thing she needed in the suitcase before turning to her boyfriend who was awaiting her answer. "Thing is... I'm not coming," She said, as soon as she saw Ellington go to say something she stopped him "no! You know if I could come, I would. Just... not this time," she sat down beside him "I know it's the first time I'd be travelling with you and the band out the country, but I can't this time. I have stuff on at college that I wish I could miss, but I can't."

Ellington sighed, frowning a little, but he managed to force a smile "It's okay. I understand.. maybe another time."

Kelly smiled "Yeah, maybe," she kissed him on the lips before standing up to finish off packing his suitcase "you've got Rydel, Laura and Maia to replace me with of course."

"Yeah, but it's no fun... I can't do the stuff I want too with them." Ellington said, pouting slightly. Only to receive what Kelly had in her hand shot in the side of his face. He started laughing "I'm kidding."

"You'd better be, Ratliff." Kelly said, stepping towards him and picking up what she had in her had before she threw it at him.

"Of course I am," he said, pulling her closer "because I can just let it all out right now, and that way you don't have to worry about the risk of me using my pillow in the hotel room when I'm in the mood." He said in the process of kicking the suitcase off the bed.

Kelly's mouth fell open "I've just spent the last half hour packing that suitcase."

Ellington shrugged "Oh, well. You can start again." He said, pulling her closer and kissing her on the lips softly.

Kelly pulled away and walked over to the suitcase to tidy it up. Ellington tutted "I can't believe you're choosing a suitcase... over me."

Kelly shrugged. Ellington frowned "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah pouty boy, you just sit there and do what you do best," she said, pulling the suitcase back up and putting what fell out back in it neatly "sitting there like a dunce and 'supervising' as you call it."

"I will have you know, I take my job as supervising very seriously."

Kelly scoffed "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

_"They seemed like a happy couple." _

_Ross nodded "And they were," he said, with a small smile "very happy. They were perfect for each other. But, you know. Things happen, people get in between relationships and well.. everything goes down hill."_

_"Are you just going to be miserable about everything to do with love whilst you tell this?" Sally asked, looking at Ross unimpressed._

_Ross thought about it for a moment and nodded "Yeah, pretty much."_

_"Great."_

* * *

Rydel walked out of her room, she had finished packing her suitcase for London and decided she was going to go help one of the boys out. More than likely it would be Ross or Rocky that needed help packing, so she may as well go see right? Be the nice big sister. Instead of the horrible one she was last time when they went to another country and she got pissed at Rocky so she threw his suitcase, whilst it was open, down the stairs and everything fell out.

Rocky was not happy. And neither were her Mom or Dad.

She walked up to Rocky and Riker's bedroom and put her hand on the door handle, but stopped when she heard a voice. Rydel turned around and faced the room the voice was coming from.

Ross's.

It sounded like he was talking to that 'mystery girl' of his that Rocky is so desperately trying to figure out who. Rydel grinned at the thought that she was going to know before him. And if she did find out before Rocky, oh how she would be able to flaunt it.

She creeped slowly towards the door, seeing the door wasn't fully shut. She looked through the crack and saw Ross sat on his bed next to his suitcase, on the phone.

Oh yeah, he was definitely talking to that 'mystery girl'.

She held her head as close as she could to the door without being caught by Ross and listened in.

Ross laughed a little bit, getting up from his bed and putting the remaining stuff in his suitcase "Oh, yeah, I'm going to tell them, aren't I?" Ross said, rhetorically "have you never met Rocky Lynch?"

"Yes, I have. And... he's pretty funny."

Ross sighed "Oh, sweetie. You've never been on the other side of his little pranks and comments have you?" Ross asked.

"I've met him once, Ross. Spent the whole day with him. Or were you not there? And don't call me sweetie every again... it's... it's weird..."

Ross rolled his eyes, even though the person couldn't see. He flopped himself down on the bed backwards "Do the people closest to you even know?" Ross asked. He didn't want to say names out loud in case people walked by and got interested on this conversation and figured everything out.

"Well..."

"Exactly," Ross said, sitting up with a sort of satisfied smile on his face "you haven't told them, so why should I tell my family, Ellington, Laura, Maia and Titus?"

"If it counts, my family knows. Only due to the fact I should not leave my phone unlocked and unattended when it is around my little cousin." The person said, sounding like they regretted that. And they did. Boy was it fun explaining to their parents after. "Yeah... that wasn't fun explaining to them... or my little curious cousin who wanted to know what other stuff meant"

Ross let out a small laugh "I can imagine," Ross said, letting silence fall again over them both. He sighed heavily "I mean.. it isn't that I don't want them to know... its just..." he paused, trying to find the right words to say "its nice having something to myself and not having to share it with the world and not having anybody else know," he said, but then realised how that sounded "Oh jesus... that sounded cheesy.. I hope I didn't sound gay."

The person on the other side of the phone smirked "Little late for that, Ross."

Ross let out a small laugh "Obviously. But you get what I meant right?"

"Yeah. But the thing is, when you have something yourself, you don't get to... how do I say this without it sounding wrong?" The person asked themself "you don't get to... play... with it as much as you'd like too - and I know that came out wrong, so don't be getting any ideas."

Ross shrugged "I'm not saying anything or protesting against anything of the sort."

Again, the person laughed "Oh, you would want too."

"Hey! Don't get all... wherever your from... with me!"

"You know where I'm from, Ross."

Ross nodded "Yes, and if I say it out loud and someone walks by... like I said.. they'll connect the dots."

"You're so paranoid."

Ross shrugged "And?" he let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, but seriously. How many times have we seen each other since we started dating?" they asked, sounding sort of sad "like 3 times.. once when you were where I live when it happened on tour, the second time at the RDMAs and the last time, because I just so happened to be in LA at the time and you were free. If you told your family and that, then we would see way more of each other than once every couple months."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ross said, seeing where they were coming from. "I'll try tell them before you next see them."

"That ain't long Ross..."

"Yes, I know! I can count how many days there are," Ross said, trying to defend himself like a child "you don't know how hard this is!"

"Hey, my parents found out without choice. Yours have a choice to find out by your mouth or somebody else's. I mean, I don't see what's the big deal. Your family seems nice. In fact, I know they are."

Ross scoffed "Yeah, that's easy for you to say. The last time you saw them you weren't fucking their little brother slash son. And if they knew that, there attitudes to you would soon change."

"Wow, Ross... Just... wow.. feeling the love there."

Ross let out a small laugh, standing from his bed. He looked over to his door and saw it was open a crack, he cocked his head but chose to ignore it seconds later "Anyway, I better go finish packing," he said "I know it's not a lot, but I need to sleep as well. And it must be late over there where you are."

"Yeah, but I don't care."

Ross smiled a little "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see ya."

"I love you." Ross said.

"Love you too."

Ross smiled a little more before hanging up. He dropped his phone on the bed, locking it as he wasn't going to learn from their mistake with their little cousin, and flopped on his bed with a happy sigh.

Rydel took a step away from Ross's room, and nodded a little bit as she took that all in. Whoever it was, she made him very happy, she could tell. And they obviously had a very good chemistry judging by the way they joked with each other.

She folded her arms and smiled, walking into Ross's room "Hey need any help?" she asked.

Ross turned his head "I'm almost done... I think I can manage."

Rydel nodded, looking down at Ross with the smile still plastered on her face "Awe," She said gushing, not really being sure where that came from. She wrapped her arms around him and sat next to him on the bed "my little brother's in love."

Ross furrowed his eye brows "Excuse me?"

"I heard you on the phone doof," Rydel said, hitting him. She saw Ross's face drop. "Don't worry, I didn't hear who it was."

Ross felt relief rush through him as she said that. Rydel saw the relief and she cocked her head, letting the smile drop from her face "Why don't you want us to know who it is?" She asked.

Ross shook his head, looking and being completely nerved by this "You.. You wouldn't understand."

Rydel sighed, rolling her eyes "Test me. I'm not exactly one to judge, Ross. You know that," She said. Ross nodded slightly in agreement, he knew Rydel isn't one to judge people. She sighed, turning to him more on the bed "C'mon, tell me who it is. Then we'll see what my reaction is," she let a small smile form on her lips "I bet I don't care."

Ross debated this for a moment, looking at Rydel uneasily. But her face, her sweet, innocent, trustworthy face broke him. He leaned over and put his lips to Rydel's ears before whispering the name of the person into her ear.

Rydel's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open "Oh my god, Ross!" She almost yelled, looking full of horror "that is.. I don't know what to say... That's surprising. Not gonna lie there. I'm happy for you I really am but... I can't.." she sighed, looking at Ross, really not knowing what to make of it "you and.. them.."

Ross sighed, rolling his eyes moodfully and turning away from Rydel "I knew you wouldn't like it!"

Rydel moved closer to Ross "No, I do like it. I think it's wonderful, I really do," She said with a big bright smile, making him assured that she was completely okay with who he was dating "it's just... I'm worried about the outcome for when people find out and... erm.. how.."

Ross looked at her with suspicion, and slight worry "And... what...?"

"How you'll both end..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Rydel..." Ross said, getting worried and scared "don't say it like it's a bad thing..."

Rydel shrugged, throwing him a sympathetic weak smile "It's just gut feeling, you know? That one you get when you get told something and it's so incredible, but you know that when it's time for it to go it won't be good."

Ross looked at Rydel confused "Rydel, I think that's you just going to be sick again."

Rydel nodded "Yeah, you would be correct there."

"Then go!"

Rydel jumped up from the end of Ross's bed and ran her fastest to the bathroom.

* * *

_Ross looked at Sally who looked like a fan girl ready to explode, he shook his head. "Don't give me that look!" She said, sounding defensive for the way she was acting "you two wer-are cute!" Sally quickly corrected herself._

_Ross smiled at her sarcastically and harshly._

* * *

**1 Year & 169 Days**

Everyone sat in the airport, waiting for the plane to England which was suppose to be here in ten minutes, maybe five. Riker, Laura, Ellington, Rocky, Titus, Kelly, Ryland, Brandon and Savannah were all gathered together round one part of the chairs, waiting, whilst Ross was sat on top of his suitcase staring into space as usual.

But he was soon taken away from those thoughts when Rydel came up next to him, sitting down on the chair where her suitcase was, and handed him a drink that she bought from the little shop that was opposite where they were. Maia was at the bathroom. Ross took it from her "Thanks."

Rydel opened up her drink. She took a sip of it before leaning forwards, with a small smile on her face "Are you excited?" She asked.

Ross turned his head to Rydel with a slight bemused facial expression, he knew she wasn't talking about going to England for a show to perform. She was talking about the other thing. Ross smiled a little bit "I guess, yeah."

Rydel clapped her hands together in excitement "Oh, I can't wait either."

Ross let out a laugh, sobering it up rather quickly "Shush Rydel, before someone gets what you're talking about."

Rydel shook her head "Wow, Ross. You're so paranoid. Stop being paranoid, nobody's listening in. You can say their name every once in a while you know without getting an anxiety about it."

Ross let out a small laugh, almost in irony "Funny. They said the exact same thing."

Rydel hit Ross on the knee "And stop referring to them as a 'they' and 'them', because next you'll be referring to h-"

"Rydel, Ross," Riker called, from where he was "planes here."

Rydel sighed, getting up and grabbing her suitcase as her and Ross slowly began to walk to where the entrance to the plane would be "We will continue this conversation on the plane, don't think you're escaping it."

"Didn't think I was."

Ellington turned around and hugged Kelly "I'll see you when I get back, okay?" He said.

Kelly hugged back "Okay. Just make sure to stay away from that pillow or I'll have to cause some trouble." She joked, referring to what Ellington had said yesterday when they were packing his suitcase for England.

Ellington laughed "I'll try." He pulled away and looked at her in the eyes before bending down and kissing her on the lips.

Ross made a barf sound as he passed them both kissing, only to receive Kelly's arm in his stomach at full force, making him bend over winded. He held onto his stomach groaning, realising Kelly isn't as weak as he thought she was. She turned around and smiled at Ross "You have a good time in England too." Kelly said.

Ross looked up at Kelly with almost puppy dog eyes from the pain, still hunched over and holding his stomach from where she'd hit him. Kelly pouted at him "Oh you poor baby, come here," She said, pulling him up so his head would fit on her shoulder as she hugged him, he didn't hug back "you've got your family, Ellington, Laura, Maia and Titus to take care of you."

Ross laughed a little sarcastically, still feeling the pain.

"And not to mention Brad."

Ross lifted up quickly and looked at Kelly, giving her a funny look "Excuse me?"

"And Connor... and James... and Tristan..." Kelly said, being slow at what she was saying. She then smiled sarcastically "Try not to get any of them killed. I don't think their fans would be very happy with you."

"I'll try." Ross said sarcastically with a little arm sway before heading to where they had finally opened up the entrance to the plane.

Ellington turned back to her after watching Ross walk off "Well, bye."

He leaned in to kiss her again, but Rocky came out of nowhere and swooped him away from her "Nope," he said "we're going to be late. Bye Kelly!"

Kelly laughed, watching Rocky drag Ellington, who had to walk backwards, with his arm around his waist almost. Ellington frowned as Rocky dragged him, but Kelly found it highly amusing. All he could do was wave to her until he disappeared down the entrance to the plane. He turned around and walked as quick as he could to catch up to the others to go to England.

Not that they're not excited to go to England, they are.

They get to perform another sold out show.

Meet fans.

Perform with The Vamps again.

It was going to be great.

* * *

******Please review !:)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel mean counting down the days, but tbh it gives more tension/suspense if you get me? So it kinda like prepares you because lets face it when it gets to a double digit number you're all going to be in hysterics aren't you? Haha.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**

**Chapter 3**

**1 Year & 168 Days **

They arrived in London after a long 12 hour flight from LA and soon enough they all made their way to the hotel they were staying in. By the time they had gotten to the hotel, it was almost 3 a.m. in the UK so nobody that they knew over in the country would even be up. And they all needed sleep anyway, so they all made their way to the rooms with who they were sharing with.

Rydel and Savannah, Laura and Maia, Rocky and Ellington, Riker and Titus, Ryland and Brandon, Stormie and Mark. Which left Ross on his own. Originally he was supposed to be sharing with Ellington and Rocky, but the hotel got confused and they ran out of a room with three beds. Ellington said he would have the room on his own, but Ross said he would. They were both almost putting up a fight about it, Ellington because Ross and Rocky are brothers and it would be okay, Ross... for god knows whatever reason.

When they all got in their hotel rooms, they didn't bother to unpack. All they done was unzip their suitcase and pick out the closest pair of pyjamas they could find and went to sleep until whatever time they woke up at. Of course, it had to be before three because they had a show to do that night and had to sound check and everything.

It was at least 11 a.m. when Stormie decided to go round to everyone's rooms and wake them up so they could get breakfast, because if she never woke them up she's afraid they'd still be asleep when the R5 show is suppose to be going on.

Titus came back into his and Riker's room, letting out a huge sigh. Riker turned to the door when he heard the sigh, when he saw Titus stood there he sighed himself because he knew what that meant "She's still sick?" Riker asked. Titus nodded. "She's not going to be able to perform tonight if she keeps being sick," Riker sighed in frustration, sitting down on the edge of his bed "Laura can't fill in for her either because she's not well. I know she won't admit it, but you can see she's ill. And the only instrument Maia knows how to play is guitar." Riker sighed in frustration again before putting his head into his hands.

"Relax, Riker," Titus said, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him "I'm sure she'll be fine by tonight. As long as she gets plenty to eat and drink, I'm sure she'll be fine to perform. I don't think she's going to let a little sickness get in the way of her performing. Do you?" He asked, knowing fine well Riker knew that too "I mean, we're talking about Rydel Lynch here. If her hands were hanging on by a thread, I'm sure she'd find a way to pull through."

Riker nodded, feeling a little more relaxed now "Yeah, you're right," he stood up "I'm going to go see if Rocky and Ellington are ready."

Riker walked out of the hotel room, shutting the door behind him where he stood in the middle of the hallway. He turned his head to his right, down the hallway, where he could have sworn he heard someone going into Ross's hotel room. He shrugged, ignoring it before walking down the opposite way to where Rocky and Ellington's room was. It was probably Ross coming back from downstairs or someone else's hotel room.

Rocky and Ellington's room was round the corner from where Riker's was, it didn't take him long to reach there. When Riker opened the door to their room, he saw that both boys weren't even dressed and they were too busy laughing about something. "GUYS!" Riker shouted, grabbing their attention and slamming the door behind him, immediately making Ellington jump off his bed from where he laid "We're ALL dressed and ready to go get some breakfast near enough, and you guys aren't. Rydel's sick, and even she's dressed and ready to go."

Both boys stood there, not really knowing what to make of being told off like they were kids. All they did was look at each other before they burst out laughing again. "Sorry," Rocky said, still laughing "you don't understand. We'll explain later. But we are going to get dressed, so stop being a stress head."

"I am not- you know what forget it." Riker said, turning round to leave.

"Wait, Riker," Ellington said calming down his laughter, Riker turned back round to face him "me and Rocky were thinking about going out tonight after the concert, seen as though we're all near enough legal to drink over here. Apart from Brandon, Savannah and Ryland. We're going to ask everyone else, do you wanna come?" He asked.

Riker sighed, rocking back and forth on his heels "Hmm... Sure, why not. Could be fun," he said, shrugging a little "maybe we could ask Brad, Tristan, James and Connor to come too if they're up for it."

Ellington nodded "Sure - but aren't they going over to America soon?"

Riker nodded "Yeah, on the day we go back... weird..." Riker said, now that he was thinking about it, it was a little bit weird and coincidental. Riker shook his head, bringing himself back to the conversation with Rocky and Ellington "Anyway, I'm going to go see if anybody else is dressed. I don't think Ross is, so I'm going to go try Laura and Maia."

Riker walked over to the door and swung it open, only to jump out of his skin and scream. "What the hell are you two doing here?!" Riker asked, bending over and putting his hand on his heart. He really did get a shock from them.

"Good to see you too, Riker."

Ellington and Rocky looked over to the door where they saw Tristan and James stood there, but with no Brad and Connor. They also looked amused by how they'd almost given Riker a heart attack, in fact they were amused by it. "You okay there?" Tristan asked, looking down at Riker.

Riker stood back up straight, taking a deep breath "Could have been worse, the four of you could have been there and then I think I might have died," that was when Riker noticed only two out of four were there "where's Connor and Brad?"

"I think they both went to your room," James said, pointing at Riker "and then they were going to Ross's room."

"What made you guys come here?" Rocky asked, walking closer to the door.

Tristan shrugged "We're all bored so we thought we'd all come say hi."

"Guys!" a voice said from behind them.

Riker, Tristan and James looked down the hallway where they saw Connor coming up to them. "Um... aren't you supposed to have someone else with you?" Tristan asked, almost sarcastically.

"Yeah! But he's done a disappearing act on me," Connor said, sounding slightly irritated by Brad ditching him but also wondering where the hell he went "literally... we were on the stairs, I dropped my phone, bent down to pick it up... he was gone! Don't know where."

"Ever thought of checking Riker or Ross's room?" James asked.

Connor shook his head "No. I decided to find you two instead. I'm sure he'll catch up."

"What? Then you're going to interrogate him about where he's been?" Riker asked, seen as though it was the most typical thing for someone to do.

Connor shrugged "Doesn't everyone do that with their friends?"

"Yeah, just come in. All of you, I'm sure Brad will make an appearance somewhere." Riker said, getting out the way so they could all go in.

Connor and Tristan went in but James stayed put "No, you know, I'm gonna go find Brad. Incase he's got lost." James said, beginning to walk back down the hallway.

Riker nodded, watching him as he went "Okay.." Riker shut the door, leaving in the opposite direction as he did say he was going to Laura and Maia's room next.

Ross laid on his bed. He'd been ready for almost half an hour now and nobody was coming to get him for breakfast, he would have gone to go get someone else but he was tired, so the more sleep he got the better if he was honest. But knowing his luck, if he tried to go to sleep someone would come knocking on the door and he would have to leave the bed. The big, warm, comfy, double hotel bed.

God, he'd never known comfort like it.

And the bed was all his.

It was so comfy he didn't want to leave. He just wanted to stay here all day. But unfortunately he couldn't. He had a show to do tonight, and he groaned.

Deciding he'd been laid there long enough Ross got up off the bed quickly, getting a little head rush as he done so. After standing up he made his way into the bathroom where he had strangely left his hoodie this morning. He had it in his hand ready to put on, but he went into the bathroom to do his hair and he left it on the counter. Good one.

As Ross went into the bathroom, he heard the door open to his hotel room. But nobody called out, and that scared him.

Normally if it was one of his family members, Ellington or friend they'd call for him when they walked through.

Oh god, what if some random stranger or obsessed fan just walked into his room?

Slowly, Ross made his way towards the bathroom door and slowly peaked his head out to see who had walked in. Boy did he get a rush of relief when he saw it wasn't a stranger or an obsessed fan.

It was Brad.

Brad turned around quickly when he heard one of the floor boards creek, and he sighed with relief when he saw Ross stood there "Thank god, I thought I was going to walk in on an old lady or something."

Ross let out a small laugh "Well, you never. So good guess."

Brad shrugged "I suppose it's close enough to an old lady, right?"

"You're older than me, how does that work?"

"I was trying to be funny."

"Well it failed."

"Obviously."

Both of them stayed silent until they let out a small soft chuckle each. "Anyway," Brad said, taking it away from that small banter "how have you been?" He asked.

Ross shrugged "Same really," He said, slipping on his hoodie and walking over near his bed "what about you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Couple concerts with the band here and there, and what not. Probably the same as you really."

Ross nodded "Great."

Again, they let the silence take over them both. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a good silence. They didn't know why they were acting awkward talking when they both know they have a lot to talk about before either of them leave the room, but you know.

Ross sighed, looking over to Brad who was looking at him. He took one step forwards to get closer to him so he could do something, but he was stopped by someone knocking on the door. "Never mind then." Ross muttered.

He walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal James standing there "Hello."

"Hey," James said, he looked further in the room where he saw Brad there "there you are. Connor came back and said you'd ditched him."

Brad shook his head "Nope," he said, popping the 'p' (and also lying, if you couldn't tell by his body language and the way he leant against the bed) "he's just a slow walker and too lazy to catch me up."

"Sure about that?"

"Oh, I'm sure."

Ross looked between James and then to Brad "Anyway," Ross said, cutting off the atmosphere that seemed to be creating itself "maybe we should get going. I'm going to go meet everyone to get breakfast, are you both coming?"

"Sure." Brad said, walking over to the door to leave.

Ross grabbed his hotel key off the small table near the door, once all three of them were out, he locked the door.

* * *

_Sally smiled, almost mischievously "What were you going to do, Ross?" She asked._

_"Oh, hush." _

* * *

After a day of spending the day together, it was finally time for the show to start. They'd spent a couple hours going round London, getting something to eat, accidentally bumping into fans, Rocky whinding Ross up about his mystery girlfriend in front of everyone.

Everyone meaning the members of his family who didn't even know he had a mystery girl and Brad, Connor, Tristan and James. They all thought it was hilarious, all four of them did. Some friends they are, right? Everyone thought Ross was going to kill all four of them for laughing about it, and for also whinding him up back. That was no fun at all.

Rydel stepped out of the dressing room, with both hands over her mouth and looking full of regret of what she had just done. She wasn't going to be sick, it was what she said. She turned her head, looking for Ross. She needed to speak to him now before it was too late and Rocky found him first and she couldn't pre-warn him.

She turned her head where she thankfully saw him, Brad and Connor talking near some boxes. Once she saw them she picked up on her feet and ran over to them "Ross, Ross, Ross, Ross, Ross, Ross, Ross, Ross, Ross, Ross, Ross, Ross, Ross." Rydel chorused, with obvious regret and worry in her voice.

Ross turned his head in the direction the female voice was coming from. He stood up when he saw Rydel and the way she was looking. "What's wrong Rydel?" Ross asked, slightly concerned.

"I've done a bad thing." She said, sounding like she was going cry "a bad thing I didn't mean to do."

"It can't be that bad." Connor said, finding it a little dramatic the way Rydel was acting.

Rydel nodded "Oh, it is," she turned to Ross "I told Rocky."

Ross's eyes widened "You did what?!"

Brad looked at them both confused "What's she done?"

Ross faced Brad "Oh, I told her who my 'mystery girl' is, and now she's gone and told Rocky."

"Oh.." Brad said. He fell silent a little bit before letting out a small laugh.

Ross turned back to Rydel, looking furious and full of absolute worry. Rydel put her hands on Ross's shoulder "It's okay," Rydel said "I only said I know who your 'mystery girl' is. I didn't say their name!"

"You know," Brad said, shrugging his shoulders "do we have to call this person a mystery girl? Can't you come up with something better. Because... I'm pretty sure if they were here, they would prefer not being called a mystery girl."

Rydel nodded, completely ignoring what Brad had said to her "Seriously, though. I'd prepare yourself because he's going to come looking for you and you know he's going to interrogate you about it!"

Ross put his hands on Rydel's arms "Rydel, calm down. Stop over exaggerating for goodness sake. It's not that big of a deal, I thought you meant you'd told him who it was," Ross said, trying to calm her down before she passed out from being a complete drama queen "its okay. He knows he won't find out."

Rydel nodded "You're right," she took a deep breath "I need to sit down and relax." she turned around and made her way back to the dressing room.

Connor took a step closer to Ross and Brad, watching as Rydel walked off "What's up with her?" He asked.

Ross shook his head "No idea," He said with a sigh "she's been ill lately. Something tells me it's starting to affect her mentally now."

The three of them sat back down on the box they were sat on. Connor slid closer to Ross, which Ross found a little bit weird so he went to scoot away but realised Brad was there, meaning he couldn't move anymore. "So, who is this girl your family keep whinding you up about?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, Ross," Brad said, looking at him like he was intrigued to know who this girl was also "who is she?"

Ross glared at Brad, shaking his head at him. Brad grinned, giving him a nudge "C'mon, Ross," Brad said, putting his arm around him "you can tell us. Can't you?"

"Yeah, you can trust us." Connor said, having near enough the same facial expression as Brad did. Except there was a reason Brad was grinning, and there was no reason for Connor to be.

Ross turned to Connor, seeing he was as close to him as Brad was to the point he was feeling claustrophobic "Okay, I think I need to leave." Ross said, squeezing from between both boys and walking off.

Brad and Connor knocked into each other a little as Ross moved, they laughed together as Ross walked off. Connor knew that by the time R5 and The Vamps had finished spending time with each other here in the UK and over in the USA, everyone would probably know who it is. Because with the way Rydel's acting, accidentally letting things slip, he's almost certain she'll tell Rocky who.

And boy Connor would not like to be Ross or the girl he's dating when she does.

Everyone came out of their dressing room and stood by the stage, watching as Brandon and Savannah were starting their last song for the night and were about to let Ryland take over for five minutes before R5 would go on.

They all watched from the side smiling, attempting to sing along or dancing. "Wow, they're really good," Tristan said "better than they were last time. And they haven't even been on a tour by themselves?"

Rocky shook his head "Nope. I don't think they have the confidence too for some reason." he jumped down from the steps and went over to his guitar to get it all sorted out for the show and before they had to go on stage.

Rydel walked over to everyone casually, wiping her mouth as she went over and stood between Titus and Laura. She smiled "So, they're almost done?" Rydel asked.

Riker nodded "Yeah."

Laura rubbed her head as the music thudded through backstage. Ellington caught her rubbing her head in the corner of his eye, he turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?" He asked.

Laura jumped "Er... yeah... just a little headache, that's all." She said, smiling a little.

"Then why don't you go in the dressing room for a little while?" Rocky suggested "go get a drink and come back out when you feel better. Or better yet, sleep."

Titus gave Rocky a puzzled look "How is she going to sleep with live bands performing?"

Rocky shrugged "Beats me, but she's got Brad, Tristan, Connor and James to watch her until they have to come on stage. And you as well as Maia." He added quickly. He put his guitar down and stood back up.

At last, Brandon and Savannah finished their song and were swapping their equipment back round to normal and with Ryland's DJ stand in the middle. Riker grabbed Ryland by the arm before he went on "Make your set a little longer, please?" Riker asked "don't ask, just do it."

Ryland nodded, saying nothing more before going onto the stage and welcoming the crowd.

Riker turned to Laura "You need to rest, you look like you're about to pass out."

Laura shook her head "I'm f-fine." she said, sounding tired.

"Don't bullshit me, Laura," Riker said, getting deeply concerned for his friend "now go rest."

Laura sighed, turning around and giving in as she didn't feel like arguing with Riker right now. She made her way towards the dressing room. Riker grabbed Maia by the arm "Watch her." He said. Maia looked up at Riker and in the direction Laura went and followed her back to the dressing room.

Ellington wiped his face with his hands. When he removed his hands from his face, he looked over to where James was and he saw that he looked confused and he didn't know where he was "You alright there James?" Ellington asked.

James nodded "Yeah, I just um.. have a couple questions I don't suppose you all mind answering."

Everyone nodded.

"R5, five members right? That's what makes them... R5?" James asked.

"Right..." Rocky said, not quite sure seeing where this was going.

James nodded "And the Vamps? Four members... that's what makes them... The Vamps...? Am I right or am I wrong?"

Tristan seemed confused for a moment as to what James was going on about and if these questions even had any relevance to anything "Sure..." Tristan said, in a tone that would be spoken to a child when trying to amuse them.

"Right. Follow up question..."

Almost everyone sighed. Wondering what he was going to ask next. Not that they found the questions stupid, they were stupid, but they were just.. weird. Why would he ask them at a time like this? Especially when he's met R5 before, he's in The Vamps and they're about to go on stage.

"Where's Ross and Brad?"

Immediately everyone's heads turned around to see if James was being correct about Ross and Brad not being there with them. And he was correct. Ross and Brad were no where to be seen.

That WAS a very good question...

Where the HELL were they?

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**

**Chapter 4**

"Ross!"

"Brad!"

It was like hide and seek trying to find them backstage, they were both nowhere to be found. And R5 had to be on in less than two minutes, Ryland had already came off stage so they were re-playing songs for the audience to listen too. It was a gigantic pain in the ass the pair of them had disappeared right before the show literally started.

Rydel was the only one not looking for them, mainly because she knew the reason as to why they had both disappeared together and she wasn't going to interfere with that. The other reason was because she didn't want to make herself feel anymore sick than she did.

She looked at the time on her watch and saw that they had about fifty seconds till the We Are Family song came on and nobody was back with Ross. Brad didn't need to be found until it was their turn to jump on stage with them, but they couldn't do the concert without their lead vocalist.

Rydel heard voices coming from behind her, she turned around to see all the guys coming back. She sighed, seeing Ross and Brad weren't with them. Riker sat down on the nearest box he could "I'm going to kill them both," Riker said "I don't see what reason they have to disappear like that."

James leant against the nearest wall, looking at everyone with suspicion on his face "They were in Ross's room together when I went looking for him this morning..." James said out loud, when he was meant to say it in his mind.

Everyone's head turned to James, Rydel sighed and shut her eyes as she felt James was about to give it all away. "And...?" Rocky asked, not seeing what this had to do with them going missing.

James shrugged "Just saying," James came off the wall "not really hard to figure out." he mumbled, walking over to one of the boxes and sitting down on it. If James told a blind person what he was thinking with all the evidence he had so far, he's pretty sure even they would see what was going on here.

Ross has a mystery "girl" everyone's been making fun of him for.

Brad's not been acting the same since the last time R5 were here, and also James is convinced he has a mystery "girl" too by the amount of time he's been spending on his phone.

They've been awfully close today.

They were alone in Ross's room.

Now they're both missing.

And there's only one thing James can think of right now.

Ross doesn't have a mystery girl at all. He as a mystery guy. And that guy just so happens to be his best friend AKA Brad.

As James sat down, it was like they knew they were being talked about because Ross and Brad both came walking round the corner and over to them. Rocky stood up from where he was "Where the hell have you both been?!" Rocky asked, furiously "we have less than a minute till we have to be on!"

Ross and Brad cast a glance at one another before looking back at Rocky "I went to the bathroom," Ross said "but... the door got jammed."

Brad sighed. He was going to say that. Rocky looked at Brad "And you?"

"Me?" Brad questioned "I was.. getting some air... and I walked past the bathroom and I heard someone banging on the door so I went in and tried to open up the door. It worked." He smiled nervously.

Rocky looked between both boys, not being convinced it was the whole truth. Instead he shook his head and turned around "Ross, get your guitar we're about to go on."

Ross nodded, giving one last look to Brad before going over to his guitar and getting it.

* * *

_Sally looked at Ross, mixed with disgust and wonder "What were you both doing?"_

_"Nothing." Ross said. Sally raised her eye brows, telling Ross she didn't believe him for a second that they were doing 'nothing. "Nothing!" Ross said, his voice going higher in pitch "we were talking, seen as though we couldn't around everyone else."_

_"Mhm." Sally said, still not believing him as she sat back on the chair._

* * *

Maia poured some water out a bottle into a cup, hearing the others starting the beginning of Forget About You through the walls. She's taking it they had found Ross and Brad, given that Connor and Riker came in about twice asking if they'd seen them.

She put the bottle down and took the cup over to Laura who was laid on the couch looking more tired than ever. Maia knelt down beside her and handed it to her "Are you sure you don't want me to take you back to the hotel?" Maia asked as Laura took it from her and sipped on the drink slowly "because I don't think you're going to get any sleep with them performing."

Laura shook her head "I'll be fine." she handed the drink to Maia and tried her best to snuggle up in the hoodie's from the guys that they had left in here.

Maia put the drink down at the side of the couch and looked at Laura slightly concerned "What's wrong Laura?" Maia asked "are you ill?"

Laura shrugged "I don't know," she said, with a sigh. She rolled so she was no longer on her side and so she was laying on her back "I went to the Doctor's before we came over here, and they told me to go to the hospital. They couldn't find anything, so when we get back to LA I'm going to the hospital."

"Do they think it's anything serious?"

Laura shrugged "D-don't know. P-probably n-n-not."

Maia did her best to ignore Laura's stuttering, and struggle to form the simplest words correctly "Well, if you have to go to the hospital I think it might be serious. Not to scare you or anything."

Laura let out a laugh, keeping the smile on her face "I've probably c-c-racked m-my sk-skull." She joke. Maia let out a small laugh. She shrugged "I d-don't know. I think if it was any-anything seri-serio-seri... seri-"

Maia put her hand on Laura's shoulder "Serious..." She said for her, seen as though she was struggling to say it "Listen Laura, after the show I'm taking you back to the hotel to rest and sleep. But if you get any worse whilst we're here in London, I'm taking you back home. Okay?"

Laura nodded "Okay."

Maia nodded, giving her a small smile "Good," she stood up "now go to sleep as best as you can. I'm going to go watch the show with Brad, Connor, Tristan, James and Titus." she gave her a small smile before leaving the room with a skip.

Laura let out a small laugh, settling down on the couch and closing her eyes to do her best to sleep. Even though with the racket they were all doing up on stage was going to make it challenging for her to do so.

R5 finished the concert. They done Loud and took the final bow, giving the fans high fives, guitar picks, towels and whatever else they could that didn't really matter. The Vamps had been on twice once to perform a cover and the other time when they mixed an R5 song with a Vamps song. That was funny. They almost screwed up, but they pulled through thankfully.

When they got off stage they either got a high five or a hug off anybody that was there before they all headed into the dressing room where Laura looked like she had just woken up. She sat up straight on the sofa so some people could sit on the couch instead of standing.

"I think that was better than the last show we did here." Riker said, getting a bottle of water from the little fridge that was in there.

"You say that every time Riker." Ellington said, sitting on the dressing table. Riker shrugged. Ellington leant back on the table, when suddenly he remembered something from earlier that made him jump off the table making an "ooo" sound in the process, also making some people jump "Me and Rocky were talking this morning, and we were wondering if you were all up for going out tonight for a while?" Ellington asked, looking round at everyone.

"I'm up for it." Rydel said, ignoring the fact she still felt ill. She wanted to still have a good time in England and not ruin it for herself by having a little sickness that keeps disappearing and coming back every so often.

Titus, Connor, Tristan, James, Rocky, Ryland all said they were up for it. All except for Maia, Riker, Laura, Brad and Ross. Ellington turned to them all "Alright, you," Ellington said, pointing at Laura "you have a good reason not to come, but you," Ellington turned to Maia "why don't you wanna come?" he asked.

"Because, Laura's going to need someone there with her..." Maia said, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

Riker shook his head "No, Maia. You go. I'll stay with her."

"Hey!" Rocky said, now pointing a Riker "you promised us earlier you were going to come with us. Your fully booked for the night, Maia can stay with Laura. But you two," Rocky said, pointing at Ross and Brad "why don't you two wanna come?"

"Because I'm tired," Ross said, running his hand through his hair "I wanna sleep. That bed is really comfy Rocky... I do not want to waste it... Plus, tonight's show really tired me out."

Rocky furrowed his brow at Ross "Wow..." he looked at Brad "and you?"

Brad shrugged "Just not up for it. That, and I don't have any money."

"So?" Connor asked "I'm sure there's enough of us here to buy you a drink."

Brad shook his head "No. Seriously, just go without me. I don't mind. I'll go home and sleep. I'm feeling tired myself too." Brad said, trying to ignore the suspicious eyes coming from James in the corner of the room.

"Okay, minusing the two party poopers in the corner," Rocky said, walking away and back over to where he originally was "is everyone down for tonight?"

Everyone nodded and chorused yes as a response. Rocky turned to Ross "Have fun sleeping." Rocky said, as he began to leave the dressing room.

"Yeah, don't get too drunk." Ross retorted.

Rocky rolled his eyes "Whatever." he said before disappearing out the dressing room door.

Maia stood in front of Laura and held out her hands to help her up, she took them and pulled her up "C'mon. Lets get you back to the hotel." Maia said. Laura rolled her eyes at how Maia was treating her like she had some sort of disability when she never. She gently guided Laura out of the room to go outside and call a cab, even though it was obvious they were all going to be sharing one to the places they were going.

They all stood up from where they were and all made their way towards the dressing room door, but Ellington turned round to Ross and Brad "Uh-uh, you two find your own way home. Seen as though you're not coming with us."

Ross raised his eye brows at him "You know Laura and Maia are going to the same place we- I'm going, right?" Ross asked.

"Then share a cab with them!" Ellington said, walking out the dressing room and slamming the door behind him.

Leaving Ross and Brad alone with each other.

Ross sighed, shaking his head and turning round to Brad "He is unbelievable," Ross said, Brad nodded in agreement with him. He turned around and faced Brad "Yeah, we're not sharing a cab with Maia and Laura."

"I figured," Brad said. He already knew they weren't. "So, is that it now? After a full day of being around people it's just us two for the rest of the night?"

Ross held up his hand, making a 'one minute' sign which made Brad confused. He went to go say something but the dressing room door opened, they looked to see Ellington coming back through "Forgot my hoodie," he said, walking over to the couch "Laura slept with it." he quickly left the room again so he could go catch up to everyone else who was probably waiting outside the back for the cab or for Ellington to come back.

Ross waited till the dressing room door was shut and he couldn't hear any footsteps coming near the door. He turned round and looked at Brad, with a small smile "NOW we're alone for the rest of the night."

"Good."

Ross smiled at Brad before taking a step towards him where he put both his hands around his waist before pulling him in close and he placed a soft kiss on his lips. Brad wrapped his arms around Ross as he pulled him closer, closing the small gap that was between them and the kiss deepened. Ross let his hand slide up from Brad's waist up until it reached his hair and he started running his hand through gently.

When air started to become an issue for them both, they pulled away slowly and pressed their foreheads together, still holding onto one another and gasping for breath slightly. Ross smiled a little "Do you know... how long I've been wanting to do that for?" He asked.

Brad smiled back, nodding slightly "I can imagine." he pecked Ross's lips a little.

Ross kissed him back a little before pulling away fully "C'mon," he said, holding out his hand which Brad took "lets go. We'll just go back to my hotel room and watch some TV or something."

"'Or something'." Brad repeated, as Ross dragged him slightly towards the door.

Ross shrugged "Hey, I wanted to put in a way that was subtle and made me sound desperate."

Brad rolled his eyes at Ross playfully before he was pulled out the room and they began to make their way back to the hotel.

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**

**Chapter 5**

They had been out for an hour, everyone had decided to let Tristan, James and Connor decide where they went because they know their way around London whereas the rest don't as much. For the first half hour they started off in a small pub, but decided to leave where they ended up at a night club and have been there for the past hour and a half. All the guys have had at least four or three drinks now whereas Rydel's still on her first because to her it doesn't taste right so she's slowly drinking it.

Rydel watched from where she was sat, watching as her brothers, Ellington, Titus, Tristan, Connor and James were all dancing on the dance floor. Either with each other for a laugh, or they had managed to come by some girl and sweet talk her.

She didn't want to get up and dance because she still felt sick a little, and she didn't want to get up and make herself even more sick which would just make it look like Rydel couldn't handle the one drink she's had since they had gotten here. But she enjoyed seeing the guys having a blast together, even if she was the only girl and it probably looked wrong to all the other guys.

Rydel looked down at her drink, which was coke and vodka, and picked it up to have a drink of it as Connor came over to have a bit of his drink. As soon as some of the liquid went inside Rydel's mouth, she spat back into the cup and coughed. "Whoa," Connor said, picking up his own drink "that is no way to treat a drink my friend." he drank his.

Rydel glared at him a little "It doesn't taste right. It tastes horrible."

Connor put down his drink and held out his hand for Rydel's drink, he was going to taste it to see if she was telling the truth or if she was being a complete wuss. Rydel slid her drink gently across the table to him, and he picked it up and took a sip of it "It tastes fine, Rydel," Connor said, sliding it back to her "it tastes a little flat. But that's because you've had it since we've got here. Do you want me to go get you a fresh one?" he asked.

Rydel shook her head "No. It's fine. I just won't drink for the night, it might make me more sick," she said with a frown slightly. Then she shrugged and smiled a little "Besides, someone's got to make sure all you drunks get home and back to the hotel okay, right?" she asked.

Connor smiled and laughed a little, taking another sip of his drink. He put it back down, still with a small smile "You know it's weird..."

"What's weird?"

"The same exact thing that's happening with you, being sick, not being able to have an alcoholic drink without feeling sick and what not, happened to my friend," Connor said, looking thoughtful as he looked to the ceiling and leaned on the table "yeah. Turned out she was pre-Oh..." Connor looked at Rydel with slight wide eyes and like it all made sense to him now, seeing that himself knew and Rydel didn't.

Rydel stared at him, waiting for him to go on "She was what?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

Rydel rolled her eyes "Are you trying to ask me out?"

"No! No!" Connor said, sitting on the seat and sliding round near Rydel "do you? A general question, not asking you out. I swear."

Rydel nodded "Right... but yeah, I do. It's Titus. I thought you knew already."

Connor nodded "Right, okay. Rydel... I'm no Doctor, but... I think your pregnant."

Rydel's eyes widened, looking at Connor and not wanting to believe it. But with the way she's been acting, she thinks he might be right. "Oh my god," she said, shocked and worried and not quite being sure of what to make of it "I might be pregnant... Oh my god. What do I do, what do I do?!" she asked, panicking and asking Connor seen as though he was the only one here.

Connor shrugged "I don't know, I don't know anything about that stuff. But, from what I've seen on TV and from my friend, I probably think this is the time you go take a test to make sure and then tell your boyfriend. AKA Titus."

Rydel nodded "Will you come with me?"

"Hell no!" Connor said, sliding away from her and standing up "I ain't going near that territory. You need a girl. Not a guy. A girl! There's a reason why girls get pregnant and guys don't, and this is one!" he said to her as he walked away from the table.

"Connor."

"No!"

"Connor!"

"NO!"

Rydel sighed, putting her head in her hands and resting her head on the table. She couldn't believe this.

* * *

_Sally gave Ross a confused look, surely this was going to be cleared up later but still she was more confused than ever now "Rydel and Titus?" She asked "how's that possible? I thought Rydel and Conn-"_

_"Spoilers, Sally. Spoilers." Ross said, as if he was telling other people as well as her that didn't know. "But, no. Rydel and Connor are not together. Okay? Yes, it did seem like it was going to happen for a little while but-you know what, I'm just going to continue."_

* * *

Ross walked into his hotel room and shut the door, locking it behind him. He and Brad had came back here together, and Brad was still here because he was sitting on the edge of the bed. But they had gotten back fifteen minutes ago because they decided to walk from the venue for a little bit and around where they were before they finally decided to get a taxi back here.

Ross unlocked the door and let Brad in whilst he went and checked on Laura and Maia, just incase they came to his room. Laura was sound asleep and Maia was just about to go to sleep, so everything was fine. Nobody was around. Everyone was either sleep or out getting drunk.

Perfect.

Ross sighed happily, dropping his key on the table next to the door and looking at Brad with a small smile "Everything's fine. Everyone's gone to sleep."

Brad stood up from the bed and walked over to Ross "Really?"

Ross nodded as Brad came closer to him, and when he was close enough Brad pulled Ross so the gap between them was closed. They both leaned in and pressed their lips together and began moving their lips in perfect sync, with their hands going all over one another's body. Brad moved one hand up and placed it on Ross's hair where he started running his fingers through it slowly.

Ross held onto Brad, not breaking the kiss, as they began making their way towards the bed, beginning to strip each other down from head to toe. Kicking their shoes off, letting their shirts and hoodie going flying across the room until they had nothing left on but their boxers, but by that time they were already on the bed. Brad hovering himself over Ross as he didn't want to put his full weight down on him and accidentally crush him, even though Ross is quite strong.

Ross brought up his arms and wrapped them round Brad's neck, pulling him down so he was laid on top of him. Brad put his hands on both of Ross's legs and gently slid them up and down, making Ross moan and tighten his grip around Brad. Brad kissed Ross's lips before moving his lips down and moving lower, kissing his neck where he sucked and bit, in the attempt to leave a mark which was more than likely going to happen.

There were going to be a lot of marks left all over by the end of tonight.

* * *

_"Okay, don't you dare go on!" Sally said, holding up her finger and stopping Ross from going any further._

_"Hey, you're the one who wanted to know **everything**." Ross said, like it was Sally's fault._

_Sally shook her head "Not that!" She said, looking disgusted "that, and I need a drink. I'll get you one too." She quickly got up from where she sat and ran through to the kitchen._

_Ross sat back in the chair and sighed._

* * *

After having enough of his neck being kiss, sucked and bit at, Ross put his hand on Brad's face and lifted it up so that he was looking at him dead on in the eyes, where they both looked full of love and lust. "Enough..." Ross said, breathing slightly heavier than normal "get on with it.."

Brad gave Ross a small smile before pressing his lips against his, where they began to make out passionately. All the while Brad, put his hands on Ross's legs and spread them so he fit nicely between them. Catching him completely off guard as they kissed, he quickly thrusted into Ross, making him moan loudly "Oh my god!" Ross moaned out loud, probably too loud. He wasn't expecting it, but he was expecting it at the same time. Just not that soon and fast.

Brad continued to thrust in and out, starting slowly at first but picked up the pace of getting faster as Ross kept on begging him too.

The night was going great.

They were out at the clubs, drinking, dancing and what not. It was absolutely amazing.

That was until it looked like Rydel was the only one who could stand up straight. And being the only girl out of the people she was with, there was no way she was going to be carrying them all back to the hotel and carrying Tristan, James and Connor home. Even though they weren't that bad, but they were slightly off balance.

And with there being a chance of her being pregnant, she doesn't think that it would be very safe.

But if Rydel had to pick who was the most drink, it had to be Ellington and Rocky. They were completely out of it.

Out of it to the point where Rydel had to get James and Connor to help her get them back to the hotel, because Titus couldn't do it as he was slightly drunk too. Even though Connor and James were drunk themselves a little, it was funny watching them having hold of Ellington and Rocky each. Connor had Ellington and James had Rocky.

Rydel walked in between the two carrying Rocky and Ellington as best as they could and Riker holding onto Titus.

As they walked down the hallway where most of their rooms were, Rydel stopped when she came to Ross's room. Riker ignored that Rydel had stopped. She turned her head to the door where she could hear something, something she chose to ignore before walking away with a small smile on her face. She was happy that Ross and Brad finally got some time alone together.

She saw Riker struggling to hold Titus as well as trying to unlock his door, so she quickly ran over and took the key from him. She pushed the door open "There you go," Rydel said, Riker nodded and began to walk in the room "I'll come by in the morning and check on your hangovers." she joked slightly, even though she knew fine well they were all going to have one when they woke up.

She gave the key back to Riker and shut the door, seeing James and Connor still with Ellington and Rocky looking as confused as ever looking where to go. Rydel quickly made her way up the hallway to them "Their rooms down here." She said, waving her hand for them both to follow her.

The two, not very, sober boys followed Rydel with the two drunks who were hanging onto them for dear life. When they got outside their hotel room, Rydel had to go into Ellington's pocket to search for their key, but it wasn't in their which meant going into Rocky's which she didn't really want too. But she got it.

She turned around and unlocked the door, walking in as James and Connor came in behind her with the boys. The reason Tristan wasn't with them was because he was downstairs waiting with the taxi to take himself and the boys home to make sure it didn't leave. They had a feeling if they left Connor with the taxi driver he might have said something that would have pissed off the taxi driver and well.. they'd have no way home.

Connor walked over to what he presumed was Ellington's bed and put him gently on it, Ellington groaned slightly. He lifted up his arms and grabbed Connor, hugging him and beginning to rub him "Kelly..."

"Nope!" Connor said, panicking and trying to get out of his grip as he knew who Kelly was. And he didn't want to be in Ellington's arms right now if he thought Connor was Kelly.

He managed to get out of his grip and watched as James straightened up from laying Rocky down on the bed. "Damn, he's heavier than he looks." James said, walking from the bed and stumbling slightly.

Rydel smiled at them both, standing at the end of the beds in between them "Thanks, guys," She said "I owe you one."

"Well, we couldn't let you carry them home by yourself could we? Especially with you being pregnant and all." Connor said, punching Rydel's arm gently and playfully.

James' eyes widened, looking at Rydel with that drunk, shocked look "Your pregnant?" He asked, whispering.

Rydel rolled her eyes "Nice going Scott boy," Rydel said insultingly to Connor, she looked at James "I don't know. But that's not important right now. What's important is that you go down to Tristan before he decides to leave without you both, okay?"

Connor and James looked at each other, agreeing with Rydel. "See you tomorrow Rydel." James said, giving her a quick hug. He gave her a wave and made his way over to the door.

"Later." Connor said, kissing her on the cheek like any drunk man would to a girl and he hugged her and turned around, waving at her as he left the room.

James walked into the door frame when he went to leave through it, Connor pushed him out the door calling him an idiot in the process which made Rydel laugh slightly. She shook her head and turned her attention to her brother and best friend "Night guys." she put the key down on the desk and left the room, shutting it behind her.

Rocky fidgeted about, laying on his bed. He tossed and turned a couple times, keeping his eyes shut, before he decided he wanted to go to the toilet. No doubt falling over in the process of doing it. Man was his head going to hurt in the morning.

Maybe Ross and Brad had the right idea about not coming along tonight.

Rocky struggled to get up from his bed, having to climb off it onto the floor and then pull himself up by holding onto the bed. Even when he did get up, he stumbled backwards but managed to regain his balance, and when his balance was regained he made his way towards the bathroom, not being able to walk in a straight line.

But when he took a couple steps, he ended up walking into Ellington's bed and falling onto it. Due to the fact he wasn't paying attention to what direction he was walking in. Ellington moved a little, feeling someone move on his bed. He moved his hands around until he felt whoever it was, and he held onto them, feeling their hair which was long "Rocky? Is that you?" Ellington asked, his words slurred.

Rocky nodded, not being able to find the strength to get himself to stand up "Yeah... it's me..." Rocky's words were just as slurred as Ellington's, if not worse. "I was.. going to the toilet but... I fell over and now I'm here.. I don't wanna move."

Ellington hushed him "It's okay.. you don't have too," he patted the top of Rocky's head "you can... you can sleep here if you want too."

Rocky nodded "Okay, I will... Goodnight, Ell. Don't be expecting a goodnight kiss." he said, trying to joke.

Ellington laughed sarcastically, but drunkenly "Yeah, that's the difference between you and Kelly," Ellington said in between hiccups "she's gives me them."

"That's because.. she's your girlfriend."

"And because she's not a pussy... or afraid."

Rocky looked up at Ellington from where he was laid, shocked "I am not a pussy or afraid to give my best friend a goodnight kiss. Come here." Rocky got up properly on the bed and grabbed Ellington's face, kissing him on the lips. "There." he said like it was nothing, pulling away from him. But not far away from him, their faces were inches away from each other.

Ellington looked at Rocky, not tearing his eyes away from him and Rocky did the same. Before they both knew it, Ellington had his hand cupping Rocky's face and Rocky had his hand somewhere else on Ellington and they both leaned in and kissed each other again.

But this time it was deeper and more passionate.

* * *

_Sally's eyes widened "Well, that explains **that**."_

_Ross nodded "If I'm honest, as soon as Rocky got up to go wherever he was going, I kinda realised what was going to happen. Even when he had to explain to me what happened." _

_Sally nodded, drinking her drink "So, are we going to get to something interesting now?" She asked, Ross glared at her "sorry."_

_Ross let out a small laugh, being surprised he was even smiling right now. But then he remembered and frowned again "But to answer your question, yes. It does get interesting now."_

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**

**Chapter 6**

**1 Year & 167 Days**

Brad woke up and opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the sun that was shining through the window. He groaned a little, quietly, and lifted up his hand to rub his eyes, to try keep them open as best as he could. He went to move, but realised he couldn't as he felt some sort of weight on him. He looked down to see a blonde blob of hair laying on his chest, having an arm wrapped round his waist as best it could be wrapped around.

Which was when he remembered everything that happened last night.

He let a small smile creep on his face before putting his other arm around Ross and attempting to go back to sleep. But that attempt failed as Ross started to move around in his sleep, which meant he was probably awake or waking up.

Not letting go of Brad or moving his body from where it was, Ross moved his head upwards so that he was looking at Brad who laid awake, looking down at Ross. Both their hairs were complete messes and they looked sleepy, they looked so adorable right now. "Morning." Ross smiled, happily and lovingly. This was the first time that they had both woken up together on a morning for a very, very long time. The last time they did was the last time Brad was in LA with The Vamps, and that was months ago.

Brad smiled back in the same way "Morning."

Brad moved his head down a little and pressed a soft kiss on Ross's lips. After Ross pulled away, he put his head back down on Brad's chest and let the smile stay there on his face. He was more than happy and content with the way things were right now, he could stay right here in this position for the rest of the day. Or his life.

But unfortunately, he knew that someone was going to come get him for breakfast. Probably not as everyone is more than likely laid in bed with really bad hangovers. And if that was the case, then that meant Ross and Brad had another whole day to spend with each other. But this time they would be alone rather than with everyone else.

Oh how everything was working out perfectly.

"Do you want to do something today?" Ross asked, as Brad gently stroked Ross's hair "because I have the feeling everyone's going to be dying from a hangover, and us two will be the only ones without one."

Brad shrugged "I suppose we could, yeah. But, James, Connor and Tristan don't really get hangovers... so... that might be the only problem there."

Ross sighed, letting out a 'ugh'. He shut his eyes, wanting to go back to sleep, but someone began knocking at his hotel door.

Both Ross and Brad's heads turned to the door. Ross sat up from where he was, looking around for something to put over him to answer the door with.

"Ross, it's Riker. Can I come in?" He asked, putting his head close to the gap in the doorframe and actual door so Ross could hear him.

"Er, hang on a second! The doors locked!" Ross called. He turned to Brad "Go hide somewhere!" he whispered.

"He's going to find out eventually Ross, one way or another." Brad said, like it was no big deal. He didn't see why Ross was so scared of everyone finding out. He would say it's because Ross doesn't love him as much as he claims too, but he knows too well that Ross loves him a lot. And it's the same for him.

Ross nodded "Yeah, I know. But not now like this whilst we're in bed together! He'll go nuts!" Ross whispered, like Brad was crazy. It was like he wanted a death wish, wanting Riker to find out about them dating whilst they're naked in bed. "He'll kill you!"

"Alright, fair point," Brad said, realising that probably wasn't the brightest idea in the world. He saw the look coming from Ross "don't give me those eyes, I've just woke up, I'm not thinking straight." Brad quickly jumped out of the bed and went to go grab his trousers and boxers.

"No time for that!" Ross said, pushing him into the bathroom "get a towel!" he slammed the door in Brad's face so he couldn't come back out and get his clothes. There was really no time because if he stalled anymore time for Riker coming into the room he'd get suspicious.

On the way to the door, Ross grabbed his pyjama bottoms from the first night he stayed here and practically jumped into them on his way to the door. He got the key, unlocking the door and leaning against it trying to act casual "Hey, bro. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing..." Riker said, finding it weird the way Ross was acting. He walked into the room and looked around, seeing clothes on the floor. Two pairs, scattered on the floor. One was of the clothes Ross was wearing last night... and the other was of somebody else's. They were very familiar clothes too. He turned around and looked back at Ross "Ross, I have a couple questions.." he said, making Ross slightly scared "wanna go down for some breakfast?" he asked.

Ross felt relief rush through him "Um..." Ross thought, rubbing his neck as he felt it irritating him "no. I'm not that hungry. I'll be okay."

Brad listened in from inside the bathroom. He did what Ross said and got a towel that was folded on the side. He couldn't believe Ross did that to him. On one hand it was funny, on the other it wasn't.

Riker nodded "Second question," he said, making Ross a little nervous as the relief started to leave his body "is somebody else in this room with you?"

The colour in Ross's face left like water falling down a waterfall. He immediately became nervous, and looked like it. Riker could see the nervousness, and it was now obvious there was. Ross shook his head "N-no... just me."

"Then why are there hickies on your neck and chest?"

"Bruises..."

"Then how come last night when I came to check on you, when I put my ear to the door, I could hear you moaning?" He asked. After putting Titus in his bed, Riker did come out to see if Ross was awake. Riker wasn't that drunk to know Ross was up to something with someone and the theories of him having a mystery girl from Rocky were true after all.

Ross felt like he looked like a tomato right now due to blushing. Actually, scrap that, he did look like a tomato. Riker laughed, nudging Ross in the arm "Dude, relax. It's natural for a guy to have a girlfriend," he turned around, taking a glance at the clothes on the floor and looked back to Ross "though, she does wear... boyish clothes. Ross, I think your girlfriend might be a lesbian..." Riker said, slightly concerned and worried.

Ross would have laughed at that, but he never. All he did was let his eyes look over to the bathroom door and unfortunately Riker noticed. "Is she in the bathroom?" He asked.

"Thing is Riker... she... she um... she isn't a girl." He said, nervously and afraid of Riker's reaction. Though he didn't look too bothered by it.

Riker sighed "Damn, Rocky was right..." Riker said, referring to when Ross had stormed out the diner back in the states and Rocky said 'who said it was a girl?'. but that only made Ross give Riker a funny look. Riker shook his head "No, it's a long story. I'll explain later. Who is he?"

"S-something tells me you might already know..."

Riker looked at the ceiling with some slight thought, thinking about who this 'he' could be. He returned his gaze back at Ross and he shrugged "No clue, sorry." he knows it would have been easier for Ross if Riker knew and said "Please tell me. If it makes you feel better just give me hints."

"Well, he's... got brown hair..."

"Narrows it down." Riker said sarcastically.

"Brown eyes... Small in height..."

Riker nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable "_Love _how you say height." Riker said, sarcastically and awkwardly, sticking his thumbs up.

"Um... He's British..." Ross said, feeling scared.

Brad couldn't help but find it funny how Ross was trying to give hints to that it was him.

"Obviously."

"He can sing."

Riker nodded, not sure whether or not he was starting to join the dots together of who it was or not.

In panic, Ross blurted out quickly: "He's in a band called The Bramps with his three friends Bristan, Bronnor and Brames."

Riker gave Ross a funny look "Bramps? Bramps...?" Riker questioned, as it was slowly coming to him and he was connecting the dots. He spoke, getting gradually quicker "Bramps... Bramps. Bramps! BRAMPS! Vamps! Bristan! Tristan! Bronnor! Connor! Brames! James! YOUR DATING BRAD!"

Ross nodded, feeling slightly awkward "There we go..."

Ellington moved his head around a little bit. His head felt like it was getting banged off a brick wall and he didn't dare open his eyes because he felt like it would hurt.

Man he had a lot to drink last night. God knows what state he was in.

Deciding he wasn't going to get up at all, he turned around in his bed and flopped his arm out where it landed on something. Specifically someone's stomach or chest. As if to making sure of this, Ellington moved his hand around on the persons stomach and tapped it gently before opening his eyes where he saw the recognisable bare chest "Oh no.." Ellington said, regretfully and in disbelief "you are kidding me, right?"

Ellington moved his head so he could see the persons face and he felt his stomach do a million twist and turns when he saw Rocky laid there asleep. "No, no, no, no..." Ellington kept on chorusing about 30 times as he moved away from Rocky, but instead ended up falling off the bed taking the covers with him.

Rocky jumped up awake when he felt the covers come off him, he looked around where he saw Ellington the floor holding onto them "Dude, what the fuck. Is that some kind of prank to wake me up?" He asked, obviously not in the best mood due to the big hangover he felt. Rocky looked down to find himself naked "Dude! I'm naked give me my covers!"

Ellington nodded "Funny that, I'm naked too."

Rocky furrowed his brow "What?" He asked, and then suddenly like a wrecking ball hitting a wall it came to him "Oh god no! We didn't! Please tell me we didn't because I feel like I'd have to kill myself if we did!"

"Oh... thanks..." Ellington said, slightly hurt by that and finding it harsh. Though he did understand what Rocky meant it still hurt.

Rocky realised how that sounded. His eyes widened "No, Ell, I didn't mean it like that it's just you know-"

"No, no," Ellington said, getting up with the covers wrapped round him. He had his eyes closed seen as though Rocky had nothing to cover himself up with "I get it. I know what you meant. It's fine. Lets just go downstairs and get some breakfast, forget this happened and whatever else we have to do. Of course we'll get dressed, we don't need to go do that naked too." He said, starting to get nervous.

"Ellington-"

"No, no. Just do that, we don't need to make it any more awkward than it already is." Ellington turned around in the attempt to find the bathroom where he hoped to find some of his clothes, but instead walked into the bed side table and fell over "Ow.."

Rocky wanted to laugh, but he couldn't help but feel guilty, dirty and horrible for this. So he flopped himself back down on the bed and ignored Ellington as he tried to do whatever he was trying to do before he fell over again. It's a good thing Rocky doesn't have a girlfriend, because if he did then he would feel even more horrible.

Wait a minute.

Girlfriend.

Ellington.

Kelly.

Oh no, Kelly.

Just as Rocky thought everything was going to be okay and they could easily forget about this, he knew there was no way Ellington was going to not feel guilty about cheating on his girlfriend he's had for almost 6 years now. So no doubt, when he remembers he has a girlfriend, he'll tell her and she'll get mad and probably tell everyone.

"Oh, shit!" Ellington shouted, turning round to face Rocky "I have a girlfriend! How the fuck did I let that happened?!"

There we go.

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**


	7. Chapter 7

******Right, okay. Glad most of who read the story before this got deleted are reading it again :)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Riker stood in the middle of the hotel room, trying to process everything through his head of what Ross had just told him, and what he had near enough figured out for himself. It wasn't that he had a problem with Ross dating a guy, and it wasn't that he had a problem with Brad or that it was Brad he is dating. He couldn't quite explain what is was. Was he shocked? It was definitely something.

He could see Ross looking at him waiting for a response. Riker coughed, trying to get rid of the atmosphere that was creating itself between them both "So, you and Brad, huh?" Riker asked with a slight smile on his face, Ross nodded "yeah... that's um... cool I guess." he scratched the back of his neck nervously and turned around.

Seeing clothes on the floor. He looked back to Ross "Those are his clothes aren't they?" Riker asked, not being sure what to make of it. He obviously knew why they were there on the floor, he just didn't need the image in his head of it happening.

"Yeah." Ross answered, already feeling awkward enough as it is.

Riker nodded "Then where is he? Is he in the bathroom?"

Ross nodded "Yeah... he wanted to get into his clothes when you knocked on the door, but... I told him he had no time and pushed him into the bathroom. I told him to grab a towel and wrap himself in it if it made him feel better." Ross explained, feeling the pressure weigh off him.

"Dude!" Riker said, flopping his arms by his side in complete disbelief. He turned around, walking over to Brad's clothes and picking them up in the heap they were in "You are unbelievable Ross, have I ever told you that?" Riker asked. Ross shrugged. Riker knocked on the bathroom door "Here, Brad. I've got your clothes, I'll actually let you change unlike a certain someone."

Brad opened up the bathroom door and stuck his hand out, grabbing his clothes "Thanks." he took them and shut the bathroom door, beginning to get changed. Now he felt a little awkward, not as much as he did when he heard Riker finally figure out about him and Ross, but because of the fact he is stood in the bathroom of his boyfriends hotel room completely naked, with his oldest brother in the room next door. Knowing he's there.

Riker picked up the nearest shirt of Ross's he could find and handed it to him, before guiding him slowly over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it with him. "So, how long have you two been together?" Riker asked, trying to be gentle with this topic. If he said the wrong thing he knows he could easily offend Ross.

Ross sighed, beginning to think for a moment "Since... we performed with them at the London Indigo. That night to be more specific."

"I thought you two were a little bit close!" Riker said, as if it all made sense to him now. Only receiving a glare from his brother. He cleared his throat, calming himself from getting too loud about this new news "so that's about... eight... nine months. Wow. That's long, especially since you both have obviously barely seen each other," he nudged Ross a little "you two must really love each other, because most couples I know would have called it quits within the first month."

Ross turned his head to Riker and smiled at him happily, and Riker could have sworn he seen a twinkle in his eye as he nodded "Yeah... I do... I love him a lot. I know it sounds stupid, but he makes me really, really happy. Even if he isn't there, you know? Just hearing or seeing him somewhere just makes me feel... yeah..."

Riker let out a small laugh, with a smile "Then being with him in person must make your heart want to implode."

Ross went to go say something, but was distracted by the bathroom door being opened.

Riker and Ross turned their heads to the bathroom door where Brad was coming out, now fully clothed. He turned from the bathroom and stopped seeing he was being stared at by Ross and Riker, feeling the awkwardness coming back due to Riker. Riker looked away from Brad and to Ross "Well, I better get down to breakfast before they stop it, taking it you're not coming," Riker said, patting him on the shoulder "let me know if you do though. You can come down too Brad, just... wouldn't right now because you're still in the same clothes as yesterday and well... people might get a little bit suspicious."

"Thanks," Brad said "but... I think I better go home before James, Tristan and Connor go to my house and find I'm not there. Something tells me my parents won't cover for me, probably due to the fact they think they know."

Riker nodded, standing up from the bed "No doubt I'll see you later," Riker said, wiggling his eye brows as he knew how he would end up seeing him later "maybe earlier if you and the others want to spend some time with us all."

Brad nodded, not being quite sure what to say anymore. If he was being honest he was kind of scared of Riker a little bit, he never use to be scared of Riker but now that he's dating his little brother things could turn nasty. "Well, I'm happy for you both," Riker said with a smile "Just as long as you both don't fuck this relationship up in anyway."

"We'll try." Ross said, being desperate to get Riker out the room before he made this anymore horrible than it already was.

Riker turned to Brad "See ya later dude," Riker gave him a hug "hurt him and I'll find a rabid dog to feed you too," Riker mumbled in his ear, still smiling. He pulled away and started making his way to the door "But seriously, about what I said about fucking up your relationship, don't do it for the love of god, because I actually think you two could last regardless of what happens," Riker said, starting to ramble "I mean, one of you could could get punched in the throat and no longer be able to speak, you could be stabbed, shot, hit by a lorry, get can-"

"Get out."

"I'm going." Riker said, giving them one last wave and leaving the room.

Ross sighed, shaking his head and standing up "I'm so sorry about him."

Brad shrugged "He's okay. I know it's like, I do have a sister after all."

Ross smiled at him "Well, I'll see you later. I'll try sneak away from everyone and we can meet up, does that sound good?"

"Er, yeah. That's if none of the boys want to do something with the band, you know? And, if I blow them off for something like doing something together, they might start to figure things out," Brad said "I mean, I already think James is starting to get suspicious."

"Ooo..." Ross hissed "well, its okay. We've got a couple days before we all fly over to America, so it should be fine, shouldn't it?" He asked, Brad nodded.

Ross stepped forwards and brought Brad into his arms for a hug. "I will come back tonight though," Brad said, not breaking the hug "I'll promise that. My parents won't mind. They sort of understand."

"Yeah, it's okay. I'll see you tonight, if not earlier." He pulled away from the hug and kissed him on the lips softly.

Brad kissed back, but pulled away before it turned into something else and made Brad late home where then Tristan, Connor and James would notice. "See ya." Brad said, walking over to the door and leaving.

Ross sighed, watching him leave through the door and falling back onto his bed.

Maybe he should get dressed properly for the day, hide the hickies and go down with Riker for breakfast.

After being on his own downstairs for about five minutes, Riker was soon joined slowly by everyone else who was upstairs. First it was Rydel and Titus, then Ryland, then Brandon and Savannah, his parents, Laura and Maia, Ellington, then Ross and lastly Rocky. Which is weird because everyone thought Rocky and Ellington would have came down together.

Ross turned his head when Rocky was sitting in the chair next to him "Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join us!" Ross said, mockingly "were you too busy getting it on with a girl?"

Rocky gave Ross an unimpressed look "Dude, your the one with a hickey on your neck not me."

That was when everyone's eyes turned to Ross, as soon as he saw that his hand flew to his neck so it was covered. Ross threw a glare at Rocky "Yeah, but Rocky. You do too." he said.

Now Rocky's hand flew to his neck "What? I do?" He asked, panicking and worrying. But the smirk on Ross's face told Rocky that he was lying and now he had just made himself look like an idiot in front of everyone "Screw off Ross."

Ross couldn't help but laugh at him. Maia gave Rocky a curious look "You know you wouldn't have reacted the way you did if it wasn't true."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Ross was clearly only joking because you're always whinding him up about his secret girlfriend and you reacted when Ross said you had a hickey on your neck as if it was true, so... all I'm saying is that you have been fooling around with someone." Maia said, sitting back in her chair like she had just solved a case and she completely rested it.

Rocky looked at Maia in disbelief "Are we forgetting this on Ross's neck?" Rocky asked, pulling Ross's hand away from his neck and exposing the clear hickey on his neck that looked very fresh "and we're paying attention to me apparently having it off with a girl last night?" He asked, letting go of Ross and pushing back into his chair properly.

Ellington groaned, grabbing the empty plate in front of him "You know what, I'm going to go get something to eat before this turns into a conversation I don't want to hear." He said, getting up and making his way over to where the food was.

Ryland shook his head at both his brothers "You know it's bad to keep secrets, right?"

Ross shook his head "No, not really. I'm happy and content with mine," Ross said "don't know about Rocky's though." Ross quickly grabbed his plate and jumped up from the table before Rocky had the chance to hit him.

"Are you okay Rocky?" Laura asked, seeming to be the only one not making fun out of Ross and Rocky or laughing at their suffering. She did find it amusing, but didn't show it.

"Oh, I'm fine," Rocky said, with the biggest sarcastic smile on his face "its just there could be one less Lynch in this family by the end of today."

"Oh, hush," Rydel said, standing up with her plate "I'm sure Ross feels the same way about you."

Brad quietly opened up the door to his house and did his best to shut it as quietly as he could, in the hope nobody would realise he had just arrived home. Once he had the door shut successfully, he turned around to go upstairs but instead was greeted by his dog running through the living room and over to the door where she jumped up at him. Now that probably gave the game away. "Yes, hello, good girl, down Jess." Brad said, trying to get her to stop jumping up at him and she did eventually, but still being a little hyper to see him.

He went to go walk up the stairs but was stopped by a voice.

"Brad? Is that you?"

Shit.

He turned around "Yeah, it's me.." He called back to his Mum.

She walked through and came to the door in the living room where Brad was, just about to go upstairs "Where have you been?" She asked.

"You know where I've been."

She looked at Brad confused for a moment, but then it clicked to her "Oh, yeah, of course, sorry. Must have let it slip my mind. I just thought you would have been back a little earlier than this," She said "anyway, want something to eat?"

"Um.. Sure." He said, he let her leave out of his sight before he ran upstairs.

When he got into his room, he shut the door behind him and turned around where he planned to get out of his clothes and go in the shower. But instead he almost had a heart attack when he saw James sitting on his bed "James! Jesus Christ, are you trying to kill me?!" Brad asked, taking a deep breath and having his hand on his heart from being scared by him.

James shook his head, being sat on the edge of Brad's bed. He'd been here for ten minutes, Brad's Mum had let him in, and he found it strange that Brad wasn't here like he was supposed to be. And now he's walked through the door, wearing the same clothes as yesterday. "No, just thought I'd come by and see you for a bit, you know. Talk about last night.." He said.

Brad nodded "Are Tristan and Connor dying from a hangover?"

James shook his head "Surprisingly no," He said "but the real question is, where were you?" he asked "because you didn't come home like you said you were going to. I only know that because your Mum said you hadn't came home yet and two, because you're still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. So, care to explain?" He asked, even though he had kind of an idea of where he had been.

Brad sighed, being completely lost with what to say. "I was um... I was with Ross."

"All night?"

"Yeah."

"Doing what?"

"Well, erm... he had nobody else to kinda hang out with and talk to because Laura was ill and Maia was looking after her, which left him on his own so I offered to stay with him for a while. We watched the TV in the hotel room for a while, then went on YouTube for a little bit and well.. next thing you know... I wake up on the floor because we both fell asleep."

If James doesn't buy that lie then he is well and truly screwed. James shook his head, not believing that Brad actually thought he was going to buy that lie. He stood up from the bed "Okay, I'm going to pretend I believe that and go," James said, walking towards the door "I suppose I'll see you later, huh?"

"Probably."

"Bye, Brad." He said, leaving.

Brad groaned and fell back onto his bed.

* * *

**I feel so horrible because James is coming across as a mean person, and I don't mean for him to be :''') Idk if it's coming across to you guys that way. I'm trying to make him nice, like he is anyway, but it doesn't seem like its working. Oh well, he's just a worried and suspicious friend haha.**

**My friend Livvy went to the R5 concert in London last night, and she is a Rad shipper, and I kept teasing her to not to think of Rad during Forget About You & One Last Dance (for reasons lel) and... unintentionally... during in one Last Dance... When EVERYONE was quiet and the song hadn't even started yet... she started shouting Rad aggressively over and over and over and over again. & she thinks Ross might have heard it from where he was stood x"""D So if you watch a live version of One Last Dance from London yesterday, and you hear someone shouting Rad... it was Livvy.**

**Also, I came across a video of The Vamps covering Five Colours In Her Hair by McFly and OH MY GOD THAT IS THE BEST VIDEO I'VE SEEN ALL WEEK X"D. I think I might have just found a band that is as weird and special as R5. Seriously, you ALL Need to go watch it now! I'll link you all to it if you want it. It is so funny I'm not even kidding. Especially at the end when Brad & Tristan are in front of the camera doing something and Connor & James are at the side with confetti cannons and when Connor fires his, I think he has it the wrong way around because something hits him from it and its so funny :''') Oh gosh, please you HAVE to watch it, it'll make your day I can promise you now! x""D**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

_**5 TO 7 REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**********Thanks for reading the last chapter! :)**

**********Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. **

**********Guest Account Replies:**

**********Guest:** Yeah, I love that video by them! There's also another video of them, well Connor, and the videos called "Harry Potter & The Manchester Lights" Connor is so freaking hilarious in it! & Thank you!

**********Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**1 Year & 164 Days**

After spending days in London, messing around, going places, hanging back out with Brad, Tristan, James and Connor, it was finally time for R5, Laura, Maia and Titus to go home. Of course The Vamps were going to America too to do a couple shows on the West Coast as well as other things for the band, and funnily enough they were getting the same plane as them to Los Angeles.

Now anybody else would have said that was suspicious, but Rydel and Riker just say it's a really weird coincidence seen as though they're the only people in the band that know things the others don't.

They all waited together for around an hour before the plane had actually arrived and right now they were all boarding it and finding their seats. The numbers on the tickets were all mixed up, so there was a great chance that some of them might not sit together or might be at the other side of the plane. Hopefully if they aren't together by band, they'll just be mixed with each other.

Brad finished putting whatever else he had with him above the seats and went to go find his seat. He let his eyes wonder around the cabin for his seat, and he saw the back of where it was from where he was standing as well as part of a blonde head popping up at the top.

Well, that could only be one person with that blonde hair.

Brad quickly made his way over, trying not to knock into any other people in the process, and quickly jumped down in his seat "Hey Ro-Rydel." Brad said, smiling at first but it dropped when he saw it was Rydel. Not that he was disappointed that it was her, but because he wasn't expecting it to be her and it nearly gave him a heart attack.

Gosh, what was it with people and things giving him heart attacks lately?

You'd have thought the world wanted rid of him.

"What's wrong Brad?" Rydel asked, with a slight grin "you'd have thought you weren't happy to see me."

Brad shook his head, beginning to smile "No, I am. I'm relieved it's somebody that I know and not a stranger, I just thought you were somebody else..."

Rydel nodded "Yeah, well, look," Rydel said, leaning in close to Brad and pointing over to where Ross was and making Brad look "he's sat in between Tristan and Connor down there." She patted him on the shoulder as he looked over "But you know what, I'm feeling sick, so I don't particularly want to be sitting next to a window so I'll go swap with Ross," she smiled at Brad "he likes sitting next to windows. Especially ones that have a good view."

Brad shook his head slowly at Rydel, knowing what she was getting at. Rydel gave him a small shove before getting up and making her way down the aisle to where the three boys were sat. The chairs behind them weren't taken, so she knelt on them and popped her head between Ross and Tristan "Hey boys." She said, with a smile.

The three looked up and said 'hey' to her. She tapped Ross on the shoulder "So, listen, I'm feeling sick."

Ross shrugged, not knowing what it had to do with him "And? Get a sick bag or something."

Rydel rolled her eyes "I'm sitting next to a window. You're not. If I sit next to a window, I'll feel even more sick and eventually throw up. So will you swap with me?" Rydel asked, Ross had an unsure look on his face about it. Rydel sighed "I'm sitting with Brad, it isn't like you'll be sat with a stranger."

Ross shrugged, seeming more happier "Alright then."

As he got up, Rydel stood on the aisle waiting for him to get up and go sit with Brad. Luckily their seat was right at the back of the cabin, so if they ended up sharing a kiss or doing anything they wouldn't be seen by the people who know them. "Thought that would change your mind." Rydel said quietly as he passed by. Ross sent her a glare and continued on walking up the aisle.

Once Ross had gone and sat down next to Brad, Rydel turned and jumped in between Tristan and Connor. "So, are you really feeling sick or is that just an excuse to come sit next me?" Connor asked, joking.

Rydel smiled jokingly "You know I would do anything and make up any excuse just so I could sit next to you."

Tristan made an 'ugh' sound before turning on the music that was on his phone and sticking his headphones in. He knows that Rydel and Connor are joking, but he doesn't need to put up with the joking about love crap.

Rydel and Connor looked at Tristan as he done so before looking back at each other. "What's your verdict then? Are you pregnant?" Connor asked, quietly but loud enough so only Rydel could hear.

"Whoa, wait," Tristan said, taking out his headphones "your pregnant?" he asked, quietly.

"Didn't you have your headphones in a minute ago?" Rydel asked.

Tristan nodded "Yeah, but I had them on so I could still hear," he wrapped up his headphones and turned so he was facing both Rydel and Connor "have you two been fooling around together?"

Rydel almost choked on the saliva in her mouth whilst Connor nearly punched him in the face. Connor laughed sarcastically and nervously "You're so funny Tristan. Do me a favour? Shut up," he said, seeming harsh "she has a boyfriend."

"Who? You?"

"Oh my-"

"Connor," Rydel said, cutting him off before this all turned into something nasty and loud that the whole plane could hear including Titus. She turned and faced Tristan again and slapped him "No, you doof. I am not dating Connor. Do you honestly think if I dated Connor it would work out? I mean Ross and Brad are only just making their relationship work! God, Tristan. No, my boyfriend is Titus. I thought you knew that."

Tristan rubbed his head where Rydel had slapped him, being convinced she caught him by one of her nails and sliced the side of his head open. Connor laughed at Tristan's pain but both boys faces sobered and had the look of confusement on them when they realised something what Rydel had said during that sentence.

"Did you just say something about Ross and Brad?" Connor asked.

Rydel went to go say no, but replayed what she had said through her mind. Her face dropped and her eyes widened "Oh my god, I'm going to hell." She said, putting her head into her hands.

"Do you wanna repeat what you said?" Tristan asked, not being one hundred per cent sure on what she did say. Ross and Brad? They couldn't be... not them. Could they? "Did you just say that they're only just making their 'relationship' work?" Tristan asked.

Rydel lifted up her head, looking regretful with a mix of guilt and nodded. There was no point in trying to deny it or cover up for it, it wasn't going to work. Maybe Rydel is pregnant after all because before she was feeling sick and throwing up she was able to keep secrets without accidentally blurting them out to people.

Connor raised his eyebrows "And by 'relationship' you mean friendship or bromance, right?" Connor asked.

Rydel shook her head "No. They're dating. I found out before we came over here."

"You know that explains a lot..." Tristan said thoughtfully. And by a lot, he means a lot. The way Brads been acting for the past few months and the way he's been acting ever since R5 got to the London, and them making a disappearing act before they had to go on stage for the R5 concert and then them both deciding not to go out after the concert.

How did he not figure this out before?

Rydel looked at Connor and Tristan, both with different facial expressions. Tristan looked like he should have known it all along and that every single complication in life finally made sense to him but Connor looked almost horrified. "Do you both have a problem with it?" Rydel asked, sounding defensive of Ross and Brad.

Tristan shook his head "I don't. I mean, it explains a whole lot to me now with the way Brad's been acting. I'm happy as long as they're happy, but once Ross hurts Brad those bets are off."

Rydel nodded "And same goes for Brad if he hurts Ross." Rydel said, looking at Tristan with smiles on their faces like they understood one another. They even gave each other a fist bump, as if it was a deal they were making. If Ross hurts Brad, Tristan gets to punch him, and if Brad hurts Ross, Rydel gets to punch Brad.

Along with Rocky, Riker, Ryland and Ellington.

Tristan and Rydel turned their heads to Connor, waiting for his response on Ross and Brad's relationship. He didn't seem to say anything, he continued to wear the same shocked face. "Connor?" Tristan asked.

Connor snapped out of it, shaking his head and smiling a little "Yeah... shocking... but I'm fine with it. Same as what Tristan said."

Rydel nodded "Great," she smiled "glad we all have an understanding."

The three laughed at their little 'deal' they had. That was when the shadow of a human figure glanced over to them. They all looked up, still laughing, and saw Titus standing on the aisle next to them. Suddenly Connor and Tristan's laughter sobered up, but Rydel continued on giggling a little. Not realising how close she was leaning into Connor as she laughed.

When she did, seeing the look Connor was getting from Titus, she moved away and sat up straight in the chair. "What's so funny?" Titus asked.

Rydel shook her head "Oh, nothing. Inside joke." She said, not being able to hold in her smirk anymore than Tristan and Connor could.

Titus nodded, not being quite sure what to make of this "Um.. are you coming to sit with me?"

Rydel looked over to where Titus had came from, seeing he was originally sat with Riker and Ryland "You're sitting with my brothers..."

"I know, but I'm sure one of them will swap with you."

Rydel shook her head "No, I'm fine here," She smiled "these two will take care of me and make me laugh for the flight."

Titus nodded, casting his look over to Connor who immediately felt uncomfortable. Rydel saw this and rolled her eyes "Titus, get a grip. He's not interested in me," She said, taking a small pause where Titus still didn't look convinced "He's gay." Rydel added.

"Excuse me?" Connor asked, turning his head quickly to Rydel.

Tristan couldn't help but laugh at this. Rydel nodded "Yup, that's right," Rydel said, still seeing Titus didn't look too impressed or convinced. Rydel sighed "He's gay with Tristan."

Tristan laughed more, but realised what she said and sobered up his laughter "What?!"

Rydel nodded "They are. Don't worry about them. They're trying to keep it a secret. Only us two know now."

Titus nodded, still not quite believing Rydel but chose to believe it anyway so he could leave "Alright... I'll see you when we get off the plane..." Titus turned around and made his way back to Rydel's seat.

Rydel smiled, giving him a wave. Connor stared at Rydel in disbelief "Gay? With Tristan? Really?"

"Oh, it was either that or tell him you're transgender." Rydel snapped at him.

Tristan shook his head, trying to forget that actually happened. Connor rubbed his eyes with his hands, knowing that this flight wasn't going to be a fun one. Especially with Rydel telling people he's gay with his best friend just because her boyfriend seems to be threatened by Connor. That is the way it seems.

Connor turned his head to Rydel, seeming suspicious "Is he nice, Rydel?"

Rydel looked at Connor confused "What do you mean?"

"Well, he wasn't exactly acting very nice there, I'm not gonna lie," Connor said, getting that in quickly "I meant... is he nice to you? Like... physically."

Rydel nodded "Oh, yeah. He's totally fine, he's very sweet," She said smiling, thinking it was stupid of Connor to think Titus would hurt her like that when he wouldn't. She then let her smile drop "Its just... he can get a little bit protective. That's why I told him you were gay, other wise he might have said something or done something. Trust me, he's done it before."

Now Tristan became suspicious "Done what before?"

Rydel sighed, feeling a lot of weight on her shoulders. She was like little miss chamber of secrets today. "A while ago, he thought Ellington liked me but he couldn't understand that it was just friendship and we decided - stupidly - whined up the fans for a little while with 'Rydellington'. I admit, it might have been our fault a little bit, but Titus took it seriously and well... Ellington ended up with a bust lip and black eye."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Rydel," Connor said, seeming panicked by this. He was starting to get afraid of being near Rydel now, after hearing the stunt Titus did to Ellington. He slouched in his chair, worried, with his arms folded "I'm gonna end up with a fat lip. All because I'm being nice to you."

"No offense Rydel, I know I don't have a say on who you date and how you run your relationship," Tristan said, trying to ease Rydel into this "but... if he's doing that, especially to your best friend, why are you with him? Even if you do love him, because if I was a girl and I had a boyfriend and they did something like that to Brad, Connor or James I wouldn't think twice about staying with him."

Rydel let Tristan's words go through her mind, making her think for a moment before Connor spoke "And now you might be carrying his baby," Connor said "now you definitely have no escape from him if you were ever thinking about breaking up with him."

Rydel turned her head to Connor as he said that, looking him up and down, feeling the nervousness and worry coming to her, knowing that the both of them were right. And that scared her. She got up from where she stood "I think... I think I need to go to the bathroom." She said, quickly running up the aisle away from them.

Connor watched as she ran towards the toilet. Tristan shrugged, getting his headphones ready to put back in "Someone had to say it to her." Tristan said, putting them in and slouching in the seat incase he fell asleep between the UK and LA.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was basically just to show the obvious impact Connor, and maybe Tristan, are going to have in Rydel's life for this story. I'm not so sure about Tristan because I was maybe thinking about getting him involved, in a sort of nice way, with the Rocky, Ratliff and Kelly situation. I don't know though, we'll see how that plays out. Maybe he'll dabble in both a little haha.**

**Also, I have another Vamps video for you to watch. It's not the whole video, even though it's like two minutes long, it's just Connor. It is so freaking hilarious. It's on their main YouTube channel & it's called "Harry Potter And The Manchester Lights". Seriously, go watch it, Connor will make you laugh so freaking hard.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**5 - 10 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

* * *

**************Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if my grammer and spelling mistakes get worse throughout this chapter, my apache writer decided to change it's language to French and take the spell check off.**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" & "Last Night" by The Vamps & "Forget About You" by R5 all rights go to who own them.**

**************Speaking of the song Last Night, you should all listen to it... its really great. And the music videos hilarious too (y)**

* * *

**************Guest Account Replies:**

**Riaura Girl:** There's going to be some Riaura moments soon okay. It's not just a Riaura story it is a Rad, Rockliff, Kellington and Tydel one as well.**********  
**

**Arlene: **It wasn't just Connor, it was Tristan too :)

**Guest: **Well, considering I'm the ONLY one who's wrote a fully blown Rad story.. there's not much out there. But HJ Russo updated a one-shot with Rad in it yesterday ;) Its really good! PS. can you put your name or some random name so I know it's you?

**Riaura fan: **Na, he won't do that. He knows it's a lie haha.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**1 Year & 163 Days**

Everyone was now in America.

R5, Maia, Laura and Titus had all made their way home to unpack whilst The Vamps went to their hotel to unpack, seen as though they would be staying for a couple weeks before they headed back to England for a while and came back over. For the next year or so The Vamps would be back and forth from the USA and the UK, which is probably going to be tiring for them and once it gets half way through the year they're just going to be wishing that the year and a half will be up sooner rather than later. Of course, Brad would rather it be later because then he gets to be with Ross more.

Though something could happen and they could be broken up a year from now, so it wouldn't really make a difference what happened. But it was very unlikely nothing was going to happen like that, that would separate both Ross and Brad.

Hopefully.

After getting home or back to their hotel rooms, they all immediately went to sleep until the next day, given it was late in LA when they got back.

It was a shame they couldn't stay in bed late, given that everyone had something to be doing today.

The Vamps doing press.

Laura going to the hospital.

Rydel going to find out if she's pregnant.

Rocky and Ellington doing their best to avoid each other.

You know, the usual.

Ellington was going to go and see Kelly now that he's back, but that soon changed when Ross decided he needed to talk to them all about something. Probably R5. That morning when they were all gathered together in the living room, just the five of them along with Mark, Stormie and Ryland doing something else in the house, every single one of them looked like they wanted to leave as they looked like they had important things to be doing.

"C'mon, Ross," Rocky whined, following Ross as he walked into the living room with him "I have things to be doing today. Can't you tell me later?" He asked. When he walked into the living room he suddenly made eye contact with Ellington first and looked away "I'm going back upstairs."

Ross pulled Rocky back into the room by the scruff of his shirt "No, it needs to be said now before you end up finding out on your own."

He had no idea why he was only telling these four, especially when two of them already know. Maybe it's because he feels it would be easier for them to know about him and Brad when it comes to telling everyone else, and well the world. At least he'd have them to support him.

Ellington sighed "I have things to do today. Rocky's right, tell us later."

Rydel nodded "Yeah, and I have something to do that's important as well."

Ross looked between his siblings and Ellington, looking bemused and shocked at the fact they were taking no interest or worry in their little brothers and best friends life. "Are you actually kidding me?" Ross asked "you're all more concerned about doing something today that you could all probably do another day?" Ross questioned.

Their heads and faces dropped with shame, knowing Ross was right. Ross shook his head "Unbelievable all of you." That was the last he said to them before making his way to the door.

Riker stepped in his way and stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder "No, tell us. We'll listen."

"No!" Ross said, his voice going higher in pitch and moving towards the living room door "you're all so caught up in your own life's today, so why bother you all with my problems? Huh?" He asked, they all stayed silent looking at Ross "exactly. Have a nice day you bunch of ass holes." Ross slammed the living room door shut, and his footsteps could be heard running upstairs shortly after.

The four stayed where they were, remaining silent. Rydel broke the silence by sighing "Oh, well. He'll get over it." She said, going over to the door herself.

"Where are you going?" Riker asked.

Rydel turned around, having her hand on the door handle "Out. Like I said I have something important to do today," She faced the door again and opened it. She paused and shut the door a little bit and turned back round, facing the boys "and one of you ass holes go check on Ross and see what he wanted." She smiled at them, sarcastically, and left.

"Well," Riker said, clapping his hands together "looks like it's up to one of you two because I have to go too."

"What?!" Rocky asked, his voice going higher in pitch "no! I have things to do today as well as you, Rydel and... him."

"'Him' has a name you know." Ellington said, mumbling harshly.

Riker decided to take small steps backwards towards the door as it appeared Rocky and Ellington were starting to distract themselves by getting into a small argument. This way, he could leave, go pick up Laura and take her to the hospital seen as though she had nobody else to take her, and her alternative was either walking, getting a taxi or a bus. Riker wasn't going to let her do either of those, especially with the way she's been acting a lot lately. She'd probably collapse on her way there.

"Riker,"

Riker sighed in defeat, turning round to face both boys. "Guys," Riker said "Laura needs to go to the hospital. I promised I'd drop her off! Her parents aren't here, her sisters filming, Ross obviously won't do it because he's too caught up in being in a pissy mood today, Rydel's too busy to do it, you have a girlfriend to get to apparently, Ellington, and you Rocky are just to damn lazy to even do anything. I'm like the only one who cares around here today!"

Again, the silence took over. Before long, Rocky broke it with a snarky comment "Wasn't that when Ross was trying to tell us his problem, or whatever."

Riker's jaw practically fell off his face "Excuse me! I tried to stop him from leaving to tell us! The chances are, I already know what he was going to tell you two and Rydel."

Ellington raised his eye brows in suspicion "If you know, then why did he decide to have all four of us in the room?" Ellington asked.

Riker shrugged "Beats me. But seriously, I have to go now. So, bye!" Riker gave them a wave and dashed out the living room door before either of them could stop him.

Leaving Rocky and Ellington alone.

The first time they had been alone since London on the night of the incident. Because after that night, the next morning, Ellington swapped rooms with Maia so he ended up sharing with Laura. The only reason he ended up swapping with Maia was because nobody else would swap with him because he wouldn't tell them the reason why, and luckily Maia is an understanding person and respected that it was personal and he doesn't want to talk about it. Of course, Laura didn't seem too happy about it, although she'd rather Ellington be the boy she had to share a room with than anybody else because he's caring enough and would look after her whilst she ill. And he did.

Mainly because he needed something to take him mind off what happened with Rocky and try not to think about the guilt that would eat him alive when he saw Kelly again back in the states. At first, Laura thought it was sweet of Ellington to be looking out for her, but then she realised there was probably something more too it on the last day they were in London. She never asked. She just knew.

Was it wrong Ellington was still thinking about the night it happened? Even if he could remember only little parts of it. Thankfully he couldn't remember all of it otherwise he feared he may be scarred for life. He wishes he could remember.

Wait, what?

He did not just think that in his head. No way. Uh-uh.

Oh great.

Ellington sighed, breaking the awkward silence and atmosphere "Well, I better go. Kelly's probably waiting for me to go see her." he said, making his way too the door. Only for Rocky to stop him by putting his hand on the living room door and shutting it. "Can, uh... Can you maybe move out of my way?" He asked, trying to be nice and less awkward around his friend.

Rocky shook his head "Nope," He said, popping the 'p' "you're going to see Kelly."

Ellington nodded "Yes, I am. Browny points for having amazing hearing skills." He was hoping the sarcasm would lift off the awkwardness between them and it would help him to forget about what happened. Cos looking at Rocky was making him think about it more, and it only happened last week so he should be starting to forget about it now, right?

Yeah, that didn't seem to be happening.

Rocky rolled his eyes at Ellington's attempt to be sarcastic and funny. "What I mean is, you're going to go see Kelly, which means you're going to end up telling her about London."

"Well, I'd be a bad boyfriend if I didn't."

Rocky scoffed "Oh, please. You crossed the bad boyfriend line on the night we slept together."

Ellington nodded, agreeing with him "True, but we were drunk. So therefore, it meant nothing and it was a stupid mistake that is never going to happen again, and Kelly will understand that. Why? Because she is an understanding person. You know, like Maia. The one who gladly swapped rooms without asking questions unlike everyone else."

Rocky laughed at him, thinking about how much Ellington was being an idiot right now "Oh, good lord. You really are a pro at this aren't you?" Rocky asked, making Ellington confused "it's almost like... you've done it before, but with someone else."

Ellington glared at Rocky in disbelief that he was acting this way towards him. Over some stupid, drunken mistake. It wasn't like Rocky is perfect either, he's more than likely made mistakes Ellington himself doesn't know about as well as the rest of his family. Everyone does. He was going to make a comment back to him, but decided against it as he didn't want to destroy their friendship anymore than it probably has been.

Rocky stepped forwards, away from the door "Now, I ask you this and I hope you give the right answer," He said, almost threateningly "are you going to tell Kelly about London? And destroy your six year relationship. Or are you going to keep it quiet, and stay happy in your relationship."

"If I stay quiet about it I won't be happy, I'll feel guilty."

"And if you don't stay quiet you'll feel even worse." Rocky answered almost straight away, before Ellington even finished off the sentence. He gave Ellington a smile, which was more of a grin through Ellington's eyes "If you want to save this friendship and not damage it anymore than it already has, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut to Kelly. No doubt she'll end up telling someone she shouldn't afterwards and the news will spread like wild fire across the USA and possibly the world."

He knows the way he is speaking to Ellington is coming across and harsh like he is threatening him, but he doesn't mean too. Rocky is just scaed of everything getting tipped upside down by this stupid mistake.

_Sally raised her eye brows, looking at Ross and not believing him for one second on what he had said about Rocky not wanting to sound like he was threatening his best friend. Because through her ears, it seemed like he was. "He never meant too, he was just scared!" Ross said, trying to defend his brother._

"_You could of fooled me." _

"_Sally, honestly," Ross said, trying to reassure her "if you were there at the time, you would understand."_

_Sally rolled her eyes "Ross, you weren't even there when that talk was going on between Rocky and Ellington. I've only been here for less than two months, we both don't know how that conversation went between them lets face it."_

_Ross shrugged "I'm only going off what the both of them told me. Same as when I get to Rydel's bit of the story along with Riker and Laura's. As for my parts of the story, you can guarantee they'll be one hundred percent accurate." _

_Sally nodded "I know, I was there for some of it. I'm sorry, Ross. Were you not here earlier on today when all that happened?" She asked pointing to outside the diner, trying not to make it sound harsh but it did. _

_Ross sighed, looking less than amused. If anything, he looked like he was about to start crying again and that made Sally start to feel bad. "I'm sorry, continue." Sally said._

"_Thank you."_

Rydel stood outside a store in the quieter part of LA. She had been searching all over for a store somewhere where there was somebody who was very unlikely to know who Rydel Lynch is. Most of the stores she went to had teenagers in or young adults in, and one of the ones she went into she was recognised by a couple people so she had to pretend she was buying a drink rather than what she was really coming for. Cause lets face it, if she does get caught buying what she's looking for god knows what rumours could spread.

Sure the smarter part of the fandom know about "Tydel" and about them being together, but the other part of the fandom don't and they'll just assume she slept with someone random or think that it's Ellington who got her pregnant when he's been with Kelly for six years. Because that's just who that part of the R5 fandom are. So she is screwed if that happens and she is pregnant.

God, she'd rather the fandom think she's pregnant with Connor. She'd get less hate for it and people would be kinder. But that is never going to happen so she is shit out of luck on that one.

It isn't that she doesn't want to be pregnant with Titus, its just... She doesn't know what his reaction is going to be like and after the past few days of them being in London and yesterday when they were on the plane, she has a strong feeling his reaction will not be as good as Rydel hopes it to be.

Thank you Connor Ball and Tristan Evans.

She walked into the store, seeing it was an old lady behind the counter minding her own business. So when she paid no attention to Rydel she immediately went over as quickly as she could to the pharmacy part of the store, scanning quickly for some tests. As soon as some came into sight she picked up about three or four, just to be sure. She doesn't need to get one for it to tell her she's not pregnant then suddenly be popping out a baby in nine months because it was wrong.

She can't be that far along pregnant anyway. The two weeks before they went to London and she was throwing up, that was definitely food poisoning because her and Titus hadn't had sex together in months, and she would have noticed by then if she was pregnant. The furthest she has to be pregnant is about two weeks or three weeks. She never realised how fast side effects of her being pregnant would kick in. From what she's saw in the twenty years of her being on this Earth, she's seen side effects start to kick in at about a month.

Although, not all girls are the same when it comes to pregnancies. Some don't get side effects at all, some end up pregnant for nine months without even realising until their water breaks, some end up with twins, triplets, a still-born etc.

Heck, even some get pregnant by _two_ different guys with fraternal twins.

She's seen some of them kind of pregnancies happen before, in real life and on TV. She does not want to be put in any of them positions, hence why she hopes she isn't pregnant at all.

When she got to the counter, her nerves started picking up as the elderly lady took her time adding up how much it would cost. Rydel kept on looking out the window in case of any teenage girls or guys walking by or coming into the store, she was that nervous. She even kept an eye on the TV that was playing up in the corner that the lady was watching. It wasn't exactly something for the elderly to watch, it was a music channel.

Right now The Vamps song Last Night was on it, and by the looks of it, it was almost over.

Typical. She couldn't get away from Connor, Brad, Tristan and James even if she tried.

_Up next: R5 – Forget About You_

Oh no.

That was when Rydel panicked as that came across the bottom of the screen. "I'm not watching that," The elderly lady said, catching Rydel's attention "my granddaughter is. I'm just doing this for her whilst she's upstairs doing something." she said, reassuring Rydel she isn't watching the teenage music channel.

Even more great.

Rydel quickly thanked the old woman and took the bag from her, luckily it was a brown paper bag instead of a plastic one that people could see through, and made a bolt out the door before the old womans granddaughter came from downstairs.

When she got out the store, she shut the door and turned around as quickly as possible to try get home quick toom so she could take them and get it over done with. But she ended up crashing into someone.

"Whoa, watc—Rydel?"

Rydel went to go look up at who she bumped into, but she ended up looking down. Not a whole lot, Brad wasn't that smaller than her. She sighed with relief "Thank god, I thought I'd bumped into some street thug." she said, sounding relieved. She stopped looking relieved, and went to looking confused "What are you doing around here?" Rydel asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Brad said.

"I asked you first."

Brad sighed "Alright, I've got some time off until tonight before me and the boys have a show. So I thought I'd walk around for a little bit."

"But, Ross texted you and asked you to meet him so you're going to go see him somewhere quiet?" Rydel asked, adding onto it as he obviously wasn't going to finish it off himself.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Rydel smiled, with a small laugh "Well, try not to get caught. Don't need your relationship getting out just yet. Especially when it's going so great. Bye now."

She went to walk off but Brad got her by the arm "Never told me what you're doing down here."

Rydel cursed herself under her breath. She turned to Brad "I came to the store, to get a drink." she said, waving the brown paper bag in front of him.

"That sounds like cardboard boxes knocking together, not a drink."

Rydel stomped her left foot on the floor a little, in defeat "Alright you got me. Just go ask Tristan or Connor when you see them again." She said.

Brad nodded "Alright, see ya later, Rydel."

Rydel smiled at him as he went to walk off "Oh, Brad!" Rydel said, now stopping him and making him turn around "can you do me a favour and ask Connor to come see me before tonight? Preferably now."

Brad nodded again, finding it a little bit suspicious but he didn't bother to ask questions "Sure..." He said, pulling out his phone from his pocket "I'll do it now... Where do you live again?" he asked.

"Ask Ross, he's coming down the road now, I can see him," Rydel said, pointing to Ross as he came round the corner about three buildings away "bye now." she turned around and made her way down the road to get to her car.

Ross strolled up to Brad, with his hands in his coat pocket looking a little bit lost as he watched the blonde haired girl walk down the road. "Is that Rydel?" He asked.

"Yeah." Brad answered with his phone out, and Connor's number being dialled.

"What did she want?" Ross asked.

"For me to call Connor and ask him to meet her."

Ross furrowed his brow "Why?"

"I don't... I don't know..."

"_Oh, hush up!" Ross said, whining slightly by the eyes he was getting from Sally. "I'm getting to that bit, be patient."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I don't know if I mentioned in the last chapter about "Harry Potter & The Manchester Lights" on the Vamps YouTube channel... I'm not sure. BUt you should ALL go watch it! It's freaking hilarious. Especially Connor, like I can't. That boy gives me breathing difficulties some times :'')**

**Also, I went to go see The Fault In Our Stars today. I cried. Like a baby. I hate John Green. Is this how you all feel towards me with my FanFictions? Cause if so... I understand your pain now. I really do. I truly am the Satan of FanFiction aren't I? :'')**

_**5 - 12 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE**_

* * *

******************Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" & "Last Night" by The Vamps & "Forget About You" by R5 all rights go to who own them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It seems that every single time I update this story I always have something for you all to watch, doesn't it? Oh well. It's not a bad thing haha.**

**Again, sorry if there's any spelling & grammar mistakes. My writer still thinks its in France and is still French (y) I'm pretty sure there's something I'm supposed to tell you guys, but for now it's slipped out my mind... Oh well, chances are I'll remember when I've updated this and I can't do it again -_-**

**Guest Account Replies:**

**R5lover: **Well, they're not going to get exposed just yet haha. If they did get exposed, then put it this way... it would not be 1 year & 163 day... it would be like 50 days we would be on haha. I don't know if that made any sense lel.

**Riaura Fan: **Oh, sweetie. You're going to die anyway when you watch it :''')

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Connor and Tristan walked into the hotel, after spending nearly most of the day messing around and having fun before they played their show tonight. Though, doing press and interviews wasn't exactly that fun. They had only finished an hour ago, and Brad and James had both done disappearing acts like magicians so they assumed they had both came back to the hotel to their rooms.

Brad's was the closest room from the lobby so they went there first. Tristan knocked on the door and both boys waited patiently for him to come open up the door, but he never. They waited at least twenty seconds before one of them knocked again, and this time louder and harder. "Brad." Connor called, placing his face near the crack in the door so it would travel through more clearly. Tristan tried again, this time using his fist. Connor had to stop him because he thought he was going to put a hole in the door or break it, and he really didn't feel like paying for the vadalism.

They both looked at eachother before trying the door handle where the door opened up wide, and they came face to face with an empty room. Tristan walked over to the door of the bathroom and opened it up, hoping like hell that if Brad was in there he was done doing whatever he was doing. Still. No luck.

Tristan sighed, shutting the door and turning to face Connor "Nothing," He said, making Connor sigh also "maybe we should go to James' room. Maybe he's in there, or he might know where he is."

"Oh no, I've got a pretty rough idea where he is."

Tristan nodded, knowing what he meant. The boys left Brad's room and shut the door behind them, making sure it was locked and that nobody walked in. Hopefully Brad had his hotel room key with him and didn't leave it somewhere stupid so he didn't have to take it with him, because if he doesn't have his key now he's not going to be able to get in. He's done this before plenty of times, lets just hope he's finally learnt his lesson about doing it all the time.

When they got up to James' room, they listened in for any noise coming from the inside and they could hear subtle strumming of a guitar. It was obvious James was in there. They opened up the door and found him sat on a chair playing on his guitar, purely out of boredness and because there was nothing else to do.

Connot twisted and turned his head, looking around the room for any sign of Brad. Nothing. James stopped playing and gave the two boys a suspicious look "What are you doing in here?" James asked. Not that he was complaining.

"Nothing, just looking for Brad," Connor answered "is he in here?" he asked.

James shook his head "Nope," he said, popping the p "haven't seen him since we finished doing press," he answered, strumming hard on his guitar almost in anger and annoyance, and it was anger and annoyance "it's almost like he's gone off somewhere." he put his guitar down, knowing that if he continued he'd end up breaking it. He sighed and sat back in his chair before getting up. "Don't bother trying his room, I've looked."

Connor and Tristan nodded, looking at each other and not saying a single word. James walked over to the end of his bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Listen, James," Connor said, deciding this was the right time to say something to him. He took a step towards him "I erm... er... Don't suppose you know something about Brad, do you?" he asked.

James' head shot up to Connor, at first he was confused but then got suspicious seeing the nervous look on Connor's face. He stood up slowly "Depends... What does this 'something' have to do with?"

"Him disappearing at random times like this... and the way he's been acting..." Tristan said, like he was approaching the back of a horse.

None of them were sure if each other knew about Ross and Brad being together, so they had to tred very carefully. They know it's their secret, and more importantly Brad's secret, to keep and they don't want to go against Brad like that and tell people who don't know about them. Even if they are his close friends who they have known for years.

James nodded "Quite possibly..."

"And if you do know, what we think you know we know," Connor said, going on "how did you find out?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid, that's a starter. That, and Brad's not that subtle when it comes to hiding things." James answered almost straight away "how did you two find out?" he asked.

"Rydel," Connor answered "we were sitting together on the plane and she accidentally let slip."

"So... she knew?"

"Apparently. She got told the night before they met in England again."

James nodded, starting to get a little bit confused about this situation. He could tell by the looks on Connor and Tristan's face that they were getting confused too, or they weren't quite sure yet on whether James actually knew what they knew. "Right, just to make this clear and less confusing," James said "we are talking about Ross and Brad aren't we?" he asked. Both of them nodded. "Good, I was starting to wonder when you two would find out for yourselves."

"When did you figure it out?" Tristan asked.

"Well, the night before they came over to London, I went over to Brad's house but when I did I heard him on the phone talking to someone, and obviously by the way he was talking to them I knew it was a girlfriend. At the time, anyway. But it wasn't just that, everything about how he had been acting, secret texts and phone calls all came back to me and it all made sense that it had to do with a girl. Then he said Ross's name, and I was like 'it couldn't be'. When he had hung up I waited before going into his room and thought nothing more of it. Then when we went to go see them at the hotel, you and Brad went to go find Ross and Riker whilst me and Tristan got Rocky and Ellington. I don't know, I found it suspicious how Brad disappeared from your sight, Connor, and then I found him alone in Ross's room with Ross. So I started to think about the phone call again, and thought it might be a possibility that they could be together, and then they disappeared five minutes before R5 had to go on stage, and that was when I was about 90 percent sure about them being a couple. But then the next day, I went to Brad's house and he wasn't there, and when he got back, he was still wearing the same clothes as the night before, I asked him why. And he did in fact tell me he had spent the night with Ross, but of course he made up a lie about why he had and not the actual reason why he stayed." James explained, sounding fed up and getting slightly more angry as he reached the end of the explanation. He took a deep breath to calm himself afterwards.

Connor nodded "Y-yeah... I think.. um... the hickey on his neck gave that one away for me," he said, signalling to his neck "I thought it was a bruise... obviously not," Connor then scrunched his face up in disgust and shook his head "ew. Aw man, now I've got a disgusting image in my head. Thanks for that, James!" he put his head in his hands, beginning to wipe his face as if trying to get the image of Ross and Brad out of his head "oh my god, ew!"

Tristan laughed "It's almost as bad as the image I got of you and Rydel when you asked her if she was pregnant on the plane." he laughed, but realised James was in the room. He immediately sobered up his laughter and threw his hands to his mouth.

Along with receiving a slap off Connor round the head for the comment of him and Rydel.

God, he's being almost as bad as Rocky when it came to the time Rydel and Ellington were whinding up the fans with Rydellington and then there was Rocky helping sail the ship even more. That is exactly what Tristan is like right now.

James grimaced with disgust "Oh, great. Now I've got the image in my head, thanks a lot Tristan."

"What of Ross and Brad?" Tristan asked, in disbelief "Connor's the one who got it first!"

"No! Not that! Connor and Rydel! Ew! Oh my jesus, now I've got that in my—can we please talk about something else."

As Connor went to go say something to James about that, he was distracted by his phone ringing.

_Bradley Simpson_

He scoffed "Speak of the devil. Hello?" Connor answered "yeah, we're at the hotel... where are you?... For a walk, I see," he said, wiggling his eye brow to James and Tristan as they knew it was a clear lie "taking it your on your own? Of course you are," he smiled, sarcastically but Brad couldn't see that being at the other end of the phone "just make sure you get back before soundcheck, okay?... Is that all you called me fo—Well why does she want me? What have I done?... Ooohh... never mind...I know what now... can you get Ross to tell her I'm busy?" He asked, then his eyes widened when he realised he said Ross's name indicating to Brad, Connor knew he was with him "no... no... because... I said Ross, because.. um... I don't have Rydel's number, but surely you must have one of their numbers. Right? Great, kay bye." Connor hung up as fast as he could before he dug himself any deeper in the hole he was digging himself into.

"What did he want?" James asked.

"Apparently Rydel wanted me for something, but I know what it's for... and to be honest, I don't wanna get involved because Titus will take it the wrong way and I'll get punched in the face for trying to be nice and a good friend to her." Connor explained, talking at a quick place "anyway, I'm going back to my room to get ready for tonight and well.. sleep for a little while. See ya both later." he waved as he left the room.

Tristan walked over to the bed and sat down next to James "He is so going to accidentally get involved with Rydel. I can see it now, I really can." Tristan said, still looking at the door.

"He already is."

Tristan turned his head to James, giving him a confused look. "Think about it, if Rydel's calling him, talking to him and asking him to meet her places... he's already got ivolved with them both and he doesn't even know it. He thinks he's safe," James said, feeling like he was the only person screwed on with his head straight and thinking clearly out of his three best friends "cause once Titus see's or hears of it... there could probably be one less member in this band." he said, referring to The Vamps and how Titus could possibly kill Connor.

Tristan shrugged "Well, it was only me, you and Brad to begin with so..." Tristan joked, James laughed "wouldn't really make a difference. I mean, if it was Brad who got killed then we would have a problem because then we'd have no lead singer." He went on to joke, with a little laugh.

James laughed too, but when Tristan lookded away from it he let the laugh drop into a nervous look rather than being happy and joking along.

Riker waited patiently in the waiting room of the hospital for Laura to come back from seeing the Doctor. She had already been in to see one to see if they could see anything wrong with her by looking at her, or by her telling her what she's been feeling etc.. But no, they decided to do something else with her that Laura didn't want to tell Riker until afterwards incase she scared him for no reason, which Riker didn't get. If there was 50 percent chance of him freaking out over it for a reason and 50 for no reason, then why did it matter if he knew or not?

And he had to wait in the waiting room, so he couldn't even see where Laura went to have an idea of where she was going.

All he could do was laugh at himself right now. He was getting worried and protective and Laura isn't even his girlfriend, just a friend. A very, very good friend. That hopefully might turn into something more one day, but hey who's asking, right?

But you know, right now he's content with being just friends. He's not getting impatient for them both to pull their acts together and get some sort of romance starting. Because like past scenarios for him, he's never took his time getting into a relationship and it has always ended in disaster. Even when it was a good relationship something always happened where it would end because of some sort of reason that really wasn't fair.

As he was lost in those thoughts, he failed to notice the door opening from down the hallway where Laura was coming down from. It was when she was halfway down the hallway he noticed her, he stood up and smiled at her. But it slowly faded when he saw Laura wasn't smiling. She gave him a weak one, but went back to frowning again. "Is everything okay...?" Riker asked.

Laura went to go nod, letting him know everything is okay, but it really wasn't. It was far from okay. Instead she shrugged, not being sure what to say. "Where did you go?" Riker asked "can you tell me now?"

Laura nodded "W-why don't we go o-outside. We'll talk t-there."

They both walked out of the hospital quietly, Riker followed her behind nervously as he wasn't quite sure on what she was going to tell him. He had no idea. Nothing was coming to his mind at all.

There was a bench on the grass outside which is where they sat on. They weren't exactly going to go sit on the stone cold floor were they? They could have went back to Riker's care but Laura made him come over here. "So," Riker said, breaking the silence now that they were sat down "you erm... are you going to tell me what you were in there for?"

"They couldn't f-find anything wrong with me by l-l-looking at me. They c-couldn't really figure anyth-thing m-minor out with me by me telling th-them. But there was s-something else... and they made m-me go have a test for something."

"And that was...?"

She turned her head and looked at Riker dead in the face "They made me go for a CT scan, Riker."

At that moment right there Riker's face dropped, that much he's surprised it didn't fall off his head and onto the ground. He was no longer smiling or feeling happy anymore. Not even nervous. He didn't know how to feel anymore. "B-but... you're okay, aren't you?" Riker asked, praying like hell she was "they didn't... they didn't find anything. Did they?" he asked, getting nervous.

"They found a brain tumour..." She said, trying to be delicate towards Riker with this seen as though he's the first to know but she didn't know how to be delicate with it. "Grade 2... nearly 3 if they don't do something about it."

"A-are they going to do something about it?" Riker asked, sliding closer to her on the bench "they are going to do something it right? Laura?" he asked, seen as though she kept on staring at him and not giving him an answer.

Laura nodded "Oh, yeah. They can remove it by surgery so it's gone... but... it's a grade 2 brain tumour."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning even if they do get rid of it, Riker, it is going to come back again at some point in my life."

Riker nodded "Right, exactly. Some point in your life. So therefore, you can get surgery for this right? Worry about getting the tumour again later in life. Right?" He asked, getting even more nervous and worried. Hence why he kept on repeating 'right'. He does that when he's nervous.

Laura nodded "I will," she smiled "get rid of this one and just well... wait for the next if it does decide to come back."

"So it might not come back at all?" Riker asked, trying to be sure of this.

Laura shrugged "They said it might not. But, given it's close to a three.. there's a very huge chance it is going to come back."

"When are you going in for surgery?"

Again Laura shrugged, almost like she wasn't bothered by this at all one bit "I don't know. They said there's a lot of surgeries going on at the moment, you know because people are idiots and can't take care of themselves, but they said the next free time they're going to put me in it and get it done. They might even move some patients back just so I can get it removed."

"Well, this is pretty serious, Laura. You should have been made to main priority."

"Riker, there's people with Grade 4 brain tumours, they're main priority because they're all going to die pretty soon." Laura told him. She was definitely being more calm than Riker was on the outside, but on the inside she was freaking out and going all over the place and bouncing off the roofs and everything.

"I suppose we just have to see what happens..." Laura said in a quiet voice, looking away from Riker and facing towards the building of the hospital.

* * *

**What a lovely chapter. Foreshadowing, sadness and more foreshadowing. I need to stop before I become the John Green of FanFiction.**

**As far as a video for you to watch... I have been saying "Harry Potter & The Manchester Lights" on the Vamps's personal channel or the music video to Last Night by The Vamps. Or the Ross VS Brad, Rydel VS Connor interview that R5 & The Vamps did in March. Don't know if any of you have watched that yet. Just typed in on YouTube "The Vamps & R5 interview" and it should come up I think it's called "Fun with Luke, The Vamps & R5" or something like that. Idk. The Vamps had to vs R5, so it was Brad VS Ross, Rydel VS Connor, Rocky VS Tristan and James VS Riker. It was hilarious bc they had to do accents :''') There is another R5 & The Vamps interview where it's JUST Rydel & Connor VSing each other buT I CAN'T FIND IT BC THEY USER DELETED THE VIDEO DAMN IT. Hopefully I'll find it. If i do, I'll let you guys know hehe.**

**Yeah, that interview kinda kills me just a little bit bc of reasons. There's also a chubby bunny challenge where it was James VS Rocky. That is REALLY funny too.**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you review haha.**

_**5 - 8 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah, yeah, I know, you all want Connor & Rydel to be together I know. Gosh. You are all very demanding people :'')**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Riaura Fan: **You can't "have" a CT... a CT is a CT scan to see if you have any tumours or not... & I know everyone does. & Their ship name would be "Codel"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to who own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"_Stop, stop, stop!" _

_Ross sighed, rolling his eyes "Now what?" he asked._

"_Slow down!" Sally said, getting annoyed at how fast Ross was moving on with the story._

"_Excuse me, you keep asking me questions and I am answering them. They just so happen to be way further in than to where I'm up to." Ross said, trying to defend himself knowing it was coming out harsh. But he was filled with all kinds of emotions he needed to let out. _

_Anger, hurt, sadness etc._

_Unfortunately for Sally, she is the one who he is going to let it out on. Sally nodded "Alright, I get that," she said, trying to understand the things she's wondering that sure enough would be answered later "James. I don't understand him, why's he so... yeah. I mean, I can tell already that it's because he doesn't approve you and Brad dating, but I think there's something more to it. And there's Connor and Rydel... I mean... You're telling me she's dating some black guy called Titus, when I've heard everything that happened with Rydel and Connor. Where the **hell** does he come into this?!" _

_Ross sighed, wishing Sally would calm down. And she isn't even the one who needs to be calmed down or told to calm down. It's him that needs to. "Sally. The questions about James, I'll answer later, as for Rydel and Connor luckily for you that's coming soon." _

_Sally nodded, feeling her brain finally cool down and go back to normal. "But..." Ross said, adding onto the conversation and stress that was obvious in Sally "promise when I tell you the thing about Rydel and Connor and how that all happened, you'll still look at her the same and not think any differently of her..." _

_Again, Sally nodded. Not being quite sure on why she would look at Rydel differently for this when she knows the whole story between Connor and Rydel. She doesn't understand._

_Why would Rydel and Connor having a baby make Sally look at Rydel any differently?_

* * *

It was after the Vamps' concert. They weren't done in LA yet, they still had a couple weeks left before they headed back over to England back home to their friends, family and other things that had to do with the band. You know, until they had to pack up again and travel back and forth on a plane from the USA to the UK constantly.

Yup, livin' the dream.

Everyone went back to their hotel rooms to sleep as they all felt like they were going to pass out. James, Tristan and Connor all dropped Brad off at his room, given it was the first one they came too, and the others went to theirs. All of their hotel rooms were further away from Brad's, they were all practically spread out around the hotel.

Brad waved to the guys as they went down the hallway and he unlocked his door. He stepped inside, shutting the door and turned around where he came face to face with the bed, and he never felt more happy and content with his life ever.

He walked over to the bed and placed his jacket down, wiping his face as he felt himself becoming more tired as time went on.

But a noise stopped him.

He turned around and faced the door of the bathroom, thinking he had heard something fall over from in there. The door was open, and Brad could see straight in there was nothing or nobody there.

_Must've been a bottle or something _Brad thought to himself.

He sighed, turning back round to face his bed. He picked up his coat again and began looking through the pockets for his phone so he could call or text Ross. Basically his usual nightly routine after the others leave him alone for the night.

As Brad found his phone, he jumped out of his skin and almost had a heart attack when he felt someones hands touch his back and slide round his waist where their hands met round his front. He literally froze on the spot. "You're so funny when you get scared." The voice spoke.

Brad sighed, in relief at the fact it wasn't a stranger in his room and he wasn't about to get raped "Oh my god, Ross!" Brad said, full of relief but not moving from where he was "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Ross smirked, not moving his hands from where they were "You should be use to it, after all... Everyone has been giving you heart attacks lately right?"

"Yeah, it's like they're trying to kill me off or something." Brad said, in a snappy tone.

Ross let out a soft laugh and turned Brad around so he was facing him and he kissed him on the kips softly. Brad kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck whilst Ross kept his wrapped securely around his waist. Brad pulled away from the kiss "How did you get in?" he asked, suddenly realising.

"You need to be careful when you shut your hotel room door. Lets just say that."

"Oh, yeah. The boys are always telling me that."

Ross nodded "Yeah, you should really take note of that."

"Does that really matter right now?" Brad asked.

Ross shook his head "Nope."

Suddenly, Ross smashed his lips onto Brad's and picked him up so that his legs wrapped around Ross's waist as he made his way closer to the bed and dropped onto it.

**1 Year & 162 Days **

She was pregnant.

Definitely pregnant.

That truth was spoken to her this morning when everyone was fast asleep in bed and she had the chance to take the tests without being disturbed or caught by anyone. And it was certain.

Certain she was pregnant, had a perminant tie to Titus for life and that Riker is going to kill him. Probably along with Ross, Rocky, Ryland and her Dad.

Hopefully they'll kill him in the process so that way she doesn't have a perminant tie to him.

Connor never came to see her like she asked Brad to ask him too. Apparently he was busy with something. One part of her wanted to believe him because he did have a show that night with the band, but the other part of her knew it was complete bullshit. After all, he did say back in London at the night club he wouldn't go with her to see if she was pregnant or help her with it because it's a girls terrotory and he doesn't want to get involved.

So that's kind of understandable.

After all, if he did get involved she's pretty sure Titus would kill him.

After finding out about her being pregnant, she started to hope that the tests were wrong but three pregnancy tests can't be wrong. Can they?

And there's only one more obstacle to tackle before she has to tell her parents and that's telling Titus.

How fun.

She had decided to not put it off like she knows she would and just tell him today. And she is. She was currently stood outside his apartment looking at it and waiting to go in to tell him. She had her phone in one hand waiting for something to come up so she didn't have to go in there and tell him. But she knew it wasn't going to happen.

Nervously, Rydel knocked on the apartment door. She did it quietly in the hope he wouldn't hear it from the inside, but she heard footsteps coming from inside and her hope had completely gone.

Titus opened the door and smiled a little when he saw Rydel, but then let it drop "Wasn't expecting you to come. I didn't see you at all yesterday... not a call or a text. What were you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, I was still tired from the flight the other day so I decided to stay in and sleep for the majority of the day."

Titus folded his arms and gave her a suspicious look "Really? Because I was driving around that day and I saw you talking to that Brad outside some store."

Rydel nodded, becoming nervous and scared slightly "E-exactly. I said the _majority_ of the day. B-but there is a reason why I um... did go to the store. So do you mind if I come in and tell you?" she asked.

Titus moved out of Rydel's way and let her into the apartment. When she walked in she shut the door and walked into the living room, with Titus following her. She turned around, facing him, and sat down on the couch and he did also "Um... so you know that I've been a little bit sick lately?" she asked, Titus nodded "well two weeks before we went to London, it was food poisoning. But... now it's um... not food poisoning."

"What is it then?" he asked.

Rydel took a deep breath "Um... I'm pregnant..." she said, now dreading his reaction to this.

Titus's face fell and his eyes widened "What?"

Rydel nodded "Yeah... about two or three weeks..."

"A-and how the hell did you figure this out?"

"Well, technically three pregnancy tests can't lie," Rydel said, trying not to make Titus sound like an idiot.

But it was the next part that she made the mistake on.

"And when we were in London at the nightclub, Connor actually figured it out before I did."

Titus gave Rydel a curious look "Connor figured out you were pregnant?" Titus asked.

Rydel nodded, seeing the look he was giving her. He looked like he was going to kill her if she was honest. And that scared her. She even scooted away from him a little on the couch "Are you okay, Titus?" Rydel asked, nervously.

"Is the baby mine?"

"Of course it's yours... why wouldn't it be?"

Titus shrugged, standing up "I don't know. You and Connor were a little bit close on the plane and now that you've told me that he thought you were pregnant before you even knew. Little bit suspicious."

Rydel laughed out loud at where Titus was trying to go with that "Oh, wow, Titus," Rydel said, making him sound pathetic which he didn't like "I know what you're tryng to say now. And unless you can find out you're pregnant within a couple days, I don't think it is going to be Connor's baby. That, and I don't think a girl can get pregnant by talking to a guy."

Titus turned around "Repeat that again."

"I don't think a girl—"

"No, the bit before that."

Rydel sighed "Unless you can find out you're pregnant within a couple days, I don't think it-" Rydel stopped herself mid sentence, realising how that sounded. And it sounded really bad. She sighed, shutting her eyes and reopened them, looking at a very pissed Titus "Titus..." she said, standing up and going slowly towards him "I swear to god, I worded that wrong. I did not mean to say it lik-"

Before Rydel managed to finish that sentence off, she was cut off by Titus's hand slapping her in the face. She rubbed her face where he had hit her, and moved back as he moved towards her "So, you come here to see me, tell me you're pregnant and try to tell me it's mine." He said, sounding pissed and had the body language which told Rydel he was going to hit her again.

"I-it is yours!"

"Are you sure, Rydel? Because the way you just put it there is making me think it's not."

Rydel looked around, not being sure of what to say next "Titus, if it wasn't yours I wouldn't have told you. Or better yet, I wouldn't be dating you! Now stop acting like this and grow up."

Titus slapped Rydel again and grabbed her by her hair "Shut up, and tell me the truth."

"It is the truth! The baby is yours!" Rydel's voice rose in pitch, trying not to scream or cry at the pain he was causing. She knows he'd only hit her twice and is pulling her hair, but he is stronger than Rydel made out he was.

Titus yanked her hair again, and Rydel was almost certain he pulled some out "Tell me the _real_ truth."

Rydel let a couple tears fall down her face "I am telling you the truth!"

"NO YOUR FUCKING NOT RYDEL NOW TELL ME!"

"ALRIGHT!" Rydel shouted, through crying "you wanna hear the truth? Then let me tell you it," she said, making Titus more anxcious and slowly becoming angry "this baby is yours. But you know what? The way you are acting I wish it was someone elses because you're just being a fucking ass hole right now and you need to grow up. I know i'm going to end up bruising from where you've hit me and when they do show, you better fucking run because I know for a fact Riker won't be happy and he will come for you so you better run after this. And those accusations you're trying to make out about this baby being Connor's? It's not. Even though right now, I really wish it was instead of yours, but unfortunately it's not. So you better wake up and smell the fucking roses Titus, cause in nine months you're going to be a dad."

After that, Titus let go of Rydel's hair and relaxed a little before he punched her in the face for that little outburst. Luckily she never landed hard on the ground, the couch was there to break her fall. And this time she did start crying. He walked over to Rydel and picked her up by her hair so she stood up "Don't ever fucking talk to me like that again. Understand?" he asked "now go get your slutty ass out of here and go home. Think about this and come see me when you see sense."

"Shouldn't I be saying that last part to you?" Rydel asked, which only received her another slap.

"GET OUT!"

Rydel got out of Titus's grip and ran out the apartment to the outside.

The bad thing about this was that no doubt she was probably a mess and his apartment led outside to the downtown of Los Angeles. Which meant people would look at her and see something's wrong, and she might even run into fans on her way home. She didn't bring her car because she got Ellington to drop her off on his way to see Kelly.

Once she was out the apartment she ran down the steps and down the street, which luckily not many people were on, and ran till she got round the corner. She didn't even bother to see who was there before she slid down the wall and put her head into her hands and cried. Knowing she was probably getting looks from passing people but she didn't care right now.

"Rydel?"

Rydel froze at the familiar voice. She kept her head where it was, looking down between her legs that were brought up to her chest.

"Rydel? Are you alright?"

Another familiar voice said.

Oh great, they weren't alone.

Slowly, Rydel looked up to who was standing there even though she knew exactly who it was who were there. And she saw none other than Connor, James and Tristan looking down at her concerned. She would have asked why they were there, but given they were in downtown LA and they were here for other stuff, it was quite obvious why they were there.

She went to go and say something, but instead choked on a sob and broke down again. Connor knelt down to the floor in front of her "Rydel? What's wrong?" He asked.

"G-get away from me."

"What?"

Rydel looked at Connor and practically crawled away from me "Stay away!" She said, through tears as she got up from the floor with some struggle.

"What have I done?" Connor asked, confused as he also stood up.

"Just stay away from me! You've ruined everything!" She screamed at him before running off away from the three of them.

Thinking that the three boys wouldn't suspect anything other than she's having a bad day. She was completely wrong.

It didn't stop them from noticing her face being red raw and her lip that was bleeding.

But what did that all have to do with Connor and why she was in that state?

That was the confusing part.

* * *

"_Well, that wasn't very nice of her..." Sally said, starting to see slightly why Ross would think she would look at Rydel differently._

_Ross shrugged "She was scared. Wouldn't you tell someone who you were slightly close too to stay away from you if your boyfriend hated them and did that to you because of them?" Ross asked._

"_Yeah, but Connor didn't do anything. He was just being nice and caring!"_

_Ross nodded "Yeah, I know. Now shut up because obviously you know it gets resolved." _

_Sally nodded._

"_But, just know... when it gets resolved... it only makes things more worse than it already is."_

* * *

**Do you all hate me yet? JK you all started hating me a long time ago :''')**

**Anyway, as for video to watch. Go to my channel "WOWPZaileyStories101" on YouTube & I uploaded some moments from The Vamps twit-cam they did the other day. OH MY GOD IT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS. You NEED to watch ALL the moment I uploaded bc they're the funniest! Especially Connor & Tristan pretending to be two old ladies that was hilarious I was dying and then they got Connor to sing a Harry Potter version of Somebody To You in a scottish accent and i died, but then there's Tristan, James & Connor putting on Brad's clothes and yeah. Seriously you HAVE to watch them. Go my youtube channel "WOWPZaileyStories101" and they'll be the first videos you come to when you click on "videos". **

**PLEASE watch them, I know I say this all the time, but if you're having a really bad day or feel down I PROMISE you they will make you more happier. Even if you're happy today, it might just make you die of laughter I promise. Especially the HP version of Somebody To You & Connor and Tristan pretending to be two old laides "margaret & penny".**

**Let me know if you watch them or have watched them! :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

_**5 - 10 REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sure if you guys watched them videos I told you to watched you'd have all laughed way harder than you should of like I did :''') I still do. **

**Also, I'm not sure if you guys even noticed the obvious in the last chapter or if you forgot about it by the time you got to the end of it.. Idk.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, or the song "Somebody To You" by The Vamps. All rights go to who own them**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Brad woke up feeling two pairs of arms wrapped around his waist. Instead of moving his whole body to look behind him, he turned his head and saw Ross there looking straight at him wide awake. "And how long have you been awake for?" Brad asked.

Ross shrugged "I don't know. Not long though. What about you?" he asked.

"I just woke up." Brad sighed, turning his head back round looking forwards and resting his head on the pillow. That was until Ross moved one of his arms from underneath Brad and turned him around so that he had his head laid on Ross's chest and Ross was holding him. "What did you do that for?" Brad asked.

Ross shrugged again "I don't know. I just like holding you."

In Ross's head, he could hear the voies of Rydel, Laura and Maia going 'awe'. He didn't even need the girls hear to have little fangirl attacks over his relationship, like he knows they would. They do it with Ellington and Kelly sometimes. So they're definitely going to do with him and Brad when they find out about them being together.

Brad smiled a little as Ross began to play with his hair with one of his hands. That was when he noticed he was staring out into space "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Telling my family. Well, the rest of them. Rydel and Riker don't really count." Ross sighed.

"They're going to have to find out sooner or later."

"I choose later."

Brad rolled his eyes at Ross and sighed heavily. He was starting to get a little bit fed up of Ross putting off telling people about them so they could be together more, and he wanted Ross to tell his family and Laura so then he could tell James, Tristan and Connor. And he knows for a fact James is already starting to get his suspicion about them being together. Hence why he's acting the way he is with Brad.

It was weird, James just seemed fed up all the time now. Especially ever since they met up with R5 in London and after he'd came for Ross in the hotel on the day they met up. Probably because he doesn't like it when people lie to him about stupid things like this. Brad doesn't blame him. If it was the other way round, Brad wouldn't be really happy if James was hiding something like this from him. Or Connor and Tristan for that matter.

Another reason why Brad wants Ross to tell his family, so he doesn't have to keep lying to his three bestfriends.

Ross nudged him "What's wrong?"

Brad shook his head "Nothing, doesn't matter."

"No, go on."

"It's just... I'm waiting for you to tell the rest of your family so I can tell Connor, Tristan and James. I hate having to lie to them about where I'm going when we can spend time together, or about who I'm having late night calls and texts with. That way, if they know, I don't have to lie to them anymore and they'll understand. Cos right now, they're starting to suspect something's going on with me and the longer I put off telling them, the more pissed off they're going to be when I do actually tell them for not telling sooner," he explained "I'm not asking you to tell the whole world about us, cos I'm not even ready for that yet, all I'm asking if for you to tell your family. That's all."

Ross nodded, knowing what Brad meant. He wanted to keep this relationship a secret as long as possible, just so he could say he had something to himself that nobody else knew about or could interfere with. It's nice to have that. "I will tell them eventually. Whether if it's out of my own choice or because Rydel let it slip accidentally, they'll know," he said, laughing softly a little as well as Brad "but... the thing is, when I do tell them, we won't get past Rocky's stupid comments and then they'll keep asking me a lot of questions and slowly start getting involved and I don't want that. Not yet. I mean, I know I can tell them to leave me alone and that but they won't take a hint. Unlike yours. At least they leave you alone about it."

"Hey, I still get asked about it by them sometimes. Even at the most inappropriate time and place," Brad said, starting to feel the embarrassment of him being asked about Ross one time when he was out with his parents "I was out with my parents and sister and other family members. My Mum decided to ask me about it as loudly as she possibly could in front of them, and I swear I had never put my head in my hands so fast before. I could have been mistaken for a tomato at the time."

Ross started laughing, only for Brad to elbow him as best as he could "Don't laugh at me. Because when you tell your family, I hope it happens to you." Brad said, looking up at him.

"With a brother like Rocky Lynch, I'm pretty sure it will, so don't worry," he said, with a small smirk still on his face. Then he let it drop "no, it's just... telling people means having to put up with stupid comments. Especially when it comes to telling the world. That's the one bit I am not looking forward too. Cos then that means putting up with hate for a while coming from my fans to you and your fans to me, or better yet both, and then there's the possible fact that... rumours could swirl around, people could try get involved. And by the end of it all... I'll probably lose you. More than likely without choice."

Brad held onto Ross tighter after he said that, snuggling into him more "You're not going to lose me. I won't let that happen. Even if it's phsyically impossible for me to be unable to stop it from happening, I'm sure I'll manage to find a way."

"That made no sense."

"In other words I'll get Tristan to find a way." he said, making Ross laugh as well as himself.

Ross lifted Brad's head so he was looking at him "I love you."

Brad smiled "I love you too."

Ross bent his head down and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

_Sally smiled "Awe." She gushed._

"_I knew I could hear someone elses voice in my head going 'awe' after that happened apart from Rydel, Laura and Maia's..." Ross said, like it should have made sense all along. He sighed "Poor Tristan." _

_Sally gave Ross a confused look "Why poor Tristan?" she asked._

"_Lets... Lets just say Brad really needed to learn to lock hotel doors..."_

"_Oh, no, he didn't." Sally said, with the look of disgust on her face and beginning to feel sorry for Tristan._

_Ross scratched the back of his head nervously "Oh, yeah... he did..." _

_Sally face palmed, putting her head on the table._

_Poor Tristan._

* * *

Brad deepened the kiss as Ross leaned forwards more to the point where Brad ended up having to lie on his back with Ross hovering over him. That was until Brad pulled him down on top of him. The kiss got hotter and deeper till the point where Ross had his legs wrapped around his waist and thrusted into him, continuing where they had obviously left off last night.

"Hey, Brad I—OH MY FUCKING GOD MY EYES!"

As soon as Brad heard 'hey' he and Ross broke apart from one another as fast as they could, and Ross hid himself under the covers even though he knew it was too late. He was just living with hope right now. "TRISTAN!" Brad shouted "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO FUCKING KNOCK?!"

Tristan had basically slapped his hands over his eyes when he saw what he saw, now being scarred for life "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO FUCKING LOCK A DOOR?!" Tristan asked, Brad nodded agreeing with Tristan on that one. "Oh god... Oh my... that was horribe... My eyes. They hurt. I think they're—oh my god, they're actually watering," he rubbed his eyes "oh, I don't think bleach is going to help remove that image from my head. Oh good lord.. oh... no, that was just... holy shit, man. Can I look now without being scarred for life again?!"

"Yes, you can look."

Tristan reluctantly removed his hands from his face, looking between the gaps in his fingers where he could only see Brad lying in the bed and a big lump under the covers next to him. He dropped his hands by his sides "That's better. That is what I was hoping to see when I came in... just not the lump," Tristan said "though... I was half expecting the lump to be there if I'm honest," Tristan cocked his head, looking down at the bed "you alright there, Ross?" he asked.

Ross slowly popped his head out from under the covers, looking over to Tristan and giving him a wave, which Tristan gave one back. "Erm... what are you doing in here?" Brad asked.

"Oh, I came in to see if you were coming to do anything today with me, Connor and James. Obviously not," Tristan said, raising his eye brows at them both "we did go out before, but couldn't find anything. Oh, and we saw Rydel... she was crying. A lot. She told Connor to stay away from her because apparently he's ruined everything."

Ross sat up in the bed "What? Why?" he asked.

Tristan shrugged "Beats me. I tried to see if she was okay, James did but she ran off. Don't know where she went after that. So yeah, I'd go find her if I were you." Tristan turned around and went ot leave out the door.

"Tris," Brad said, stopping him "y-you won't... you won't tell the others about me and Ross... will you?" he asked.

Tristan turned round to Brad and laughed "Oh, Brad. Brad, Brad, Brad, Brad, Brad," Tristan said, laughing as he shook his head "Connor and James. They already know."

"What?! How?!"

"Well, Rydel let slip to me and Connor on the plane... James figured it out for himself and we all kinda confirmed it together yesterday because we couldn't find you. Even though we all had a rough idea about where you would be."

Brad nodded, feeling relieved that Tristan was obviously okay by this, and Connor and James too. If they weren't, they'd have said anything. "I'm glad you're all okay with it.." Brad said.

Tristan nodded "Oh, me and Connor are totally fine with it. It's James you need to talk to. See ya later." Tristan said before leaving.

Ross slowly turned his head to Brad, giving him a confused look "Why wouldn't James be okay with us dating...?" He asked.

Brad shrugged "Probably because he's known about us for that long he's tired of me lying to him."

Ross nodded, sitting up on the edge of the bed "Well, I better get dressed. See if I can out where Rydel went to and what was wrong with her." he said, picking up his clothes that were in a heap next to the bed and beginning to put them on.

He was going absolutely insane.

And it had been over a week ever since it happened. And it just wouldn't leave his brain or mind.

Kelly even found him yesterday asleep in his bed, mumbling Rocky's name in his sleep. So of course Ellington had to come up with some lame excuse saying he was having a nightmare about him before she got suspicious about him.

He still hadn't told Kelly about London when he promised himself he would to take the guilt from him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Cause no doubt he'd break her heart and she would tell people and it would get around. It was basically what Rocky had said to him the reason why he won't tell her. But he knows there's more too it than that.

Everyday he can't get what happened with him and Rocky in London out of his head. He's starting to think it has something a little more to do than just the guilt eating away at him. But why though? He's happy with Kelly why should Ellington even be having these thoughts about Rocky like that for?

He knows this is a big mistake, but he blew off plans with Kelly just so he could go to Rocky's and speak to him to find a way that the guilt could be lifted off of him and nothing would be ruined and everything would be safe.

When he got to the house, he knocked on the door and none other than Rocky answered. "What do you want?" Rocky asked, almost like Ellington was unwelcomed.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." Ellington asked, deciding to ignore the way Rocky had spoken to him.

Rocky looked him up and down and moved out the way, letting him into the house "What do you want?" he asked.

Ellington looked through into the kitchen where he saw Stormie in there, doing something. He turned round to Rocky "Can we talk somewhere more private?" he asked.

Rocky nodded, looking towards the stairs. Ellington made his way up them with Rocky following close behind, when they reached the top of the stairs, Rocky led him into his room where nobody was. He shut the door behind him "Have you told Kelly is that why you wanna talk?" Rocky asked.

Ellington shook his head "Nope. I can't tell her. I'm scared too."

Rocky smiled "Oh, there we go. You did listen to me after all. I'm glad you did," Rocky let his smile drop when he saw the way Ellington was looking at him "but judging by the way you're looking at me... I'm taking it there's more to it.."

Ellington nodded "Yeah, I still feel guilty for doing it. I don't want to tell Kelly, even though I know that's the main way I can clear my conscience, but I need to do something that will stop me feeling guilty. Dude, I can't stop thinking about it! It's driving me insane!"

Rocky had his arms folded across his chest, looking at Ellington like he was deciding on what to say and how to say it or not "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about it either..." Rocky said, making his way over to his bed and sitting down on it.

Ellington sat down next to him, seeing that Rocky was staring out into space "Well... what do we do? Cos the only way we're going to not feel guilty and stop thinking about it is by telling someone."

Rocky shrugged "I don't know, Ell. I don't know. We can't tell anybody in my family because they'll just call me an idiot. Especially Ross. I mean, Ross will understand and he'll call me an idiot and all, but he'll understand. He won't tell anybody."

"So, what? We tell Ross?" Ellington asked, Rocky nodded. "No, I feel we need to do more to wipe the guilt away from us completely." Ell said, putting his head onto his hands.

Rocky sighed, not believing he was about an idea "Well... I've got something... but you're going to kill me for it afterwards."

"And that is?"

"Look at me."

"Why?"

"Just look at me."

"Tell me why."

"Ellington, just fucking look at me."

Ellington rose his head up from his hands, seeing Rocky had got closer to him and before he could even say anything Rocky grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips. A natural instinct would have been for Ellington to push him away and kill him for it, but he didn't. Instead he froze where he was, deciding on what to do.

And instead of doing what he was supposed to do...

he ended up kissing back and wrapping his arms around Rocky, before falling forwards where they were on top of one another on the bed.

One thing was for sure was that they had gone way past a one off and it never happening again.

* * *

**Yay Rockliff, yay Rad, yay Tristan getting scarred for life :''')**

**This is where I tell you all about a video you need to watch but I don't have one. So I've decided to do this thing with my FanFiction stories where I give you the name of the songs that help me write the story & you pick one and I video the story to it. I know I've done this one already, but hey! Why not do it again! I'll list the songs below, but if you have NEVER heard the songs before then just pick a random one, okay? Haha.**

**I think I'll cross The Vamps - Somebody To You given I've already used that song... haha**

**The Vamps - Last Night, The Vamps - Wild Heart, Ryan Star - Losing Your Memory, Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars, R5 - One Last Dance, The Vamps - Can We Dance, 5 Seconds Of Summer - If You Don't Know, 5 Seconds of Summer - Wherever You Are, Kodaline - All I Want **

**Yay. Have fun picking.**

_**7 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY! Almost 5,000 words WITHOUT the Authors Note! WOO! I guess you all deserve it seen as though I haven't updated for a while lel.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 & The Vamps, all rights go to Hollywood & Mercury Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**1 Year & 158 Days**

After that very interesting day, you could say things started to get awkward and weird with everyone. All apart from Ross, Brad and Tristan. They were all fine. Brad was just finding it awkward being around his band now that he knows they know about him and Ross, even though Connor and James don't know about Brad knowing they know. Because now he understands why they are acting the way they are and why they keep looking at him the way they do. Connor looks at him with more of a smug grin, whereas James... that was more of a death glare. That much of a death glare that if looks could kill, Brad would be dead.

As far as Rydel went, she hasn't been near Titus at all ever since that day. Or Connor. She's been ignoring them both – Connor mainly. Connor has been trying to reach out to her by calling, texting and asking Ross every time he 'mysteriously' happened to be near the hotel he was staying at – but she wouldn't reply or answer. She knows it's wrong to shut him out when it's not his fault and he was only trying to help and make sure she was okay, but if it wasn't for him being smart and figuring out she was pregnant before she even knew then she wouldn't be in this mess with Titus.

During the past few days of her shutting herself away from everyone, Titus had tried to call her once. Which made her begin to think if whether or not he did mean to do what he did to her, and if he just wasn't in the right frame of mind when he did do it. After all, the way he's treated her in the past he has shown he does love Rydel. She keeps going through her mind if she should go see him and give him a second chance or just leave it.

But how the hell would she get away with leaving him when she has probably got to tell her parents and brothers she's pregnant and they'll expect Titus to be in its life. That's the difficult part of just leaving it.

So she may as well try, right?

And given that she was standing outside Titus' door again, she knew there was no going back because she could have sworn she seen him looking out the living room window at her. Or she could have just been imagining things.

She lifted her hand to knock on the door, but before she got the chance to knock the door opened and there stood Titus. He looked her up and down "What do you want?" He asked, being unwelcoming.

Rydel decided to ignore that "I need to talk to you. It's important. Very important."

"Whatever."

"Titus," Rydel said, stopping the door front slamming shut as he went to shut it "if you value your pretty face, I suggest you let me in." Refferring to how badly Ellington, Riker and Rocky (maybe Ross) would fuck him up badly.

Titus sighed, opening the door wider and grabbed Rydel by the arm before dragging her into the apartment harshly, slamming the door. He turned around "Five minutes. Go."

Rydel rubbed her arm where he had gripped tightly. She dropped her arms by her side "I know you don't believe me at all that this baby is yours, but it is," Rydel said, making him sigh and roll his eyes "Titus, don't be a bitch and listen." She snapped, trying to be brave and also trying not to get hit at the same time.

It worked. But didn't work.

Titus took a step forward and grabbed her by both arms tightly again, letting a little quiet squeal of pain escape from her mouth "Don't tell me what to fucking do, Rydel. I've let you in to talk for five minutes, now four... and all you're doing is making a fool of yourself."

Rydel rolled her eyes "Oh, get over yourself, Titus. If you did love me as much as you claim to, I wouldn't be here 'making a fool of myself' because you would believe me that this baby is yours. But no. You have to be a jerk about it, don't you?" Rydel asked, making him fall silent "I'm here to give you two options. Believe me, and everything will be okay, won't it? Sure, get a little hate from fans – but that's okay. Along with a little talk from my brothers. That sounds good doesn't it? Nobody gets hurt. But don't believe me... you know, keep beating me all you like every time I keep trying to convince you, leave me to raise a baby by myself and suffer the wrath of my brothers and Ellington when they find out – because they will make a mess of you and fuck you up. Regardless of my protests to just leave it... because you're not worth it."

That was the last thing Rydel had to say before she got hit in the face again. She held onto her cheek, even though she knew it wasn't going to help take the pain away, and hunched over a little bit. It stung. She was now thinking that it was a bad idea for her to come here. Only now she knows she's not going to be able to leave here without being hit a couple times.

Titus grabbed her by the hair, like before, and lifted her so that she stood up straight again "Was that a threat, Rydel?" Titus asked, she shook her head "don't lie. I think it was."

Rydel had her hand on top of Titus's where he had a fist full of her hair "It wasn't. It was more of a warning of what you know yourself what will happen."

"So basically a threat?" Titus asked. All Rydel could do was stay silent, in the hope it wouldn't make him feel the need to hit her. But she was wrong.

He lifted up his fist again to hit her. Feeling that she needed to do something so she could leave and get away from him, she put one hand on his side and quickly raised her knee where she kneed him in his stomach and crotch, making him let go of her and hunch over.

Once he had released his grip, Rydel ran round him and made her way to the door to leave. But that plan soon failed when her foot caught the side of the chair that was sat at the table near where she was running, and she ended up tripping on to the floor. Not hard. She managed to catch herself before any other part of her body besides her arms and legs hit the floor.

As she went to get back up to leave, it was too late for her. Titus had got over the pain and went over to Rydel and grabbed her by the hair again and pulled her up again, giving her a few punches to her face and body "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? HUH?!" Titus shouted, throwing Rydel around a little more – ignoring her screams, crying and begging to stop.

Eventually she gave up on begging as he had thrown her against the wall, table, couch and even floor a couple times. She wouldn't even be surprised if she'd misscarried the baby now. Obviously getting bored of beating her around, Titus picked her up from where she laid on the floor in pain and dragged her towards the door of his bedroom where he could have some more 'fun' with her for doing what she did.

As soon as Rydel realised what he was going to do, she immediately began wriggling around in his grip "No! No! No! GET OFF ME!" Rydel screamed, getting louder and louder. Despite him having his arms wrapped around her front, she managed to get one arm free and elbow in the stomach, which helped a little. He released his grip a little which was enough for Rydel to get out of. Once she was, she turned around and kneed him in the stomach again, along with giving him a kick to the crotch before she quickly pushed passed him and made her way to the door.

Thankfully the chair didn't trip her this time and she swung the door open, running out the house in complete hysterics.

"RYDEL GET BACK HERE, NOW!" she heard him shout.

He was coming after her shit.

When she got outside into the open, she was thankful it was night time and the sun was pretty much down. Cos then he wouldn't be able to see her and nobody would see her running away from something crying that she knew. She ran down the path and turned in the complete opposite direction to where her house actually was.

There was no way she was going home. Not like this. Especially since if she did go home, Titus would find her there and every time she glanced back she could see a figure in the distance that was obviously him. So he was coming after her.

Where the hell was she going to go. She did not know.

She couldn't go to Maia's because she had gone back to Australia yesterday to see her family, she couldn't go to Laura's because she had been busy all day with something she didn't know about. She couldn't go to Ellington's either because he'd probably be with Kelly and even if he wasn't, it would look really bad if she came round and saw Rydel there.

There was nobody left.

Rydel ran round a corner into an alleyway where she stopped and started taking deep breaths, feeling herself running out of breath that she needed to get back. She took a glance out of the alleyway and saw Titus stood at the end of the street, looking around and debating on which way to go. She quickly moved back into the alleyway when he turned his head in her direction.

She shut her eyes and kept on breathing heavily, looking upwards. She re-opened her eyes where she found herself staring at a billboard on top of the roof of the building opposite her.

And who did it have on it?

None other than The Vamps of course, AKA Brad, Tristan, James and... Connor.

Connor.

Maybe she could go to him. no. she's been ignoring him, he probably won't want to speak to her. Will he? Plus, going to the person who your boyfriend (well, ex-boyfriend) thinks you cheated with isn't really a bright idea. But nothing was going to happen with them. Connor would only ask her whats wrong, she'd say she doesn't wanna talk about it and ask if she can stay with him until morning and then she can go home. So there was nothing to be worried about was there. Right?

Well, there was only one way to find out really.

She looked out the street again and saw Titus walking down it in her direction. Her eyes widened and before she knew it, she took off down the opposite direction in the alleyway.

Riker knew that Laura had been busy all day and that she never really wanted anybody to see her, but he didn't care. He hadn't spoken to her since yesterday and he needed to. Especially about the brain tumour and what was going on with it, because so far it didn't seem like she had gotten anything back from the hospital. And he knew it was late at night, but this was the only time he could sneak out.

After all, Ross had snuck out about an hour ago to go see Brad and Rydel had snuck out too to go somewhere. God knows where Rocky was. He'd been missing too. It was like all the Lynch siblings had somewhere important to be but Ryland who everyone came running to, to stick up for them if their parents ask where they were. Of course, Ryland had no clue where Ross was really going or Rocky. He knew where Riker was going as well as Rydel. Which he didn't really understand why they wanted to hide that from their parents.

He knocked on the door of Laura's apartment and waited a couple seconds before Laura answered. She was dressed for bed. That made Riker feel bad. "Um, were you about to go to bed?" Riker asked, starting to feel bad.

Laura shook her head "No," she said "I j-just g-got out the shower about h-half an hour ago. There's no p-p-point in really getting d-dressed to go out is there? Given it's after t-ten at night."

Riker nodded "Can I come in?" He asked.

Laura nodded, moving out the way of the door. She shut the door and lead him over to the couch "What did you come over for?" She asked, sitting down.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you," He said, sitting beside her "you haven't been very talkative lately, and I can understand why. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"O-okay about what?" She asked, confused.

"Your Brain Tumour..."

"Oh, yeah!" Laura smiled, like she should have remembered. How did she forget that. "Well, I-i'm about as o-okay as anybody with a b-brain tumour can b-be."

that was weird. How can you forget something like that? "So, do you know when you're going to the hospital to get it removed?" He asked.

"Yeah, in about t-two w-weeks. I h-honestly thought i-it was g-going to be l-longer than th-that."

"They can't leave it too long, Laur. Otherwise it can get worse," Riker said "do you have anybody to go with you?"

"Um. My parents. But they w-won't hang a-around whilst the o-operation is g-going on. I-it's g-gonna take h-hours."

Riker nodded, with a small smile "You know, you're going to have to tell Ross, Rydel, Rocky, Ell and Ryland right?" Riker asked "you can't hide it from them. They'll find out one way or another."

Laura nodded, and sighed "I k-know, I j-just don't wanna sc-scare them. N-no doubt I'll make R-Rocky and Ell-Ellington panic a-and R-Ross and Ry-Rydel cr-cry. I d-don't w-wanna do that."

"What about Ryland? He's going to have a reaction too."

"Who?"

"Ryland... My little brother Ryland..."

"Oh yeah, erm.. I g-guess he'll be l-like Ell and Rocky."

Riker nodded again, being uncertain by the way Laura was acting. Especially with being forgetful with things he has just told her about. "Laura, I'm going to go now. I think you should go to bed." Riker said "actually, screw that. Go to bed now, I'll sleep here on the couch."

Laura furrowed her eye brows "I'm not t-tired R-riker."

"I don't care," Riker said, taking off his coat "you're ill. You've got cancer. You need to rest."

Laura laughed softly as she stood up "A-alright. W-whatever you s-say D-dad." She said, making her way over to her bedroom.

"Hey! I'll be making sure you're asleep too!"

Laura rolled her eyes playfully and walked into her bedroom. Riker laughed a little bit and smiled, sitting back down on the couch and laying down.

Rydel was surprised that the lady at the reception desk in the lobby of the hotel let her up. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was crying and couldn't speak properly due to the pain she was in and how scared she is, or maybe because she knows who Rydel is and knows that she does know Connor and she's not just some obsessed fan. Whatever reason it was, she was thankful.

She managed to lose Titus after running down the alleyway, but she still didn't want to take any chances in going home.

The lady told her where Brad, Tristan and James' rooms were too incase Connor didn't answer. She looked and saw Brad's room, his was the first one she came too. She went to go knock on it, but remembered that Ross had snuck out the house earlier and voted that she did not want to ruin their little moment, or whatever was going on in there, together.

She made her way up the hallway to find Connor's room now, instead of looking for Tristan and James'.

She turned round the corner and saw Connor's room staring her in the face. She went to walk towards it when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and seeing a text message from Titus.

_Don't think you can hide from me forever._

That only made Rydel begin to panic more. She stuffed her phone in her pocket and sprinted at Connor's door, even though it was a metre away. Instead of knocking on the door nicely, she started punching it and hitting it with the palm of her hands in panic, crying hysterically all over again. He wasn't even around and she was scared and panicking.

Connor thought someone was trying to break in and kill him. That's how hard Rydel was knocking on the door. He got up from where he was on his bed, playing on his phone and made his way slowly to the door. Rydel gave up knocking on the door and rested against it by her front, continuing to cry. Obviously he wasn't answering. But she felt relief when she heard the door unlock. She stepped away from the door.

Connor opened up the door and got the shock his life when he saw Rydel stood there looking at him. But when he saw that she was crying and looking scared, he became concerned "Rydel, what's wrong?" He asked.

Rydel went to go say something but all that happened was that she choked on a sob and ended up collapsing forwards in tears, luckily Connor was there to catch her and hold onto her as she cried. "As much as I would love to stay here, someone's gonna notice us outside here and wonder what the hells going on..." Connor said.

Rydel lifted herself up from Connor's grip and sniffled "Sorry..."

Connor told her it was okay and moved out of the way, letting her into the hotel room. He shut the door and turned around where she had sat down on the edge of the bed and so he walked over and sat down next to her. Not close though. He also picked up a couple tissues out the tissue box on the table in the room and gave them to her to wipe her eyes with "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Connor asked "more importantly, why did you come here? I thought you were ignoring me."

"I-if I tell you, do not tell anybody or _try_ to get involved. Please." Rydel said, begging slightly.

"Alright..."

"Well, I took a pregnancy test as you suggested me too and I'm pregnant with Titus."

"Oh," Connor said, finally getting it now "and he doesn't want it. Does he? That's why you're here crying."

"Something like that." Rydel finished wiping her eyes and walked over to the bin in the corner, putting the tissue in there.

When Rydel walked back to the bed, Connor looked at her where he noticed several things. Her hair being a mess, a tear stained face... and a face that was bruising and cut. "Rydel..." Connor said, suspiciously "where did you get them bruises and cuts from...?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

As soon as Connor asked that question, the tears in Rydel's eyes started welling up again which gave Connor the answer he was looking for. "Oh my god, Rydel. Why did you let him do it? How many times has he done that to you?" He asked, moving closer to her and getting defensive.

"He did it when I told him, because he didn't believe me that it was his baby and I told him where to go. Today he did it again because I fought back and tried to stop him from doing it," Rydel said, through her tears as Connor put an arm round her and hugged her "and then he got all mad with me trying too so he tried to... do something else. Luckily I got away before he did. I had nowhere else to go because if I went home he'd come looking for me because he followed me out the apartment. You were the only one I could think of."

"It's okay, Rydel. I'm sure, even though it's very impossible, if it was the other way round, you'd do the same for me," he said, stroking her back gently "right now... I'm very conflicted on whether to stay here with you and make sure you are okay or go find the prick and kick him into next week for you. Or is that going to be Riker, Rocky, Ross and Ellington's job?" he asked.

Rydel let out a small laugh. She pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes "I think you should leave it to them. I don't think you'll stand a chance against him by yourself." She said, smiling a little bit.

"You trying to call me weak?"

"No I'm—" Rydel laughed, seeing he was trying to cheer her up and make her happy. It was working. She sighed, leaning back a little bit "i'm sorry. I better go. I shouldn't have disturbed you with this." she said, going to get up.

Connor grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to sit "No."

"No?"

"Yeah, no. after what he did to you... It's either you let me walk you home or you stay here until tomorrow. So pick one."

"Walk me home." Rydel said with a small smile.

The pair of them both stood up, and as they did Rydel felt her phone go off again. She took it out and looked at the text message.

_Seriously, Rydel. Where the fuck are you. Come back now or I swear you'll regret it more later._

Rydel's face dropped from being smiley and happy again, back to sad and scared. Connor went to go put his coat back on but dropped it when he saw Rydel's face drop again as she looked down to her phone. Saying absolutely nothing to her, he took her phone away from her and looked at the screen for himself. Seeing the two previous messages he had sent her. "Rydel," he sighed, looking at her and giving her the phone back "he won't do anything to you. I promise. I won't let him."

Rydel shook her head "N-no. You can't keep that promise. You have to go back to England in a couple weeks..."

Connor nodded "I know, but until then-"

Rydel shook her head "No! Shut up! Don't you even dare! It's bad enougn he already thinks it's you I've apparently been cheating with! If he see's me with you, it'll make it worse than it already is! And when you leave you are not the one who's going to get beat for it are you!" she screamed at him, starting to cry again.

During this process Connor had grabbed hold of her by both her arms, gently to try calm her down and stop her flailing "Rydel, Rydel, Rydel, Ryde... Rydel..." Connor said, calmingly "calm down. I said until I leave... the chances are before I leave your family is going to know about what he's done and about you being pregnant. Therefore you are going to have people looking out for besides from me. Rydel, I'm only saying this because I care. I don't care if he thinks you're cheating on him with me, let the arse hole think that! He doesn't know what he's missing out on, does he? Soon enough he'll realise that, Rydel and come crawling back to you but you won't go back to him – mainly because nobody will let you. And that day will probably be because you have somebody else who actually deserves you and will treat you the way you deserve to be treat, not like this. Not being thrown around and beaten. They'll see how amazing you are, because god damn it Rydel, you are amazing and definitely do not deserve Titus and the way he is treating you. So calm the fucking hell down and relax."

Rydel managed to calm herself down halfway through Connor's little 'helpful' speech. But it did make her feel better about herself. She let a small smile creep up on her face and she automatically hugged him like it was an instant reaction. Connor was a little taken back by the hug, he wasn't expecting a hug. He was expecting a 'yeah, maybe you're right' before deciding she was going to stay here fpr the night instead of taking the risk of walking home. He slowly hugged her back, puttiner his arms around her.

Rydel sighed, finally deciding to pull away from the hug. She kept her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him, as if saying thank you for saying what he said to her. Her plan was to just smile at him and pull away, but no. she did something far more than that. She cupped his face with her hands and pressed her lips against his – maybe because she was happy by what he said, she wasn't thinking straight or for the fact sadness makes you do stupid things sometimes.

Connor didn't do anything. He stayed stood there, kind of frozen. He didn't know how to react. That was until Rydel finally realised what she was doing, contradicting herself with Titus's words. She pulled away, but still stayed close to him "Oh my god..." She said, feeling like an idiot "I am so sorry I didn't-" Connor shushed her before he pulled her close to him again and kissed her again, not being sure what he was doing himself if he was honest.

* * *

"_And you can stop there, because I have an idea of what happens after that..." Sally said, holding out her arm. _

_Ross nodded, he didn't really want to go into detail with Rydel and Connor and what happened that night with them. It was a little bit too obvious. But Sally got her answer to what happened with Rydel and Connor and how it actually happened. "Can I continue on with this now?" He asked._

_Sally nodded "Yeah, but can you answer my question about James now?" She asked, Ross sighed heavily "Ross! Please! I know he hates you! But why don't you wanna talk about him?"_

"_I just don't. Not yet."_

"_But Ross... it will help me understand a whole lot more. Now what the hell was it with you two-"_

"_Because, Sally, he's the reason Brad got shot okay." Ross snapped, completely losing it and getting annoyed "h-he blames me... but... I blame him. And to be honest I think the only reason he blames me is because he blames himself too but doesn't want to." _

_Sally's face dropped "W-what?" She asked "B-but... he was like his bestfriend... how..."_

_Ross shook his head, putting his head into his hands "No. he didn't physically pull the trigger or tell him to do it. But if James never did what he did to Brad, then Brad wouldn't have had to of come here and then he wouldn't of got shot. That's what I'm trying to say."_

"_And what did he do to Brad?" Sally asked._

_Ross sighed "It's a very long way a way, Sally. We're at the point of the story where it was last year... and what James did... happened about a month or so ago. I'm not saying what he did just yet, okay?"_

"_You're making him sound evil, Ross." _

_Ross let out a small laughed "Oh, no. he's not evil, far from."_

_Sally nodded as his smile dropped._

"_He just likes to destroy relationships his best friends are in."_

* * *

**I think you Codel shippers will be happy and satisfied now? Yay? Nay? Though, Rad shippers are probably now dreading even more what has to come for them, right? :'') **

**OH! & I made the video! :) I did it with "Last Night" by The Vamps. I guess it kinda shows the funny side of this story? But you guys are only going to get some of the little bits in it that most people will just think it's there to suit the lyrics. So YAY!**

**The links at the VERY top of my bio bc FanFiction won't let me post it in here. Or juts go on YouTube to my channel WOWPZaileyStories101 and look for the video underneath the name "r5 & the vamps /¿what the hell happened last night?"**

**Let me know if you watch! :)**

_**7 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Argh time skips. But I can't help it, if I don't do time skips it would be boring and I wouldn't be able to do build ups and the actual thing and oh my god by Chapter 17 or 18 we'll be down to 365 days. And no. Jesus. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song "Somebody To You" all rights go to Hollywood & Mercury Records.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**1 Year & 157 Days**

Rydel began stirring in her sleep. She moved around a little bit but found herself wrapped up in somebody's arms. When she knew she was, only one person came to her mind.

Titus.

She felt relief rush through her, now knowing that everything that had happened in the past 2 weeks wasn't true. It was just a nightmare. But she was in pain a little bit.

Well, thank god Titus isn't the absolute maniac he acted like in her dream. Rydel opened up her eyes, looking at the room she was in.

Wait a minute. This wasn't Titus's room.

Oh no.

Rydel didn't even dare to look up because she was too scared to, as she had a pretty good idea of who it would be she was in bed with. But she looked up anyway. And there laid Connor.

Oh shit.

She had made a big deal to Titus about how she wouldn't and hasn't cheated - technically she hasn't cheated - on him with Connor.

And now she's jut made that statement and accusation true - apart from the baby thing. Oh yeah, good one Rydel.

She didn't know what to do but run away. But she couldn't without waking him up, could she?

Slowly, she managed to lift Connor's arm from around her. She watched him as she carefully moved away from him and out of the bed. Once she was out the bed she picked up her clothes that were on the floor and quickly threw them on as fast as she could. After, she slowly made her way to the door but accidentally knocked her hip into the side of the table by the door.

She hissed in pain and turned around when she heard the sound of the bed moving. Connor was moving slightly. Lucky for her he didn't wake up, which made her feel relieved. She took a deep breath and opened up the door, giving Connor one last look before shutting the door behind her quietly and making a break for the downstairs door.

Man she felt bad for doing this. Instead of being in a band she should be a prostitute because she's very good at that at the moment. Having sex with someone and leaving the next morning - but without being paid for it. God knows what Connor was going to think when he wakes up.

No doubt he'll tell Tristan who'll make a comment about it and then he'll tell Brad who will tell Ross because Rydel is his sister and therefore he has the right to know. Then no doubt Ross will talk to Rydel about it before he goes and blabbers his mouth to Riker and Rocky and well... It'll just take off from there.

God this was the start of a huge mess.

Ross walked through the front door of his house, shaking his head as it was pouring down with rain outside. Maybe he shouldn't have left the hotel as soon as he did.

But he needed to get back before anybody in the house who didn't know about him and Brad noticed he wasn't home.

He took off the coat he was wearing and put it on the coat hanger where all the other coats were before making his way over to the stairs.

"Ross?"

Ross froze when he got to the stairs, hearing his Mom's voice coming from the kitchen. He would have totally ignored her and ran upstairs to ignore the questions she would be asking him about only just getting home – but she came out the kicthen and looked at Ross "Are you only just coming home now?" She asked. If it wasn't for the fact Ross never said anything, he would have got away with it if he came up with some lame excuse about going out. But then there was the fact he was still in the same clothes as yesterday.

Well shit.

"Where on earth have you been?" She asked.

Ross turned his head to Stormie slowly, obviously trying to hide something "Um. With a friend."

Stormie raised her eye brows at him "Go get dry and put some clothes on. And after you've done that, come downstairs because we need to have a serious talk about how you have been acting lately." Stormie turned back round and headed back into the kitchen.

Ross sighed, cursing himself under his breath.

God if it wasn't for the fact Brad lived in the UK and they weren't in two worldwide famous bands or had very defensive fans then everything would be okay. Oh yeah, and if Ross didn't have a brother called Rocky. That would be absolutely perfect.

He walked upstairs, adding stomps to his steps as he done so – not even caring if he woke up anybody who was still sleeping.

Ross got to his room and opened up the door, walking in where he saw Ellington sat on his bed. He jumped "Jesus Christ, Ellington. What are you doing in here?" He asked, walking into the room.

Then the door slammed shut behind him – making him jump again.

Ross turned round where he saw Rocky stood there, blocking the door. "Has Mom told you both to come in here?" Ross asked, getting suspicious.

Rocky shook his head. Ross nodded "Brilliant," he walked over to the draws in his room and took off his hoodie "why are you both in here?" he asked, going into his draw for a clean and dry shirt.

"Because, we need to talk to you." Ellington asked.

Deciding not to grab a shirt, being happy with the one he was in, he shut the draws and turned around "What about?" He asked, starting to get slightly panicky as he felt his heart rate beating faster.

Rocky walked over to Ross and guided him over to the bed, sitting him down in between himself and Ellington. Making Ross feel like he was having a serious talk with his parents for doing something bad or because he was upset. He didn't like that feeling. "I-is this about me disappearing all the time?" Ross asked.

Ellington furrowed his eye brows "You keep disappearing all the time?" he asked.

Rocky nodded "Yeah. He does. All the time. Especially ever since we've gotten back from London—but that's not the point right now. God, stay focused Ellington."

Ellington nodded "Yes, right," he said "listen, Ross. We have a problem. We feel like you're the only one out of our friends and family we can talk to without being judged about it and yelled at – even though you're going to yell at us anyway. But we're just hoping you have an understanding mind and can help us."

Ross nodded, not being quite sure where this was heading "Right, before we talk about this can you both do me a favour?" He asked, they nodded "move away from me I'm feeling really claustrophobic," he said, both of them moved away from him on the bed "better. Now what's wrong."

"Something happened in London, on the night we all went out. And it's been bugging us for a very long while because we don't know how to talk about it without getting mad, awkward or guilty." Ellington said.

Ross's eyes widened slightly, starting to think it was going in the direction he thought it was going at first "Guilty and awkward about what?" He asked.

Rocky shrugged "Guilty we could have stopped it from happening... Very easily. Awkward... mainly because we're friends."

Suddenly out of nowhere Ross cracked and exploded. He really wasn't good feeling underpressure and like people were talking about him and his situations. God. "I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry! I don't know what happened okay? We were friends, we were getting along fine in London before and after the show on the Louder tour and boom! Out of nowhere we kissed and I liked it! I liked it a lot and so did he and well, we kept it going from there by keeping a long distance relationship and the last time I seen him before London was at the RDMA's before on the red carpet and when we were dancing to Let It Go etc and a couple days after just for the fact he was free and I haven't seen him since so I got really happy we were performing with them again when we were in London again so we spent the night together and any time we could and now that he's in America for about two more weeks I'm spending as much time as I can with him! I'm sorry okay! I can't help it, I love him!"

Rocky and Ellington became baffled and confused at the sudden out burst from Ross that they were completely lost for words – agreeing Ross was not good under this sort of pressure. "Alright..." Rocky said, confused as what that had to do with anything.

"Wait a minute," Ellington said "did you say _he_?"

"I told you it wasn't a she!" Rocky said, pointing at Ellington. He then looked at Ross "But seriously what the hell are you going on about?"

Ross looked between Rocky and Ellington "Wait... you weren't talking about me and B—Oh... well... this just got suddenly interesting."

Ellington shook his head "Nope. But, no we're interested in this. So now we know your mystery guy – who we apologize for calling a she – want to tell us who he is?"

"S-something tells me you already have an idea."

Rocky gave Ross a suspicious look "Getting along with him fine on the Louder tour in London?"

"Yeah."

"Last seen him at the RDMA's?"

"Yeah."

"Danced with him for a little bit whilst singing Let It Go?"

"Yeah."

"Performed with him the last time we were in London?"

"Yeah."

"Spent the night with him?"

"Yup."

"He's in America for a few more weeks?"

"Yeah."

"It's Brad isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Ellington's mouth dropped open "DUDE!" He shouted "I should have known! Oh my god, it's so obvious now that I think about it. Oh my god. You left your phone out the other day in front of me and your phone lit up with a text from Brad. I didn't see what it said but I thought it was weird," Ellington slapped himself in the forehead "how the hell did I not figure it out from there? AND you two disappeared on the night of the show in London!"

Ross nodded "Yes, Ellington. We did." Ross said slowly, like he was trying to humour a child for doing something that was easy they thought was a brilliant accomplishment.

"What were two even doing together when you disappeared?" Ellington asked, getting curious now.

"Nothing."

"Is nothing sticking your tongue down each other's throats?" Ellington asked.

Ross's face fell straight, trying to act serious "Maybe."

"Thought so."

Rocky sighed, seeing how off topic this was going "Ross, can we talk to you now about our problem we have now before someone comes and distracts it?" He asked, Ross nodded. Deciding that it was only a matter of time before something else off topic came up, Rocky came straight out with it "Me and Ellington slept together in London."

Ross's eyes widened "YOU DID FUCKING WHAT?!"

Before Ross could shout any louder, Ellington pounced on him and covered his mouth, falling backwards with him on the bed with Rocky hovering over him almost threateningly. "Shut the fuck up, Ross," Rocky said "don't be loud. We don't need people we don't want to know finding out, okay? Plus, you can't really talk we only just found out you take it up the ass too."

Ross made a horrible squeaky defensive noise with Ellington's hand over his mouth, rolling his eyes. The comments were starting already. Feeling like he couldn't breath anymore, Ross stuck his tongue out and licked Ellington's hand. "EW!" Ellington shouted, pushing Ross off him and wiping his hand on his trousers "EW! EW! EW! EW! HE LICKED MY FUCKING HAND! WITH THE TONGUE THAT COULD HAVE BEEN ANYWHERE INCLUDING BR-"

"Continue that sentence and I swear to god you will not live to see the next five seconds." Ross said threateningly as he sat up on his bed properly. Ellington silenced himself, sitting back down on the bed. Ross shrugged "Besides, I let you touch my mouth with the hand that could have been anywhere like that too," Ross said, suddenly making a disgusted facial expression "oh my god, why did I do that to myself? I don't need that image in my head. Ew," he shut his eyes and rubbed them "kay, shutting my eyes makes it worse." he re-opened them and looked at Ellington with disgust.

Rocky patted Ross's back "Good to know you're focusing on the main thing."

Ross shrugged "So? It's none of my business anyway. As long as it was a one off and it never happened again, that's fine. Right?" Ross asked, looking between them where both of them were silent. Ross's face dropped "oh c'mon you guys aren't being fucking serious. Ellington, I thought you loved Kelly."

"I do! But... it's not like i'm dating Rocky, though is it?"

"Still doesn't make it right!" Ross shook his head, shuddering with disgust as he got up and stood in front of them "I couldn't imagine how she must feel or would feel if she found out about it. God," he made a gag sound "it's like... god... if Brad did something like that to me but with... I don't know.. James. Say for instance Brad and James did something like that and Brad told me. I'd be crushed. I'd feel like my whole world had crumbled on top of me because you have no idea how much I love him and I don't think he does either, and Ellington you have no idea how much Kelly loves you."

"_Okay, for the sake of insanity and humanity please tell me that did not happen with Brad and James because I am sick of you and your sublte hints to things like this." Sally said, hoping her heart wasn't going to break._

_But it did because Ross stayed silent. "You're fucking joking me." Sally said._

_Ross shook his head "No! No! They didn't!" Ross said, trying to get that point across strongly "it just... without the sex part..."_

_Sally's mouth dropped open "They kissed?!"_

_Ross nodded "Yes. I didn't take it well." Ross said, looking down because now he was feeling the heartbreaking memories of that. That is actually one of the many reasons of why today happened. _

"_I wouldn't blame you dude! How many times?! Because Rocky and Ellington did it twice, and you just said Brad and James did without the sex part. Was it twice, Ross?" Sally asked "cos I swear to god I will kill myself especially so I can go kick Brad's ass."_

_Ross sighed "Sally. Can you stop interupting this and just wait until I get to that part?" he asked._

_Sally nodded, sitting back in the chair and folding her arms "Alright, but I am not calm. Okay."_

Suddenly Ellington began to feel guilty "Thanks Ross, I'm already feeling guilty enough as it is..."

Ross shrugged "I can't help but speak the truth," Ross said. He let silence take over and he sighed "Alright. Let me picture myself in your situation right now," he said, folding his arms and looking at the ceiling "we go to London. We go out for a night out. Me and Ellington share a hotel room together, Brad doesn't come with, me and Ellington get blind drunk-" During this Ellington made a face at why Ross was using them both as an example "-we sleep together, guilt eats me alive because I feel like a whore for doing that to him because I don't understand how much he loves me. I tell him because the longer I put it off, the worse it will be. He gets mad, goes seeking revenge and sleeps with one of his close friends like James-"

"_You're killing me, Ross. Stop." Sally said, gripping the tables like it was actually killing her. "Yours and Brad's relationship is falling apart to me already and you're not even at that part."_

_Ross held up his hands in defense "Hey, I'm just telling you what happened."_

"-Or Tristan or Connor," Ross finished off. He looked at Ellington "Dude, your relationship is going to go downhill if you put it off any longer."

"What are you suggesting I do?" He asked.

"Tell Kelly," Ross said "tell her about this conversation we just had and London. If she doesn't believe you tell her to call me and I'll explain it to her properly. The worst she can do is break-up with you. Kelly isn't the type of girl to tell the social media."

Ellington nodded "True. So is that what I should do?"

"I would."

Ellington stood up "Thanks, Ross. Promise you won't tell anybody?"

"None of my business. I don't even remember this conversation along with _other things_ that were mentioned."

"What conversation?"

"Don't even know what you're talking about, Ellington."

Brad walked into James's hotel room where Tristan was sat on the chair and James was sat on the bed. He looked at them both, coming further into the room "Where's Connor?"

"Why are you asking us?" James asked, snapping a little.

Brad lent back a little "Alright, someone didn't wake up on the right side of the bed this morning," he mumbled "is he still in bed?" he asked.

Tristan nodded "Yeah, I'm surprised your not," he said, with a small grin "or Ross either. You know, I'm surprised he left so early."

James stared at Tristan "Oh wow." James said at Tristan's little comment. It was a funny comment but he really wasn't in the mood right now. Or at all really.

Brad shook his head. Sure Ross might have it bad having a brother like Rocky but Brad's got Tristan. That's just as bad. Not to mention Connor. "I'd kick your arse right now for that," Brad said, letting out a sigh "but... it's too early in the morning and... I'm too tired."

"Wonder what from." Tristan said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What..."

"There walls Brad. Not soundproof."

"Thanks for that, Tris," James said, putting his head in his hands "nobody needed that image in their head."

Tristan scoffed "Better having an image in your head than seeing the actual thing. I'm still having nightmares."

James gagged "Oh, jesus. I think I'm gonna throw up, shut up Tris."

Brad rolled his eyes "What's your problem James?" He asked.

James looked at Brad, raising his eye brows "Problem? I don't have a problem."

Brad nodded, with a sarcastic smile "Yes you do."

Tristan slowly slouched in his chair, seeing how this was going to turn out. Into an argument. It was like going to watch your parents fight. James cocked his head "How do I?"

Brad shrugged "Oh, I don't know. For the fact you've known about me and Ross longer than before now and you haven't exactly been acting very... nice. You know? Snapping. Comments. Not wanting to hear about it – I mean, I get you not wanting to hear about what we were just talking about it. But for real. The James I know from before he knew about this would have joked about it too instead of getting fucking disgusted about it all the time."

James laughed "I'm not acting like that at all. I'm not disgusted by it at all. Far from actually."

"Then what?" He asked, looking down at James from where he stood. He looked like he as about to pounce on James and hit him – which was why Tristan stood up. "C'mon. Tell me. I'm so interested."

James sighed "I'm just done with the lying. If you really did class us all as your friends or brothers you'd have told us before now."

"Oh, sorry for wanting to have something to myself for once rather than share it!"

James let out another point "You already have to share him with the rest of the world I don't see how telling us makes a difference."

Brad mentally strangled James. But instead of physically doing it, he let out a frustrated sighed "You're a fucking dick! Just leave me alone."

"You're the one who came here." James mumbled.

Brad didn't even bother to respond to that, instead he turned around and stormed out the room – slamming the door behind him. Which made James and Tristan jump. Tristan sighed "Wow. You like pissing him off lately don't you?" Tristan asked, James shrugged "thank god he's not a girl because it would be ten times worse."

"Yeah, he'd be pregnant."

Tristan laughed "There we go! There's the jokes!" he said, making James smile a little "anyway, I'm going to go see if I can go calm the princess down and find out what the hell Connor's doing," he said, making his way over to the door "bye."

James waved as Tristan left the room before sighing and falling back onto the bed.

* * *

**Oh how I love tormenting you.**

**As for a video to watch, which seems to be my thing lately. It's The Vamps (again). Basically, they did an interview with popstar magazine & they were talking about Laura and Austin & Ally. And they started talking about Ross a little bit & Tristan called him "Rick Ross" Brad & James face palmed and then Brad died afterwards of laughing too much. It's freaking hilarious you all need to watch it :'''') They did go to go on to talk about the "Rick Ross" thing more but it got cut off so I think that might be in a separate interview. I hope it is. I need it in my life of The Vamps talking about R5 rather than R5 talking about The Vamps. Woo. **

**Here's the link: www. youtube watch? v = UZ2P05oDrgk**

**If you can't get the link, it's at the TOP of my FF profile! **

**Thanks for reading!**

_**7 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait on the update again. Even though it probably hasn't been that long haha. I know you all freaked at the end of that chapter with Brad, but trust me it's NOT what it seems. Trust me. It's far worse. I'M JOKING. Don't kill me. Or trust anything I say about my stories... ;) **

**But yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or The Vamps or the song "Somebody To You" by The Vamps. All rights go to Hollywood & Mercury Records.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Ellington walked up to the door of his apartment nervously. He looked through the spy hole and saw Kelly stood there.

_Now or never, Ell... Now or never_ he thought to himself.

He decided to take Ross's advice on telling Kelly and see what happens. Like Ross said, Kelly isn't the type of girl that would go blabbing her mouth to the media and all over. Sure she'd be mad, very mad, but she wouldn't be that mad.

Hopefully.

He opened up the door and smiled at her "Hey." He said.

"Hey," Kelly said, smiling back "now what did you want me to come over for?"

Ellington didn't say anything. He went to, but stopped. Instead he took Kelly's hand and guided her into the apartment, shutting the door behind them, and took her over to the couch. "Okay, you're scaring me, Ell. What's going on?" Kelly asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"I love you. Just know what I do, I really do."

Kelly cocked her head "Are you breaking up with me?"

Ellington shook his head "No! Oh god, no!" He said, reassuring her with a smile but let it fade after "but you might want to breakup with me after I tell you this..."

Kelly laughed "Why? Did you cheat on me or something?" She asked jokingly.

Instead of laughing along with the little giggle she let out, all Ellington could do was look at her with an expression of guilt mixed with hope that she wasn't going to figure it out. But she did because her face fell from a laugh to 'I am going to kill you. "Are you kidding me?" Kelly asked.

Ellington shook his head. Her mouth dropped open, not knowing whether to believe what was coming out his mouth. "See, it wouldn't have happened if-"

"You could keep your dick in your pants!" Kelly snapped at him, standing up and beginning to pace.

"Alright, that too," Ellington said, trying to keep this on a humourous level so neither of them got as angry as it appeared they were going to get "but... also, if we all didn't go out drinking after the concert in London."

Kelly turned around and faced him "In London?" Kelly questioned, Ellington nodded. She looked away from him and began to think for a moment "If it was in London that means you were with R5. Was it Rydel you cheated on me with?"

Ellington gave her a confused facial expression "What?" He asked. He then snapped back into reality "Ew, no! Ew! No! She's dating Titus! She didn't even drink that night, she spent most of the night being a party pooper and making sure me, Rocky, Riker, Connor, Tristan, James and Titus got back to our hotel rooms and home in one piece." He explained to her, finding it a little creepy how Kelly would think he would cheat with Rydel. It's perfectly understandable, but creepy.

Kelly folded her arms, raising her eyebrows "Who did you share a hotel room with?" Kelly asked.

Ellington paused, really not liking where this was going "Erm... R-Rocky..." He flinched, waiting for Kelly to either come over and hit him or throw something at him from where she stood.

Kelly's eyes widened. She went to go say something, but took a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay, I know for a fact you're as straight as a pole," Kelly said, trying to find a way around a break-up or argument "so, therefore I can believe you were blind drunk that night, considering you went out. At least, I am going to hope you were blind drunk."

"Oh, yeah, that blind drunk I thought you were putting me in my bed and it was Connor," Ellington said, like it horrified him and Kelly chuckled at it "even he was drunk but he dropped me on the bed and ran for the hills. Then he left the room and well... Rocky got up, in the state he was in, attempting to go to the toilet but ended up walking between the gap where mine and his bed were separated and well... he fell. Least that's what I think happened..."

Kelly laughed, taking a sigh of relief. That was when Ellington became relieved. She wasn't angry or mad, she was laughing like she found this funny. But if it was Rydel she would have kicked up a fuss. Wow. She walked over to the couch, laughing and sat down beside him "It's okay, I know it won't happen again, but I can imagine your friendship is really awkward right now with him," she said, patting him on the back "just as long as it did only happen that once and not twice."

Again, Ellington never said anything. He looked at Kelly with the same guilty and hopeful look from before. In these situations he was exactly like Ross, except when he was under pressure and people wanted the truth from him, every time someone said the truth he would stay quiet and not say a word. But if your Ross, you just buckle under the pressure and sing like a canary.

This is why Ellington is not looking forward to the day R5 get questioned more about The Vamps. Someone _will_ have to gag Ross throughout the whole entire question. And if Brad's anything like Ross, holy hell Connor, James and Tristan better do something about him.

After a couple seconds of silence, Ellington felt a harsh sting run through his cheek as Kelly slapped him. He rubbed his face "Yeah, I was kinda waiting for that." Ellington said, moving his jaw as it felt like she had dislocated.

Kelly shook her head, giving him another slap before standing up and making her way to the door. "Wait, Kelly, wait!" Ellington jumped up from the couch and chased her over to the door.

"Get away from me!"

Ellington grabbed her by the arm "Please, listen to me!"

Kelly pushed him away "NO! Let me go! Let me go out and have some air and space from you! Then when I'm up for it, I'll talk to you. Okay?" She asked. Ellington didn't say anything, he stayed silent as Kelly opened up the door to the apartment and left.

Ellington sighed in frustration, turning around and facing the living area "WHY WAS DATING EVEN INVENTED?!" He shouted at himself in absolute frustration.

He gave up, he really did give up. So much. He took Ross's advice and talked to her about it and all he got was slapped, even though he knew he should have seen it coming.

After storming out of James's room, Brad went back to his room to get showered and dressed for the day. Given they all had the day off he figured he might as well not waste it, it isn't very often they all get days off like this in places like LA and wherever they go to.

Once he was dressed he went to Connor's room. He was the only person who hadn't pissed him off today, probably because he hasn't seen him yet. Who knows? Maybe he'll take one look at him and it'll piss him off. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Nothing. He sighed and knocked again "Connor, don't tell me you're not up yet." Brad said, whining almost. He knocked on the door again "I will come in there regardless if you're in bed, fast asleep, in the shower or walking around naked," he knocked again "c'mon! I need to talk to you."

Still nothing.

He sighed, putting his hand on the door handle and opening up the door wide. Finding an empty room with no Connor Ball. Brad twisted and turned his head, even looking through the door that led to the bathroom. Connor wasn't there. "Connor?" Brad called, walking further into the room "are you in here?" he asked.

He looked at the bed, seeing it was made so obviously he wasn't in here.

Brad sighed again, going to leave the room when something caught his eye on the floor. He looked on the floor and saw something shining. He walked over to where it was and bent down to pick it up, seeing it was a necklace. A girls necklace.

"Brad?"

Brad kept on staring at the necklace, taking a look at it and ignoring the voice that was coming from the doorway. He knew who it was. It was Tristan. "Where's Connor?" Tristan asked, leaning on the door frame.

Brad shrugged, holding the necklace up so Tristan could see it "Don't know. But I thought this might interest you."

"What is it?"

"A necklace. Specifically a girls one," Brad looked at the necklace again, not taking his eyes off it "it looks really familiar," he said, slightly confused. There wasn't a girl they knew who would spend the night or morning with Connor who would leave their necklace here. But the chain was broken, so obviously it had fell off without them realising "Does it look familiar to you?" he asked.

Tristan walked forwards and took a closer look at the necklace "A little," he said, cocking his head to the side a little. He put his head back up straight "Anyway, do wanna go out for a little bit? Walk around. I'm bored. And you need to chill out. Specifically spending time away from James before he makes your hair fall out."

Brad made an 'ugh' sound "Where is he? Still in his room?" He asked.

"Alright, calm down," Tristan said, putting a hand on his shoulder "lets go out," he said, causing a funny look from that "not like that you fucking prick! You've got a boyfriend remember?" he asked, he then laughed "wow. Never thought I'd say that before. I always thought you'd be single for the rest of your life because you don't love anybody else but your dog, Jess. Turns out I was wrong."

"Hey!" Brad said, pointing at him "I love Jess. I love her a lot. Sometimes more than Ross."

"Most times." Tristan corrected him.

"Alright, whatever, lets go." Brad said, pushing him out the door.

* * *

Taking Brad out to calm him down had to be the biggest mistake of Tristan's life.

Why?

Because they had a run in with a couple fans, they said Brad didn't look happy but he lied and told them he was fine and so Tristan made the stupid mistake of asking him what was wrong and well... Ranting central began. He started saying stuff about how James has been acting towards him and along with whatever else he wanted to rant about at the time.

Luckily Tristan found a little store that they could go into and hopefully Brad would shut up in there and forget about it. Did he? no. There was nobody in the store but an old lady behind the counter, them and some older woman.

Tristan started smiling, trying to keep himself from snapping at Brad. "I mean, if he has a problem you'd have thought he'd have talked to me about it." Brad said.

Tristan nodded "Yeah, well maybe you should try talking to him first and see what he says." He said, looking into the fridge for a drink.

"I would, but what if something happens."

Tristan raised his eye brows and looked at Brad "What do you mean 'if something happens'?" he asked, as that could have more than one meaning to it.

Brad looked confused for a moment, as it took him a while to realise what Tristan meant "Oh. Ew. No. ew," he said, disgustingly "jesus Tristan, is your mind just permanently perverted and sexual?" he asked, making Tristan roll his eyes "I mean, c'mon. You've got a weird obsession of wanting Rydel and Connor to get together. That's never going to happen."

"Hey!" Tristan said, pointing at him like Brad actually offended him "I live in hope, okay? There is no way Rydel and Tit bag are going to last. And when they break up, Connor is going to swoop in there and save the day whether or not I have to force with my bare hands and don't even get me started on you and Ross." he said to Brad with his voice shaking a little. Almost like a desperate fan girl.

Brad let out a soft laugh "What if me and him break-up?" he asked.

Tristan finished getting a drink out of the fridge and slammed it shut, looking at Brad with an emotionless facial expression "Don't do that to me, please," Tristan said, starting to unleash his sad fangirl side "cos if that happens... I will have to cause some serious shit and kick both your arses and whoever broke you both up."

"Who said someone was going to break us up?"

Tristan laughed "Your cute, Brad," he said, ruffling his hair "if you two ever break up I don't see it being because you both wanted it."

"Right..." Brad said, seeing how this went quickly off track "no, what I meant before is that what if I go to talk to James about it? There could be a very serious reason why he doesn't like me and Ross together. Then what am I gonna do? I can't break up with him to make James happy. Because in all honesty that's the way it's looking."

Tristan sighed, looking Brad up and down with a small smile knowing what he was getting at. But that was also Tristan's 'I-know-something-you-don't' face, making Brad suspicious "Tristan..." Brad said "do you know something I don't?"

Tristan moved shiftily "Maybe."

Before Brad could say anything, Tristan moved from him quickly and made his way over to the till. Brad went after him "Oh c'mon, Tris," Brad said "you can't do that and then not tell me. Please," he began to beg as they got closer to the tell "Tristan. Tell me. Maybe I can do something about it."

Tristan scoffed "Oh, no. You can't do anything about it, Brad, trust me, I've tried for him, I've given him suggestions and he's tried them, nothing worked."

"Surely there's something."

"Alright," Tristan said, turning round and facing Brad "here's what you can do to make him feel better: break up with Ross."

"I'm not going to do that!"

"Exactly! So you can't help him because you won't do that! And I don't want you to do that, and James doesn't want you to break up with Ross either, no matter how much he hates it because he just wants to see you happy because he cares, Brad, he really does even if he's not acting like it. All you've gotta do is just give him some space and time, maybe try talk him round to liking you and Ross being a couple. I don't know, get him and Ross to spend the day together or something – I'm no love expert!" Tristan took a deep breath, turning round and again making his way over to the counter.

Brad sighed in frustration again "Tristan please, he's my friend. If something's bothering him I have the right to know," he stopped next to Tristan as they got to the till "please tell me."

"Look, Brad," Tristan said, turning to him as the old woman was taking his money and sorting out his change "if I told you, I'd have to kill you. And right now, I want to kill you because of your ranting. So please shut up, because you're making me want to pull a gun out my pocket and shoot you."

"Oh wow. Feelings mutual."

They turned away from each other and looked at the old lady behind the counter who was giving them a horrified look. "We were joking," Brad said "we don't actually have guns. We're from England. The only people allowed guns there are the police."

"Yeah, you can search us if you want." Tristan said, holding up his hands.

The old lady shook her head with a small smile, thinking about how stupid she was being, and handed Tristan back his change "Sorry, it's just... never mind."

Tristan took the change back from the old woman and gave her a suspicious look that she saw. She gave them another smile "It's just things with America, god, I don't know why they even let us have guns," she said with a soft laugh "I mean there's a gun man on the loose somewhere in this country and he has been for eight months, going from state to state. The police can't find him or get him, all they know is that he's somewhere between here and Illinois. I think it's Illinois, last time I checked it was anyway. I'm being very careful lately. A lot of people are getting hurt, it's like if you look at him he automatically makes you his target just shoots you. At least, that's what I've heard off others. It's absolutely terrible."

Brad nodded "Great—well not great because people are getting shot dead but—I'm just gonna shut up before I say something I shouldn't." he shook his head, turning around.

"Well, thanks for that little warning," Tristan said, with a small smile "even though it won't really matter to us. We're going back to England soon anyway, chances are by the time we come back the police will have caught him. Hopefully."

The old woman nodded, waving bye to them as they both made their way towards the door.

"I don't know like," Brad said, following Tristan out the store "eight months. That's a long time for someone like him to be on the loose for. Doubt they're going to find him now," he let out a soft laugh "maybe he can come here and get you at gunpoint so you'll tell me what's wrong with James." he joked.

Tristan laughed sarcastically "Maybe he can shoot you instead."

"That's not nice."

Tristan let out a laugh, knowing that he and Brad both knew Tristan never meant it really. He turned around and began walking off "Hey, at least that way I won't have to put up with your freaking outbursts, like this morning, and bugging me about James all the time."

Brad rolled his eyes, shaking his head as Tristan walked off. Damn he was crazy and Brad's life would definitely be boring without him, vice versa. At least he hope it would be the same for Tristan if Brad mysteriously disappeared out of his life one day.

He sigh, moving his eyes a little when someone caught his eye in the corner of it. He looked properly where he saw a man sat on a bench looking over at him. Normally when people look at Brad it's normally a 'I've-seen-you-somewhere-before-do-I-know-you?'. But this look. Oh no. That wasn't that look. This look kind of scared Brad. It was a shifty look and Brad started to get the feeling he was looking at him for a little bit too long.

"Brad! What are you doing standing there?" Tristan asked, calling from halfway down the street – automatically grabbing Brad's attention "I've been talking to myself! No wonder people in passing cars have been giving me funny looks!"

"Sorry!" Brad called, looking away from the man. He shuddered a little before running to catch up to Tristan.

Riker walked through the front door of the house, looking into the living room where there was nobody in there, and he looked upstairs to see if he could tell if any of the doors were open – it didn't look like it. He took off his coat and walked into the kitchen. When he opened the door he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Ross sat in there at the table. He put his hand on his chest "Holy hell, Ross," Riker said, taking a deep breath and making his way to the fridge for a drink "I didn't think you would be in here. I thought you'd be in bed or still with Brad."

"Nope. I'm here."

Riker sat down at the table after getting a drink out the fridge "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Mom went out with Dad, Ryland's out, Rocky's upstairs in bed I think and Rydel's not home."

Riker gave Ross a confused look about Rydel, but then remembered "Oh, yeah. She went to Titus's I forgot," Riker said with a small laugh. That was when he noticed Ross look down. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Ross shook his head "Nothing... It's just, last week. I was with Brad and Tristan and he told me himself, James and Connor all saw Rydel downtown in LA – I asked where abouts and it was near Titus's – and she was on the floor crying and started blaming Connor for something and pushed him away when they tried to help her. Same with Tristan and James."

"Really?" Riker questioned, he shrugged "I'll ask her later. Maybe she'll tell me."

Ross shrugged as there was a knock on the door. Riker sighed, getting up from where he sat and made his way to the door. He furrowed his brow and looked in confusement "Can I help you Connor?" Riker asked.

"Is Rydel home?"

"No."

"Is she going to be home soon?"

"No."

"Can I talk to you then for a couple minutes?" He asked.

Riker looked back into the kitchen where Ross looked just as confused as Riker was "Um... Sure... come in," Riker said, letting him in "what about?" he asked, shutting the door.

"It's about Rydel and... Titus. I figured seen as though she won't tell you, I better before something bad happens and it's too late."

* * *

**I know the next chapter probably seems like it is going to be serious... Yes... it's going to be serious but it is also going to be hilarious bc of Connor putting his foot in his mouth about things and Ross just sitting there being Ross and watching it all happen. It's so funny. In my head it's hilarious anyway. Just yeah. Brilliant. **

**Also, when you review... Can you NOT review with "update" or "can't wait for the next one" can you comment on what ACTUALLY happens on the chapter? I'd appreciate it and then knock yourself out with adding "update" or "can't wait for the next one" on the end of the review, I would just rather hear your thoughts on what actually happens in the chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**7 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this update would have came quicker, but it's my last week of school (I get off tomorrow yay) and even though I'm not doing anything at all I'm still tired. Plus, I went to Flamingo Land today (it's a theme park. Don't be deceived by the name, even though it does have a zoo with flamingos and other animals in it) and that tired me out. Though, I didn't get to go on any of the big rides because all the lines were too long & there were no Q Busters left for them :)))))))) That... and my face got sunburned. And my arms. And the back of my neck. I never sun burn. So, this was a first. It hurts. A lot. Especially the back of my neck. And I kept on attracted wasps and hornets as well. That wasn't fun. I kept screaming every time one came near me. I'm terrible for these things lel.**

**Anyway, enough of my life lets get on with the story!**

**Guest Account Replies:**

**kasie: **Well, I have. But I'm only going to update when I can, feel like it and when I've got the motivation. Not when people want me to.

**Guest: **I'm not going to copy & paste what you said because you are scarily accurate. But in the future can you out your name so I know who you are and who I am replying too so I don't get you muddled with other Guest Accounts :) Thanks!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or The Vamps or the song "Somebody To You" by The Vamps, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury & Island Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Riker brought Connor through from the front and into the kitchen where Ross was sat. Normally when Riker was speaking to someone about something important he would leave, but not now. He had the feeling this could be interesting. Riker gave Ross a look telling him to leave, but Ross sat there slightly grinning at Riker which told him he was not going anywhere. Riker glared at Ross as he shut the kitchen door so if anybody came home they wouldn't be able to hear the conversation, and if Rocky woke up he wouldn't be able to hear either "Sit down, Connor." Riker said, throwing Ross a glare as he pointed to the chair.

Once Connor had sat down, looking nervous, Riker stood at the table with his arms folded "So, uh, what do you need to tell me?" Riker asked.

Connor found it intimedating by the way Riker was looking at him, and he knew that he wasn't angry he was just curious but if Connor accidentally let slip about certain things then he will be angry. "Um... it's about Rydel and Titus," Connor said, repeating what he had said at the door – mainly out of nerves "I know she's not going to tell you or anybody else because she's scared so... I thought I better tell you before something happens that's too late to take back and help her out with."

Riker pulled out the chair where he was stood and sat on it "What do you mean?" Riker asked "tell me now."

"Well, I was about to go to bed last night in my hotel room," Connor began to explain "and suddenly someone started knocking on my door repeatedly that they may as well have knocked the whole door down. At first I thought it was Brad going in a temper tantrum over James again – which by the way, you really need to speak to him about, Ross, before he goes bald stressing over it – but it wasn't. It was Rydel, baring in mind it was like ten or eleven at night so I thought someone was trying to break in and kill me," Connor said, making Ross laugh softly a little "but anyway. She was crying. A lot. I asked her what was wrong and she broke down more when she tried to tell me. I asked her what was wrong after bringing her into the room and she said she'd tell me as long as I promised not to get involved, and honestly I thought it was going to be something stupid like her and Titus had, had a fight. So she told me. I admit, I was a little pissed off at what she told me, but I didn't have the full story of it. Then she got up to go put the tissues in the bin I gave her to dry her eyes and I noticed her hair was a mess and there were cuts on her face as well as bruising starting to happen so I kinda put two and two together and figured out what happened – that's when I got the full story. I knew for a fact she wasn't going to get anybody to help her. And well... here we are."

Ross and Riker glanced at each other, mixed with surprised, confusement and anger. They looked back at Connor "So... Titus beat her?" Ross asked, Connor nodded "what? Was it just the once or...?" Ross asked. If it was the one time Titus did it, maybe Ross could go easy on him and maybe not hurt him as much as he planned too. But if he did it more than once than he shall hurt him more than he planned too.

Connor shook his head "No. She told me he did it before, a week ago. I think I know what day it was too because me, James and Tristan found her crying and she kept pushing us away and had been ignoring me for the whole week saying it was my fault he did it – but I don't understand how. He just gets the wrong idea about things."

Riker was still confused "Why did he beat her up in the first place?" Riker asked, he had mixed emotions about this – he didn't know how to feel because he was confused as well as mad that he had let his sister date someone who he thought loved her and done this to her. Guilty much. "I'm... I feel you're missing some huge part out."

"Erm... She's pregnant," Connor said as carefully as he could, and before Riker could say anything (as it looked like he was about to erupt) Connor cut him off "and it is Titus's, nobody elses, but he didn't seem to think so. He thought it was mine, which is kind of impossible as you know because I've only seen her once in London on your last tour and a couple weeks ago in London. And you were all there when we were together. That... and when a girls pregnant, you can't get her pregnant again if you sleep with her," he said, then his eyes widened "Oh shit." he said, slapping his hand over his mouth.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," Riker said, turning to Ross as he was now sat up straight at the table with his hands on it "I am. I'm going to hunt down the little fucker and throw him in front of an oncoming bus," he took a deep breath and looked at Connor "You haven't had a run in with him have you? Because if he's accusing you of false things like sleeping with Rydel, then I would not like to be you—wait a fucking second, repeat the last part of that sentence again."

Ross sighed, shutting his eyes as he had heard the last part of that sentence perfectly and was hoping Riker never. Riker gave Connor a suspicious look "You did sleep with her when she was dating Titus."

Connor shook his head "No! I never, I swear!" Connor said, trying to defend himself after that little slip.

Riker nodded "Good," he said, taking another deep breath. His emotions were being played with a lot today and it isn't even noon. He furrowed his brow "Wait, where's Rydel, then?" He asked.

Connor shrugged "I don't know. She wasn't there when I woke up this morning."

"Oh for fuck sake." Ross said through a sigh, face palming. Connor really was digging himself a deeper hole. Ross wasn't stupid he could figure out what happened, given the hickey hidden under his hair and for the fact that when Ross was leaving Brad's room this morning he caught Rydel leaving. She didn't see him though. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out.

"What?" Riker asked, looking like he was about to pounce on Connor.

"Keep going Connor," Ross said, putting the drink he had up to his lips "keep digging yourself a deeper hole."

"Oh, I think I might actually understand why I'm never allowed to talk very much in interviews." Connor said, sounding worried and scared of what Riker was going to do to him.

Riker leaned back in his chair, folding his arms "Rydel stayed with you last night?"

"Well, I wasn't going to let her walk home! Especially when he was out looking for her. Plus, the state she was in... she'd have been stopped by someone."

"But you two shared a bed?"

"I wasn't gonna let her sleep on the floor was I?"

"Alright, next question," Riker said, feeling and looking like the top of his head was about to fly off. Ross and Connor could have sworn they saw steam coming out of his ears. "What did you two _do_ in that bed last night?"

_Eachother. _Ross thought to himself. He had to keep that one in as he felt jokes at this time were not appropriate and Riker would kick his ass along with Connor and Titus's.

Connor fiddled with his hands, looking at Riker shiftily and nervously "Er... Um... what's the answer to not getting my ass kicked by you?" he asked.

Ross face palmed again, wiping his face with his hands "Stop talking Connor." Ross groaned. He was only telling him to stop talking because he didn't want to see him get hit by Riker. He liked Connor too much for him to watch Riker do that to him.

Connor nodded, shutting up. Riker stood up from where he said "How far along is she pregnant?" He asked.

"A-about 2 weeks... Maybe three. Maybe a month... something like that..."

Riker nodded "Did you know pregnancy tests can be wrong?" Riker asked, Connor gave him a blank facial expression "because when Rydel's ill, she's not just ill for a couple days and then it goes away, Connor, oh know. She's ill for a good solid three weeks. And pregnancy tests, they're not always correct."

Ross leaned back in his chair "See, this is why I'm glad Brad is a guy. I don't have to worry about these things and neither does he. Unless, you know, he's not telling me something." Ross jumped a little, after taking a small pause, when he realised it was silent and he could see the glare coming from Riker and the worried face coming from Connor.

Nobody was appreciating his jokes today and him trying to make people feel better were they?

Connor ignored Ross, looking up at Riker "Please don't tell me you're telling me what I think you're trying to tell me."

Riker put his hand on Connor's shoulder "Basically... if Rydel wasn't pregnant in the first place... if you didn't use protection last night... she will be now," he said, he gave him a sarcastic grin "and I know protection isn't something you probably carry around on tour. Is it?"

"Oh, no!" Connor almost shouted "I've fucked up. Big style."

"I could have told you that from the moment you said you needed to talk about Rydel and Titus." Ross said, only receiving funny looks again. "God. I'm in a good mood and everyone's bringing me down." Ross slouched in his chair, holding his drink to his lips.

* * *

_Sally smirked "This sounds like it was hilarious."_

_Ross nodded with a small smile on his face, remembering that conversation like it was yesterday. He wishes it was yesterday. Because that would mean nothing was messed up and all they had to worry about was Rydel's pregnancy with Titus along with Rocky and Ratliff. Not having to deal with what had just happened. Death. God The Vamps fans were going to be crushed when they found out. And who the hell was going to be the one responsible for telling his family he's gone and dead?_

_Ross already knows he's going to get the blame for being there and not doing anything – he's already got it from James. He couldn't do anything because normally when you hug someone you don't focus about who is in your surroundings but whoever it is you're hugging and whoever you're with. Not some dude who's stood in the distance firing a freaking gun at anybody in sight! Of course by the time the first gun shot went off they realised what was going on._

_But by then it was too late. Brad had already been hit._

_Thinking about it now, Ross feels guilty. Brad had spoke about how when he walked into the diner there was a guy outside, the guy with the gun, who kept on giving him a look that scared him and Brad had made eye contact with him. The sort of eye contact that when you look at someone you can't look away. Of course he did look away and he shared to Ross that he was nervous about the way the guy had watched him. Ross told him to not worry about it and that people have bad days and always give strangers funny looks. If he had have known what was really going to have happened he'd have got him out of there sooner or another way._

_The best part of this is the guy who shot him, as well as others around, was the same guy who was giving Brad the same look when he walked out the store with Tristan when they were in America after the R5 show in London. And Brad also shared that with Ross, telling him he didn't like the way he was being looked at by him. _

_And you know what Ross told him?_

"Don't worry about it. He's a stranger, a nobody. Move on from it. You're never going to see him again so there's no point in stressing over it." Ross said, laying in the middle of the bed in Brad's hotel room as he was getting ready to go to bed.

Brad turned around, having his shirt half off "Do you really think you're being helpful right now?" Brad asked, referring to how he has been acting today. Full of it. Jokes, sarcastic comments. You'd have thought someone had slipped him some happy pills or put something in his drink this morning.

Ross shook his head "No. All I'm thinking about is how much better it would be if you just took your shirt off already."

Brad furrowed his brow, giving Ross a suspicious look "Have you been drinking today?" Brad asked, Ross shook his head "are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Ross said "oh—wait... that's Rydel."

"Oh wow," Brad said, turning back round and throwing his shirt on the floor by his suitcase. He wasn't complaining about Ross being in this mood, but he was going a little bit too far now. He sat down on the edge of the bed where Ross crawled up next to him, still lying on his front.

Ross looked up at Brad, raising his eye brows "Why were you even in a store anyway?" he asked.

"Getting drugs," He said sarcastically "why do you think I was in there for?"

Ross made a cat sound "Someone's on their period today." He said, commenting on the way Brad had just snapped at him. He'd been practically snapping all day and been in a funny mood – but not the funny mood Ross was in.

"No, that's just you being a fucking douche all day."

"Whoa!" Ross said, kneeling up on the bed, giving Brad a funny look "watch that attitude, dude. If you're going to be like this for the rest of the night I'll just go home." he said, getting up from the bed.

"No," Brad said, grabbing him by the arm as he walked by him and pulled him back down on the bed beside him "sorry. It's just James."

"Oh, God," Ross groaned "is he acting like he's on his period too?" he asked.

Brad sighed, staring at Ross blankly "You really are off it today aren't you?" He asked.

Ross shrugged, with a smile on his face "I woke up this way, dude."

"No you woke up with bed head and without any clothes on."

"I'll change that now if you want." Ross said, going to take off his shirt.

Brad stopped him "No, it's fine. I just wanna sleep. I'm really... really tired, Ross. Today has been a real weird and interesting, scary day for me. I'd rather sleep and forget about it."

Ross put his arm around Brad, chorusing 'awe', and let him rest his head on his shoulder "Awe, has baby Brad had a bad day?" Ross asked, like he was speaking to an actual baby.

Brad sighed "I'm going to punch you in the face if you don't shut up."

Ross took his arm from round Brad, letting him sit up properly again "Do it, and I'll punch you back twice as hard."

Brad let out a soft laugh "No you wouldn't. You love me too much."

"Yeah, you're right, I do. I wouldn't dare lay a finger on you like that."

Brad smiled a little bit, resting his head on Ross's shoulder – letting a little bit of silence take over. "This is where you say you wouldn't lay a finger on me like that either," Ross said "but... then I remembered you're too small to."

Brad would have hit him in the arm or anywhere else for that comment but he ended up laughing instead. It was the first time he had laughed ever since he got back from being out with Tristan. Too much on his mind. "Anyway, I better go to sleep," Brad said, standing up and going to go get into the bed properly "the sooner I do the better. That way I can go see if James is in a better mood tomorrow. Though, I don't think he will be."

Ross followed Brad, but walked round the other side and let out a laugh "I find it funny though how he's acting," Ross said, throwing the covers back and slowly getting into it "he's acting like a school girl who's angry about his crush not liking her back. Oh, to me it's hilarious."

Brad dropped the part of the cover he had in his hand, looking at Ross "What did you just say...?" he asked, referring to the school girl crush thing. What the hell.

Ross looked up at Brad and rolled his eyes "Oh, ignore me. As you said, 'I'm just in one of those moods'. I was joking anyway. Now get into bed if you want to go to sleep so much."

Brad nodded, sliding in next to him "Right..." he turned around with his back facing Ross, beginning to think "night, Ross."

Ross gave Brad a suspicious playful look at how he had his back to him, and a little far away too. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Brad's waist, pulling him in closer towards him "Night, Brad." Ross said, leaning his head over his shoulder as best as he could giving him a quick kiss before resting his head back on his pillow. Brad smiled a little as he done so but as soon as Ross's head hit the pillow it fell.

This just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**Told you this chapter wasn't going to be as serious as it seemed it was going too. I figured you all needed one that doesn't make you want to rip your hair out and cry as much like you have all commented :) **

**I hope I get the next one up soon! Also, I planned on having the main thing everyones waiting/not looking forward too at Chapter 25... but it looks like it's going to be about chapter 30 now. Brilliant.**

**ALSO PLEASE READ: I got bored after i made my video to the last judgement and played around with my movie maker and I ended up making a trailer for this story. Oh. The link is at the top of my profile if you want to watch it. Please do! :) Lemme know what you think!**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**HALLELUJAH****! I'm off school forever now! Jk, I'm off till September. But HOPEFULLY I can update faster than I have been :) Idk. I hope to have this story over with, or pretty much done, by the time i go back to school because when I go back to school I'm in my last year of secondary school (high school) so that's a lot of exams. Wonderful.**

**If i don't have it completely finished, then... it should be at the part in the story that you are all dreading to fuck. I mean, idk if that's all the chapters in general but I'm talking about the one that's going to put you through an emotional rollercoaster. Livvy & Anna know what I'm talking about (y)**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Guest: "This story is amazing! I can't wait for more! Thank you for not making me want to burst into tears and rip all my hair out!"** Thank you! & Your welcome! :) Even though... I ain't promising anything for future chapters :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song "Somebody To You" by The Vamps all rights go to R5 & Mercury/Island Records.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**1 Year & 143 Days**

Two weeks had passed ever since Connor had told Riker about Rydel and Titus, along with himself and Rydel, and ever since Riker had scared Connor. Thanks to that, Rydel and Connor hadn't spoken to each other at all. Yes, they saw each other and the most they did was make awkward eye contact and look away quickly several times. Riker and Ross still hadn't said anything to her about knowing, they were just waitng for the right time. AKA Ross had let the situation slip right to the back of his mind because he knows Rydel hasn't been going anywhere near Titus since that day. He was more focused on other things like his own life and Brad, he knows it sounds selfish but Rydel can look out for herself and enough people know about what's going on with her as it is and if he makes a big deal out of it more people will know – and they don't want that.

Riker was planning on talking to Rydel about it today because she hasn't said anything to anyone about it or her supposedly being pregnant, then maybe he can do something even though Titus hasn't been in touch at all. But still, he needs to do something.

But today was also the day Brad, Tristan, Connor and James were going back to England. So Ross was completely beside himself, going into depression mode and annoying members of his family that knew about him and Brad. The others who didn't know, his Mom, Dad and Ryland, were confused. Rydel snapped at Ross the night before, shouting at him, telling him to get over it and that he'll see him again soon, which resulted in Ross insulting her love life with something along the lines of "You wouldn't know, you have nobody to love."

That went down well afterwards.

Maybe Rydel was pregnant after all, with the hormones and attitude.

Ellington hadn't seen Kelly for those two weeks either. He had tried calling and texting her but she never replied, he even went to her apartment and knocked on the door for a solid five minutes and she never answered. She really was mad. Maybe this was the end of their relationship, even though nothing was said. He was going to give it till the end of next week for her to speak to him and after that he was going to take it as they're done.

Rocky had been telling him he's being stupid and girls do need a lot of space and time to think in situations like this. Especially when their boyfriend just cheated on them and they want to keep their relationship going. And if it wasn't for Rocky saying that, Ellington thinks he might have just given up on Kelly right there and then.

Riker came down the stairs and looked through the door into the kitchen, seeing who was in there. He saw Rydel sat at the table with her back to the door. Once he did, he made his way into the kitchen and shut the door behind him "Rydel?" Riker asked, she turned her head round to him "can I talk to you for a minute?" she nodded.

Riker walked over and took a seat beside her "Have you spoken to Titus at all lately?" He asked, she shook her head "when was the last time you spoke to him?"

Rydel shrugged "About... two weeks ago."

"Are you two still together?"

"Nope."

"Good," he said, making Rydel look slightly confused. "Listen, two weeks ago I was here with Ross and Connor came round," he said, making Rydel's face drop as she knew what was more than likely coming "and before you ask, I know everything and I mean _everything_."

Rydel cringed, supporting her head with her hand "Oh my god, I can't believe he told you _that_."

"Well... He didn't necessarily say the words, it kinda slipped out and what he said I put two and two together and well... yeah," Riker said, letting a short awkward silence fall over them both "good thing is he never left with a black eye." he smiled.

Rydel rolled her eyes and shook her head. She can't believe Connor told Riker everything she told him, she knows he probably did it for her own safety but he still didn't have the right to do that. It was bad enough they weren't talking to each other (again) so she couldn't say anything to him. Well she could, but she didn't want to make things worse than they already are. "Why didn't you tell me when he did it the first time?" Riker asked.

"Because I thought it was a one off. So I went back to him a week later and he did it again."

"Why though?"

Rydel rolled her eyes again "Riker, if Connor told you everything you know why."

Riker sighed "I know... I was maybe hoping he was wrong and you weren't pregnant. Because... Pregnancy tests can be wrong you know."

"I know, I took three. I don't think three can lie."

Riker shrugged "You never know. I think you should go to the hospital and double check. Then we can start worrying about Titus and then R5."

"Yeah, I know, I'm going tomorrow before I decide to tell anybody else. I wanted to anyway," Rydel said, putting her hands on her stomach "because... something doesn't feel right about it."

"What do you mean?"

Rydel shrugged "It feels weird. I had a little bit of pain, but that was after Titus had hit me. That was normal."

Riker nodded "Good, good. Anyway, I'll see you later." he said, standing up.

Rydel have him a confused look "Where are you going?"

"To the hospital. I'm going to go see Laura before she goes down for her operation."

Rydel furrowed her brow, becoming even more confused "Operation for what?"

"For her-" Riker stopped himself, realising that when he looked at Rydel she really did have no clue of the brain tumour. "You don't know? She never told you?" Riker asked, Rydel shook her head "Oh my god. I told her to tell you! And Ross and Rocky! Jesus Christ."

Rydel put her hand on Riker's arm and sat him back down "Alright, calm down. What's she going for an operation for?" She asked, thinking it couldn't be that bad.

Riker sighed, looking round in case anybody was listening in – even though all the doors and windows were shut and it was clear himself and Rydel were the only ones sat in the kitchen. "She went to the hospital about a month ago when we had gotten back from London about why she was ill," Riker said quietly, as Rydel leaned on the table close to Riker to hear him "and the doctors found out she has a brain tumour. High grade 2."

"What?" Rydel asked, her face fell.

"It's okay though!" Riker said "they can remove it fully so it doesn't grow back."

Rydel sighed, putting her head into her hands and running her fingers through her hair. "Rydel, it's fine. She'll be okay after this operation." Riker said.

Rydel lifted her head and looked at Riker like she was going to kill him "No, Riker. No. it won't be okay. It'll never be okay," Rydel said, starting to get angry with herself as well as Riker and Laura for not telling sooner – rather than five minutes right before the operation "unlike you, I actually payed attention in science when we learned about tumours and all that crap."

Riker gave her a confused look "And what has this got to do with anything?"

"Yes, Laura. She's going to go get it removed, brilliant, fantastic!" Rydel said, pretending to be happy about it when in fact she wasn't "grade 1 brain tumour... Fine. Get it removed no problem with no chance of it growing back. But Grade 2... Yes, you can get it removed fully, Riker, but there is still a good chance it'll grow back. You can get it removed again but it'll just keep growing and growing and growing until it finally kills her," Rydel began to explain, scaring Riker "and if I know Laura, she won't want to suffer having to go in and out of hospital all the time to the point where she practically lives there and it stops her doing what's she is doing with her life. That is not Laura Marano. She'd want to live her life without doing that."

"W-what are you trying to say...?"

"What I'm saying, is that it might grow back – probably more than likely – and she won't want to get treatment for it."

Riker looked down, his face suddenly turning sad as he slouched in his chair. Rydel sighed "I didn't mean to scare you like that, I'm just freaked out myself," She said, Riker nodded. She got up from her chair and put on her coat "besides, there's like a 50/50 chance it will. Even if it does grow back, it won't be up until she's like... fifty or something."

"Jesus Christ, Rydel! Why the hell did you scare me like that for then?" Riker asked, feeling relief run through him.

Rydel shrugged "I don't know, in the moment I guess? Now come on or we'll be late."

"Late for what?"

"Seeing Laura before she goes down for her operation," She said, looking at Riker in disbelief that he had forgotten about that "I'm coming with you."

"Oh, yeah," Riker said, quickly standing up "c'mon lets go."

Rydel rolled her eyes as she followed him out the kitchen.

* * *

_Sally gave Ross a puzzled look, like she was trying to figure something out and he was sat there waiting for her to say something. He wasn't continuing until he was certain she was listening. "Laura...?" Sally questioned, Ross nodded "Laura?" she questioned again "w-who's... who's Laura?" she asked._

"_You've never watched Disney Channel?" Ross asked, Sally shook her head. Ross's mouth almost fell open in disbelief at that statement "she was one of my bestfriends."_

"_How come I've never met her then?" Sally asked, becoming offended. She had only been in Ross's life for a month and a half but she had met nearly everyone who was vital in his life. The ones who were alive and hadn't been shot down by some crazy guy, of course. **Oh wow that was mean** Sally thought to herself as she had that thought._

"_There is a keyword in that sentence Sally," Ross said, as he was beginning to tear up again "and that keyword is was." he told her as his voice cracked. He wiped his eyes quickly. He didn't need to start crying again, at this rate he'd lose all the water in his body._

"_Oh my god... She died during the operation or...?"_

_Ross shook his head "No... erm... she died a week before you came," he let out a small laugh after wards as tears were in his eyes and were falling "oh god, someone up there sure does love taking people I love away from me permanently don't they?"_

_Sally let out a soft laugh with a small smile "Oh, God this... I'm going to be crying by the time you've finished this aren't I?" she asked._

_Ross shrugged "I don't know. Depends on how emotional you are."_

"_I guess we're about to find out..."_

* * *

"Ross... get up."

Ross shook his head, being curled up in a ball "No." he said, having a tantrum like a sad three year old who wasn't getting his way.

Brad sighed, rolling his eyes "Please."

"No!"

"Ross! If you don't get up out of my freaking suitcase I can't go anywhere because I'll have no clothes!"

"Hey, I'm not complaining about that last part," Ross said, looking up at him from where he was curled up in a ball as best as he could be in one of Brad's suitcases "but if I don't move, that means you can't go." he smiled.

Brad shook his head. He and the others had to be at the airport in less than two hours, and Brad was making very little progress on being completely done due to the fact he made the mistake of letting Ross come to the hotel early in the morning so they could see each other before he left.

Biggest mistake of his life.

As soon as Brad left the room to go into the bathroom, Ross took that chance to try put himself in the suitcase and when he came out Brad didn't know what to do or feel. He laughed and that was about it before telling him to get out, and he wouldn't.

Seeing the suitcase was at the edge of the bed, Brad grinned to himself a little before lifting his leg and kicking the side of it where it fell off the bed with Ross. "OW!" Ross shouted, hitting the floor. He got up from the floor and stretched, feeling achey from being inside the suitcase for so long. He picked it up off the floor and put it back on the bed and sat down on the edge of it, looking up at Brad "I don't want you to go." Ross whined, putting his arms around Brad's waist and pulling him closer to him.

"Oh, stop," Brad said, looking down at him "I'm sure we'll see each other soon."

"Yeah," Ross said, pullling him down so Brad was practically straddling him "but that's probably adverts on TV, or on talk shows or music videos. Not actually with each other."

Brad smiled at him "Hey, if I'm seeing you on talk shows and on adverts I know you haven't died."

"Died from what?"

"Being annoying and needy to the point where nobody will see to those needs and you'll just crumple into a ball and die from the lack of attention."

"Exactly," Ross said, kissing his lips softly "that's why I need you here with me." he kissed him again.

Brad laughed, shoving him "Screw off."

Ross pulled him back closer to him "Nope," he said, kissing him again "c'mon. I'm not gonna see you again for like... months!"

"3 months." Brad corrected him.

"3 months my ass, it feels that long that the next I'll see you is on your death bed when you're like eighty."

Brad scoffed "Who said we'll still be together then?" Brad asked, joking "we could break up now... next month... or next year."

Ross gave Brad a suspicious look before holding onto him tight where he flipped over, so that he was on top of Brad on the bed "Oh, sweetie. I'll be dead before we break up."

Brad cocked his head "You know this talk about death is not putting me in the mood, Ross. You're not doing a very good job."

"I can change that." Ross said before kissing him on the lips and letting his hands travel down.

"Excuse me! You are supposed to be packing and you are supposed to be either helping him or not here! Not close to fucking each other!"

Ross and Brad pulled away from the kiss slowly and turned their heads where Tristan was stood in the doorway watching them both. Tristan walked slowly towards the bed "Now, I love you both, I really do... but... we've got two hours before we need to get to the airport and everyones done packing. But you."

Ross shrugged "Two hours is nothing, he can pack in half an hour," he looked back down at Brad "now. Where we we?" he asked before bending down and kissing him again.

"Alright," Tristan said, grabbing Ross and pulling him off Brad "get out."

"But I-"

"Nope," Tristan shook his head, going towards the door with Ross "go wait in the lobby for him and do your goodbye there because I'll blame you if we don't make it home on time."

"But, but-"

"Get out!" Tristan shouted, slamming the door in his face. He turned round and faced Brad "I can't leave you two alone without you keep your freaking lips and hands off each other, can I?" he asked. Brad shook his head. Tristan sighed "God, I sure do hope you two will come out already because this sneaking around isn't starting to work anymore."

"What do you mean?" Brad asked.

"Um... How do I put this?" Tristan asked, making Brad worried "you two were out yesterday, someone saw you both and took a picture. Luckily you were only stood next to each other – no hand holding, no kissing. No touching. Nothing. But there were some jokes people made that are actually true."

Brad sighed, putting his head in his hands "Oh god. I don't want to come out yet. Sure, close friends and family, yes. The whole world and fans. No."

"Relax, I said I hope, not do it now," Tristan said, making his way back over to the door "anyway, me, James and Connor are going to go do something for like half an hour."

"What?" Brad asked, standing up "can't you stay and help me pack!"

"Hell no! You shouldn't have been lip locking with ya boyfriend then you'd be done and be coming with us." Tristan turned around and went to exit the room, opening the door "Oh my god. Go away!"

"I dropped my phone!" Ross said, getting by Tristan and going back into the room "I'm not leaving without it."

Brad looked on the floor where Ross had been and on the bed where he had been sat and laid. He even peered into the suitcase from when he was curled up in it "No you haven't." Brad said, then receiving a glare from Ross. Only then did Brad realise what Ross was trying to do "Oh."

"Yeah, nice try," Tristan said, grabbing Ross by the arm "but I actually want to get home—and just be thankful it's me that came in because James was going to come. He doesn't know you're here."

Ross groaned, turning round to Brad and waving 'bye' to him.

* * *

**I have no idea where I was going with that last part. It's like 1 a.m. in England and I'm tired.. Oh well. Who cares. We got Rad, right? Well... Radish... Tristan being the cockblock and all walking in and breaking it up.**

**Anyway.**

**OH MY GOD! So I was on YouTube today & I accidentally ("accidentally") stumbled upon James & Connor's version of Somebody To You, Wild Heart & Last Night as well as Tristan's version of Can We Dance (and James &Connor's) LIKE OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO LISREN TO THEM THEY'RE ALL BEAUTIFUL! Especially Somebody To You & (I think) Wild Heart, because it's actually Brad, James & Connor singing them and its beautiful. BUT TRISTAN'S VERSION OF CAN WE DANCE. I WAS NOT (and still aren't) NOT OKAY. JESUS CHRIST HIS VOICE IT BEAUTIFUL. But yeah, you should go listen to them :)**

**If you can't find them, I'll upload them onto my YouTube account adn you can listen to them there :) Idk if you'd prefer that or **

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait on this update, but we are finally getting to the drama of this story. But now it means time-skips and getting closer to a certain chapter you are all dreading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Balloon: **OH MY GOSH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE SO SWEET OH MY GOD! There is no way in hell my writing is as good as John Green's! but oh my god thank you for that compliment, you've made my day completely. Ilysm.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or The Vamps or the song "Somebody To You" by The Vamps, all rights go to Hollywood Records & Mercury/Island Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

James, Tristan and Connor were all putting their suitcases and other things into the back of the taxi that was waiting for them outside the hotel to take them to the airport so they could go home, whilst Brad was stood a small distance away with Ross talking to him before they had to leave. They weren't standing too close together because the chances are that people were walking by who knew who they were, especially Ross anyway.

"Hey, Brad," Connor called, holding one of the suitcases in his hands. Brad turned around and faced him. "It'd be nice if you helped out you know instead of getting all lovestruck with him."

"CONNOR!" Brad yelled warningly as there were people walking by and about two people looked at Connor when he said that.

Connor shrugged, with a smirk on his face, and turned back round to putting one of the last suitcases in the car. Brad faced Ross again "He's right, I should probably go help. Chances are we've already been seen by someone who knows us both. Or at least one of us."

Ross nodded "Yeah, I might as well go anyway before somebody started questioning where I am. Probably somebody who doesn't know..." Ross said, Brad nodded "well, guess I'll see you in three months."

"Yeah, see ya."

Both of them stood there, looking at each other awkwardly because they weren't sure what to do. High five, fist bump or hug. If they hug, they could be risking it because sometimes you can tell a lot by the way someone hugs another person. Either that, or they're both just being paranoid. Definitely paranoid.

Ross got over the paranoia and smiled, giving Brad a hug. He tried to make it look as brotherly and friendly as possible for the people walking by and probably watching, but something in his head was telling him it wasn't working. Brad hugged him back, having to stretch up a little. He hated being small in times like this. He smiled a little shutting his eyes, but when he re-opened them he saw a girl looking over at them both. "Uh-oh..." Brad said, still in the middle of hugging Brad.

"What 'uh-oh'?" Ross asked.

"Don't look, but there's a girl about fifteen stood over in the distance looking at us both," Brad said, trying not to look at her but he couldn't help it "and I think she has an R5 guitar pick necklace on."

"Oh... what do we do?"

"Well, I think we should stop hugging. It's been longer than 10 seconds, people are going to start to suspect somethings going on."

Ross quickly pulled away from the hug, and turned his head where the girl had averted her attention to something else that came to her interest. He sighed with relief and turned back to Brad "Hopefully she didn't take a picture," Ross said, with a small laugh "because if she says anything on Twitter or anything like that, she has no proof."

Brad shrugged "Oh, well."

Ross went to go say something but was cut off by the sound of the cab horn blasting, making Ross and Brad both jump out of their skin almost. They faced the cab where Tristan had his arm through the window of the cab on the steering wheel, where the horn was "C'mon! We need to go!" Tristan called.

"I'm coming!" Brad called, making his way to the cab slowly. He turned round to face Ross again "See you in three months!" he smiled at him as he climbed into the cab, having James and Connor sat at either side of him. Ross gave them all a small wave and watched as the cab drove off.

When the cab drove off, the tyres left a screeching sound and tyre marks on the floor as it took off roughly. The boys in the back of the taxi jerked forwards. "Whoa, kay then," James said, being glad he had put his seatbelt on before the taxi took off otherwise he would have smashed into the back of the seat in front of him "little er... rough start there."

"Sorry," the taxi driver said from the front "I like to get to places quicker. The quicker I do things the less hassle it is and well, the more money I get paid." he said with a smile on his face.

Tristan nodded "Brilliant. Do you think you could do it without killing us?" He asked, commenting on the speed the taxi was currently going. In honesty it scared him at how fast the car was going, in fact it scared them all. That much that Brad and James were holding onto each other for dear life along with Connor and Tristan.

The cab took a rough turn round the corner, making the boys all move in James' direction in the car. It was that rough of a turn that Brad crashed into James and ended up having his face squashed against his, only because Tristan and Connor were against Brad. "Hey, there," Brad said, jokingly as he smashed into James. He looked back at the taxi driver "hey, you know when you turn corners?" Brad asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you turn them so I don't end up accidentally almost kissing my bandmate?"

"Yeah, could you?" James asked "it's a little bit awkward considering he's in a relationship. Don't really want to be the reason they break-up, thanks."

The taxi driver let out a small laugh, looking at them through the rearview mirror to the back "Who? Was it that blonde guy you were talking to instead of helping put bags into the boot?" he asked. Brad's face dropped and he moved away from James, starting to become uncomfortable. "Relax, kid," he said "I have no problem with it. Your secrets safe with me. I'm taking it you don't want it out to the world yet anyway. Plus, I would know straight away if it was out to the world. My daughters obsessed with you guys."

Brad nodded with a smile of relief. But that relief turned into worry as he replayed the last three sentences in his head "Wait... you know who we are?" Brad asked.

The taxi driver nodded "British band. The Vamps. Brad, Connor, Tristan and James. Like I said, my daughter absolutely loves you guys. Doesn't stop talking about you. She literally talks about you that much to me I could probably tell you more about your own life than she could. Also, may I repeat, if your relationship was out to the world with that blonde guy... she would have told me the minute she heard. Anyway, who is he anyway? I recognise him. Is he Ross from R5? My daugters obsessed with them too. So you can imagine her reaction when you both performed together twice."

"Yup, that's him." Brad said, with a smile. It wasn't a normal smile, it was an awkward smile. He was happy that the taxi driver wasn't going to say anything, regardless if his daughter was a fan or not, but it was weird because he had never had a full on conversation about it before.

He turned his head slightly where he caught a glimpse of James, he looked like he was about to put a hole in the side of the taxi as he was looking out the window. "Hey," Brad said, putting his hand on his arm "are you okay, James?" he asked.

James turned to Brad, giving him a false smile "I'm fine. Just nervous, you know. With the horrible driving."

Suddenly the cab came to a sudden stop, throwing James forwards. "Sunshine, you can get out this cab and walk right now if you keep on talking about my driving like that."

"No, no," James said, sitting himself back in his seat properly "it's fine. I wanna go home thank you."

Tristan kept on looking at James, shaking his head at him – for more reasons than one. James wasn't being very subtle right now and Brad was being oblivious. And he says he's good with things like this. Clearly. "Yeah, he just wants to get home so he can go see his girlfriend." Brad said.

"Excuse me?" James asked, looking at Brad.

Brad laughed "Oh, come off it, man. Lets review on your behaviour lately, shall we?" he asked "moody, angry, pissed off, irritated, along with staring out into space in thoughts, keeping things to yourself. Not talking to me as much as you used to. The last time you did this to me was when you liked that girl, whatever her name was, about three years ago. You've been acting like what I first said around me and Ross... you like someone back home. Don't you?" he asked.

"What? Has Tristan been talking to you?"

"No..?"

Tristan shook his head, putting his head into his hand "Oh, my god. James, you shouldn't have even responded."

"Wait," Connor said, now looking at James with suspicion "so you do like someone?" he asked, making James sigh in frustration and slouch in the seat. Connor smiled "Oh my god! I think I know who it is!"

Brad turned to Connor "Who!?"

"That girl. You know? The one he always-"

"-Oh yeah!" Brad said, coming to realisation. He turned to James "You like her? Really? Oh wow."

james turned his head to Brad and glared at him, being fed up "Yes, Brad. She's the one I like. She's the reason I can't stand you and Ross being together." he said sarcastically.

Brad shrugged "Well, when liking someone you usually do hate seeing couples together."

"Oh sweet Jesus." Tristan said, now putting his head in both his hands. Being just about done with Brad right now.

Connor looked between Tristan and James, giving them a suspicious look before it finally clicked with him "Oh," Connor said, with a smile finally getting it. But then it dropped, and it turned into shock "Oh... Oh. Oh! OH!" he put his hands over his mouth, looking at Brad.

"What?!" Brad asked, getting confused as to why people were getting fed up and Connor was being shocked and giving Brad a feared look. "Am I missing something here?!" he asked, stomping his foot off the cab floor.

The taxi driver looked into the rearview mirror again at Brad "Yes. Yes you are."

Brad looked at all his bandmates, giving them a confused look and not knowing what to say. Instead he gave up and sighed, slouching in the seat and sighing.

Riker and Rydel made their way through the hospital hallways, trying to find Laura's room and get to her before she went down for her operation. They would have been there sooner, but Rydel insisted they stopped off at the hospital gift shop and get her something to cheer her up before she went down. All they got her was a teddy and wrote _'To Laura, get well soon, love Rydel & Riker x' _in the tag. They knew there is no point in giving her it now when she hasn't had the operation yet and they'd be better off giving her it after, but oh well.

They got on the hallway where Laura's room supposedly was where they saw her parents coming out the room looking nervous. Quickly, they ran up the hallway to them in case they were going to miss her. "Hey," Riker said, stopping running as he came to them "is Laura in there?" he asked.

Ellen turned around, wiping away her tears, and gave him a small smile "Yeah. She's just about to go down. So if you want to go in and see her, you better do it now and quick."

Rydel nodded "C'mon, Riker." she said, having the teddy in her hand. She looked down at it before deciding to give it to Ellen "yeah, I decided to give her it after the operation. It would make more sense that way." Ellen took the teddy off Rydel and let out a small laugh. Rydel turned and shoved Riker towards the door.

Riker opened up the door where Laura was laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling, but soon looked at the door when she heard it click open. She smiled when she saw Riker come in, but it dropped when she saw Rydel because she hadn't told her about the operation. "Hey, Laur." Riker said, walking over to one side of the bed whilst Rydel walked round to the other side.

"Hey." She said, looking at Riker with a smile. She smiled at Rydel nervously "Hey..."

Rydel smiled down at her "Hey."

"W-what are you g-guys doing here?" she asked.

"I came to make sure you were okay and wish you luck on your operation," Rydel said sweetly, then her face drop "and to also yell at you for not telling me sooner! I was scared shitless this morning when Riker told me. Never do that again to me, Laura."

"S-sorry."

Rydel sighed, giving Laura a small hug "It's okay. But, all you have to worry about is Ross, Rocky, Ryland and Ellington because they still don't know. You better tell them after you get out of hospital, you hear me?"

Laura nodded "Yes, Mom." She joked, giving her a salute.

If it wasn't for the fact Laura was having her head operated on, she would have slapped her across it. But instead she decided to be nice and reached over where she slapped Riker across it instead. "OW!" Riker yelped, holding his head "what was that for?!"

"Because I can't hit her over the head for being sarcastic."

Laura let out a small laugh, watching them both. As they were about to talk, the door opened where a nurse came in "Hey, Laura," she said with a smile "it's time for you to go down now."

Laura nodded, taking a nervous deep breath. She looked up at them "I'll see you after."

Riker nodded "I'll be here the minute you wake up."

Laura smiled "Thank you."

"C'mon then, we'd better go," Rydel said, making her way towards the door with Riker "bye Laura."

Laura waved at them "Bye."

**1 Year & 142 Days**

Rydel sat on the bed in the sonogram room, waiting for the doctor to get back who was giving her the scan and checking up on the baby to make sure everything was okay. The doctor even gave her a DNA test on the baby just to make sure Riker was wrong about what he said about the pregnancy tests, just so she could prove him wrong.

She was beginning to grow impatient as she had been waiting for a while now, and in that while she had managed to get changed back into her clothes and text Riker to ask if Laura was awake yet as she hadn't woken up from her surgery yet. After she had been here she planned on going to see her. She kept on checking her phone every second, watching as the time ticked by – letting out frustrated sighs as the time changed.

Hormones already. Great.

She about to dial Riker's number and tell him to come meet her now, but as she did the doctor came back through the door and she quickly shoved her phone back into her pocket. "Sorry that took so long," The doctor said, going over to his desk "I had to double check something."

Rydel nodded "That's fine." She said with a smile, even though she knew for a fact it wasn't.

The doctor nodded "Yeah. So everything's fine, perfect, so there's no need to worry. And here's your sonogram." he said, handing her it.

She took the picture from him and looked down at it, shaking slightly as she saw the baby on the picture. So she was pregnant after all, meaning this could be the beginning of the end of R5. She sighed, feeling like she was going to cry. The Doctor waited a little while, soon breaking the silence "Rydel, do you notice anything at all about it?" he asked.

Rydel looked at the doctor and back at the sonogram, not really getting what she was supposed to be seeing. But then she saw it and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, is that two babies?!" she asked, becoming even more scared and worried than she was before.

Two babies. With Titus. It was even more worse than she imagined.

The doctor nodded "Yes... twins..." he said, trying to go easy with Rydel as he had to tell her something else about the twins as well. "Rydel... can I ask you a question?" he asked, Rydel never responded as she was too focused on staring at the picture in her hands "have you ever heard of fraternal twins?" he asked.

Rydel looked up at the doctor "Fraternal what?"

"Fraternal twins. They're not identical twins, mainly because they were concieved at two different times but whilst you were still fertile by the same father," the doctor said, easing her nerves even though he knew for a fact the next part was going to scare her. All Rydel could do was nod with tears threatening her eyes. "But... fraternal twins... they can also have two different fathers."

Rydel's face dropped "What."

"Which brings me to my next question. Did you have sex with anybody else but the father of the first baby?"

* * *

**YAY! Drama! Not. Lel.**

**Gosh, the bit I really want to get to is at 90 days. It gets more exciting there and more drama filled and well... Emotional. Very emotional. So... Prepare yourself.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait on the update, I'm just really losing motivation to write lately. Maybe it's because I write about R5 all the time and need to find something new to write about like 5SOS or The Vamps for a little bit till I get my motivation back. Idk. Maybe. I'll see. If this continues I might.**

**And I KNOW the scene with The Vamps in the taxi didn't make sense in the last chapter, but it did to me. I made it not seem any sense on purpose to see if you could all figure it out for yourself's. I think only 2 people figured it out if I'm honest. BUt don't worry, it might become a little clearer in this chapter and upcoming chapters *cough* 55 days *cough*.**

**Anyway, I'll shush now and let you get to reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song "Somebody To You" by the Vamps, all rights go to Hollywood & Mercury/Island Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**1 Year & 141 Days**

Riker decided he was going to go see Laura and to see if she was okay after her surgery. He was going to go back yesterday, but the time it was after she had gotten out of surgery was far too late for him to go. And even though he is 22 and can take good care of himself, there is no way his Mom would have allowed him too no matter how much he wanted to go. He was going to get Rydel to come with him but she wasn't very talkative after she had been to see the doctor yesterday.

He figured it was true about her pregnancy and that she just needs a little time to process it through her head on what she's going to do. In honesty, Riker hopes she doesn't do anything stupid. He knows she's still fairly young to have a baby, especially when she's in a famous band, but he doesn't think he could allow her to have an abortion. Maybe Riker could allow her to have the baby and give it up for adoption, because the chances are she'd be too busy with the band and other things that she wouldn't have time to be a mother.

There's no way in hell Riker or Rydel is letting their nephew/nice or daughter/son go to Titus.

As he was lost in those thoughts, Riker stopped when he came to Laura's room. Her room wasn't where it was before, he had spoken to the receptionist at the desk and she told her that she'd be in ICU still before she would be allowed to go back down to a regular ward. The woman kindly enough gave Riker her room number up there and he went to it.

Ellen and Damiano weren't up there, he had seen them in the cafeteria on his way up. They didn't see him. Which in a way is a good thing because they would probably stop him from going up. He didn't want to come on his own as he was slightly scared of the state Laura would be in behind the door, aka all the tubes and whatever else attached to her, which is why he had to break the news to Rocky, Ross, Ellington and Ryland yesterday.

Flipping their shit about Laura not telling them would probably be an understatement.

All Riker got was yelled at and a million questions fired at him like he had the answers for everything, just because he had known the longest. Then they all lost it even more when he told them Rydel knew too – but that was only because he thought Laura had told them all. He asked them all of one of them would come with him today, but they never.

Rocky was too busy worrying about something, Ellington got a text from Kelly saying she wants to see him. Which Riker doesn't get because Ellington hasn't seen her for over two weeks, he thought that relationship was long gone. Ryland was still in bed when Riker went to go see if he or Ross were up, Ross was up but there was no way in hell he was bringing his depressed ass up to the hospital.

Man Riker is glad he's not in a relationship with someone. Ross is putting him off that majorly.

He put his hand on the door handle and pushed the door open slowly. He popped his head round the door where he saw Laura lied in the bed with about five different tubes attached to her. That was including the one sticking out her head to drain the blood and tissue fluid from where the doctor had operated on. Riker cringed, he didn't like the sight of it at all. He wasn't even sure if he was supposed to be in here at this time. Maybe that is why Ellen and Damiano were downstairs.

He walked round to the opposite side of Laura so he couldn't see the tube going into her head, because that was really off putting. The others weren't as bad, but that one made him want to throw up. He is so glad he didn't chose to become a doctor or a nurse, his stomach probably couldn't handle it.

Laura was sound asleep in the bed, but began waking when she heard the sound of a door opening. She didn't open her eyes at first because they felt like weights to her, and she thought it was probably a nurse coming to check her blood pressure (again) but when she heard them stop by the bed and not move an inch, Laura forced her eyes open. She smiled a little when she saw Riker "Hey..." She said, almost in a whisper.

"Hey," Riker said, smiling down smally at her "how are you doing count tubeula?" Riker asked, jokingly.

Laura glared at Riker, as she knew that was a dig at how many tubes she had attached to her "I expected something like to come from Rocky's mouth, not yours." Laura said, raspily.

Riker shrugged "I don't know. Guess I'm trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Plus, distract myself from looking at that tube attached to your head," he looked closer, almost disgustingly "not pretty, gotta admit."

Laura couldn't move, other wise she would have nodded and hit him "Yeah," she said, agreeing with him "I haven't seen it, I don't want to see it, and it's really uncomfortable. Apparenly it gets took out after 24 hours, but that's still a while to go yet," she said, letting silence take over them "wait... are you supposed to be in here? Because my parents got kicked out of here just so I could sleep and rest..."

"Obviously not then."

"I think you better go then before my nurse comes in and kicks you out."

Riker nodded "Will do." he turned around and made his way to the door. As he got to the door, he remembered something and turned round "Oh! By the way, I told Ross, Rocky, Ryland and Ellington last night about you."

"What did they say?"

"Lets just say you have got some serious explaining to do when you next see them all."

"Brilliant."

"But hey!" Riker said, trying to look on the bright side of things "you're cancer free now. No more brain tumour, so they have nothing to worry about."

Laura rolled her eyes "That isn't the point, Riker. I should have told them before now," she took a deep breath as best as she could "just... leave, Riker. You're stressing me out and that's not a good thing."

Riker nodded "Right, okay bye! I'll come back with your pa-"

"Out!" Laura shouted as best as she could, but all it came out with was like a small angry whisper due to the fact she couldn't talk properly.

"I'm going!" Riker said, sounding frightened and leaving through the door.

Laura sighed and relaxed in the bed a little bit more. Feeling relieved Riker was gone so he couldn't stress her like that.

* * *

_Sally smiled, letting out a laugh "Oh, wow. Riker seemed like he really got on Laura's nerves that day."_

_Ross nodded "Yeah, but he was just nervous and worried. You know? Like all good friends do." _

"_Friends?" Sally questioned "I thought they were dating!" she said, feeling like her whole life had been a lie._

_Ross rolled her yes "Sally, this is not The Fault In Our Stars, not ever cancer patient ends up having a boyfriend or girlfriend before they die because not everyone can handle someone they love in that situation. Okay? That would be a tragedy." _

_Sally slouched in the chair at the table with her arms folded "Sorry. But at the moment all your life seems to be is a tragic love story. With everyone, not just you," She mumbled, but Ross heard her. She looked up, starting to see by Ross's face how horrible that was "that was insensitive," she sat up again, leaning on the table a little "I'm sorry. But exactly... how many people died that you knew? Was it just Laura and... yeah?" _

"_Yes, just them. You don't have to worry about anymore deaths, okay? The only deaths you have to sit through and listen to is Laura and Brad's. Okay?"_

"_Oh, you don't have to talk about Brad's... I kinda witnessed it as well you know. so... I know what happened **there**."_

"_Yeah, but... there's much more to it than him dying," Ross said, leaning on the table suddenly becoming sad again – not that he had washed away the sad feeling "you were stood over there at the bar, working, watching us whilst we talked at this very spot. You didn't know what we were talking about before we walked outside."_

_Sally sighed, with a small smile on her face "Dude, he looked like he was going to kill you through most of the conversation, and I'm pretty sure he was close to tears at one point. So do enlighten me on how you both left here happily. Which only lasted about a minu—I'm gonna shut up." she stopped herself, seeing the look she was receiving off Ross._

* * *

"BRAD!"

Brad groaned "Go away..." he said, sounding annoyed and being sleepy.

He was curled up on a chair with his head on a small pillow, trying to sleep whilst he was in band practice with James, Tristan and Connor. They had only been back a couple hours and they were already practicing for god knows what. They had to the day off today, why weren't they sleeping? He hadn't got much sleep the night before because he couldn't get to sleep, to busy worrying about things. And he never got any on the plane either. Or on the car ride to the aiport in LA because of the stupid, rough, crazy driving taxi driver.

So here he was, sat on a chair in between being conscious and unconscious.

That was when he felt a pillow connect with his face. Brad sat up in the chair, looking over in the direction the pillow came from where James and Tristan were stood. "Right, who threw that?" Brad asked.

Tristan pointed at James. "WHAT?!" James shouted, looking at Tristan. He turned back to Brad "I have a guitar in my hand and a pick in the other! I'm nowhere near a pillow!"

"Yeah, alright, it was me." Tristan said, feeling slightly guilty. Brad sighed, falling back into the chair and shutting his eyes. "Hey, maybe if you weren't with Ross every night you'd actually get some sleep if you know what I mean." Tristan said, wiggling his eye brows as he walked away.

Brad flipped Tristan off with his middle finger, still keeping his eyes shut. James sighed and put his guitar down, walking over to Brad "Go home." James said.

"What?" He asked, opening up his eyes.

"Go. We'll manage without you. Me and Connor can fill in singing."

Brad shook his head "No, no," he said, moving around to get up but in reality he was just snuggling back up to try sleep again "I'll be fine," he yawned "just... just..."

And that was the last thing Brad said before he completely passed out asleep.

James sighed and rolled his eyes, really wishing Brad wouldn't do this to himself. It's bad enough that they all barely get any sleep anyway with the band being busy and whatever else people want them to do. He doesn't need to avoid sleep on days off and be at band practice when he could be home asleep, like the rest of them could. But no. They all chose to come in today.

Stupidly.

"Okay, he needs to go home despite all your and his protests." James said, turning round, pointing to Brad.

"You take him home then," Connor said, sat down on the other side of the room "we're not carrying him. He may be small, but he is heavy."

"But if I take him I'll miss half of the practice."

Tristan sighed, getting up from behind his drums "To be honest, we should all go home. It was a pointless and stupid idea to come in today anyway," he got to the middle of the room and stopped "why did we come in anyway?" he asked, everyone shrugged. He shook his head "Whatever, I'll take Con home, James you can take Brad," he went to go grab his coat and stopped, turning back to James "just don't do or say anything to him stupid like you were going to the other day."

Brad moved a little bit when he heard Tristan's voice speaking. It sounded like he was getting annoyed by something, or more like warning someone about something. He discretely opened up his eyes to see what was going on. "I'm not going to! I wasn't the other day, it was just a thought, okay?" James said, going over to the other side of the room to grab something.

Tristan nodded "Yeah, but thoughts can turn into words which can come out of peoples mouths, which can be said to the wrong person... even if you think it is the right person. Just don't say anything to him, James, not yet. It's really not the right time."

Connor scoffed "Is any time a good time?"

"Oh my god, shut up!" James said, starting to get annoyed "you two try being in my shoes right now! It's not nice! It's horrible."

"I can imagine. I see where you are both coming from, but Tristan is right," Connor said, trying to fight for both Tristan's side and James's as well "if you say anything, it will all go to downhill and I'm not saying this to make you feel bad or talk you out of saying anything but it's true. You tell him, it'll make everything awkward and weird in a way... yes, it'll get some time to getting use to but stilll... I wouldn't this to be the reason why you both stop talking to each other and break them both up."

"Who said I was gonna break them up or even say anything anyway?!" James asked, beginning to raise his voice "All you said was to take him home!" He sighed in frustration "You know, what, forget it. You can both take him home. I'm going now." he snapped, storming out the room and slamming the door behind him.

Brad jumped and sat up in the chair "What the heck was that about?" Brad asked.

Tristan shook his head "Nothing. Never mind. Just James being... James. But we're going home now, we shouldn't have came here today." he said, grabbing his coat.

Brad got up from the seat and stretched, walking over to Connor "It didn't seem like nothing. What's going on?" he asked him, quietly. He knew that Connor wouldn't keep secrets from him like this, he hasn't before so hopefully he won't start now.

Connor shook his head "It really is nothing to worry about, so you're better off forgetting about it. I am anyway." he patted him on the shoulder and walked off, going to put his bass down.

Brad almost threw his arms up in the air in frustration. What the hell was this? Keep secrets from Brad week, cause it sure as hell seemed that way.

Ellington waited nervously, sat in his apartment waiting for Kelly to come round. She had texted him this morning and told him she wanted to come round and talk. Even though he wanted to go to the hospital with Riker and see Laura, he wanted to fix this with Kelly as well. That was his main priority at the moment.

He knows it sounds harsh, but Laura's had her surgery and the tumours gone now, so she's fine now. No more tumour or cancer. It's gone forever. Nothing to worry about. Nada. Besides, he was going to go see Laura later with Ross and Rydel – surely Kelly can understand that at least.

As he was lost in those thoughts, he heard the door being knocked on. He got up from where he was and looked through the spy hole, seeing Kelly stood there. He opened the door and smiled down at her "Hey, come in." he said, letting her in.

"Hey," Kelly said, smiling and seeming happily where she sat down on the couch "so, i've come up with something."

Ellington nodded, sitting down beside her "Great. What is it?"

"I love you, I do, I really love you," she said, getting closer to him – not in a creepy stalkerish way but because he was too far away from her on the couch to be actually having a conversation "and therefore, I'm not going to break up with you over the two stupid mistakes you did. Like you said, first time you were drunk, second time because you thought it would help with the guilt and wash it away if it happened more than once. Am I right?" she asked.

Ellington nodded "Yeah... But that's great!" He said, smiling and giving her a hug as he sighed in relief "I'm so glad you didn't break up with me. Other wise I'd have had to raise hell and you would have had some very angry fans after you."

Kelly laughed softly "I know, but I want you to do something for me in order that our relationship is fine and nothing like this happens with Rocky again." She pulled away from the hug.

Ellington nodded again "Yeah, sure, anything you want." He said, not caring if he sounded desperate. He just wanted to keep this five and a half year relationship strong and going.

"Now, I'm not going to ask you to quit R5, because I know that it is your dream and it is working out for you perfectly and I don't want to be the reason for your unhappiness. That'd be horrible."

"Right..." Ellington said, not being quite sure where this was going and what she actually wanted him to do "what... what do you want me to do again?"

"Stop talking to Rocky."

"What?"

"You heard me," She said "don't go anywhere near him, don't talk to him, don't even breathe near him."

Ellington furrowed his brow, thinking that maybe this was a little bit too much "But Kelly I-"

"I don't care for your excuses. I don't care if he's in the same band as you, find someone else to be your friend in the band like Riker, Ross or Rydel. I do not care. I just can't risk you cheating on me again. You hear me?" she asked.

Ellington nodded "R-right... got it."

Kelly smiled in satisfaction "Good! Now I gotta go. See ya later." she kissed him on the cheek and got up to leave.

What the hell.

* * *

**Yeah, so starting from now there is going to be A LOT of time skips and this story is going to move along a lot faster than it has been. Cause I expected this story to be at like 100 and something days by now or less. Not still on a year and so many days. Jesus. Oh well, least the storys lasting longer.**

**Oh yeah, and I would have updated the other night buT THE VAMPS FUCKING FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER AND I STARTED FREAKING OUT AND I WAS NOT OKAY FOR ABOUT AN HOUR LIKE OH MY GOD. Idk who it was who followed me but I think it was Brad or James bc they seemed to be the only ones tweeting the fans at that moment, like especially james. I rarely saw any Connor or Tristan tweets to fans. But JESUS. I was NOT expecting it. Holy fuck. **

**Okay and for a video to watch its ANOTHER Vamps one (surprise, not) its called "The Vamps In Tokyo" on their main channel and its like 16 minutes long BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT I only want you to watch the LAST two minutes of it bc its freaking hilarious! Skip to 15:05 and watch from there till it ifnished I swear you won't regret it :'') Is just Connor, James & Tristan messing on with this toilet that keeps squirting water out at them its hularious. I'll put a Link at the top of my profile! :)**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait on the update for this story, I guess it's just bc I'm bored with where I am with it and all I wanna do is get to the exciting bits. Like the key bits of the story instead of doing stuff in between that's boring and not really vital. So, that'll start in the next chapter & by chapter 30 I hope I'll be on at least 33 days remaining. Hopefully.**

**oh and there's something _important_ that you all need to read at the end!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song "Somebody To You" by The Vamps. All rights go to Hollywood/Mercury/Island Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**1 Year & 111 Days**

A month. A whole freaking month.

That's right, Ellington counted the days he hadn't been talking to Rocky. Yes, Rocky finally noticed he wasn't talking to him which made things a whole lot awkward in the band. Every time Ellington was asked about it by Ross, Rydel or Riker he would completely ignore it and talk about something else. The most contact they made with each other was eye contact. Nothing else.

Heck, they barely breathed around each other.

But Ellington was doing this to keep Kelly happy and so far it's working. Rocky suspects that it has something to do with Kelly and that's why he's not talking to him, and he's trying to respect that but every time he see's the name Kelly or Kelly herself he wants to rip out his eyeballs or run her over with the nearest truck. She's irritating to him quite a little bit. Ellington himself wants nothing more but to talk to his best friend again. Every time Rocky wasn't looking or paying attention he'd always take a quick glance at before he would notice.

Dare he admit it, but not being allowed to talk to Rocky made Ellington want him.

Want him as in the same way he had him on the night in London when they went out, got blind drunk and slept together. That kind of 'want him' and it was beginning to drive him insane.

God, is this what is was like for Ross and Brad? Even though they never had this situation. They just looked at each other, like one another and went for it. And now look at them.

Ellington groaned. They had it so easy, or at least made it look easy. Why can't he have a relationship like them two? Or be Ross or Brad. Not that he's saying he wants to date one of them, no he doesn't lets get that straight.

He even tried going to Rydel to talk to her and tell her about it but... hormones. She was stressing out about her pregnancy so that went out the window big time. As soon as Rydel came home from her scan at the hospital she came straight to him because nobody else was around, AKA Riker, and told him she's pregnant. Of course Ellington did a double take and fell off the couch. She told him everything about Titus and what happened them two nights and he did promise Rydel that when she comes to her senses to let someone beat the crap out of him, he will be the first one to ring the doorbell and do it.

Then came the part where she had to tell him about the fraternal twins. Ellington had no clue what that meant so she enlightened him and his face was a picture Rydel wanted to take and stick it in a frame because it was so funny. He looked confused and horrified. He didn't even have to ask who was the other father – he knows it makes Rydel sound like a whore but he does talk to Tristan and he remembers him talking to Ell about how he thinks Rydel and Connor would make a cute couple. Ellington laughed.

She had to tell everyone else in her family she's pregnant too which wasn't fun. They were all yelling at her telling her how stupid she was for letting Titus do that to her and that was even before she told them about Connor.

By that point Ross realised that if something happened where he and Brad were no longer together he would always have a permanently have a tie to him like Rydel does to Connor, because lets face it The Vamps don't look like they're going to breakup any time soon regardless of what happens to any of the members.

Nobody was, and still aren't, happy with the idea of Rydel being pregnant by two guys. Given that the fans are going to want to know who the father of the babies are and well, hell shall break loose. Then they gave her a lecture of how she should have told Connor before she told them and by that point Rydel gave up and didn't know what to do with all the pressure and how everyone was making her feel.

As for Laura she was still in the hospital but got to come out today. The Doctors and Nurses just wanted to make sure everything was okay with her and she wasn't so weak and got back to normal before she was released, but they feel she was in there for too long because she seemed almost perfectly find by the end of 3 weeks. But, hey, they had to make sure.

Ross sighed heavily, coming into the living room where Riker, Ellington and Rocky were sat. Riker was sat on the couch with Ellington on the other end of it whilst Rocky was sat in the chair in the far corner of the room. They were all watching TV and didn't notice Ross come in. So he sighed again, louder.

Rocky noticed and have him a funny look from the corner of his, eye. Ross walked over to the couch and sat down on it, getting closer to Riker and leaning on him where he sighed again. Riker slowly turned his head and looked down at Ross "What?"

Ross wrapped his arms around Riker and hugged him "I need a hug."

Riker pushed him away, knowing what this was about "Oh fuck off Ross."

Ross gave Riker a harsh look before turning his head to Ellington. Ellington caught him out the corner of his eye and jumped "Don't you da-" Ellington never got chance to finish the sentence off before Ross jumped on top of him and hugged him.

Ellington groaned, having no choice but to let Ross hug him and hug back "Let this serve as a number one reason never to have a long distance relationship." Ellington to Riker.

Riker nodded "Ross if you miss him so much. Call him. Video call him. Do something. Go watch some videos of him. I don't know, go hire a look-a-like! Just fuck off annoying us!"

Ross pouted "You're angry today."

Rocky sighed "No, it's called having a brother called Ross."

Ross glared at Rocky before getting up from where he was and slowly made his way over to him. Rocky scoffed "Don't you are or I will rip off your balls and feed them to the next dog that passes the house." Rocky threatened before Ross jumped on him and sat on his lap, snuggling into him.

"AHH!" Rocky shouted out as he felt Ross's elbow accidentally dig into his crotch. "Get off me you prick!" Rocky shouted, pushing Ross off him onto the floor "god Ross, if you miss him so much why don't you fucking buy a plane ticket and go to England," Rocky said, hunched over and holding onto his crotch as he was in pain "you have money, do it. Not like we've got anything important to do for the next 2 months anyway. In fact, go to England for two months I can't deal with you – come back with them." Rocky snapped, looking like he was about to rip off Ross's head.

Ross frowned, feeling slightly scared by the way Rocky snapped "O-okay..." he said, standing up from the floor. He walked out the room, looking back like a lost puppy before he left the room completely.

Riker leant forwards shaking his head before standing up "Well, I'm going to make sure he buys a ticket because I can't stand him right now either." he said with a smile before exiting the room.

As soon as Riker left the room and the living room door shut, that was when the awkward atmosphere began to create itself. This had been the first time that Rocky and Ellington had been left a lone for a very long time. They didn't say anything to each other but look around awkwardly. Rocky took out his phone and began doing something on it to distract himself from the awkwardness.

A couple of seconds later, Ellington felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and saw a text message from... Rocky. Ellington gave him a funny look and Rocky shrugged.

_We haven't talked in a while._

Ellington rolled his eyes and went to go lock his phone but another came through.

_Don't you dare put your phone away and ignore me. If you can't speak to me face to face speak to me through text message, now tell me. Why haven't you been talking to me for a whole month?_

Ellington sighed, seeing that there probably was a way out of this situation but he decided to not let there be.

_**Kelly.**_

_So I figured. Why?_

_**She said she doesn't want me to talk to you or go anywhere near you to stop what happened in London from happening again. I shouldn't even be texting you right now because she'll probably see the messages later.**_

_Then delete them before she can dumbass._

_**Oh yeah... **_Ellington let out a soft laugh as he sent that message.

Rocky shook his head _Besides... it's not like we're talking anyway. We're just sending messages. So I suppose... we could do this. If it keeps you and Kelly happy._

_**Um... I guess. But won't it be a little bit weird?**_

_Eh, I don't care :)_

_Can I ask you another question?_

_**Sure.**_

_Why do I always catch you looking at me like a love sick puppy?_

_**Whaaat? No! I only look at you because... I can't talk to you. That's why. Dude, I'm not in love with you. Far from.**_

_I don't see why not. We've gone as far as you and Kelly so... \o/_

_**That was a joke. Wasn't it?**_

_Yes. Hence the '\o/'_

_**Good.**_

_**So... er... now what?**_

_I don't know. Wanna do something together?_

_**Oh yeah, do something together, get caught by Kelly. Brilliant idea.**_

_Not outside you fucking fool._

_**Oh... like what?**_

_Idk. I miss my best friend. Maybe something fun._

_**Like what? **_

_Lets spite Kelly. Show her no matter what she says we can still talk and be around each other._

_**Yeah, but she'll catch us..**_

_I meant in private where nobody will know. Jesus you woke up with very few brain cells today. _

_**Well, like what? I don't see what there is to do without being caught other than watching TV or playing on the xbox etc. so do enlighten me.**_

By the time Ellington had sent the text, Rocky was already next to Ellington on the couch close to him. He gave him a confused look and looked back down at his phone before he finally realised what he meant. "Oh!" Ellington said, like it all finally made sense "you want us to... oh... oh dear."

even though Kelly did forbid him from talking to Rocky so this didn't happen and he had been thinking about how it only made him want Rocky more, he did feel bad and guilty about the thought of doing it. But it looked like Rocky had no protests against it and after all, it was only to spite Kelly herself to show her (even though she wouldn't know) that no matter what she says or does to Ellington – she cannot stop anything like this from happening ever.

She brought it on herself really.

Least that's what Ellington thought when Rocky smashed his lips onto his.

* * *

**Yeah, I just needed a quick way of how to get the Rockliff kicked off properly in this story and this is the only way I could think of it as. it's not like it's am actual relationship, they're just doing it out of spite and more like "friends-with-benefits" kinda thing if you get me? Yay. **

**Right so I'm gonna change the title of this story to "My English Love Affair" bc I just realised it suits the title more than "Somebody To You" does. So every time you get through on your e-mails "My English Love Affair" updated... Know it is this story. Okay? Brilliant.**

**Also, I was up at like 6 o'clock in the morning yesterday - trying to update this story - and you know what happened? I got distracted. AGAIN. Why? Bc of freaking Connor. He decided to do a tweet/follow spree, so I tweeted him expecting nothing to come through anD HE FUCKING FOLLOWED ME AND I WAS HAVING A FREAKING SEIZURE IN THE CORNER OF MY BEDROOM. **

**So yeah, lets all blame Connor for why I didn't update (y) **

**& also, it's Tristan's turn today for the tweet/follow spree thing so wish me luck (y) haha.**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Yeah, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've just had writers block, mainly bc I'm not where I want to be with this story yet.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song "English Love Affair" by 5SOS, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Island & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**1 Year & 81 Days**

Another month had gone by of practically the same thing happening over and over.

Rydel still not telling Connor about the baby, Ross missing Brad and vice versa, Rocky and Ellington continuing their little 'fling' behind Kelly's back and Laura recovering from her operation – even though she had pretty much fully recovered by now and was back to the same old Laura she was before. She'd started going out more with everybody else, but was still careful with everything that she did incase she put too much stress on herself.

The day that Ross had came into the living room bothering Ellington, Riker and Rocky about wanting a hug when they knew the real reason, Riker did what he said he was going to do. Make sure Ross bought a plane ticket to England and didn't come back for a very long while. But he couldn't get one for that day so he decided to buy him one that meant he had to leave today.

This was going to be great. Getting up at 5am to catch a flight between 6:30 and 7. not that Ross wasn't use to getting up at early hours like that. You know, with R5 and when he use to film Austin & Ally.

Ross was making sure that he had everything that he needed that he failed to notice Rydel standing in the doorway. He jumped out of his skin when he looked in the mirror and saw her reflection. "Jesus, Rydel, don't do that to me," He whispered, walking over to the door as Ryland was asleep in his bed "what do you want?" he asked.

Rydel shrugged "Just came to offer you a lift. Hence why I'm dressed."

Ross went to go protest but Rydel beat him to it "Actually, it's not an offer it's more of a I am giving you a lift whether you like it or not. We need to talk."

"What about?" he asked.

Rydel moved away from the door and didn't give him a response, because she knows if she talks to him about it now they'll wake up the whole house arguing about it as she knows Ross will not agree to it what so ever. "I'll be in the car." She called, walking downstairs.

Ross watched as Rydel left. He quickly threw the last remaining bits he needed in his suitcase and zipped it up quickly before leaving the room and following Rydel downstairs.

He threw the suitcase into the boot of the car and jumped in the front, expecting Rydel to talk to him then but no. The entire car journey to the airport consisted of mainly silence and Rydel asking questions like 'what are you going to do when you get there?' etc, etc, etc. At that point he started to get annoyed because it was like she was trying to avoid what she wanted to talk about.

Then they started pulling into the airport. "Alright, what did you want to talk to me about before in the bedroom?" Ross asked.

Rydel sighed, gripping tighter on the steering wheel as she suddenly became more unsure about this "Um.. I want you to do me a favour whilst you're in England."

"What is it?"

"You're going to see Brad, right? So therefore you're obviously going to see Connor-"

"Oh, no," Ross said, shaking his head "hell no. I'm not telling him for you Rydel, you got yourself into this mess and it's your job to tell him not me."

"But-"

"But nothing, Rydel," Ross cut her off, not wanting to have this conversation with her "it's your job not mine. If you didn't get yourself into this and had came to me, Riker, Rocky or Ellington first and not Connor you wouldn't be in this mess." he said, starting to raise his voice.

Rydel jumped as Ross's voice got louder and probably more audible for people walking by "A-alright, Ross. Lower your voice." she said, making her voice quieter.

Ross sighed, calming himself down "Alright, sorry. But if it makes it any easier, I'll get him to call you or something later on when I get there, okay?" he asked, Rydel nodded as she pulled into the entrance of the airport "great. Now, I'll see you in a month."

Rydel smiled a little "Have fun."

Ross waved at her as he got out the car "I will."

* * *

**I know this chapter is really short, but I needed to give you all something without leaving it. **

**& I think I'm gonna do what I did with TLJ & do a huge time-skip to the next major thing that happens so the story moves along faster and that I don't get bored with this story & end up deleting it if you get me? Would you guys be okay with that? There's no real major things that happen between now & the next major thing anyway so yeah.**

**Okay, bc this chapter was so short I'm gonna _5 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so I lied about the time skip bc this chapter needs to happen & Brad needs to know about Ross being in England before I can do it. So yeah.. Maybe Chapter 24 will be the time skip... bc... I do plan on having this story somewhere near done by Chapter 35. YAY.**

**I got my friend Livvy to check through this for spelling & grammar mistakes bc I'm really lazy today so yay. Thanks Livvy. **

**Anyway, yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the Song "English Love Affair" by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Island & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**1 Year & 80 Days**

**James's P.O.V.**

I sighed walking into the dressing room and shut the door behind me.

Connor, Brad and Tristan were all backstage getting everything ready for the show we have in like, half an hour. We'd just finished meeting all the fans who had VIP and done the Q&A and what not. Not gonna lie some of the questions annoyed me a little for reasons.

_Who's single? _Not Brad.

_Have any of you got girlfriends? _Not Brad. (and the others too of course, including myself)

_Would/Are you guys ever going to collaborate with R5 and write a song?_

I nearly punched the fan in the face.

Don't get me wrong I love R5, Rocky, Ellington, Riker, Rydel... him. But you know, when you spend at least a month or so with them seeing them almost everyday because your best friends frickle frackling with one of the members is kind of annoying. I liked it better when I saw him—I mean, them – on random occasions like once or twice a year. Take the time we performed with them for the first time in London earlier on in the year and then the time we saw them after that was the RDMA's.

I liked that better.

But you know, ever since I figured it out about Ross and Brad it's like I can't escape them. At least once a day ever since we left America, Brad never fails to bring him or R5 up in a conversation. Sometimes I feel like punching him but then I decide against it because he's small, I'm all muscle and I'll probably snap his neck as soon as my fist connects with his face.

Wow. I sound so bitter right now.

I should probably stop, sit down, take a deep breath and calm.

I don't know what's gotten into me lately (and by lately I mean this past, almost, year). It's like somebody's took off my head and poured out all my patience, kindness and care and refilled me up with bitterness, annoyance and irritation. It's not a nice feeling to have every day.

Especially when you've got Brad yapping in your ear at how he misses—you know, I'm gonna shut up.

I sat down on a chair and looked in the mirror. Man, I did look just about done with everything in the world. Truth be told, I am. Done with all the lies, secrets etc. I was done with Brad's lie a long time ago but now Connor's acting like he's hiding something and it's really annoying me because next Tristan's going to have a secret. And then there will be me. No secrets. Nothing to hide.

Well, actually, I tell a lie. But there's a difference, Connor and Tristan actually know of that secret. Brad doesn't. Besides, why let Brad know the secret when he'd been keeping his and Ross's relationship a secret for nine months.

Oh my god, let it go James why does everything bounce back to those two? Get a grip. Let it go. Forget about it.

God, I won't be surprised if Satan ascends from the ground and punches me in the face for this and these thoughts.

I shook my head and rested my head on the dressing room table, shutting my eyes.

"James..." I heard a voice whisper.

I slowly opened up my eyes, thinking I was hearing things.

"James..."

I lifted up my head and looked in all directions to where the voice was coming from "Satan..?" I called out.

"Nope, far from my friend," Ross said, popping up at the window in the dressing room that was open. He was clinging onto the ledge of it. I jumped and almost screamed when I saw him.

God damn it! What did I say? I told you I cannot get away from him!

I put my hand on my heart that was now racing rapidly and took a deep breath "Ross! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, getting up off my chair "You're supposed to be in America not England!" I'd say I didn't have a problem with him being here, but that would be a lie.

Ross shrugged as best as he could, still on the other side of the window hanging on "I arrived yesterday. Decided to come here for a bit where I am now hanging out of your dressing room window because the security guard wouldn't let me in backstage and if I let go of this ledge I'm gonna plunge to my death, so could you please pull me in before I do?" He asked.

The temptations of saying no right there and then and shutting the window were too great.

I shook my head, folding my arms "Why... I don't even... Does Brad know you're here?" I asked, Ross shook his head. Of course he doesn't. "Why are you even here?"

"Um... I was annoying my family because I was having, as Rydel said and I quote, 'separation anxiety'. But I wasn't. I just miss him. So Riker bought me a plane ticket and here I am," Ross explained, smiling at the end of it. He did look like he was struggling to hold on, maybe I should help him through the window. "I got caught by a couple of fans coming through the airport, so um... if I get caught with you guys it's going to be really suspicious, thought I should warn you."

I sighed heavily, unfolding my arms and dropping them to my sides "Seriously?! You couldn't have been more careful than that?!" I asked, snapping like he's an idiot. But he is an idiot. I shook my head "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just shut the window right now."

Ross gave me a frightened look, looking slightly confused and intimidated by how I was acting "Um... because if you don't I'll plunge to my death in an alleyway. And if I don't die, I'll end up with broken bones. A lot of broken bones, and then get arrested for sneaking in through your dressing room window," he said, trying his best to convince me – even though he and I both knew deep down I was going to help him get through the window. "And Brad will possibly kill you for not helping me and letting me die."

I rolled my eyes (again). I went to go say something but the dressing room door opened.

"James have you—Ross?!"

I turned to the door and saw Connor come through. Connor shut the door behind him and looked at us both confused "What the hell are you doing hanging out of a window?!" Connor asked, shocked and confused. He isn't one for talking a lot in these situations, it's like he has some sort of social anxiety, but right now he's having no problem with it. Probably because there's only three people in the room including him.

Ross continued to hold on for dear life on the window ledge "I'll tell you later, but right now I think I'm about to fall so could one of you please help me!" Ross said louder as I could have sworn I saw him slipping.

Connor immediately rushed over to the window and grabbed Ross's arms before beginning to slowly pull him through the window, and when Ross was at least half way through Connor fell backwards from the weight of Ross and ended up on the floor with Ross landing right on top of him. Connor coughed, feeling obvious pain from Ross landing on his chest "Oh god... you're heavy," Connor groaned, with Ross still on top of him "How the hell does Brad even-"

"Don't even think about it." I said, interrupting Connor from making his comment like Tristan would have. Or Rocky for that matter.

Ross slowly got up off Connor "Sorry," he grabbed Connor's hand and pulled him to the floor back on his feet. He took a deep breath "Thanks for that, Connor, James didn't seem like he was going to help me any time soon," he threw me a sarcastic smile before he patted Connor on the shoulder "and before I forget, remind me I need to talk to you later. I won't do it now, it needs to be alone."

I became confused as well as Connor did. What the hell did he need to talk to Connor about?

I looked at the time on my phone "Hey, I'm going to go get ready for the show now. I'll leave you two alone to talk." they both nodded and I made my way towards the door. I opened it up and practically slammed it shut, making them both probably jump.

Well, this just got a whole lot interesting.

**Connor's P.O.V.**

Me and Ross both jumped when James slammed the door shut in his little temper tantrum. I shook my head. If James was here right now I'd be sending him death glares because I know why he's acting like that. I mean, he's been in a little mood throughout the whole meet and greet with fans but with Ross showing up I think it made it worse.

I'd say 'god knows what it's about', but I do know what it's about. After all, I did figure it out in the back of the taxi on the way to the airport back in America but Brad is too oblivious to even figure it out for himself and right now I think that's a good idea.

I sighed and turned to Ross "So, we're alone now. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked "there's no point in leaving it till after the show, we might not get a moment alone together." I said, suddenly realising how bad that sounded by the look Ross gave me. I mentally slapped myself.

Ross shook his head "I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea telling you before you go on stage... you might worry about it throughout the show and I don't want to put a damper on your mood."

"And by telling me that is just going to make me worry even more throughout the show..." I said. It was. Because now I'm even more nervous than before about what he needed to tell me. I sighed, stomping a little with my foot as well "C'mon, why can't you tell me now?" I asked, Ross shrugged "Ross, please. How serious is it on a scale of 1 to 10?"

Ross looked to the ceiling thoughtfully "Um... if you weren't famous... I'd say a five... but because you are famous... I'm gonna say twelve."

Well that didn't calm my nerves.

My stomach felt like it was doing a thousand flips. You know that feeling you get when you're on a roller coaster? Something like that. I mean, it's probably not as bad as Ross is making me think it is but still. I looked at him slightly scared "Alright, now you're scaring me... can you please tell me?" I asked in slight desperation. I felt sick. This is how nervous I get, I feel sick when I worry too much.

Ross went to go speak but the dressing room door opened again. "Oh my god! Ross!" Tristan said, smiling and shutting the door as he came over "what are you doing here?" he asked.

Ross looked at Tristan and back to me. He had a nervous, mixed with worried, facial expression as he looked at me. If he thought because Tristan is in the room with us changes my mind about him telling he has got another thing coming. "Well go on then!" I said, a little louder this time and slightly angrier "tell me."

Tristan looked at us both confused "What's going on?" Tristan asked.

I turned to Tristan "Oh, Ross has come to England to see Brad – obviously – and he got in through the window, but James wouldn't pull him through so I pulled him through. Then he tells me he has to talk to me about something, James left the room so I asked him to tell me then and now he's making me worry and panic about it." I said rather quickly and full of panic to the point where I felt my breathing becoming heavier, my chest getting tighter and the nervousness made me feel like there were butterflies flying around in my stomach.

Tristan put his hands on my shoulders to calm me down "Alright, Con. Calm down. I'm sure it's not that bad," he faced Ross, standing close to me with his arm around my shoulder like he was trying to keep me from breaking "Ross, just tell him."

Ross took a deep breath, looking like he had to think about it for a moment "Um... you know, Rydel?" He asked me. Oh great, we're going back to this again. I nodded. "You know she's pregnant, right?" Ross asked.

I rolled my eyes, I already knew this story I didn't need it telling to me again.

"Oh!" Tristan said "so she is pregnant. She, well Connor, said she might have been on the way to America the last time you guys were here. I still never found out," he continued on. Then he saw the looks he was getting from both myself and Ross. "Sorry, I'll shut up and let you continue."

Ross nodded, looking appreciative of that "Anyways... I promised her I wasn't going to do this for her, but I'm going to have to now," He said, making me confused a little bit "she's pregnant," he repeated.

I nodded "Yes... I know... I got that bit."

"Yeah, but with twins..."

Oh no. now I really feel sorry for Rydel, Titus is already a douche who doesn't deserve her. She already had a permanent tie to him for life with her being pregnant with one baby, but with twins? That's going to be harder for her to get rid of him out of her life. I sighed "Oh, wow..." I said "man... Titus is not going to like the idea if being a father to two babies. He didn't like the idea of one let alone-"

"Will you let me finish?" Ross asked, interrupting me. I nodded. "Um... er... have you um..." he fumbled for words nervously, I could tell this was nerve wrecking for him for some reason – but I had the strangest feeling it was going to be more nerve wrecking for me and I don't know why. He took a deep breath "Ever heard of fraternal twins?"

I thought about it for a moment and shook my head "Nope."

"Oh no," Tristan said, obviously knowing what fraternal twins were whilst I appeared to be the only one in the room not knowing what fraternal twins meant "she... oh dear... she didn't," Tristan said, looking slightly disgusted and horrified "who's the other fa—oh my god," he said like realization had hit him "I fucking knew it!" he called out.

Tristan took his arm from around me and stared at me, taking a step away from me. He shook his head slowly, but still having that slight grin on his face that told me he is dying to make a comment about this. Whatever _this_ is.

"Fraternal twins is where the twins are not identical... either because the girl got pregnant once, and when she had sex the next time that also created another baby..." Ross said slowly, trying to process it through my mind.

I squinted at him, still not getting what he meant by it. Ross sighed, rolling his eyes "Alright, allow Tristan to put it in a simpler form for you." Ross said, putting his hand on Tris's shoulder.

Tristan sighed, looking at me as he was dying to laugh or grin.

"You frickle frackled with Rydel and now one of her babies is gonna come out British. Or Scottish. I don't know. I can't decide what you are anymore."

In 0.5 seconds my face dropped from confused to barely being able to comprehend what was just said "What." I said, completely shocked and hoping like hell Tristan did not say what I think he just said. Because if so, I am in major trouble.

Tristan sighed "I said-"

"I know what you said!" I yelled, which is very out of character for me. I never yell. I looked over to Ross who looked anxious for me to say something but in all honesty I couldn't think of anything to say.

I don't know what he wanted me to say. What did he want me to say? That I'm thrilled I'm going to be a Dad at almost 19 years old, yeah I'm 18 but I'm 19 soon. But Rydel's like 20 or 21, that's a little bit of an age gap. Alright, it's not that big of an age gap and I'm just being a drama queen right now. I took a deep breath "I need to get ready for the show." I said, turning round.

"What?" Ross asked, sounding slightly irritated.

Tristan grabbed hold of me by the arm "What are you doing?" Tristan asked.

"Did you not hear me?" I asked "I'm getting ready for the show."

"Aren't you going to say something?" Tristan asked.

I stared at him for a moment, thinking about what to say in my mind. But all I did was pull my arm away from him and leave the dressing room, probably leaving one of them or both of them livid.

I've fucked up.

* * *

**So, yeah... that happened. I'm not sure about telling the story from other people's P.O.V. I mean, I use to do it all the time before but now I don't. Idk if it makes the story more interesting or better for you guys or what.**

**But yeah...**

**Oh! & before I forget, I might have already showed this video before but oh well. I was watching a Vamps interview & they made them play a game where they had to stick sticks into a balloon until it popped & it was the most nerve wrecking thing i have EVER watched bc I hate ballons popping, but it's so funny bc James has this really cute and adorable squeal like awe, and then Connor... oh gosh Connor. I feel so sorry for him bc he's literally sat in the corner of the couch having a thousand heart attacks (even though Tristan's in the corner of it but oh well)**

**The link to the video is at the top of my profile if you wanna watch it :)**

_**7 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE**_


	23. Chapter 23

**I see that the love for Connor just kinda went down a little bit haha. It's okay though, I'm sure it'll come back up again :) hehe. I also saw most of you didn't know what age Connor was and you all kinda metaphorically spat your drinks out, oh well. I know most of you aren't Vamps fans so it's okay and I appreciate you're giving this story a chance :)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Maria: **Oh my goodness, you've actually been here for me since the start haven't you? Holy shit. Thanks. I appreciate that a lot omg. It's not very often I find/see people who have been here ever since I posted my first FanFiction story haha. & I'm always the reason why people ship Rosslington \o/ hehe.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song English Love Affair by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Island & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Brad's P.O.V.**

At long last we finally finished the show.

I say that like I'm relieved. Probably because I am. Normally I'm not, but I have reasons. Because Connor made so many mistakes and looked like he wasn't even paying attention throughout the whole set. I don't think he even paid attention at all. I'm surprised he never fell off the stage again like he did at the o2. That was funny. Very, very funny. I know I shouldn't have laughed but I couldn't help it because one minute he was there and the next minute he was gone.

But anyway, not part of the point.

By him making mistakes I mean messing up lyrics, which was okay at first because it was only a couple of times and he doesn't normally do that, then we all went to go play Somebody To You and he ended up going to play Last Night so we had to stop and start all over again. By that point I realised he wasn't having an off day there was something seriously wrong with him or something serious playing on his mind.

When we finished on the stage, he was the first person to run off it so I quickly went after him with James and Tristan behind "Connor, wait." I called. He stopped when we were backstage and he turned to me. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned "you messed up a lot tonight. At first I thought it was okay and you were having an off day... but I don't think you are. Is something wrong? Is something playing on your mind?" I only know something must be playing on his mind because hardly any of us make any mistakes when playing (not to sound big headed or anything) and when I messed up like Connor did I had a lot on my mind that day.

Connor shook his head, I could tell he was lying because he looked like he was gonna throw up from nerves "I-I'm fine. Nothing wrong. Just... as you said, an off day." He said, shaking a little bit. I could have sworn he glanced over to Tristan who had his arms folded, looking at Connor also.

I looked at Tristan and back at Connor "What's going on? Is there something going on I don't know about?" I asked.

"Yeah same here," James said, piping up "you two are acting really, _really_ suspicious ever since after I left Connor alone in the dressing room with... yeah."

"'With yeah'?" I questioned, confused "who's 'yeah'?"

Out of the corner of my eye, as I looked at James, I could have sworn I saw Tristan face palm and hear him mutter 'oh my god sake'. I looked round at everyone, suddenly becoming very confused and starting to get a little bit frustrated "Um... hello! What's going on?" I asked "what's wrong with Connor and who's 'yeah'?"

Tristan puffed his cheeks, looking like he wanted to tell me something and he was about to explode if he didn't, Connor still looked the same as he had done all night and James looked like he had a couple of things to get off his chest to tell me as well. The three of them all looked at each other, like they were about to spill something and it was going to be either about what they were all hiding or what each other were hiding.

It was the second one.

"Ross is here!" "James likes you!" "Connor got Rydel pregnant!" They all shouted at me at the same time that I barely heard anything and I could have sworn I went partially deaf.

All I got was Ross, James, Rydel and pregnant.

"CONNOR!" James shouted, looking like he was about to commit murder Connor's murder "I didn't shout anything about you!"

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!" Connor yelled, having his hands over his mouth.

"Okay..." I said, rubbing my ear as it hurt "I got none of that, at all. All I got was Ross, James, Rydel and pregnant. So first question, who got Rydel pregnant?" I asked, Tristan went to go answer that but I stopped him "wait, don't tell me, let me guess," I held up my hand "was it Connor?" I asked, Tristan nodded. I nodded before slapping Connor round the head and he yelped in pain "you fucking idiot! But we'll talk about that later," I turned to Tristan and James "okay, what was that about you?" I asked, looking at James "I didn't hear over everybody else shouting."

For a moment I thought I saw relief rush through James's face and body. "Er, nothing," James said, like he was hiding something he just didn't want to repeat it "it's just... Connor being... Connor," he was doing his best to avoid this, which is why I became more suspicious "he got Rydel pregnant." he repeated with a crack in his voice in the hope I would turn my attention away from him.

Connor dropped his arms to his sides in some sort of strop so they slapped off the top part of his legs "Can we focus on something else? _Pu_-lease!" he asked, obviously feeling bad enough and guilty for what he'd done.

"Alright," Tristan said "calm down," he had a grin on his face that told us all he wanted to say something that he thought was obviously funny but would probably result in him offending Connor and Connor wanting to punch the living daylights out of him.

I sighed, getting ready to hold Connor back "Let it out, Tris." I said, standing close to Connor.

Tristan smirked, laughing smugly "I knew you two were screwing each other."

Surprisingly Connor didn't look like he felt the need to punch Tristan in the face, but I still stood close by him in case he decided too. "We're not dating Tristan! Look, I'll tell you the whole story later, just not now. I need to rest, sleep and process it through my head, okay?" Connor asked. I nodded.

Tristan nodded too, respecting that "Just er... one question."

Connor breathed deeply, whilst sending a glare over to Tristan "What?"

"Can I be God Father?"

I face palmed, James shut his eyes and Connor now looked like he was going to kick his ass. Right now I wouldn't blame him. I know Tristan's only trying to make the best of this situation and make him laugh without having to worry, but now is not the best time. Especially if he's only just found out.

I turned to Connor "Have you only just found out?" I asked, Connor nodded. I looked at him puzzled "Who told you? Because I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you on your phone all day to have been told by Rydel herself... so who told you?"

Again they all glanced at each other, obviously hiding something. I sighed in frustration "Oh, now what are you hiding from me?" I asked, clearly annoyed "what? Is Rydel here in London? Did she sneak on a plane to come over and tell you especially?"

"Eh, close enough." James said, with some sort of nod.

"Well, um... I'm not Rydel... but er... I suppose I'm pretty close."

I was looking at James but I froze when I heard that voice, not because I was scared but because I wasn't sure if I recognised it or not. I mean, I did but I wasn't one hundred per cent sure if it was him or not. But there was only one way to find out right?

I turned around where I saw Ross stood next to Connor, which explained a lot right now. It explained how Connor knew and why I heard Ross's name mentioned when they all shouted something about him, Rydel and James. Which I have to yet to find out about James.

I smiled "Oh my god, Ross!" I wasted no time in moving from where I was before I practically jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. I know it sounds cheesy as hell and I don't care, but I really missed him a lot. Two months in a long time and from the time between the RDMA's to the R5 show in London was even longer, so I guess this wasn't anything compared to that time. But still.

**Tristan's P.O.V.**

"What? Is Rydel here in London? Did she sneak on a plane to come over and tell you especially?" Brad asked, clearly annoyed that the three of us were keeping it a secret that Ross had came.

"Eh, close enough." James said, with a nod and I watched as Ross slowly stood next to Connor with his arms folded watching as this happened.

Ross let out a small laugh "Well, um... I'm not Rydel... but er... I suppose I'm pretty close."

I saw Brad freeze, not being sure of who was behind him. But when he finally turned around I swear his eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas Day. Luckily there was barely anybody about backstage where we were, even if there was it didn't look like Brad cared because he basically smothered him in a hug which Ross gladly hugged back.

I sighed, being glad that was over. I looked over to Connor who seemed happier seeing Ross and Brad together than he did before, I guess it took his mind away from the whole Rydel situation. I only said those comments in the attempt to cheer him up and take his mind off it, because I know it's probably going to be hard on him in the next few months.

I turned my head to James who was watching Ross and Brad and I felt so sorry for him. He looked happy for them, but at the same time he was hurt. I sighed and put my arm around him "C'mon, you," I said "lets go somewhere else." I nodded for Connor to tag along too as we made our way away from Ross and Brad.

I turned back and looked at them with a small smile on my face as they were talking, they seemed really happy with each other. The love was clear in their eyes and anybody would be able to tell that, it was really clear they were going to be together for a long time.

But I looked at Brad and something hit me hard.

I just got the feeling something was about to come in between that and it wasn't going to be good at all.

* * *

**I didn't check through this chapter for spelling/grammar mistakes so no doubt there's a lot of them. Oh well. Anyway, I'm so glad this story is becoming one of my main priorities again! Hopefully I'll be able to update this EVERY day and have it done by the time I go back to school :) As I said before. Chapter 35, this story should be somewhere near done. & in the next chapter there will be another time skip by like a month or so, not too long :) **

**Once Rydel has her babies I do plan on doing ANOTHER huge time skip, but not to worry there's gonna be a chapter after where I kinda go through what happened between then and the day I get too :) I'm gonna use the song "English Love Affair" for the chapter bc why not. eh? **

**You guys should really listen to English Love Affair, it's by 5 Seconds Of Summer... and it's ridiculous at how accurate it describes this story. LIke with Rad, Rockliff/Kellington, Codel thing. It's like... Wow. So yeah, go listen! :)**

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	24. If You Don't Know

**OKAY so this is a long ass'd chapter so PLEASE do not skip! :)**

**As you all read this chapter I want you to all listen to the song "If You Don't Know" by 5 Seconds of Summer :) & if it finishes before you get to the end of the chapter then replay it lel it's kinda vital to this chapter. I've decided to kinda pack every little scene I'm gonna miss out that's kinda important. I'll be doing the same when I do the next HUGE time skip :) I just thought it would be better if I did it with a song, and given I used this song on the trailer for this story I thought "why not?" I'm not gonna use "English Love Affair" until the next time skip bc tbh it kinda suits that time skip than it does this one. & as far as "Somebody To You" goes... I will use that at some point seen as though the story was originally called that. Probably use it on the final chapter. **

**But yeah, go listen to "If You Don't Know" by 5 Seconds Of Summer whilst you read this :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the songs "English Love Affair" & "If You Don't Know" by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Island & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 24  
**_If You Don't Know_

* * *

_Tonight we're fading fast  
I just wanna make this last  
If I could say the things that I want to say,  
I'd find a way to make you stay  
I'd never let you get away  
Catch you in all the games we've played_

**1 Year & 50 Days**

After spending a whole month in England it was finally time to go back to America, and yes. Ross was going back on the same day Brad, James, Tristan and Connor were going too. Except he was going to drop slightly behind as he didn't want to get caught by anymore fans. He'd already been caught coming into England from America and they asked him why he was here and he didn't have a reason. He completely ignored it and pretended he didn't hear it before going home.

But, going back to America didn't just mean Ross was going home and the others were doing work over there with the band – it also meant that this was the first time in 3 months that Connor and Rydel would speak. The night Connor found out, Ross went back to his hotel room and called her, telling her that he told him.

Of course Rydel thanked him and it meant she had to make it up to him somehow. But she couldn't think of anything right now, so that favour would have to be returned in time.

Whether if it's in _a year or so_ from now or not.

She was going to make it up to him.

The day after they returned, Ross took Rydel to the hotel The Vamps were staying at just so her and Connor could speak. He didn't stay at the hotel with Brad that night and because he didn't, Tristan nearly had heart failure from shock and began with the comments.

Ross knocked on Tristan's door and waited for him to open it up "Hey, is Connor here or is he in his room?" Ross asked.

"He's in here," Tristan said "but he's just gone into the bathroom. Why?" he asked, confused. Ross moved out of the way where he revealed Rydel and Tristan nodded, seeing why he wanted to know. Tristan moved out of the way so Rydel could go in "You know what, Rydel. Why don't you take a comfortable seat on the bed whilst me and Ross go visit Brad?" he asked "but, don't get too comfortable on it, you're already pregnant with twins, we don't wanna make it triplets now do we." he joked, receiving a glare from Rydel and a face palm from Ross.

"Thanks." Rydel smiled sarcastically, going into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

As Tristan went to go leave the room he stopped, turning back to her "Oh, and, I may have made a joke to Connor to lighten the mood a little asking if I could be the God Father," Tristan said, catching Rydel's attention "but er... I was actually being serious..."

Rydel laughed at him and Ross rolled his eyes, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Hey Tristan," Connor said, opening the door and coming into the bedroom again "where did y—you're not Tristan," he said, finally seeing Rydel sat on the bed "unless he's had a sex change."

Rydel shook her head "Nope. It's all me," she said as he came over and sat next to her on the bed "so er... Ross told you then apparently." she said, deciding to get straight to the point and not make it any awkwarder than it already is.

Connor nodded "He may of mentioned it. And Tristan might have made several comments and asked to be God Father," he said, pausing a little "I said no."

Rydel laughed "Yeah, he kinda said before he left with Ross to go to Brad's room," she said, looking down. Again letting another wave of silence hit them, which was even awkwarder than the last one. "Listen, I'm not going to ask anything from you. It's completely your decision and I know you're still young and probably didn't plan on being a dad at 18, but I'm not gonna force you to be in it's life if you don't want to be. I mean, even if you do chose to it is going to be hard given you are back and forth from England to here all the time. I don't care, I'm sure we'll find a way to make it work. Heck, maybe every once in a while when you go over to England I'll let you take him or her with you if you're only going home for a short while, because I'm not parting with my child for months." she said, smiling at him slightly sarcastically.

"Oh,wow, you've really thought about this haven't you?" Connor asked, Rydel nodded like it was nothing. Connor shrugged "You see Rydel, you're talking like I don't want to have a part in it's life. I know Titus doesn't want anything to do with his baby, but... there's a difference between me and Titus. I'm not him. I'm not going to be a deadbeat, I'll be there for you and give you all the support you need but like you said... between this and both our bands and the travelling, it will be kinda hard."

Rydel smiled "So is that a yeah, you're going to be apart if it's life?" Rydel asked.

Connor nodded "Sure, why not. Could be fun."

Rydel laughed again "Thank you!" she said, hugging him and he hugged back. She pulled away from the hug after a short while "Now we have two problems we need to tackle."

"And what's that?" Connor asked.

"Telling the fans." Rydel said.

"And the second problem?"

"Titus when he finds out."

_So go ahead, rip my heart out,  
Show me what love's all about  
Go ahead, rip my heart out  
That's what love's all about_

**One Year**

The Vamps had stayed in LA for at least 3 weeks before they started on their little mini tour around the USA, going from LA and all the way across to New York. That lasted for about 2 weeks and now they were back in LA again because they were going back home in a week, again, and Brad wanted to be with Ross and Connor had (wanted) to be there for Rydel. So obviously James and Tristan had no choice but to stay with them.

But unfortunately neither of them could spend any time with either Ross or Rydel today because R5 were doing some stuff for the band. Before you ask, yes the fans found out about Rydel and the baby situation. Yes, they could have taken it a little bit better but they got over it within a week or so and actually began to be decent fans. Obviously hate was sent from both sides of The Vamps and R5 fandom, as well as a small part of Titus' fandom. Of course Rydel got called a couple of horrible things, but Connor had no problem telling everyone what Titus did to her and what he's really like in which Titus wasn't happy about – making Connor at the top of his 'to kill later' list – and obviously, Titus was not the most liked person in the R5 and Vamps fandom. Even his own.

Seen as though Brad, James, Tristan and Connor all had the day off they decided to spend it together, given that even when they do get days off they don't get to spend it together very often. They couldn't think of anything to do, even when they did find something to do they became hungry and needed some place to eat. And given that there wasn't really anywhere they really wanted to go and that they barely had any money left to spend so their budget was low, Brad had to ask Ross where they could go that was cheap and wouldn't make them broke completely.

He suggested some diner that he, the rest of R5, Laura and Maia - when she's not home - go to?

They'd never really eaten at an American diner before. So this should be interesting for them.

Tristan sat back down at the booth they were in and sat down next to Connor "Okay, foods ordered. Now how are we gonna waste time?" Tristan asked, they all shrugged. He looked at them all and they had nothing, which was a first. "Um... so... has er... have any of us got anything they would like to tell one another or someone?" Tristan asked, directing that bit at James.

James glared at Tristan. It's bad enough he basically forced him to sit next to Brad, he didn't need to tell him now. Brad sighed "I need to go to the bathroom before I pee myself."

Tristan scrunched his face up in disgust "Didn't need to know that."

"Yeah, I know, but James is kinda sat in my exit to get to the bathroom, so... how else was I supposed to get him to move?"

James stood up from the booth "A simple 'hey James, can you move please?' would have sufficed." he said, letting him out. Brad shrugged, continuing to go to the bathroom. James sat back down and watched him before turning back to where Tristan and Connor were looking at him "What..?"

"Tell him," Tristan said "do it. Do it today. Get it off your chest and maybe you'll stop being so sad and depressed every time you see him and Ross together. You'll feel better about it."

James rolled his eyes "Oh, shut up Tristan. I'm not gonna tell him. Cos once I tell him that's it. Done. Over. Friendship. Gone. Awkward. Yeah, it'd be nice to let him know and have it off my chest, but still. He'll tell Ross, Ross will get mad, and... that might lead to a break-up and I don't want to be responsible for that."

Connor sighed, he saw where both of them were coming from but didn't know what side to chose half the time. So he thought it would be best to argue from both sides. "James, Tristan's got a point though," he said, now receiving a glare himself from James "the moments passed by too many times for you to tell him, and you can't keep on letting it pass, regardless if he's with Ross. He deserves and needs to know."

"No he doesn't! Yes, he deserves too. But he doesn't need to. It's not a necessity. It's not like it's some key thing he needs to know before he dies."

Tristan shrugged "Who knows, maybe he'll be dead when you finally decide to tell him."

James dropped the menu he had in his hands on the table "Not funny, Tristan. That's a sick example."

"It's true though," Connor said, looking down at the menu he had in front of him "you don't know what can happen between now and a years time."

James scoffed "What? A years time when it's probably out to the world about him and Ross? Probably when they're thinking about – oh, I don't know – getting married? Moving in together? I don't fucking know." he said, suddenly becoming irritated.

"They're not even 19 yet, James. Slow down. I don't think they're moving that fast." Tristan said.

James rolled his eyes "No. You're right. Brad's 19 in like, what? 2 months? Ross is in December. Nearly 20. I'd give it a year or so."

"Or they could be broken up by then and you can take a chance." Connor mumbled, loud enough for them both to hear.

James looked at Connor, squinting at him "How do you know I won't be over it by then?" James asked, Connor shrugged "exactly. So shut up." he said, getting up.

"Now where are you going?!" Tristan asked.

As Tristan asked that loudly, Brad came out of the bathroom and looked over to them. Of course he wasn't paying attention to the door so it came and smacked him straight in the face "OW!" Brad cried out in pain, holding his head. Luckily there was only a woman working at the counter, an old couple, two teenagers and them in the diner. So there wasn't a large audience to have witnessed that.

Brad rubbed his head, walking over to the table "Ow..." he groaned, sitting down, feeling like he was about to collapse "oh god... that hurt a lot. What are we talking about?" Brad asked, noticing how James hadn't sat down yet.

"Nothing." James said before making his way to the door.

Brad watched as James headed for the door "Where's he going?" Brad asked, suddenly feeling like he was seeing double of everything from that blow to the face with the corner of the door.

Tristan sighed "Nowhere. James wait!" Tristan called, going after him.

Connor shook his head, looking over at Brad "You don't look good."

Brad rubbed his head "Yeah, you try having a big wooden door smash into your face, then tell me how you feel," Brad groaned "oh my god, this hurts so much." he rested his head on the table.

Connor shrugged "Eh, I'm sure you'll experience worse pain in your life."

Brad sighed "Okay..." he said, suddenly sounding sleepy.

Connor cocked his head "Dude... I think you might have concussion..."

Brad nodded "I think... I think so too."

Connor sighed as Brad let out another groan of pain so Connor patted his head "There, there."

_I want you to want me this way,  
And I need you to need me to stay  
If you say that you don't feel a thing  
If you don't know, let me go oh, oh, oh whoa, oh  
Let me go oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Let me go oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, let me go  
If you don't know then just let me go_

**327 Days**

Rydel's Birthday.

It was quite a difficult thing to celebrate, given that she's 7 months pregnant and couldn't really do much. She basically sat back and watched as everyone else celebrated, but it was funny to watch. Over all it was a good birthday, regardless if she couldn't drink or have as much fun as the boys, Laura and Maia were having. The only people that were missing were Connor, Brad, James and Tristan. Kelly wasn't there either, she had to be somewhere important tomorrow so she had to leave early.

Over the past few months, well year even, she's really grown close to the Vamps boys and she didn't think that would ever happened. She thought they would only perform together in London on the Louder tour and that would be it, she wouldn't see them again. Only on TV or every now and then at the same award shows they go to. She did not see any of this happening. But hey, she's not complaining. They've made her life more interesting and funny.

And to be honest, if it wasn't for Connor she'd have never of gotten away from Titus.

As she watched everyone having fun the kitchen, drinking, eating and doing whatever, Rydel grabbed her phone off the side and sneaked into the back garden and sat down on a chair. She wasn't doing anything sneaky, she was just checking Twitter and all the things the fans had made her like edits and videos. It was better than standing in the kitchen doing nothing but watch.

When she went to go click on the APP she noticed she had a couple of missed calls. She opened them up and had a look.

_Connor (7)_

_Brad (2)_

_Tristan (1)_

_James (3)_

She let out a soft laugh, keeping a smile on her face. She saw that Connor's last call was five minutes ago, and even though she knew it was going to be an expensive phone call she didn't care. They all obviously wanted to get in touch with her. After about four rings Connor answered "Ryyyyydelllll!" Connor said that loudly over the phone she had to told her phone away from her ear "happy birthday!" she heard James, Tristan and Brad in the background shout as well as Connor.

Rydel giggled "Oh my god, you sound drunk, are you all drunk?" Rydel asked.

"Just a tiny bit..." Connor said, sounding all innocent which was adorable which made Rydel have the biggest smile on her face.

She didn't know why, but Connor's adorableness made her do that. "Isn't it like... really late over there? Like... 4a.m.?" she asked.

Connor nodded even though she couldn't see him "Yeah. We er... we have a couple days off and erm... seen as though we can't be over there to celebrate your birthday with you, we thought we'd do it over here ourselves even though you're not here. And... it's no longer officially your birthday either given it's nearly 4 in the morning... but oh well..." he said, his words completely slurred "it was mine and James' idea."

Rydel chuckled softly, being able to only just make out what he had said "Oh god. Are you still standing?" Rydel asked "you sound completely... gone. What state are the others in?" she asked.

"Oh, Tristan's okay. I think? He's... he's drunk too, but he's not drunk to the point where you can barely stand and not talk," Connor turned around "or if your James and Brad... to the point where you fall asleep on the couch together."

Rydel laughed "Oh god. I wish I could see this."

Connor hushed down the phone "Don't tell Ross. He might... you know..." he made a dinosaur growl afterwards.

Rydel smirked "Oh, no he won't. He'll find it hilarious. But, he's inside getting drunk with everyone else unlike me who's sat outside. Eh, I'm sure if Ellington and Ross get as drunk as James and Brad, they can fall asleep on the couch together and call it revenge." she joked, making Connor laugh too.

"Wait a minute... You're outside?" Connor questioned "you should be inside."

Rydel furrowed her brow "Why? I'm pregnant. Not allergic to fresh air."

Connor shook his head "No, no, no. Because... I heard what happened the other day over there," Connor said, trying to string his words together so they were clear and making sense "that... shooting. Gun shooting. Bang, bang. A lot of people got hurt and some died. It was in LA wasn't it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Rydel said thoughtfully. How the hell did she forget that? It was all over the news for days, and still is "It wasn't in LA though... I don't think it was anyway? It might have been but it was nowhere where I am. The police just need to get their act together already and catch the psycho who's doing it before he ends up killing someone he'll regret. Don't worry though. Apart from that I'm safe. We all are." she said, sitting back in the garden chair and putting her hand on her bump.

Connor sighed "Good. I may be 18 and slightly small, but I can still..."

Rydel waited for him to finish the sentence but he never "But you can still what?" Rydel asked, nothing "Connor? Are you still there?"

"Uh, Rydel," Tristan said, now on the phone with her and his words slightly slurred "he passed out."

Rydel burst out laughing, feeling guilty afterwards "Oh god. Is he okay?" she asked, trying to be concerned but she couldn't. It was too funny.

Tristan nodded, looking at Connor who was down on the floor "Yeah, I think so. I'm gonna get James and Brad, or one of them, to help carry him to bed. So, I'll see you soon. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, see ya." Rydel said before hanging up. She certainly felt happier than she did before after that phone call. She got up with a little bit of struggle and went back into the house where Laura was sat, getting herself a drink that wasn't alcohol.

Laura turned to Rydel when she noticed her coming into the house "Oh, hey. I wondered where you got too." she said.

"Yeah, I just rang Connor and the others. They were trying to ring me. They are blind drunk, Connor passed out on the phone," Rydel said, chuckling about it and Laura let out a laugh too "Tristan seems to be the only sober one. Well, the most sober. You can tell he's had a few drinks. As for Brad and James... apparently they fell asleep together on the couch."

Laura laughed "Oh my... Ross will not be happy about _that_."

"Ross won't be happy about what?" Ross asked, coming into the kitchen with his phone to his ear, obviously on the phone to someone. Laura went to go answer but didn't get the chance as he went back to talking to the person the phone "Brad? Bra—Brad? Are you okay? - yes... okay... I love you too... Are you drunk?" he asked, making Rydel and Laura laugh. Ross sighed "You are aren't yo—hello? Brad? Are you still there?" he looked at his phone and put it back to his ear "Hell—James? What? Are you drunk too? What do you mean you fell asleep on the couch together? Oh my god! Put someone on the phone who isn't drunk! What do you mean he blacked ou—oh my god. You know what, I'll call you all later when you're all sober. Bye." Ross hung up the phone, rubbing his head where again Rydel and Laura started laughing again.

Ross wasn't going to laugh but he ended up laughing anyway.

They were very special boys.

_Let's forget the past  
I swear we'll make this last  
'Cause I remember the taste of your skin tonight  
And the way that you looked, you had those eyes  
I remember the way it felt inside  
And the name of the songs that made you cry_

**324 Days**

He wouldn't necessarily call it cheating. More like a fling behind your girlfriends back.

A fling that Ellington and Rocky had going on for a very long while now, and it was actually working out very, very well. Kelly didn't suspect a thing. Mainly because Ellington always deleted the text messages he got from Rocky along with the fact they always kept their distance from each other when she was around or when they were being recorded for things to be put on the internet to be watched forever and ever and ever.

It wasn't very often Rocky and Ellington even had 'fling' moments together. Only when they were in the mood for it or when Kelly done something or was doing and saying stuff that really annoyed Ellington that were either about him, Rocky or R5 related. He just wouldn't put up with it.

On the night of Rydel's birthday he never went home, he stayed over at the house and shared the bed with Rocky. Not that Kelly would know. She knew he stayed over, but he told her he slept in Ross and Ryland's room with them and shared a bed with Ross. Which in a way he thought sounded worse than saying Rocky, because Ross is in another relationship – and it wouldn't be so bad if it was with a girl, but it's not. It's with a boy. But Kelly didn't care. She trusted Ellington with Ross, who is gay, more than with Rocky, who is straight.

How that makes sense, he does not know.

Right now Ross, Rocky, Riker and Ellington were all backstage at a concert. Rydel had stopped performing a while back now, only until she had the babies. But she always came to the show and either stood in the crowd with some fans where it was safe or backstage and watched. Even though most of their songs includes Rydel's keyboard and at first it was hard to get along without it, so they decided to record the bits she played and played them as a backing track over them. It was more easier that way.

She still got involved with the VIP fans, but that was the only bit she took part in of the shows.

Ellington sat in the dressing room as the others were off getting ready to do the show as Ryland was on and that meant they were on in about five minutes. The door opened up and in came Rocky "Hey, why aren't you out there with the rest of us?" Rocky asked, going over and sitting down next to him.

Ellington shrugged "Needed some space," he said, making Rocky give him a suspicious look "that, and Kelly called me. Can't be anywhere near you answering the phone can I?"

Rocky nodded "Yeah, dude, don't wanna do that. It's a sin. You'll go to hell." he said, making Ellington laugh "cheer up. I don't see why you just don't break up with her if she's keeping you from interacting with your friends. Well, friends plus friends with benefits." he added, again making Ellington laugh.

Ellington shook his head "I can't. I know it sounds stupid, but I do still love her... she's just... ugh. And I'm sure I'm ugh to her as well. Plus, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that if I do break-up with her she'll rat me out to everyone."

Rocky sighed, rolling his eyes "Ellington... Ellington, Ellington, Ellington... it was over a year ago when it happened. Surely she must have forgotten about it and be over it by now. I mean, I know she still doesn't trust us together, I can see by the little death glares she gives me. Seriously, if looks could kill, I'd have been dead a long time ago, brought back and then killed again just for good measure."

Ellington nodded in agreement and sighed "Oh, well. Better get out there before we're late to our own show."

Both of them stood up and Rocky nudged him in the arm "Put a smile on your face. It'll be fine. I'll give you a kick up the ass as a jump start for you breaking up with her if you want." Rocky said.

"I'm good thanks," Ellington said "last time you kicked me, I couldn't sit down for almost 4 hours..."

Rocky laughed "Oh, whatever. Lets just go. But before we go..." he said before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips again Ratliff's.

"Guys what's taking you s—"

Rocky and Ellington but froze in the spot they were in. Slowly they both pulled away and looked towards the door to see who was standing there where they saw... Riker. Honestly, they were expecting Ross or Rydel. Riker didn't know what to say, in fact he looked more confused than anything rather than mad. He went to go say something but stopped, not being able to form words at what he had just walked in on "Um... well... not what I was expecting..." Riker said, looking back at the door "w-we'll talk about it after the show... now come on." he said, exiting the dressing room. Seeming completely chill, but on the inside he was freaking out.

Ellington and Rocky looked at each other, mentally slapping one another for doing that. Even though it was entirely Rocky's fault for starting off the kiss.

Well, having Riker know now should be fun.

_You would scream, we would fight, you would call me crazy  
I would laugh, you were mad but you'd always kiss me  
And the shirt that I had that you always borrowed  
When I woke, it was gone  
There was no tomorrow_

**298 Days**

The boys had came back over from England. They weren't planning on coming back over till Rydel was a bit more closer to her due date, but they had a lot of time off as a band now thanks to that. And they were bored sitting in England doing nothing but the same old stuff, so they decided to go back to America. Mainly so they could go see Ross and Rydel.

If they were honest, they're all starting to think their fans are getting suspicious as to why Brad, James, Tristan and Connor are in America so much – apart from the whole Rydel and Connor situation. They're starting to suspect there's something more too it. Just because Connor needs to go over and be with Rydel doesn't mean the other three boys do. Do they?

They were even started to get questioned more on it by fans at concerts or at meet and greets. They didn't know what to say to them but 'why not?'.

Something tells them they may not be able to keep Ross and Brad's relationship a secret for much longer if things keep on going the way they are with fans. And they've kept it a secret for so long too.

Today everybody had the day off. Even Laura and Maia did. Everyone thought Maia was going to go home like she normally does, because she gets longer off, but she didn't. And because everybody had the day off, you would have thought they would have spent the whole day together, right?

Oh no.

Riker, Laura, Maia, Ryland and Rocky all went off to do their own thing together, Connor stayed with Rydel for the day, Tristan and James went out to go do something together (even though James knows what conversation they're going to have by the end of the day), Ellington's spending the day with Kelly and of course... Ross and Brad are spending the day together alone.

And to be alone without being spotted by any fans meant they had to go somewhere quiet where barely anybody is and won't recognise either of them. In LA that's hard, but Ross knew somewhere. But he had a feeling once Brad figured out where they were going, just for a little while, he would slap him across the head because they've been there so many times in the past week with each other, and the rest of R5 and The Vamps. But this was the first time they were going alone.

They had to walk too. Brad didn't want to get a taxi because every time he got a taxi in LA, that taxi driver that drove them to the airport that time when they had that little talk about James in the back always drove him. He always got that taxi driver without fail. It was getting way too scary and coincidental now. Brad had to talk Ross round to walking, but Ross never understood why so Brad told him and he got laughed at.

Yup, feeling the love there.

"Where are we going?" Brad asked, following Ross. They were walking on the side of a road with a path, so they weren't going anywhere that was cut off so they were isolated from the rest of the city and they would get killed by a wild wolf. So that was a good sign.

"You'll see, you'll love it." Ross said, even though he knew Brad was going to hate it and kill him.

Brad took a deep breath, now starting to wish they had took some sort of transport because he was starting to run out of breath and his legs were aching. "Can I jump on your back? I'm tired and I'm done with walking." he said, stopping.

Ross stopped and turned round, seeing him stood a short distance away looking short of breath. Ross shook his head "No. All we've gotta do is walk round the corner and we're there. Okay?" Ross said, he then turned around and began walking again.

Brad sighed, rolling his eyes and walked until he was behind Ross where he wrapped his arms around the top part of his body and held on, so that Ross was practically dragging him as he walked and almost being choked in the process. "What are you doing?!" Ross asked, still walking and sounding like he was being choked. He was because Brad's arm was wedged into his throat.

"Well, you said you wouldn't carry me because my legs hurt, so I found a solution."

Ross coughed "Does that include choking me to death? Cos if so it's working!" he grabbed hold of his arms "get off me!"

Brad let go and stood beside him "Now, where are we going?" he asked. He turned his head to see where he was walking and his face dropped into disbelief, even though he should have known, and crossed his arms "Seriously?" brad asked, stopping as they came outside of it "really?"

Ross shrugged "What? It's a good place! Nobody goes here hardly! And... I'm hungry," he said, still seeing the look he was getting from Brad "oh c'mon! This is like the best American diner you'll ever go to in your life!" Ross said, with a little agitated stomp.

"Probably because it'll be the only one. I don't really like food from American diners."

Ross rolled his eyes "Well, I'm going in so are you going to be a spoil sport and stay out here? Or are you going to come inside?" he asked, walking backwards towards the door. Brad didn't move one inch, he stood there with his arms folded and giving Ross a judgemental look. "Fine, suit yourself! Stay out here and starve to death! See if I care!" Ross said, disappearing through the door of the diner.

Brad waited there for a couple more seconds before Ross popped back out the door again "Actually, don't die. That'd be sad if you did..." Ross said, making Brad laugh before Ross disappeared back into the diner.

Ross was right about one thing though, this place is literally dead. All there is are some sort of woods surrounding it and then some big long road that leads to god knows where, along with a good view of the city. That was the only thing that made this place good.

Brad went to go walk towards the door to go inside when he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and saw a text message from Tristan.

_I don't care how much he protests saying there's nothing he has to tell you, when you get back to the hotel bug James about what's wrong with him because I'm tired of having to try to convince him to tell you – T_

James has still got that problem? Brad rolled his eyes and put his phone back into his pocket. You'd have thought that, whatever his problem is, he'd have got over it by now. Apparently not. Man, James does not let these things go easily does he?

Brad walked into the diner, seeing it was completely empty and the only person in there was the worker behind the bar, along with some kid and his Mom and Ross over in the corner looking over to him with a satisfied smile that he had came in. Ross, Rocky, Rydel, Riker, Ellington and Laura really did love this place for some reason. They were never away from here.

This was like the fourth time Brad's been in here this week with them or Ross, which makes it a fifth because the last time he was here was when he was with James, Tristan and Connor.

And Brad had the weirdest feeling this was the start of many visits to this place. Starting from today.

___I want you to want me this way,  
And I need you to need me to stay  
If you say that you don't feel a thing  
If you don't know, let me go oh, oh, oh whoa, oh  
Let me go oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh  
Let me go oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, let me go_

___If you don't know then just let me go_

* * *

**So yeah... I did this to clear some things up about the diner and James and whatever else. But now there's only ONE huge time skip left after I do the next bit and that's it... Kiss goodbye to the happiness in this story bc we'll be on less than 90 days after that Time-skip so... er... Good luck :)**

**Oh! & this would have been up sooner but Connor decided he wanted to upload a solo cover on YouTube (which you should go and watch btw bc it's amazing asdfghjkl) & i watched it like 3 times bc it's amazing. Like omfg. It's always him that manages to distract me from updating this story... hmm...**

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Glad you all liked the previous chapter and that some of you read it :)**

**Also, I may or may not have came up with another idea for this story about half way through writing this when I got to a certain point... and I've asked one of my friends on her opinion on it and she said yes to do it and I'm waiting for somebody else to say yes or no, and if they say yes then... looks like I'm doing it :) It's probably the least expected thing for this story, but oh well. **

**I'll be surprised if you figure it out because I've accidentally foreshadowed it in previous chapters before I even came up with the idea. I love it when that happens c''x. It's happened in other stories too haha. **

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song English Love Affair by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Island & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**276 Days**

**Connor's P.O.V.**

I was out with Brad and Tristan. James never came along because he and Tristan had an argument over the same old thing, which made James not want to be anywhere near him. Of course, at the end of the argument when James stormed out the room that's when Brad walked in. He asked what was going on but nobody told him. It's not my place to tell Brad, I don't really want too, but if Tristan wants Brad to know so badly then why doesn't he tell him himself?

That's what frustrates me about the whole thing.

I mean, I don't want Tristan to tell Brad because that's going against what James wants and that'll hurt him. I don't want to see James hurt, he's like a big brother to me. A big old sensitive big brother.

Right now we were walking through LA, trying to find somewhere decent to eat. It was getting to about 3pm and we hadn't eaten anything since breakfast which was at like, quarter to 9? We were all getting cranky about it too, snapping at each other, having faces like thunder and it took to when Brad shoved Tristan for knocking into him that we realised we needed food. But we couldn't find anywhere decent.

Tristan twisted and turned his head "I don't know guys... maybe we should just go to that diner—"

"NO!" I heard Brad shouted. Both of us turned our attention to him, wondering where that little outburst came from. Brad took a deep breath "Sorry, it's just... I've been there with Ross and the others so many times these past few weeks, I wanna go some place different. Please! Lets just... find a McDonalds or something. Yeah, McDonalds. Oh! Please! We haven't been there for ages and now I've got the urge for one. C'mon it's just round the corner. I think I saw a giant 'M' sign."

Me and Tristan glanced at each other, finding it weird how Brad was having these random outbursts. You'd have thought he was high. Maybe he didn't get barely any sleep the night before, because he does look like he's slept rough. Like he has been for the last couple of nights. Ross didn't stay at the hotel with him last night, and I think he actually slept worse.

Before you start, it's not cause Ross wasn't with him, because he was the same way – not sleeping well – even when Ross was there. It's like he sleeps better with someone there. I don't why he's been sleeping so rough and horrible lately.

"Okay..." Tristan said, not wanting to argue with him obviously. He looked across the road "C'mon lets cross when it's clear."

It would have been sensible for the three of us to find a crossing, but we couldn't be bothered. We were all hungry and one of us was tired. There was no time for crossings. Brad looked both ways about twice before stepping out into the road to cross. My eyes widened and so did Tristan's.

"BRAD LOOK OUT!"

Tristan grabbed Brad by the back of his jacket and pulled him back onto the pavement as a car sped by and blasted it's horn. "WHAT THE HELL!" Tristan shouted, obviously annoyed and irritated "do you need to go back to primary school and learn how to cross roads properly?! You could have killed yourself!"

Brad took a deep breath, obviously shaken up from having a near-death experience with a car. He shook his head "N-no... sorry. I thought it was clear."

"Did the big black four by four speeding down the road not give you a hint?!"

"Alright, stop yelling... I wasn't paying attention. I'm tired, leave me alone." he said, rubbing his eyes with a sigh and sounding fed up too.

"Well maybe you should sleep on a night instead of staying up half the night!"

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted, making them both shut up as they were beginning to draw attention from passing people. Obviously Tristan had no idea about Brad's sleepless nights otherwise he wouldn't be acting like that, clearly only I do because I'm not oblivious in that sense like Tris is. I took a deep breath "Calm down, we're all hungry and now we're getting ratty. So why don't we just find the nearest food place and eat? Okay?"

Both of them nodded in agreement "Good." I said. Normally I'm not one for speaking up in situations like this, but given that James isn't here – as he's good at handling this type of thing – and I'm very annoyed right now by them, I could literally rip both their heads off.

As we went to go cross the road, seeing it was completely clear this time, Brad's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answered as we crossed the road "Hello?" Brad said, answering it. He smiled "Hey, Ross."

Of course.

"Yeah, I'm with him and Tris now we're just going to get something to eat, why?" Brad asked. Brad stopped walking, his smile dropping from his face as we were on the other side of the road – so we had to stop. He looked at the pair of us with wide eyes, mainly me "Oh you are kidding me... oh god. Erm... alright. I'll er... tell him. See you soon." Brad hung up the phone and looked back at us after putting his phone back into his pocket.

We both stood there, waiting for him to spill what the phone call was about with Ross. "Well... what do you need to tell one of us?" Tristan asked.

"Slight change of plan, guys," Brad said, looking slightly panicked "we—we're not going for food," he told us, making me wonder why and want to rip the head off the person who is preventing us from eating "yeah... we're going to the hospital instead."

Tristan rolled his eyes "Oh my god, who died?"

"Nobody... it's Rydel."

"Oh you are fucking kidding me," I said, knowing what that meant. Now? Really? I mean, I know she's nine months pregnant and that I was expecting this some time this week, but not today. Of all the days why today? I sighed "Can't we go get food first?" I asked.

Brad and Tristan both gave me a look like I had spoken a forbidden language and just cursed their families, I shrugged. Brad couldn't even form words, he was in that much shock I said that, that all that was coming out were weird noises "You're telling me food is more important than a girl giving birth to your child?" Brad asked.

I held up hands, like I was weighing something out evenly out with them and thinking about it. Brad's mouth fell open and Tristan scoffed. "Oh, don't give me those looks! I bet in the future when the person you end up with or marry is in labour and you're really hungry on your way to get food that you'd want the food before you went there!" I said, knowing it was true. I could see on Tristan's face he looked like he was thinking about it.

"Funny. I was always wondering when the day would come where Ross was going to tell me he can secretly have babies." Brad said sarcastically, looking at Tristan.

Tristan scrunched his face like he was holding back from making a comment, and he was "Something tells me if that was the case Ross wouldn't be the one to come out with that..."

Now it was my turn to scrunch my face up but in disgust and Brad looked like he was about to push Tristan out in front of the next oncoming bus.

**Ross's P.O.V.**

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

I covered my ears with my hands as Rydel screamed that. I had to do that every five minutes because she kept on asking where Connor was, as I had called Brad twenty minutes ago to tell Connor about Rydel going into labour and they still weren't here. Nobody else was here but me. Riker was with Laura and they were making their way down now, Rocky stayed at home because Mom and Dad weren't in and they didn't have their phones on them, Ryland's god knows where but I left him a few messages and Ellington's coming down too.

Me and Rocky were both there when her water broke and the way Rocky freaked out, me and Rydel came to the conclusion I would be better off staying with her. So that's why Rocky stayed at home waiting for Mom and Dad to come back and tell them.

I sat on the edge of the bed next to her "It's alright. You know, LA is a big place, they could be anywhere. He'll be here, and if he isn't here in time, I'll help you."

Rydel let out a cry, flinging her head back "That's worse than him."

Ouch. I looked down, looking and feeling slightly offended "Oh, wow. No wonder he hasn't shown up, you're so bitter." I mumbled, walking away from the bed.

_Sally smirked "I can't decide if people who are in labour are funny, or if they're scary," Sally said, looking a little bit thoughtful "I mean, I wouldn't know. I've never had someone in my life who's pregnant."_

_I shrugged "Rydel was okay I suppose. She just had a habbit of insulting us all. But not all of us because, if I remember correctly, not all of us were at the hospital when she gave birth. I mean, Connor only just made it with Brad and Tristan," I explained, letting out a sigh afterwards. I then looked down sadly, feeling sad again and the tears were coming. I hadn't stopped for the past few hours "The first trip of many to the hospital started that day..." I said out loud, even though it was supposed to be a thought._

_Sally frowned, putting her hands on top of mine. She patted them "It's okay. I told you, you don't have to tell me that part, I was there so I know what happened," she said, trying to comfort me but it wasn't working "besides... are you sure he's dead?" she asked._

_I nodded "Yes, Sally. He's dead. The doctor came out and told me himself, he died before they even got the chance to attempt to give him surgery. Even if he did make it to the surgery, you were there like you said... you saw the blood. There was a heck of a lot of it," I said, reliving the moment in my head. I shut my eyes and wiped them "Too much blood if I'm honest..." I attempted to say, but it ended up coming out as a whisper and his voice cracked. The blood was the worse bit, especially since I think there's still some on my shirt from it and I don't think blood washes out easily._

"_Well, when you get shot you do tend to lose a lot of blood. Depending on where you get shot." _

"_Can we stop talking about it?" I asked, snapping "I just want to tell you the rest of it before I get to that bit."_

_Sally nodded, understanding "But, before you go on with it... how much longer till you do get to that bit?" she asked me and I sighed._

"_Trust me, I'm not far off it. Give me ten minutes, I'll promise you I'll be there."_

I waited with Rydel for at least 5 more minutes before the nurse came in to check on her again. The nurse looked back and over to me and Rydel "Right," she said, going over to the counter in the room "you're ready."

Rydel looked horrified by that and I could already hear myself making a speech at Connor, Brad and Tristan's funeral. Why I said Brad and Tristan? Because Rydel's going to blame them two for him being late so therefore once she's done killing Connor she'll kill them after. "Wha—what?" Rydel asked, looking like she was about to burst into tears as well as put her fist through Connor's face when she see's him next.

"You're ready to push," The nurse answered "we can't leave it until whoever is supposed to be here gets here. It has to be done now."

I didn't say a word but Rydel grabbed my hand and dug her finger nails into it, leaving possible marks and drawing blood, that hard I fell on my knees beside the bed and I let out a small girlish scream. "Why are you hurting me?!" I asked, feeling like I was about to pass out. I think she might have cut open a vein.

"Because," Rydel said, growling slightly and trying to bare the pain "it's your boyfriend that's making him late!" she yelled.

"Oh, yeah! Seems fair!" I said sarcasitcally, getting up from the floor. She never let go of my hand so I couldn't even go out there and see if they were coming down the hallway.

"I'm gonna kill him, Ross! I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Rydel screeched in pain, still trying to bare it but it wasn't working. In the process she was giving me even more pain because the more pain she was in the deeper her nails dug into my hand and got closer to a vein.

As the nurse went to go tell Rydel to push, it was like heavens light shone through the clouds and shined on me because the door opened up and in came Connor and Brad. God knows where Tristan was. Rydel looked when she heard the door open and Connor walked over to the other side of the bed, she glared at him "Where the fucking hell have you been?!" She asked.

"Sorry!" Connor said, clearly in fear from Rydel "Brad and Tristan wanted to get food! We were practically stood outside when Ross called Brad!"

"Don't tell me you went to get food before you came here!"

Connor didn't say anything, he just looked over to Brad who was trying not to look in any sort of direction near Rydel. He was looking for something to say. I sighed and let go of Rydel's hand "Dude, she's gonna kill you after this for being late," I said, probably not easing his nerves "I don't think telling her this is going to make a difference or make it any less or more painful."

Connor shrugged, looking at Rydel like he didn't know what to say "We er... we may have popped in for about five minutes..." he said, receiving the biggest death glare from Rydel "not my fault! Brad looked like he was about to pass out!"

"Don't blame me!" Brad chimed in loudly and defensively.

"And then we went to the front desk," Connor went on "we asked for your room number, they wouldn't give us it because 'only family and the father' and because the receptionist was a man, Tristan threatened him to give us it and well... I'll give it till tonight until Tristan gets a phone call saying he's getting charged for assault... he still wouldn't give us it, so we had to run through the hospital and find you ourself which took about 10 minutes because... we got lost in the ICU unit... and... er... you know... three boys running through the ICU unit... Doctors, Nurses, patients and visitors don't really appreciate it."

I furrowed my brow "So... who got you guys lost? Brad made you late, Tristan made you even more late by threatening the receptionist, so... was it James?" I asked. I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't, I haven't seen James for at least two days now. Brad told me it's because he and Tristan got into some argument.

"Brad again... but the important thing is that I'm here now!" Connor said, trying to put on a smile but he was so nervous and scared of Rydel killing him it wasn't even a proper smile.

Rydel latched onto his hand with her finger nails, digging them into his hand like she did with me, Connor let out a shriek and almost fell to the floor. I sighed, going towards the door "Well, have fun! Let us know when you're done and if I have two nieces or two nephews or a niece and a nephew!" I said, finally reaching the door "in the mean time, I'm gonna go pick out a casket for Brad and Tristan." I said whilst standing behind Brad and patting his shoulders.

Brad looked up at me, slightly confused and panicked "What? Why?" He asked, his voice going slightly higher in pitch.

I sighed, giving him a sympathetic look "Dude... you're the reason why Connor was late as well as Tristan, and she's already going to kill him for being late, imagine what she's going to do to the people who caused him to be late."

Suddenly Brad's face dropped into panic and he turned to both Rydel and Connor "Alright, bye!" he said, quickly exiting the room. I followed him out laughing.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not gonna go into detail with Rydel's labour. Cba. Even though it's the first regular pregnancy I've done in a while lol. Only the people who've read/are reading Unpredictable, Things Will Never Be The Same & Fix You will get that...**

**also, this would have been up sooner but I got nominated to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge :) So I had to do it. IT WAS FUCKING COLD. My head still hurts from the ice omfg. If you wanna watch the video of me doing it, it's split into 2 parts on my Instagram (ashtonsbradR5) so enjoy watching me suffer and freeze to death cx**

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**I think I need to clear something up with this story... Connor & Rydel are NOT dating in it. Haha. Most of you seem to think they are lol.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song "English Love Affair" by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Island & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Ross's P.O.V.**

Me, Brad and Tristan were all sat in the waiting room waiting for Connor to come out. We'd been sat out here for fifteen minutes now and we had received no update from them both. Which got us thinking if Rydel had killed Connor yet, I mean if I was Rydel I would have killed him. And then I would kill Tristan and Brad for making him late. But, hey! I'm not Rydel. And, plus, I don't have to worry about this type of thing in the future.

We were all so bored, and we couldn't really talk about anything because we had nothing to talk about. I looked down the hallway of the ward we were waiting on where I saw James coming down it. "Oh, hey, there's James." I said, looking over to Tristan who was sat opposite me. He looked down to where James was coming and he rolled his eyes. I sighed "What's going on with you two?" I asked, quietly as James as getting closer.

Tristan shook his head "It doesn't matter..." he lied.

I went to go ask him further on it, but I didn't see the point. Besides, I'm sure they'll make up sooner or later. After all, they are in a band together and whatever they've had a fight or argument about can surely be fixed easily.

James took a seat next to me, which is surprising because I thought he had some sort of hate for me given the daggers and glares he always shoots at me. He thinks I don't notice but I do. But then I remembered the other option was sitting next to Tristan, and realised. But he could have sat next to Brad who's sat on the other side of me.

"So, has she gave birth yet?" James asked, looking at me.

I looked over to Tristan and back to James and shook my head "Nope. She's still in there. Either that, or she's killed Connor," I said, making him laugh slightly "where have you been anyway?"

James shrugged, folding his arms and slouching in his seat "On my own in the hotel. I needed it if I'm honest. Where's Brad?" James asked.

Is he for real? Did he not see him sat next to me?

I turned my head to look at Brad sat there, but instead found him with his head rested on my shoulder sound asleep. I looked back up and turned back to James "Asleep. On my shoulder." I said.

Tristan looked over, clearly noticing before, and James leaned over to look. Again he shrugged "Not a surprise really." he said.

"Is that supposed to be a comment?" I asked. I know he, Connor and Tristan are always making fun of me and Brad – not in an insulting way – because Brad always tells me. Sometimes it irritates him, other times it doesn't.

James stared at me confused, wondering what I meant by that but then it clicked to him. He shook his head "No! Oh, no! I was just saying... he hasn't been sleeping a lot lately, like... having a rough nights sleep. I don't know why though. We were all out one night, me, Con, Tris and him, and we went to this place down town and he almost fell asleep on the table. I'm not surprised he's fell asleep now. I'd just leave him. He might actually sleep alright for a change."

Tristan looked like he had, had a wave of realisation hit him when James said that. I knew he hadn't been sleeping well, but I thought that was only for a couple of days because I asked him afterwards if he slept okay and he said he did. Obviously he lied. I don't know why, maybe he didn't want me worrying? Oh well.

I put my arm around him and didn't bother to wake him up. I'm going by James' word on this. But as I put my arm around him, Connor came over to us looking more relieved than I have ever seen him. He sat down on the seat next to Tristan "It's over," he said, relieved and resting his head on Tristan's shoulder "don't... don't have kids guys. It hurts." Connor's eyes slowly started to shut.

Tristan let out a laugh and shrugged him off his shoulder "Did she squeeze your hand that bad?" he asked.

Connor lifted up his hand "Um... yeah," he then pointed to a couple of marks on his hands "she kinda dug her nails into my hand at one point. I nearly collapsed from the pain. I stayed with her for about 5 minutes after she was done and well... now I'm here. She seems happier now."

I shrugged "You're still alive though, that's a good sign." I joked "so... what are they? Boys? Girls? Boy and girl?" I asked.

"Boys."

I laughed "Oh god. She really can't get away from being the only girl in anything," I said "not indentical?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ross... I thought you understood what fraternal twins meant?" Tristan asked "of course they're not! Connor's white! Titus is black! I think you're going to be able to tell who's baby is who's. I mean, I'm assuming one of them's black... right?" Tristan asked, becoming unsure.

Another lesson on why you shouldn't leave boys alone to talk about babies. Tristan Evans.

I could even see that Connor looked done with Tristan and his denseness. "You know, Tris," Connor said "just because a baby's Mom is white and the Dad's black doesn't mean it's going to come out black."

"So... it's white? How the hell are you going to tell the difference!"

You know it is a very good thing none of us are black or there isn't black person around because Tristan would have probably of gotten punched by now. Connor sighed, shutting his eyes "I-it's... I can't believe we're actually talking about this... but it's not black and it's not white."

"So it's tanned slash dark skinned?" James asked, Connor nodded.

I looked to my right where I felt movement, and I saw Brad waking up. He sat up in the chair, strecthing and saw Connor "Oh, hey Connor," Brad said, yawning "are the babies here?" he asked.

"Yeah." Connor said.

Brad sat back in the chair properly "Oh, cool! So, can you tell the difference between yours and Titus' baby? Is it black or white?"

I face palmed.

Not again.

**Rydel's P.O.V.**

After all the pain and suffering it was finally over.

I could finally rest and Connor could go find out if his hands broken or not because I'm pretty sure I heard it crack when I squeezed it. But oh well, he deserved it for being late. Don't worry, Tristan and Brad are going to get just as much pain when I see them next which should be in the next five minutes given that they're outside in the waiting room and Connor's gone to get them.

I had two boys, which is a surprise. I honestly thought I'd get two girls but it appears I can't get away from the 'only girl' thing, can I? Only girl in R5 and now the only girl in my little family. Though, would you class it as a family? Me and Connor aren't even together. We're just two friends who randomly slept together one night and as a backfire I came out pregnant. Even though I was pregnant before.

I suppose you can say we're a weird kind of family. Right? Even though Connor's only gonna be here when he can because his home is England and that's where The Vamps are more famous, go on tour the most, do promotion and everything else you do in a band. But at least he's going to try and be here as much as he can, that's the good thing. Heck, maybe when we're all older when R5 and The Vamps have stopped being a band he might actually be here everyday.

Maybe.

The boys were asleep in the little plastic cribs the doctor's put them in after they're born. Well at least it meant I could get some sleep before they wake up because this could be well and truly the last time I ever get sleep. You know, until they're like teenagers when they sleep in themselves and don't need tending too as much as they would as children.

Wow that sounded bad.

As I turned over to go to sleep, I heard the door open which meant that Connor had returned. I sighed and looked over to the door where he came in with Ross and Brad following him. I looked at them in confusement "Where's Tristan?" I asked with a small yawn.

"He's out there still," Connor said, coming over and standing by the side of the bed "the nurse told me only three people in at a time. So I left him and James out there. Hopefully they'll sort things out. I'll bring them in after Ross and Brad."

"So, where are they?" Ross asked, standing at the other side of my bed where you could practically see in plain sight where the babies were.

"Look in front of you."

Ross looked in front of him where he finally saw the cribs they were in. "Ohh!" Ross said, in realisation "can I hold one of them?" he asked.

"Well... you both came in here to see them so I don't see why not." I said. It would have been pretty pointless if they'd have came in without seeing the babies.

Ross glared at me and made his way over to where the babies were. He picked up the first baby he came too, which was Connor's, and turned back round looking down at him he smiled. He looked up at us "He's cute," Ross said "definitely doesn't get his looks from you." he said, directing it to me. I rolled my eyes.

His eyes averted to Brad who was sat at the far end of my bed "Are you going to hold one of them or what?" Ross asked.

Brad looked over to Ross and shook his head. "Why not?" Connor asked.

Brad shrugged "I don't know... I don't trust myself. I feel like I might drop him. You know?"

I rolled my eyes "Everyone has that feeling when they hold a new born baby, come closer," I said, patting the spot next to me on the bed. He slowly moved over to the spot where I patted, becoming slightly confused and nervous at what I was about to do. "Ross, bring him here." I held out my arms.

Ross came over to me and gently put him into my arms. I held him for a little while and looked at Brad "Hold out your arms," I said, he shook his head "Brad. Do it. He's your nephew."

Brad looked at me confused "I'm not related to you though... or Connor... how can he be my nephew?"

I rolled my eyes "No, but Connor classes you as a brother. And... if things keep on going the way they are with you and Ross... just give it a few years, okay?" I said, I saw him blush as he tried not to smile. "Now, hold out your arms," I said, he shook his head "Bradley Will Simpson, do not refuse a woman who has just gave birth. It's bad enough I'm going to have to kill you for making Connor late to his child's birth."

Immediately Brad held out his hands and I smiled in satisfaction, beginning to put the baby into Brad's arms "Hold your arm there, or you will drop him," I said, putting his arm correctly "god, Brad, you need to support his body as well as his head," I slowly let go of his arms, letting him hold the baby for himself and I smiled "There you go. How do you feel about holding your first baby?" I asked.

Brad smiled a little, looking down at him "Well... he's not _my_ baby, but er... I suppose it's okay."

I shrugged "You never know. Give it a—"

"Don't go there." Ross cut me off.

I rolled my eyes and Brad laughed.

They can't blame a girl for dreaming right?

It's not my fault. They're cute together. I could literally imagine them both in the future married, with their own baby and it would be a little girl—and I need to stop.

Man, these hormones are really making me think about things that are probably never going to happen.

* * *

**Yeah... I never know what to say at the end of the chapters apart from this: So... the next chapter will be the FINAL time skip in this story and well.. Kiss goodbye to the happiness that has been in the last few chapters :) **

**I can't believe I'm getting closer to THAT chapter and THAT scene T_T**

**ALSO BEFORE YOU ALL GO: Can you guys think of some boy baby names for me? Bc... my minds gone completely blank and I have no idea what to name the Codel & Tydel babies... I'd appreciate it :) All my ideas for names have just - poof - gone. **

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	27. My English Love Affair

**Yay... last happy chapter of the story. Oh dear. Enjoy it whilst it lasts.**

**As you read this chapter listen to "English Love Affair" by 5 Seconds of Summer! :) 1. bc it's the song I'm using for the chapter 2. It's a good song. 3. It describes this story amazingly well & I didn't even know that song existed before I started writing this story... Yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song "English Love Affair" by 5 Seconds Of Summer! All rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Island & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 27  
**_My English Love Affair_

* * *

_It started on a weekend in May,  
I was looking for attention, needed intervention  
Felt somebody looking at me  
With a powder white complexion, feeling the connection_

**255 Days**

It had been three weeks since the babies had been born, and during those three weeks it wasn't very often that you would find Rydel and Connor away from each other due to the fact they were always looking after the babies. So if the boys ever wanted to hang out for a bit with each other it would mainly be Brad, James and Tristan. Or Brad and James. Or Brad and Tristan. Tristan and James had made up a little bit, but not to the point where they could be around each other all the time. They still had the occasional argument.

So when Brad had to be with them both alone he had never felt more awkward in his life.

Which is why he's glad they were going home today. Not fully glad, because that meant he wouldn't see Ross for a while now. He was just glad because James and Tristan live nowhere near each other and neither does Brad, so therefore they can sort out their issues before they have to do any band things in the UK and go back to America. The next time they go back to America, it might just be Connor going by himself or only Connor and Brad because when James and Tristan go over there they have nothing to do when it's just to see Ross and Rydel. They're not as close and friendly when it comes to Ross, Rydel, Rocky, Riker etc.

Right now, the four boys were outside some store near the airport getting something they could eat before they went on the plane. They would have gotten something from inside the airport, but it's really expensive and they may be rich and famous, but... they're not that rich. Anymore. God, they've been in America for a couple months now, they were bound to start running out of money at some point right?

They were taking it in turns going into the store. Connor was in at the moment and the others were stood outside waiting for him to come back out.

Brad sat on the bench that was out there. He looked up to James who leant against the shop window looking fed up and depressed. "What's wrong?" Brad asked, bringing James out from his thoughts.

James looked down at Brad "What?"

"I asked what's wrong," Brad said, a little bit louder "you've got a face that could kill a puppy."

James let out a soft laugh, coming off the window "No. I'm fine. I'm just er... tired I guess,"

Tristan rolled his eyes which James caught him doing out the corner of his eye. Brad didn't believe James, and he wasn't going to drop it this time "No you're not," Brad said, making both Tristan and James look at him "I know what tired looks like... that's not tired. It's something else. You've been wearing that face nearly everyday for the past – what? - year? Don't lie to me I know something's wrong."

Tristan watched James, seeing if he was going to tell him or not. James shrugged "You're imagining things Brad. Nothing's wrong, I swear." he lied.

"Oh, give it a rest, James! Just fucking tell him!" Tristan suddenly came out with out of nowhere, making James glare at him "he deserves to know!"

Brad slouched in the bench, seeing another argument coming along from them both. "Tristan, shut the fuck up." James snapped at him.

Tristan sighed in frustration "James, you've been hiding it from him for a year, maybe more, now! I think it's about time he knows! He's even noticing something's wrong himself now!"

"Alright Tristan!" Brad said, sitting up properly on the bench "calm down! You're attracting attention!" he snapped quietly, seeing how people walking by were starting to look. It is only 7 a.m., but there are still a good amount of people around.

"Tell him," Tristan said, James shook his head "tell him or I will!"

Brad put his head into his hands, hoping like hell Connor was going to be some sort of saving grace and come out so Brad could go in and get away from this. "Tell him then," James said, like he didn't even care anymore "do it. I dare you. But if you do, don't expect me to be happy with you. Or better yet talk to you again."

Tristan shrugged "You barely talk to me now anyway so I've got nothing to lose," Tristan grinned slightly. He turned to Brad "Brad. I have a little something to tell you. Now, I'm not expecting you to have a good reaction to it, and I wouldn't blame you either."

Brad sighed, taking his head out of his hands looking done "What?"

"James likes-"

"Alright," Connor said, coming out of the store with a bag with whatever he got from in there "One of you can go in there now." Connor sat down on the bench next to Brad. He noticed how everyone had stopped talking, and he looked up "What? Did something happen?"

"Nope," Brad said, getting up from the bench "I'm going in the shop." he quickly made his way into the store and sighed with relief as the door shut.

He doesn't think he could have managed staying out there with them two having an argument. No matter how much Brad wants to know whatever James wants to tell him, he doesn't want it coming from Tristan's mouth because that's not fair on James.

_The way she looked was so ridiculous  
Every single step had me waiting for the next  
Before I knew it, it was serious  
Dragged me out the bar to the backseat of a car_

**243 Days**

Rocky was going insane to the point where he felt like ripping out his own hair and going bald.

Rydel needed to go to the store and get a couple of things for herself and the babies, and because nobody was home that meant Rocky was on baby sitting duty. Riker was out somewhere, probably with Laura, Ryland's god knows where, and Ross is asleep in bed still. And Rocky's starting to wonder why Rydel never asked him to look after them as well as Rocky because then they could have a baby each to look after.

Rocky could look after Matthew AKA Matty, Titus' baby, because he's the nice baby who doesn't make a fuss or cry as much and give you a headache. And Ross could look after Tyler, Connor's baby, because he's the freaking anti-christ who keeps crying and throwing things at him. He may only be a month or so old, but damn it hurts when a baby throws something at you.

Especially plastic bowls.

Rocky didn't even know a baby that old could have the strength to do that. How the hell he managed to get hold of a plastic bowl he will never understand. Probably because he left it out this morning before Rydel came down and told him he was babysitting for an hour or so until she came back.

Rocky laid on the couch, looking over at the moses basket that the babies were in. They hadn't made any movement or noise for the past fifteen minutes and Rocky was relieved.

That was until the front door opened and one of them started crying. More than likely Tyler. Rocky sat up on the couch "Child, I will kick you so hard your grandchildren will feel it!" Rocky raised his voice. Rocky turned round and faced the living room door where he saw Ellington stood there, looking shocked and confused. "Oh, hey... I was er... just um... talking to Tyler—SHUT UP!"

Ellington rolled his eyes "Why Rydel left you in charge to babysit by yourself, I do not know." he said, going over to the basket that had the crying baby in it.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" Rocky asked.

Ellington lifted up the baby that was crying, Tyler, out of the crib to try and get him to stop crying "Because, Rydel texted me and told me that she left you in charge to babysit and that Ross was upstairs still sleeping, Riker's out and so's Ryland," Ellington said, looking over to him "do you honestly think she trusts you on your own to babysit Rocky?" He asked, Rocky shook his head and Ellington smiled in satisfaction.

"I thought you'd be with Kelly today," Rocky said, watching as he put Tyler back in the moses basket when he had stopped crying "or have you finally broke up with her?" he asked.

Ellington shook his head, sitting down on the couch next to Rocky "Nope and nope," Ellington said "she hasn't called or texted me today, and I'm not breaking up with her. No matter how much you think it's a good idea."

Rocky shrugged, sitting back in the couch "I'm just saying... I don't think she'd be missed much by people," he said, making Ell roll his eyes "or that anybody would have a problem with it. I mean, obviously relationships don't work when you're in a band and the other person isn't. People will understand that."

"Rocky... I've been dating her for nearly six years... I still love her. Ross, Rydel, Ryland and the fans like her. Of course she's going to be missed."

"Not by me." he mumbled.

Ellington punched him in the arm as hard as he could, playfully.

_When the lights go out  
She's all I ever think about  
The picture burning in my brain, kissing in the rain  
I can't forget, My English Love Affair_

**200 Days**

For the whole day they'd done nothing.

And that was bad considering it was Ross's 19th birthday. But, it is winter so it's cold and there's nothing you can really do outside but freeze to death. Even in the LA heat.

That was until it got later, at about 6 p.m., when Rydel and Laura were done dragging him around all day doing stuff that they went home. Of course Laura started getting tired at about 4 p.m. For some unknown reason, which Ross and Rydel found a little bit weird. She'd been happy, full of energy and ecstatic all day. Then suddenly she was falling asleep at the table in the American Diner.

Ross and Rydel would have let her, but the place was busier than usual so they had to make sure she stayed awake. That was until she looked like she could barely stay awake any longer so Ross had to go sit next to her just so she could lean against him and fall asleep. They were in the far corner of the Diner, that way nobody would see them or stare. They let her sleep like that for about forty five minutes before Rydel told Ross that they needed to get back home.

They went home, Ross walked through the door and had seven million heart attacks when everyone jumped out screaming happy birthday, blowing party blowers and popping party poppers in his face. That was including Maia, Raini, Calum, Brad, Tristan, Connor and James who he thought weren't even in LA or in the country at the moment. Well, apparently they were.

Apparently Connor, Tristan, Brad and James had got in LA 2 days ago and were leaving a couple of days after New Year.

Throughout the entire night, Ross either spent it with Brad or with Raini and Calum given he hadn't seen them for a while. You could say they were very confused as to why Brad, Tristan, Connor and James were there for. They knew about Rydel and Connor – everyone did – but they didn't see why they had to be there for Ross's birthday, and well... Because Ross was just a tiny bit consumed with alcohol - and by tiny bit I mean a lot - he had no shame and he had the confidence to tell them that he's dating Brad. Of course Brad face palmed at how loud he said it, even though there was music playing and you couldn't hear him. Suddenly he became embarrassed because at that point Brad realised how drunk Ross actually was and dreaded to think about what could happen with him being drunk.

Ellington and Rocky were drunk too and they had disappeared about half an hour ago. No doubt they probably passed out somewhere around the house and would wake up with a massive hang over like Ross no doubt will.

The only sober one there was Laura. She did have a drink, but that was about it. Now she was sat in a chair in the living room holding her head.

"Are you okay?"

Laura lifted her head where she saw Connor stood in front of her, looking slightly concerned. She nodded, putting on a weak smile "I'm f-fine. Just, got a little b-bit of a headache."

"Are you cold too?" Connor asked, referring to how she was stuttering. Laura shook her head. "Then why are you stuttering?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I'm st-stuttering?" Laura asked, not even realising. Her eyes widened "Oh my god! I-I'm s-stuttering! I didn't even r-realise..."

Riker came over, seeing Laura and Connor talking. He smiled at them both "Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"She's got a headache," Connor informed him "probably from all the music. She's stuttering too, I think she's cold but she didn't even realise herself." he said before walking away.

Riker furrowed his brow and looked down at Laura before kneeling down in front of her "Are you alright?" Riker asked, Laura nodded "don't lie Laura, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Like he said. Just a little bit of a headache."

Riker sighed "Go to sleep then. Go to Rydel's room and lay down, I'll tell her you're up there if she's not already up there herself." Riker said.

Laura nodded and slowly stood up, accidentally bumping into James on her way to the door. She said sorry to him and made her way out and up the stairs. She made her way down the hallway where she was getting closer to Rydel's room, which is also where Tyler and Matty were – Rydel and Connor had been coming up every now and then to make sure they were okay. Laura found it sweet that even though Matty wasn't Connor's baby he still treat him like he was.

As she walked down the hallway, she had to pass Rocky's room when she could have sworn she heard something coming from inside the room. She stopped and turned towards the door, moving closer to it. Were those... moans?

She went to go put her hand on the handle but was stopped when someone said her name. She looked down the hallway where she saw Rydel coming out of her room. Laura stepped away from the door and walked towards Rydel "Umm... I've got a little bit of a headache and Riker t-told me to come up here and l-lay down in your room." Laura said.

Rydel nodded "That's fine. Just, try and be quiet. The babies are asleep." Rydel said.

Laura nodded walking into Rydel's room and Rydel watched her as she done so with a small frown before going back downstairs.

_Today,  
I'm seven thousand miles away  
The movie playing in my head, of her king size bed  
Means I can't forget my English Love Affair_

_My English Love Affair_

"_So how long is it till I come into this?" _

_Ross looked at Sally in disbelief and almost glaring at her. She saw the look he was giving her and she shrugged "Hey! You can't blame me," Sally said, eating a plate of chips she had someone in the kitchen make for herself and Ross and bring them out because she was hungry and Ross needed to eat. There was still nobody in the Diner, just them two and the cooks in the back. "This story seems like all sunshine's and rainbows at the moment, and the only way I'll know when it's about to fuck up and do a somersault down a rocky landslide over broken shards of glass into the fiery pits of hell is when I come into it. Or was everything already falling apart by then?" Sally asked, not being sure and trying not to sound insensitive._

_Ross shook his head "No... umm... I think everything was okay. Apart from Laura being dead. Brad and James. Me and Brad getting exposed to everybody, that was about it," Ross said, having to think about it "apart from Brad being completely... I don't know. On edge would you call it?"_

"_What do you mean?" Sally asked, confused._

_Ross shrugged "I don't know, he had like... bipolar behaviour. Not that he is—well **was**. It was just because of all the pressure people were giving him, as well as me, from our relationship getting out. I mean, there were people who didn't care and who supported it, but... there were also haters. I ignored them because I didn't pay attention but he did and it affected him a lot," Ross stopped when a thought came to his mind "which is making me begin to think if he knew the man with the gun was out there..." _

"_What do you mean?"_

_Ross looked up at Sally "Well... when he came in, we talked about... stuff. Certain, stuff. And after he told me there was a man outside, still there, who kept on staring at him as he came into the diner – that was when I wanted to leave. So I agreed we'd stay for a couple more minutes and we'd leave. But then we walked outside, and he stopped walking so I had to stop walking. If we'd have kept on walking we'd have made it to the car and would have been able to leave and he'd still be alive."_

_Sally raised her eye brows "So... you're saying that he knew the man was there and waited to be shot just so he could get away from the hate and sadness?" Sally asked. Ross shrugged. Sally rolled her eyes "Don't be stupid, Ross. Of course he never. Even I overheard that bit of him talking about the man, he sounded really scared. He wouldn't get himself killed on purpose. Even when he was on the floor bleeding to death, he still seemed pretty scared! But anyway, we're not at that bit yet, are we?" Sally asked "what bit are we at now?"_

_Ross sighed, looking down sadly. Sally cocked her head "Ross... are we at a sad bit now...?" She asked, Ross nodded "are we at Laura's... yeah?"_

"_Yeah..."_

_My English Love Affair_

* * *

**Yeah, I'm tired and got extremely lazy with this chapter. I was gonna add in a Brad/James scene but I can add it in later on so yay.**

**But er... yeah. That's it for the huge time-skips now I'm afraid so... yeah... basically... kiss goodbye to the happiness now :))))))))) Oh god, I'm not ready bc by next week we're gonna be at THAT chapter and I don't wanna be omfg. **

**So yeah, enjoy and get your tissue's ready guys. And sharpen your pitch forks bc lets face it you're all gonna assemble into a huge mob and want to kill me. **

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Idk I'm just kinda freaking out that we're on the final arc of this story. And... it's not a happy last arc. As you all well know. And... I'm not gonna lie, didn't think I would get this far. I thought nobody was going to read this story bc it was a cross over between R5 & The Vamps, but hey! It'd be boring if all FanFiction's were the same, right? Oh god. **

**I guess I have nothing else to say really except for, enjoy the journey down hill cos that's all where it's going right now.**

**Enjoy! Well... as best as you can anyway.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the Song "English Love Affair" by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights to go Hollywood, Mercury/Island & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**98 Days**

For 5 months R5 and The Vamps hadn't seen each other, apart from talks over the phone between Ross and Brad or Rydel and Connor. That was about it. Other than that, no contact at all. The only time they did ever see each other was for something on TV, on a poster or billboard for something or just anything that promoted them in general.

R5 did go to London 2 months ago to do a show, but there was literally no time in between then and getting back home to go see them which was a disappointment. Why go to somewhere, where your friends, boyfriend or father of one of your babies is and not see them? Well, it's what Ross and Rydel thought anyway. Not that Rydel had brought Matty and Tyler with her to London, she didn't want to drag them there for 2 days. So Laura and Maia kindly offered to babysit them until she got back.

The next time Brad, Tristan, Connor and James were supposed to be over in America was in 3 months.

90 days.

That's a long time to wait to see someone.

**Brad's P.O.V.**

The four of us, me, James, Tristan and Connor, were all at rehearsals and we were nearly done. Thankfully. We already knew these songs off by heart as it was, I don't see why we had to come in and do this but whatever.

We were trying to run through Last Night, but I appeared to be the only one stood up willing to do it because Tristan sat behind the drums doing nothing, James sat in a chair with his guitar over his lap and he wasn't doing anything and Connor slouched in a chair near by on his phone. I looked around and flailed my arms a little bit "Am I the only member in this band now?" I asked, James glanced at me and Connor didn't even budge.

I faced Connor "Connor," I said, making him look up from his phone "what are you doing on your phone?" I asked.

Connor moved his eyes around the room. I think I saw a flash of fear in his eyes too. "Nothing... Just um... talking to a friend," he said, trying to sound innocent but it wasn't working "a good friend..." he added.

I raised my eye brows "Is it Rydel?" I asked, he stayed silent "it's Rydel isn't it?"

"Maybe."

I rolled my eyes, walking over to him and snatching his phone away "She can manage with the babies, Connor. You don't have to keep on checking up on her every 10 minutes. She's fine. If she wasn't she'd have rang. She's got four brothers and three best friends, as well as a Mum and Dad to help her, do you honestly think she is going to struggle looking after two babies?" I asked.

Connor leaned back in the chair, folding his arms and slouching – pouting a little bit "You're in a mean mood today."

"Oh! Okay! I'll remember that the next time I'm talking to Ross over the phone and you're getting frustrated over it because we need to be getting done with something!" I said, chucking his phone back at him. I turned around and walked away from Connor, hearing him mumble something under his breath. More than likely a stupid comment about me and Ross. It's always that.

Tristan sighed from where he sat behind the drums "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are _you_ going?"

"To the bathroom, do you wanna come hold my hand?" He asked me, sarcastically and again I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the chair next to Jams. "Thought not." he said before exiting the room.

I watched as Connor continued to tap away on his phone, obviously talking to Rydel, with a smile but then suddenly it dropped and he sat up straight on the chair. "What's wrong?" James asked, noticing it too.

Connor looked over to us both and shook his head "N-nothing, I er... I just gotta ring Rydel." he said, putting his phone to his ear and quickly leaving the room.

I shook my head, looking to my right where James was. I sighed "Well then," I said, sitting back in the chair with a sigh "looks like it's just me and you."

James nodded. "So, I see you and Tristan have finally made up," I said, looking at him and he nodded "care to share why you fell out in the first place? Because apparently, from what I remember, I deserved to know."

James shrugged, sitting up on the chair and shaking his head "It was nothing." he lied.

"Don't lie. Tell me," I said, fed up of people keeping secrets from me. I even stomped my feet a little bit in frustration. "Please," he shook his head "damn it. Do you want me to know?" I asked.

"Suppose it wouldn't hurt if you knew."

I nodded "Right, okay," I said sitting up "but you don't want to say it to me?" I asked, he nodded. I nodded "Right, okay," I repeated "give me a hint then to what it is and let me figure it out for myself, and if I'm right you tell me?" I asked.

He nodded taking a deep breath "Well... it has something to do with you," he said, I nodded and there was a long pause – if he was expecting me to figure it out from that he had another thing coming. He sighed "Um... er... it's got something to do with two people."

"As in... relationship two people?" I asked, suspiciously and he nodded. I punched him playfully in the arm "Alright, who do you like that's taken?" I asked.

James looked surprised that I figured it out, well the majority of it. It doesn't take much really, I'm not that stupid when it comes to these things. All I could do was shrug at him. "Do I know the person?" I asked. I wasn't saying girl because for all I know it could be a boy, which I doubt very highly.

James shrugged "There's a possibility... how many people do you know that are in a relationship?"

I looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully, counting in my head "Quite a few..." I looked back at him "c'mon! I figured out like 90 per cent of it, the least you could do is at least tell me who. I won't laugh or judge. Please!" I begged, grabbing hold of his arm.

After a while of me begging please to him, he shoved me off him "Alright, get off I'll tell you!" He said, sounding annoyed. I was glad he was about to tell me, but I think he was only doing it because I was annoying him. Oh well, it worked. "You're not gonna like it though."

"As long as it's not Ross." I joked.

James glared at me "No... just... no."

I laughed a little bit and nudged him a little bit to tell me and he nodded. "Right, okay... um.., it's er... it's y-"

Suddenly he was cut off by my phone ringing and I sighed. Every time he's close to telling me who he likes, this always happens, we always get interrupted, you would have thought I'm never meant to know who he likes or something. I took my phone out of my pocket "Sorry," I said, and he nodded looking slightly relieved that he didn't have to tell me now.

I clicked the answer button "Hello."

"Brad..?"

I furrowed my brow, feeling worried when I heard the voice because it was crying "Ross?" I questioned "w-why—what's wrong?" I asked, making James look at me. He went to go reply from the other end of the phone, but we were both cut off and deafened by what sounded like a siren to an ambulance, fire engine or a police car in the background, and immediately I panicked and started to see why he was crying "Ross, what's going on? Why can I hear sirens? Where are you?" I asked.

He sniffled on the other end of the phone, trying to get himself together so that he didn't cry anymore "I... I'm... I'm outside the hospital."

"Why? Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Who's hurt?" I asked. I was beginning to think that I was worrying and panicking a little bit too much, because I started speaking really fast and I could have sworn James laughed at me a little. So I slapped him across his head.

"N-nobody's hurt," Ross said, still sounding like he was crying "well... I don't know... maybe they are."

"What do you mean? Who? Ross, speak to me. My hearts gonna explode out of my chest, you're making me worry!" I said, raising my voice a little.

"It's Laura."

**Ross's P.O.V.**

"_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa..." Sally said, stopping the entire story. Again. She looked at me confused "Hang on a second, so you're telling me that you don't see your boyfriend for 6 months... and then when you do see him, he's shot dead."_

_Glad she's focusing on the main thing here._

_I shook my head "No. Have you forgotten what was going on between us when he first walked through that door today?" I asked "he came back well before that! And then he left again after the er... **thing** happened." _

_Sally looked at me curiously "What '**thing**'?" she asked._

_I looked at her nervously "Umm... you might know. Might have something to do with what we were talking about before he came in..."_

_Sally was still confused, but then it clicked to her "Ohhh! Oh. Oh... Awww," Sally said, suddenly looking sad and depressed "I don't wanna hear about that bit."_

"_Well, you're gonna have to, to understand what the heck's going on."_

_Sally frowned "I hate you."_

_I laughed at her a little. Only at her reaction, not at what actually happened. I went to go say something to her, but was cut off by my phone bleeping. I took it out of my pocket and saw multiple messages from Ellington, Riker and Rydel:_

_**Ross, where are you? It's important. You need to come back.**_

_**Call me please. I'm worried about you.**_

_**Ross, you HAVE to come back to the hospital now we're all worried sick.**_

_I sighed and shut off my phone. I looked back up at Sally "They want me to go back to the hospital," I said, Sally nodded "I'm not going back though, not yet anyway."_

_Sally smiled a little "You're almost at the end anyway, aren't you?" Sally asked "won't be long I suppose."_

_I shrugged "No, that just depends on how many times you want to interrupt me."_

**Riker's P.O.V.**

**95 Days**

It had been a couple of days since Laura had been in hospital from passing out. She got out the next day, but I never got the chance to see her and make sure she was okay because I was knee deep in sorting out stuff for R5. I haven't spoken to her yet, so I don't even know what's wrong with her. Ross stayed with her until she was released which makes him the only one who knows, and Rydel too because she went up there for a little while. God knows where Rocky and Ellington were, hence why I was the only one doing things for the band.

It's really weird because I thought that the 5 in R5 meant there were 5 members, not one. I mean I get that Rydel has her responsibility with Tyler and Matthew, but c'mon it wouldn't hurt for her to help me out, and don't even get me started on Rocky and Ellington, I know fine well what they're probably doing with each other.

Not that I have a problem with it. Well, I do have a problem with it because Ellington's still with Kelly. But apparently Rocky and Ell aren't dating, it's more of a 'friends-with-benefits-when-Kelly-does-something-neither-of-them-like-as-payback-because-she-won't-let Ellington-talk-or-be-anywhere-near-Rocky'. At least that's what I got from the weird explanation they gave me when I first caught them.

I've decided to keep it a secret because I want no part in it. As far as they're both concerned, I have completely forgotten about it.

But that wasn't my biggest problem right now. It was probably right at the bottom of my list of problems. The important thing now was to go meet up with Laura because she wanted me too. Apparently she had something to tell me and because she doesn't want me to make a big scene about it, she said it would be best to talk outside. I don't know what it could be about though. But she decided to meet somewhere quietly where people hardly go to, just in case I do end up making a scene.

It wasn't anywhere good, just the diner as usual. I parked up outside and saw her sat outside so clearly we weren't going inside to talk. I got out of the car and walked over to the bench she sat on and sat next to her "Hey," I said smiling at her, and she threw me a weak one back "so, what's this thing you have to tell me that you think I'm going to make a scene about?" I asked. Now I know Laura Marano, and knowing her it's probably nothing.

She sighed, or took a deep breath I couldn't tell. "As you know, I was in the hospital," she said, and I nodded "and... they found out why I have been the way... I have," she slowed her speech, not because she couldn't speak but because she was nervous of telling me "with the headaches and the er... stuttering again," she paused "sound familiar to you?" she asked.

I shook my head "No not really. Only the time when, or before, you first found out you had a brain tu—" I stopped myself right there and my face dropped. "You're kidding me... I—I thought... I thought they got rid of it..." I said, now becoming confused.

Laura nodded "A-and they did," she said, suddenly starting to become teary eyed. Oh god, if she starts crying I'm gonna start crying and I don't think people who are outside the diner – which is about two people – want to see that. "But... they did say there was a chance it could come back, because it's a Grade 2... not a one."

I sighed and shut my eyes, now seeing why Ross and Rydel were so upset the other day. I re-opened them and threw her a reassuring smile "But, it's going to be okay," I said, seeing the bright side of things "you can get treatment again and it'll be gone."

Laura smiled at me with tears in her eyes that were really desperate to fall, which told me something I did not want to know and she didn't even have to say it. She shook her head "It's er... if I get treatment, it's not going to go away fully," she said, now making me want to cry "it'll still be there and erm... I'll have to be in and out of hospital all the time, operations, everything like that to make sure I live and... yeah."

I nodded, calming down a little bit "Okay. That's not so bad," I said, smiling again "at least you'll be getting better, or on your way to getting better."

She shook her head, still trying to smile but it wasn't working because now she'd let tears fall down her face and now I began to fill up with tears. "That's... I don't..." She said, trying to find words without breaking down completely into tears "do I look like the type of person who wants to spend the rest of my life in a hospital? Having people do stuff for me because I'm incapable to do it?" she asked me, only making me want to cry more "I'd rather know my days were limited than have people do that for me so I could at least do things I want without having a carer twenty four seven."

Again, understanding more why Ross and Rydel were the way they were the other day. "S-so... you're not... you're not going to get treatment," I said, she nodded. I sighed, shutting my eyes and re-opening them "but... tha—that means that... you're going to die... and... it could be tomorrow, it could be next week, next month or even next year. Right? Or does that depend how long the tumours been there for?" I asked. Then something occurred to me "Laura, how longs the tumour been there for? When did it come back?"

"Oh, er... it's um... it's been there for about five months," she said, with a nod and trying to stay positive but the tears were saying other wise "the symptoms only just started kicking in 3 months ago. Well, the obvious ones anyway. That didn't happen last time."

I wanted to ask her a question, but it was the question I didn't want to know the answer too if I'm honest. But I'm going to have to know it to prepare myself as well as everyone else. "H-how long have you got?" I asked, my voice suddenly going quieter and breaking sadly.

Laura shrugged "I don't know. A couple of months? Two? One? I don't know. The doctor's said I'd get headaches, sickness and drowsiness when I'm starting to... yeah. But they gave me steroids for that, and they said that they won't work any more eventually. And that'll be when it's near the end, obviously."

I nodded "Have... have you... have you had any headaches or sickness?" I asked.

She nodded "Do you not remember Ross's birthday, Riker?" she asked, I shut my eyes and wiped them. "I felt sick the other day. But not that much... like I said, I got given steroids. They kinda help."

"Lets say when you do... go... what'll happen? Will you just fall asleep and that'll be it? Or will you be in pain?" I asked "because I don't think I can watch you die a painful death..."

Laura shook her head "No... they said as time goes on I'll find myself sleeping more and more and in time it'll get more difficult to wake me up," she told me "and then... I'll become unconscious for either weeks or days before I do die. So it won't be anything painful, I won't even feel it. I won't suffer." she said, putting a smile on her face. It was small, but it was still a smile.

I put my head into my hands "Why does everything always have to fuck up?" I asked myself, holding back tears "everything was going fine. Then... this happens," I brought my head out of my hands and glanced at the diner next to me "It's this fucking diner. It's like some sort of bad luck charm."

Laura wiped her eyes, letting out a soft laugh "No it's not. You're just saying that. If we were anywhere else and I'd have told you this – like the park – you'd have said the same thing."

I shrugged "Maybe," I shook my head and stood up "c'mon. We're going to do something. Your days are numbered and you're not wasting them, okay?" I said. Laura smiled up at me and I didn't give her any other choice but to come with me because I grabbed her hand and began to drag her towards my car.

"Where are we going?!" Laura asked, not being sure if she sounded happy or scared.

"To my car, obviously," I said "jeez, Laura, that tumour's not only killing you, but it's making you stupid."

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, but all I wanna know is where and what we are doing."

I let her walk round to the passenger side door by herself "I don't know," I said, because I honestly had no idea what we were gonna do but we would find something "we'll go get Ross and Rydel, they can help us think of something. Heck, maybe we can even go out of town. All I know is that we are not staying here at this diner, okay? This is the last time we are coming here, because I have officially decided – after the conversation we just had – bad things happen at this place." I unlocked the car.

Laura laughed at me, thinking I was being stupid "Alright, Riker, alright."she said, continuing to laugh at me as she got into the car.

I smiled at her laughing, at least she could be happy even though she knows her days are numbered. I turned around and looked at the diner again, staring at it for a while. I wasn't going to come here again, I'd only be reminded of this conversation and that is not something I wanted to remember. I turned around and got into the car, turning on the engine and beginning to drive away from the diner for the final time.

Or so I thought.

And I don't mean that in a good way, because I didn't know what was yet to come.

* * *

**Yay. Okay, so I lied... there is ONE more happy chapter and that's about it. But, it might make you cry still bc happiness. It might be the next chapter or the one after. I don't know. Oh well.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the wait on the update, I've been really tired lately and today I had to go school shopping bc I go back on Wednesday :( Eh. It's my last year of school so who cares right? ;)**

**Sorry for the wait & enjoy! :)**

**Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I didn't check through properly.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song English Love Affair by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Island & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**69 Days**

**Riker's P.O.V.**

I sighed and leaned against the wall in the hospital hallway, throwing my head back and shutting my eyes.

This past month and a half has been so fun. You know, up until about a week or 2 ago when Laura decided she wanted to fall unconscious. Which I don't get, she was doing just fine. She looked like she could hold out for another good 3 months, and then all of a sudden Rydel goes round to her apartment so we could all go and do something like we had been doing and she wouldn't wake up. Yet, here we are now and she still hasn't woken up. Which only means one thing.

It's not long before she dies now.

It could be today, it could be tomorrow or it could be next week. I don't even know if she's going to wake up before she dies properly so none of us might not be able to say goodbye to her properly.

Ross and Rydel have been beside themselves ever since, worrying because they think she's not going to wake up and that she's going to die. The way they were going on you would have thought they were both dating her, but no. It's understandable why they're both so upset, I mean Laura was Ross's first ever girl best friend and she was Rydel's first ever girl friend because before that she used to be surrounded by all us boys, then Ross got Austin & Ally booked and well... you obviously can see what happened.

The Doctor's have told us that her breathing is going down dangerously low, and that we should all prepare ourselves for the worst. Well, at least that's what her parents have told me. Because after tomorrow, it's only family allowed to see her so that makes it tomorrow the very last day we're allowed to see her. It could be the last time ever if she doesn't wake up.

I hope she does.

I'd already texted Ross and Rydel to tell the others, and no doubt they're probably crying again.

Ugh, too much death.

Well, there's only been one death but that's enough. And she hasn't even died yet. But still. One death's enough for us all to be able to bare with this year. Or ever. I hope when the next time one of us has to die we're all old and dying of old age. Not because we got cancer or hit by a car or got beaten to death or got killed by someone else, nothing brutal like that.

Just a nice easy, less painful - emotional wise, death.

I walked out of the hospital and made my over to my car. I slowly got in it and sat there for a few minutes, staring out and looking over at the brick wall next to the entrance.

When did everything decide to fuck up? Wasn't everything going so perfect before? We had no worries, barely any problems, and nothing like this to deal with.

After this, I just had the feeling it wasn't going to be the last problem to deal with.

Do you ever get that feeling when something bad happens? Like nothing will be the same after it.

Whatever, I'm probably being stupid. That's what happens when someone you care about is dying I guess. You just go off... like, you get depressed, feeling like everything's the end of the world and even consider killing yourself just so you can be with them again.

I'm not thinking that before you start.

But I bet there's some crazy ass'd person or fan out there thinking it.

I turned on the engine and decided to leave, I couldn't bare staring at the building any more. I hope I never have to see it again after tomorrow.

**Ellington's P.O.V.**

I was sat in my apartment by myself, I'd only just gotten back from the hospital about 10 minutes ago. Rocky dropped me off, Ross was there too but he was sat in the back and being so quiet you wouldn't have thought he was there. This seems to be tougher on him than the rest of us as he has known Laura longer than any of us. But the way he was going on you'd have thought he was losing a family member or someone he loved deeply.

Please lord, don't let him. I don't think I want to know what he would be like.

As I sat there staring at the wall, my phone vibrated on the table. I picked it up and saw a message from Rydel saying:

_Tomorrow's__ the last day we're allowed to see Laura. Thought I'd let you know :/_

The front door of my apartment opened up and I sat up, seeing Kelly coming through and she did not look happy. "What's wrong?" I asked, putting the phone down on the table. Now I felt depressed. More than I did before.

"I caught you with Rocky today."

I sighed, shutting my eyes and putting my head into my hands "Kelly—"

"No," she said, coming – well storming – over and throwing her bag down on the couch "what did I say?! I don't trust you both together!"

I rolled my eyes "Oh, give it a rest Kelly! It was over a year ago! _Well_ over a year ago!" I started raising my voice, really not having the patience for her right now. Not after today. Not after the text Rydel sent me.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes "I don't care if it was a year ago or last week! I don't want you both together!"

"Oh my god!" I shouted, not caring if the neighbours could hear us. I stood up from the sofa "for fuck sake Kelly! You don't fucking control who I see out of my friends! Especially when I'm in a band with one of them! You don't see me controlling who you hang out with do I?!" I asked, completely losing my temper to the point I will not be surprised if by the end of this there is a Kelly shaped hole in the door.

Oh look at that, I'm getting abusive that's new.

Suddenly she became quiet, and actually looking scared for once. I've never made her scared before, but right now I don't care. I really, _really_ don't care. "God!" I sighed in frustration, running my hands through my hair. I'm pretty sure when I took them out of my hair parts of my hair were sticking up "the only reason we were together today is because, if you don't know already, Laura is in hospital and he and Laura are friends. I'm Laura's friend too. He needed someone and I needed a ride home! Ross was there too! Or were you only looking at what you wanted to see?" I asked rhetorically and harshly.

"A-alright," Kelly said, shaken slightly "I'm sorry... I was just asking."

"No, you came in shouting like you fucking own me," I corrected her.

"Right, you need to chill."

"YOU NEED TO FUCKING CHILL!" I shouted in her face, but that only got me a really hard slap across her face, and she's wearing rings so it hurt even more than it probably was supposed too.

I rubbed my face, knowing it was probably bright red by now. "I'm leaving," she said, picking her bag up off the sofa "call me when you've got your priorities straight." she headed to the door.

I scoffed in disbelief "Me call you when I've got my—_you_ call _me_ when _you've_ got yours straight!" I shouted as she walked out the door. What the fuck was that.

That ladies and gentlemen is why you should never have a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Or any relationship for that matter. They're stressful, just don't do it okay.

I grabbed my coat off the side and my phone too before sending a text message.

_Come meet me before I pull out my hair :))))_

_**Kelly?**_

_Yes._

_**Haha. Wait a couple of minutes and I'll come pick you up.**_

Thank god.

This probably looks bad now, going to Rocky after I've just had a huge fight with Kelly.

Oh well, her fault.

**Brad's P.O.V.**

Me and Connor haven't had our phones away from our hands for weeks now, and I'm starting to think it might be annoying James and Tristan. They understand, but it's getting annoying. I can tell by their faces every time we're playing with it in our hands. But hey, I'm only trying to make sure Ross is okay and Connor's trying to make sure Rydel's the same and managing okay with Matty and Tyler.

After mine and James' interruption, I did try to get him to tell me who he likes but he refused because he said and I quote:

"_No, because every time I go to, I always end up getting interrupted."_

He's not wrong. Because I convinced him to tell me after that and then as soon as he went to go say, Connor walked through the door after being on the phone with Rydel who told her the same thing Ross told me. At that point I agreed with him and we both dropped the subject.

Oh well, I'm sure I'll find out eventually. I hope anyway. Maybe Tristan will get fed up of him keeping it a secret again and attempt to tell me. Even Tristan gets interrupted, like when Connor came out of the store when he basically had the name on the tip of his tongue.

You'd have thought I'm never meant to know or something.

We were all sat in my house in the kitchen. Natalie, my sister, was upstairs and my parents were somewhere around the house doing something. And Jesse, as usual, was curled up near my feet in a ball. We all could have done something productive today but no, me and Connor have to worry don't we?

All of us had managed to find something to talk about, and right now we had found a way of talking about the many times of Connor falling off stage. Like when we opened up for Taylor Swift in the o2 arena, that was hilarious. But I think I've already talked about it. If not then this is basically what happened:

James and Connor went to the front of the stage whilst we were performing 'Can We Dance'. We got to the second chorus and I started singing: _So save me here cause I can barely stand _and straight after... Connor was gone. I mean, it wouldn't have been as funny but... the lyrics and what I was singing. It made it ten times more hilarious. Lets face it.

As we were talking about it, my phone started vibrating harshly on the table which disturbed the conversation. I picked it up and saw Ross's number on the screen, and if it's been anything like the last few times he has called, he's crying and Connor is going to get a phone call from Rydel any second now. I answered it "Hey," I said softly "Is everything okay?" I asked.

Immediately the three knew. Although, the majority of the time when my phones ringing it's always him.

He breathed heavily over the phone, obviously he had/or was crying "No," he said, his voice cracked but he was managing to keep himself together "tomorrow... we er... it's the last time we get to see her."

"Oh," I said, not really knowing what to say "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked, then stopped before he could reply "don't answer that, I know your not," I heard him laugh a little bit over the phone "what's happening? Is she going to die?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," Ross managed to get out, stuttering "not tomorrow. I mean, the only reason tomorrow's the last time we can see her is because they don't think she's going to make it through the rest of the um... week. Tomorrow's Thursday so... obviously they want to get the close friends out of the way so her family can be with her till the end you know," he explained, his voice cracking like he was on the verge of breaking down "I don't know what to do. Rydel's in her room looking after the babies, I'm in mine, Rocky's god knows where and... I don't know where Riker is. Oh my god! What if he does something or is doing something stupid?! He's been the closest to her this past month! Brad, what if he does something?"

"Alright, Ross, calm down," I said, trying to get him at least stable enough to talk "I don't think Riker is the type of person to do something like _that_. Sure, he'll be upset for a while, but that's it. It's called grieving. Everyone does it at one point in their life," I told him, trying to reassure him "sometimes more than once." I added.

He took a deep breath "Yeah, you're right. But it hurts, a lot. She was my best friend," he said, starting to make me feel sad now and guilty for not being there with/for him "I mean, what am I gonna do when she's gone? I'm not gonna have anybody to go to, to talk too about certain things that friends talk about. Like things I'm scared about and need to get off my chest, you know."

"Erm, what am I then?" I asked, joking obviously. He knew what I meant. Hopefully.

I heard him smirk on the other side of the phone "Her replacement." he said, sounding serious.

Well, that didn't make me feel... nervous? Or bad? I don't know. I sighed "Ross, I can't be her replacement, I'm not your best friend," I said, letting a small silence fall over us and then I heard a bang in the background "what was that?" I asked, assuming it came from his end of the phone.

"Oh, er... Riker. He came home," Ross answered "he didn't kill himself," he added, joking "I'm scared. This has hit Rydel and Riker pretty hard... what if they do, do something stupid?" he asked, and before I even got a word in he gasped "oh my god, I haven't seen Rydel for hours and she's been locked in her room. Brad what if—"

"Ross! Stop it, you're being paranoid now," I said loud enough to cut him off, I think by this point Tristan, James and Connor were feeling pretty awkward "if either of them were dating Laura and loved her deeply, then yes... I would be afraid and terrified of them doing something stupid. But they were her friends. Not her lover, boyfriend or girlfriend. Just calm down. I really wish I was there." I said the last part out loud, when it was supposed to be a thought.

He sighed "Me too." he said quietly.

I shrugged "I suppose... I could try and get the next flight out."

"WHAT!?" I heard James shout.

"No, no, you don't have to do that." he said.

I rolled my eyes "Alright. I'll call you later, other wise I'm gonna get charged like... a lot for this phone call."

"Okay. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too. Now bye." I said and hung up. I looked around the table where I saw Connor, Tristan and James staring at me. I slammed my hands on the table, startling Jesse as well as the boys "Well, I guess I'll see you guys in a month or so." I said, getting up.

Tristan looked at me in disbelief "You're actually going over there?" he asked, I nodded "why?"

"Because he needs me! He needs someone and obviously nobody in his family are going to be there for him when they're grieving themselves," I said, seeing how this could turn into an argument. I turned to Connor "Are you coming with me? Because I have a feeling you might want to see Rydel. And the babies of course."

Connor shrugged "I suppose it won't hurt going."

James looked at us both like we were crazy "Uh, guys... we have stuff to do," he informed us both "and we don't go back to America for like another 2 or 3 months..."

I shrugged "So? We'll just stay in America till you two come over," I made my way towards the kitchen door "I'm sure there's no harm in me going a little earlier." I said to them, hearing them all follow me.

"What? So you're just going to leave me and James do all the stuff for the band?" Tristan asked, following me through the living room "what about you two?! I don't think managements going to let us do that!"

"Well, I don't know? Tell them something about Connor and the babies, tell them that he needs to be there for some bizarre reason and they'll let you off," I said, going up the stairs "I'm sure they're not going to get in the way of a Dad and his child," I scoffed "trust me. If it was me with a kid, I wouldn't let them get between us." I mumbled getting to my bedroom door.

Tristan stopped me from going into my bedroom by blocking it. I rolled my eyes "Oh my god! Or we could just say we wanna go to America a bit early and play a couple of shows in LA?" I suggested, pushing him out the way "or the baby thing. The baby thing is a very good excuse. I'd use the baby thing." I said, giving them a one of those cocky salutes as I went into my bedroom.

"I'm gonna use it," Connor said "but what excuse are you going to use?" he asked, coming into the bedroom with James and Tristan following him behind "I mean, nobody even knows about you and Ross. You can't exactly tell them can you?" he asked.

"Like I said," I turned round after pulling the suitcase out from under my bed "you use the excuse I've told you to use and then we'll all get let off the hook, and we'll all go with you. Or I'll just go with you. Depends on how Tris and James are feeling."

James shrugged "I'm not staying here on my own with Tristan. He'll drive me insane, so I'm gonna come."

Tristan sighed "Clearly I'm coming then." he said, sounding fed up and I could tell "how long are we going to stay there for though?" he asked.

I shrugged "I don't know. If management let us stay there up until the time we have to be over there, then I say the next 6 months... _OR_, if they don't, the next month." I said, already beginning to throw things into the suitcase.

"Who's going to call and ask?" James asked, almost immediately the three of us looked at him "What? Why?!"

"Because... you're the... brave one in this kind of sense," Connor said "I'll blow it straight away."

James rolled his eyes, taking his phone out of his pocket "I guess I'll go do it then." he said as he left the room.

Tristan turned from the door and back to me and Connor, full of uncertainty "Are you sure you want to go to America a little earlier than planned?" He asked, I looked at him confused as well as Connor for what he meant by that "I mean, even if management don't let us... I know you, Brad... You're still going to go. And I would not like to be you when you do."

I laughed "Whoa, slow down! Managements tough, but they're not that tough."

Tristan shrugged "They might be and when you go over against their wishes..." he trailed off.

He obviously didn't want to finish off the sentence, but I wanted him too "Go on..." I said.

"It could be very well the last time you ever go to America."

I rolled my eyes "They're not gonna kick me out the band for going to another country. It'd be kinda stupid if they did, let's face it. Yes, I'll get yelled at and probably won't be allowed to do any band things for a very long time but they won't kick me out." I said to him, moving faster around the room and basically putting everything else I brought with me the last time in it.

As Tristan went to go add onto that James came into the room "They said yes," James said, making me and Connor relieved "but we can only go for a month. We have to be back the month before we go back to America. Just so we can do the stuff we miss out on this month, on top of the stuff we have to do that month." he explained, which was very confusing but made sense.

I smiled in satisfaction "There we go. Not the last time I'll be going to America now, is it?" I asked with a sarcastic tone, with the smile still on my face.

Tristan shook his head "Whatever. I'm going home to pack, seen as though we've got to catch the next flight!" he yelled, going down the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go too." James said "you coming Con?" he asked.

Connor nodded "See you in a bit." he said, patting me on the shoulder and all of them left.

I watched as the door shut and they left.

* * *

**Eh, happyish chapter I guess. Depressing, but not fully sad. Oh well.**

**Yeah, clearly I lied about there being another chapter... Ooops? Haha.**

_**7 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm surprised I got this finished tonight. I'm really tired. But, I really want to get this story somewhere near completely finished before Wednesday bc I go back to school that day. **

**So, yeah... Enjoy this chapter as best as you can. Hint. Hint.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song "English Love Affair" by 5SOS, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI Records (I'd been getting it wrong the whole time lol) & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Ross's P.O.V.**

**68 Days**

It was late that night and I was the last one to come into the hospital. I'd been putting it off all day, but then I realised after today I won't be able to see her again, and that's if she doesn't make it. But if she does make it then I will see her again.

I know I shouldn't be saying this but I know she's not going to make it, no matter how much me or anybody else wants her to.

Rydel had been in earlier, she was the first as she wanted to get it over and done with. I looked after Matty and Tyler until she got back and she was a wreck when she returned back home, so I let her go into her room and cry for god knows how long whilst I continued to look after the babies. They were 10 months old now, so they didn't need to be lifted and held as much as they use to. And they could hold a bottle by themselves. It wasn't as hard as it use to be.

Honestly, looking after my nephews is the only thing that made me happy at the moment because it took my mind off everything. Then Rocky and Ellington came home, after going to the hospital themselves, and they took Tyler and Matty off my hands and I went out for a very, _very_ long walk. That was at 6. It's 9 now and I still haven't gone home, they're all probably worrying about me.

I ended up back at the hospital. Everyone had already been but me, but I think I've already said that. Riker went after Rocky and Ellington, at least that's what Riker himself told me by text. I don't know how he's handled it. I know Raini and Calum went down too as well as Maia. I'm just not ready to say goodbye to my best friend. I don't want too.

But somehow I'd managed to find my way to the hospital without even wanting to come here. Though I figure when I die and Laura's there to meet me on the other side, she'll probably hit me for not coming to say goodbye properly and then send me to hell. What's the point in even saying goodbye to someone who's dying when you'll probably meet them on the other side anyway? It's pointless. But I guess I have to stop being so depressing and sad and just do this before I realise I want too and can't.

I walked down the hallway, seeing her room in sight. There wasn't any nurses or doctor's on the hallway to stop me, just in case I was too late. Not that I was going to let them stop me from saying goodbye anyway. I don't think Laura's parents and Vanessa are here either, I think they went home for an early night.

I walked up to the door and put my hand on the door handle and pushed it open gently, seeing her laid in the bed completely out of it, attached to god knows what and how many machines. I suppose if you take away the machines, she looks pretty peaceful.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at her "I suppose I better get this over and done with right?" I asked, with a small laugh and I'm sure if she was awake she'd have given me a smile. Whether if it was weak or sad. "You haven't missed a lot since you've been here," I told her "heck, what can you miss? The only exciting things that have happened is that we've played a couple of concerts and that's it. The fans are worried about you too, even the R5 fans that claim to hate you and Austin & Ally. Which I don't get, Austin & Ally ended a very, _very_ long time ago." I said kind of thoughtfully.

I sighed "What did the others say to you before they left today?" I asked, then mentally face palmed "forget it you can't answer that," I said, feeling stupid "I'm sure when you die you're going to watch this moment over and over just to laugh at me. Aren't you? I know I would," I laughed a little "c'mon, do something. You're not doing anything but lay there. It's getting worrying. The Doctor's said you might not make it through the week, and honestly I believe them. You'd be better off dead anyway, that way you'd be put out of your misery and no longer in pain. I mean, you don't deserve to die... but if it means you're not this way or pain any more then so be it. Hopefully you know what I mean otherwise that just sounded completely horrible."

God, I'm so bad at this. Why am I so bad at this?

I shook my head and smiled a little "I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna have nobody to talk to any more about things I don't want to share with anybody else. I mean... there's Maia, but she's never around long enough to actually help me. She can listen, but... I'm gonna be honest, I prefer you better to talk to," I said, beginning to ramble "Yes, Maia knew I was dating somebody before everyone knew but she didn't know who. But you knew. You knew from the start."

It's true, she did. She's very good at acting like she didn't have a clue. After all, she is a good actress right? I sighed "Brad knows by the way, so do the others. I mean how can they not? Everyone knows. But I told them first before they found out for themselves. Actually I told Brad and he told James, Rydel told Connor and Connor told Brad and James who already knew and obviously Tristan found out through them."

I smiled at the thought of them four. Well... Three of them.

I stopped smiling, debating about something in my head. "Can I share something with you that I know and shouldn't?" I asked "well, you have no choice really do you?"

I bent down to her ear like she was actually awake and I had to make sure nobody else heard this.

"James likes Brad."

I sat up on the bed, being happy I could let that off my chest and smiled in satisfaction "Don't ask me how I know," I said "mainly because you can't. Oh, god, I'm being really insensitive today. No the only reason I know is because I'm not stupid, I've seen the way he looks at me as well as Brad. That... and he and Tristan don't have the quietest of voices, do they? Yeah, I was going to see Brad at the hotel they were staying at and I was passing either Tristan or James' room and they were talking about it. But hey! Now I've found out how oblivious Brad is because I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out for himself. Unless he does know but doesn't want it to be true, which is why he's ignoring it and pretending it's not real. Did that make sense?"

I shook my head "I'm not gonna do anything about it though. I'm not a mean person like that, you know how some people can be? I mean if something was gonna happen between Brad and James it would have happened already, right? James would have made his move. And he hasn't. That's a good thing. Right? Besides, James doesn't look like or seem like the person who would destroy or come between two people in a relationship regardless if he liked one of them in it. Right?" I asked.

I shut my eyes as tears came to my eyes "Oh, god. I'm panicking and getting paranoid. This is where you normally hug me and tell me everything's okay and to stop being such a bitch about it. I guess I can just imagine you're here telling me that, right?" I asked with a small smile and tears glistening in my eyes. "I honestly don't know what to say other than you're my best friend and that, I'm going to miss you a lot. And I mean a lot."

I frowned "What do you think it's going to be like up there?" I asked, cocking my head slightly "do you think it's going to be nice? I do. I hope it is anyway. If not, then... I'm sorry," I let out a small laugh at how stupid I was being and at what I was saying "it's gonna be lonely though. I mean, you don't have anybody up there that you know... apart from very old relatives you can barely remember or know. That's no fun is it? You need a friend," I sighed "friends are good."

I stroked her hand that was very cold and pale "I don't know, James is pretty friendly right? You got along great with him as well as Brad, Connor and Tristan," I shrugged "maybe I'll kill James if he makes a move on Brad and I'll send him up so that way you have a friend? Does that sound like a deal?" I asked, only just being able to hear her laughter in my head at my idiotic thoughts. It was a joke. I think. I nodded "Great. And if not James, then... I promise somebody else, okay?"

I stayed looking down at her for a while, and I went to go say something but I heard the door open and shut quietly. I turned around expecting to see a nurse to tell me to leave, but it wasn't. In fact it was the person I least expected to see, but I became a little happier than I was right now.

"Brad..?" I questioned, not moving from where I was on the edge of the bed.

He smiled weakly and walked over to the bed, standing in front of me "Hey," he said as he came over and hugged me "how are you doing?" he asked softly.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, resting my head against his chest as I continued to look at Laura. I sighed "Not good," I said, now having a frown on my face "I was just about to leave."

He nodded, rubbing circles on my back with his hand and resting his chin on top of my head as well as looking down at Laura "Have you said everything you wanted to say?" He asked.

I looked down at her, letting a single tear fall down my face. I nodded and stood up from the bed, wiping my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of him, or in front of anybody for that matter. "Yeah... I think that's all," I said, trying to keep myself together "do you er... wanna say anything?" I asked.

"I worked on a music video with her, and that was it," Brad said, like I was a little bit crazy "I guess all I can say is that was a very fun day, you were and still are hilarious and I hope you stay that way when you go up there," he turned back to me "there we go."

I let out a soft laugh and motioned towards the door for us both to leave for the final time. We were almost at the door when I stopped and turned back to the bed "Oh, and one more thing," I said, Brad had already got the door halfway open "thank you. Just... thank you for everything."

_Sally sighed, looking at me with her big brown puppy dog eyes that were filled with sadness "That... oh wow," she said, seeming sad but not knowing what to make of it "that was... it wasn't a sad goodbye. It was more of a... beautiful goodbye." _

_I shrugged "I don't really do tearful goodbye's in those situations."_

_She frowned, it looked like there were tears glistening in her eyes but it could just be the light from above us shining off them. She looked down and back up at me "So... we've got Laura's death out of the way," she said, emotionless "I guess we know what comes next now."_

_I nodded. She cocked her head "Wait," she said "shouldn't I have came into it by now?" she asked. _

"_No, why..?"_

"_Cos, I'm pretty sure the day I started working here was the day of something. I know it was after somebody died. Did you come in on the day of her funeral?" she asked._

_I shook my head "No. I might have came in the day after or something. I don't know. But trust me, give it a week in the stories time and you'll be in it, okay? Besides, why are you so bothered about you coming into it for? You don't have a very important role in it. You didn't do anything but serve us food and drinks with a side of attitude and sarcasm."_

_Sally shrugged "It's how I make friends."_

**67 Days**

I didn't go home last night. I texted Rydel and told her in case any of the others asked and got worried. I stayed with Brad in the hotel he was staying at with the others, which wasn't a surprise. Apparently they had gotten in America three hours before Brad found me at the hospital. He had tried my house first but Rocky told him I had gone out for a walk somewhere but he didn't know, so Brad guessed I had gone to the hospital. It was a very good and lucky guess.

I had left my phone on the draws near the bathroom. As we were leaving the hospital me and Brad bumped into Laura's parents who had been talking to the nurse, and she thanked me for coming down as well as the rest of my family and Ellington (even though they weren't there to be thanked) because she knew that could be the last time I see them for a while. The only reason I saw them as often as I did was because of Laura. They told us that they weren't going to call me until Laura had passed away, but even then I told them not to ring me but to call Rydel. And they agreed.

I told Rydel not to call me at all if I wasn't with her, only to text me. That way, if I heard my phone ringing I would know. I wouldn't have to answer I would just know. You would think 'how would I know it's Rydel when I'll have other people calling me?'

Simple.

I turned everybody else's ring tone, but Rydel's, on silent.

I told Brad that too, just in case I wasn't anywhere near my phone (aka wasn't in the room) and he was.

Right now I was laid in the hotel bed. Brad was in the bathroom having a shower, but I think he was out now because I couldn't hear the water running any more. So he's probably done and dressed now. Unlike me who's laid in the covers, hugging them because I don't want to move. My best friends at death's door, and death is going to answer the door and let her in at some point. Can you blame me?

It's a shame I'm not there to punch death in the face and shout "NO!"

Because I would.

Same for anybody else in my life who decides they want to die.

Brad came out of the bathroom, I had my back to him but I could still tell he was giving me a look with some sort of sympathy. He'd been doing it ever since yesterday night. I heard him about to come over to the bed, but there was a knock at the door and he sighed.

He opened up the door "Oh, hey James." he said.

Of course.

"Hey," James said "um... we're all going out for a little while, do you wanna come with us?" he asked.

There was a small silence, probably because Brad glanced over to me and then back to James. He shook his head "No. I'm gonna stay here, maybe later though." he said.

James nodded "I'll see you later then. I need to talk to you anyway." he said. Both of them said their goodbye's at the door before Brad shut it again.

'I need to talk to you' Oh yeah, I have a pretty good fucking idea what it's about too. I don't mean to come across as the annoying over protective boyfriend, but right now I have to be. Well, I don't have to be. It's just because I'm losing my best friend, somebody that I loved, and I don't want to lose Brad. Somebody else that I love.

I don't know why I think I'm going to lose him if James decides to tell him how he feels. It's just that feeling you know? I mean, I trust Brad around him because he's completely oblivious to everything like that, but I don't trust James around him. Even if he does look and seem like he won't do anything.

Trust. Gone.

Brad shut the door and turned back to face the bed. He stood in the middle of the room, between the bathroom and the bed, for a little while not knowing what to say.

That was when I heard a phone ringing and my heart sank to my stomach and I froze.

Please tell me that's Brad's phone. Oh, please, please, please.

I felt my eyes filling up with tears as I heard him walking over to the phone ringing.

He took a deep shaky breath and picked up the phone, hitting the answer button "H-hey Rydel," Brad said, sounding shaky and sad a little bit.

As soon as I heard Brad say 'Rydel' that was it, the tears were on the edge of my eye lids. Brad nodded "Yeah... I er... figured... last night? Oh..." he looked over to the bed and then looked away "I'll er... let him know. Yeah. I'll see you later. Bye now." he hung up the phone and put it back down on the desk.

I shut my eyes and let the tears fall silently. I felt the bed move, meaning Brad was on it and he climbed behind me, putting an arm over me and I let out a sob. "I'm sorry." Brad said, sounding full of sympathy with a mix of sadness.

I let out another sob and began crying properly to the point where I could have sworn there was already a puddle on the pillow, and I've only been crying for 10 seconds. Brad turned me over and pulled me into his chest, holding me as I cried telling me it was okay and whatever else you tell someone trying to comfort them after somebody in their life has died. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention I was too busy being sad.

It hurt. It physically hurt my chest and heart that I was no longer going to see my best friend any more. Only on photo's, old episodes of Austin & Ally and her name wrote across a gravestone. The same as everyone else who knows her.

I gripped tighter onto Brad, literally feeling like everything had been turned upside down. Though, that's what you feel when the one person you run to every time something fuck's up, as well as sharing and telling everything too dies. Basically the person who is another version of you because you literally tell them every single detail of what's right and wrong in your life. The pain is horrible when you lose someone like that in this way. But I suppose it could have been worse, she could have been killed and took away from me without warning.

I suppose that would have been an even worse pain to experience.

This pain, as well as that pain, is something I never want to experience again.

But this was just the start of it.

* * *

**Yup. Happiness completely gone from this story. I give it about 5 or 6 chapters till we're at _THE_ chapter you've all been dreading since the start. **

**Yay.**

**Hey, if I find the motivation to write like I did with the beginning of Unpredictable I might actually get a few chapters written. But that's very doubtful.**

**ALSO: I'm going to have to change this stories category from Austin & Ally to misc. TV Show bc the further I go with this story the more it's getting about Brad/James/Tris/Connor and I really don't fancy having this story took down again. Just thought I'd warn you :)**

_**5 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the wait on this update. But I've been really tired and done lately. School's stressing me out and I don't even go back until Wednesday -_- and my sleeping patterns fucked and I can't sleep properly. So yay.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song English Love Affair by 5SOS all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI Records & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Ross's P.O.V.**

**57 Days**

By now the tears had almost stopped, but unfortunately they were going to start again because today is the day of Laura's funeral. Her family, Raini, Calum, me, Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Ellington, my parents and people like that were going to it because we knew her best. I told Brad, James, Tristan and Connor they could come if they wanted too because their parents said it was okay, but they responded with that they didn't want to because all they did was shoot a music video with her and talk to her a little bit afterwards. So I told them all, as well as Rydel, to stop being ridiculous and come because we were pretty sure regardless of whether or not it was one music video, Laura still liked and talked to them so she would have wanted them to be there.

So we all went to the funeral, which I hated. We'd all already said our goodbyes and this was basically us having to say it again. I didn't want to say it again. It's bad enough her parents had selected me, out of the very few, to go up there and say something in front of everyone that was there. And it's not very nice when you've got about 20 people staring at you, the priest looking at you and the coffin sat beside you. Not nice at all.

After this day I have officially decided I hate funerals.

Even though this is the first one I've ever been too. And I pray it's my last for a very, _very_ long time.

After we were done inside the church, we all hung about for a bit outside before we all decided to leave. We didn't all go home, we all went somewhere that would take our mind off being sad for the day, some of us did go home, but me? I went to the diner. Why? Because it was away from where everybody was and that way nobody could disturb me apart from the waitress asking me what I want and then he or she would leave alone until I left.

As usual I sat in the corner where people would barely be able to see or notice me. Not that there were many people in. There never are. It's like once in a blue moon this place is busy. I've only ever been in once when it's busy, the other times I chose to leave or not even attempt to go in.

I sat staring into space when I felt a presence next to me. They cleared their throat and I looked up to see some girl with blonde wavy hair, brown eyes and a waitress uniform on. She looked about 18 or 17. I'm taking it she's 18 because I don't think this place hires anybody under the age of 18. I haven't seen her here before so she must be new.

"What would you like?" she asked, holding a pad and pen.

I shook my head "I don't want anything." I said, sounding fed up and looking away from her.

She furrowed her brow, looking at me confused "Why are you here if you don't want anything then?" she asked. I shrugged. She put her hands on her hips "Are you sure you're even allowed in here if you don't buy anything?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes "Clearly you're new here, and if you weren't new here you'd know I come in here all the time near enough or as often as I can," I told her, slightly irritated. I sighed, sitting up straight and wiping my eyes and she still wouldn't take no for an answer "Look, I don't want anything, just leave me alone. Do you even know who I am?" I asked her, because she didn't seem phased or bothered at all or have any sort of reaction towards me.

She looked me up and down "Nope. Not a clue," she answered "but I'm taking it you're one of those popular brats in high school who thinks they can get away with anything and treat people however they like?" she asked.

"No? Ever heard of R5?"

She began thinking for a moment "Oh! Yeah! My little sister loves you guys!" she said with a smile, then it dropped "yeah, I hate you guys."

"Oh, great. No wonder you're treating me the way you are, gives you an even more reason too." I said sarcastically.

She laughed "I'm kidding. You aren't actually that bad. But it's kind of annoying when your sister's constantly blasting the music," she began walking over to the counter but stopped. She faced me again "You said you come in here all the time or as much as you can, right?" she asked, I nodded. She smiled "Great! We can get to know each other more then, this could be fun. I'm Sally, who are you?"

"I thought you just said you knew who I was."

"I said I know who your band is, doesn't mean I actually know which member you are," she said in a sarcastic tone "are you Rydel?"

"Rydel's a girls name do you honestly think I am called Rydel?"

She shrugged, again looking me up and down. Why does she keep doing that? "Eh, you look gay so I don't think it would be much of a surprise," she said, almost making me do a double take and then she smirked "oh my god, no way! I was only kidding!" she came back over to the table "you are aren't you?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes.

She smiled, sitting down opposite me in the booth and that was when I had the strangest feeling that this would not be the last time me and her sat together in this booth talking.

"Awe," she put her hands under her chin "I don't have a problem with it. I won't tell my sister either because I think her heart will break, but oh well. Your not her favourite member anyway. The one that looks like a reincarnation of Jesus is."

"Rocky?"

"Yeah, him!"

I laughed softly. I've only known this Sally for less than five minutes and she is one crazy and hilarious girl. She shifted in the seat slightly "So, tell me. Who are you dating?" she asked.

I cocked my head "Don't you have work to be doing?" I asked.

"Yeah, but... you and some old guy are the only ones here," she said, quietly so that the old guy couldn't hear "and he's already been served. But anyway, not the point! Tell me who the lucky guy is, I promise I won't tell anybody." she smiled, baring her teeth.

Now this was the risky part. There was a chance if she knew who R5 were, there was a chance she'd know who The Vamps were. "Er... he's um... he's called Brad..." I said nervously, but I saw in her face that, that name meant nothing to her as she continued to stare blankly at me.

She nodded "Great, great. Tell me more about this _Brad_."

"He's great," I added, not really sure where to take this any more "and he's um... also in a... band."

Sally tilted her head slightly, giving me a suspicious look. That was when her eyes widened and her mouth dropped opened "Oh my god you're dating Brad! As in Brad from The Vamps, Brad! That Brad!" she said, quietly but shockingly as she pointed at me.

"How do you know?!" I asked.

"Well, I am on Twitter, yes I am one of those girls," she said, adding the last part quickly "and I er... may just so happen to follow quite a few Vamps and R5 fans... and um... apart from the whole Rydel and Connor thing with the babies, they like to talk about that and fangirl over that a lot. But there might be a couple of pictures of you and Brad together, not as in romantically and doing stuff like that, but you know... together as in friends in general. I mean, they think it's great you both get along so well, but I don't think they expected it like _that_."

Oh great. I shut my eyes, making a mental note in my head that we really needed to be more careful. But I had the feeling we wouldn't be able to for much longer. I sighed and shrugged "Oh well," I said "I guess whatever happens, happens."

She nodded "So, why do you look so down today? Has somebody died?" she asked, clearly joking at the last part.

"Yes, actually," I said, and her face dropped – clearly feeling bad for making a joke "my friend, my best friend actually, she died about a week and a half ago. Brain tumour. Her funeral was today. I came here because it's over now and I wanted to be by myself." I told her.

"Oh," she frowned "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Anyway, I better go," I said, seeing it was getting later by the colour of the sky changing and the time. It was almost 7:30 p.m. Man I have been gone for a long time. I stood up "This... was erm... nice though. You er... made me laugh. Considering you were rude to start with."

She smiled at me "Awe, any time sweetie." she said, clearly being sarcastic.

"Bye now." I said, shaking my head and making my way towards the door.

"Wait."

I turned around to see her standing up now, and looking directly at me from the table we were both sat at "You said you come in here often?" she asked "when's the next time you're going to be here? Because I have the feeling this isn't going to be the last time we talk."

I shrugged "Eh. I have a couple of R5 things related to do, a show or two, interviews and whatever, Brad doesn't go back to England for about two weeks and a half, maybe 3 weeks actually. He doesn't come back for another month or less after that. Um... I'm gonna say a month or so, but I'll probably be in next week. Any money on it."

Sally nodded "Alright, see you then." she said, making her way back to the counter.

"_Awe bless," she said, putting her hands under her chin again like she did that day "that was the start of something beautiful that day wasn't it?" she asked, with a smile on her face that I couldn't tell if it was a genuine smile or if she was being sarcastic. It's really hard to tell with her._

_I nodded "Yep. It was."_

"_So, Laura's funeral is out of the way what's next?" She asked._

_I rolled my eyes "Will you stop asking me that and just wait and listen?" I asked._

"_Sorry," she said, slouching in the seat "I just wanna know so I'm prepared." she mumbled, looking down. _

_I sighed "If you really want to know... it isn't a happy bit."_

"_Ross, nothing about this is happy any more lets face it."_

_I let out a soft laugh "And it has something to do with me and Brad... and somebody else." _

_Her face dropped into regret, like she was wishing she never asked now "Oh no! No! No! No! Please skip that bit. I don't like that bit. Even though you've never told me it fully before... I don't like it! No! Cos I know what happens and what is the result of it, and... NO!" _

"_Well, the **very** next bit isn't the result of it but okay."_

_She gave me a suspicious look "What very next bit?" I asked._

_I smiled at her, baring my teeth and trying to be innocent. Her face turned to disgust "Aw, jesus christ. You relive that moment, I'm going to the bathroom, I don't need to hear about this." she said, getting up and making her way to the toilet. _

"_Hey! In a way it's sorta special because that's the very last time **it** happened!" I called to her, with a smirk on my face even though I knew it was kind of sad "I think..?" I think it was anyway. I mean what happened between Laura's funeral and now, I don't think that—I'm not even going to finish that. _

"_SHUT UP I DON'T CARE!" She shouted, walking into the women's bathroom and I laughed._

_I turned around and slouched down in the chair, looking out the window to where my car was still parked from earlier and I sighed._

I walked through the door of Brad's hotel room. I didn't bother to go home. Why should I go home when I can spend time with the only person who doesn't annoy me? It's a very harsh thing to say but it's true. I walked in and found him laid on the bed, he jumped and sat up when he heard the door open. He sighed in relief when he saw it was me "Thank god, I thought it was some random stranger for a second," he said, before standing up "where have you been? Everyone's been worried." he asked, hugging me.

"Nowhere." I said, hugging back and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"You were at the diner weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so," he pulled away from the hug "how come you were there for so long?" he asked.

I shrugged "I don't know. I just wanted to get away from everyone and be by myself, then I met some girl called Sally – she's a new waitress – she started talking to me, giving me sass and sarcasm... and we get along well," I said, smiling at him "yeah, she's great. She's hilarious."

"Oh," Brad said, looking down slightly as the smile fell off his face a little.

I nudged him in the arm "Don't get jealous. I don't like her, don't you dare think that, I can see it in your face," I said, immediately seeing that I could tell he thought that "I guess... she just reminds me of Laura in a way, you know? Maybe that's why I got along with her so well," I said thoughtfully, and it looked like Brad understood too "but it's okay. Even if I did want to go for her, I wouldn't have a chance anyway, her favourite out of my band is Rocky," I joked and he rolled his eyes "or was that her sister...? I can't remember..."

Brad nodded "Riiight..."

He went to go walk back over to the bed, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back close to me and he collided into me. He looked up at me "What was that for?" he asked.

I smiled down at him and pressed my lips against his, running my hands down to his waist where I wrapped them around him and held him close. He pulled away from the long kiss and sighed, with his arms also wrapped around me "I should have known, shouldn't have I?" he asked.

I nodded before crashing my lips back onto his and made my way quickly over to the bed with him.

"_Are you done having a sexual fantasy now?" Sally asked, sitting back down in front of me seconds later. _

_I rolled my eyes "Oh, shut up. And why does it need to be a fantasy when it actually happened? Multiple times." I asked, with a smirk on my face as I know I had just put many images in her head that she did not want._

_She scrunched her face up in disgust "I don't like you. I'm just going to hope right now that, that is the last time you're going to hint to THAT happening with you two."_

"_I said like five minutes ago it was!"_

_She sighed in relief, sitting back in the chair "Good, cos I don't want to be having any nightmares tonight."_

**Tristan's P.O.V.**

**56 Days**

I laid in my bed in the hotel room, not really wanting to move. It was like 9 a.m. and I'm surprised James or Connor haven't came in to get me to go downstairs for breakfast with them. Not that I want any, I'm too tired to move. I don't want to move. I like where I am at the moment. My phone was on my bed side table lighting up like a firework non-stop, which I was finding very, _very_ annoying. No doubt it was Twitter, but I couldn't be bothered to check it.

I am really lazy today.

I sighed, having enough of seeing it light up. I reached over to grab it when someone started knocking loudly on my door. I groaned "Come in." I called, knowing it was James or Connor on queue.

The door opened and Connor came in, looking frantic and panicked. He shut the door and turned around to me "Where's Ross and Brad?" He asked.

I stared at him blankly, not seeing the relevance of this and why he looks so panicked "Probably asleep in bed. Why?" I asked.

"Have you been on your phone? On Twitter?"

"I was about too..." I said, directing to my arm that was stretched across my bed going to reach for my phone.

Connor looked and took my phone off the side and chucked it at me. I caught it before it hit me in the face and I turned it on, opening Twitter. Now, I didn't need to go on my mentions because I follow fans so it is kind of like my mentions.

"OH SHIT!" I shouted seeing what Connor obviously wanted me to see, sitting up quickly in my bed - now wide awake.

"Yeah! How the hell do they know?!" Connor asked, raising his voice.

"Oh, no..." I groaned, shutting my eyes "they're not going to be happy bunnies when they find out this..."

"Well, would you be a happy bunny if your secret relationship just got fucking exposed to the entire world?!"

I shook my head "No. Not really."

I sighed and threw myself back into my bed.

Just when everything seemed like it was about to go back on track...

THIS happens.

* * *

**EH, sorry for the wait on the update again. Like I said before, I'm tired. And i kinda feel like this story is losing it's popularity :/ oh well.**

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the wait on the update again. I hope this satisfies you.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song English Love Affair by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI Records & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

_"Oh no," Sally said, looking at Ross with a mix of fear, sadness and disgust "this is... oh wow. Oh no! No, no, no!" she ran her hands through her hair._

_Ross smirked at how she was acting. He patted her head that now rested on the diner table "There, there," he said, like he was patting a dog "it gets worse than this. You know."_

_Sally whimpered, sitting back up straight "It's not that. It's just the fact that... what? This next bit you're about to tell me is going to happen, then one more bit and then... that's it. You're done. I don't want you to be done with this because that way, I know you both are still together!"_

_"In what way? Romantically or as in we're both still alive?" _

_"BOTH!"_

_He laughed "Can I continue now?"_

_"What continue with the heartbreaking end of the story? Sure. Why not." She said sarcastically, leaning on the table and looking slightly annoyed and upset._

_"It's not the very end Sally, I'd say this is the beginning of the end." _

**44 Days**

It had been almost two weeks ever since it got out about Ross and Brad's relationship. When they both eventually woke up, Ross had to go home where Rydel, Riker and Rocky were waiting to tell him and see if he already knew and Brad on the other hand had to go to James' room where Tristan and Connor were, also waiting to see if he knew. They didn't.

When Rydel told Ross, because Riker and Rocky were afraid too, he felt mortified. All he could do was put his hands over his face and think about how the hell they managed to get caught together, because on the picture it's of them being really, really, really close. Some fans were like _"just because they're standing close doesn't mean they're together"_ and others were like _"you don't stand that close to someone when you're just 'friends'"_, so that meant one of them – or both of them – had to say something and say it was true.

They couldn't exactly deny it when they know everyone is bound to find it out. And they have.

Rocky offered to say something for Ross and stupidly Ross let him. Of course that got a response. Because we all know what Rocky Lynch can be like when it comes to confirming stuff. Don't we?

_Eh, you'd have all found out sooner or later._

It wasn't that bad. It was probably a better response to what Ross would have said himself which would have been stupid. But it did get mixed reactions from it.

Either the fans weren't bothered by it, loved it, or hated it. Of course, the ones that hated it left. Or completely ignored Ross and Brad and just focused more on Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Ellington, Tristan, James and Connor. Overall, people got over it pretty fast and got used to it. Ish.

You would have thought that because The Vamps are more famous than R5, Ross would have gotten the most hate and shot down for this, right? Wrong.

That's what Ross hated the most about this whole situation. Brad got the majority of the shit and hate for all of this like he was the only one in the relationship and it really annoyed him. Sometimes he would come visit him at the hotel and he wouldn't even be smiling any more. He'd be sat there, staring into space or staring at his phone or crying silently.

Ross has tried to defend him, he really has. Whether if it had to be when meeting fans, during interviews, on Twitter etc. he'd do it. Did it help? Not very much.

It hurt him as well as Brad too. Everyone tried to cheer him (Brad) up. But it didn't work.

It was like this whole thing changed him from being happy and cheery to sad, emotional and the occasional "leave me alone" or "shut the fuck up before I rip your head off your shoulders" kind of mood.

One time he had Connor hugging a pillow, shaking and in fear behind it. Rydel was there when it happened, and even though she knows it was wrong to laugh at it, she couldn't help it. She just found it adorable the way he cowered behind the pillow and made a whimper noise.

At that point everyone decided to be nice and gentle around him because obviously he had became a very sensitive person. Connor always had a pillow near by to hide behind in case he thought he said something Brad didn't like.

Yup. Hate really changes a person.

Today Tristan, James and Connor decided they were all going to go out for the night, as in go to a club or six and do what guys should do on a night time when they're away from home. Of course they had forced Brad to come with them. Not that he was drinking much. He'd had one drink so far and they were at the second club of the night.

It was only 10 and they came out at 7.

They were all having a good time. Well, Brad was pretending to just for the sake of his friends. In fact, he was starting to get a headache and not just from the loud music but from James who seemed to be getting louder as the night went on and on and on.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired."

Brad turned his head to the voice who said that. Of course, it was James. "I'm not tired." Brad said, looking away from him.

James rolled his eyes "Are you still in a shitty mood? Come on! We're out, we're supposed to be having a good time."

"Alright James," Tristan said, giving him a funny look "calm down. It's not exactly his finest hour, I'm sure if it was the other way around you'd be acting the same way," he turned away from James and looked at Brad "you should try to have a good time. I mean, we've been out for hours and nobody's recognised you. And you've been okay for the majority of the night, why the sudden mood change?" Tristan asked, trying to be gentle and caring. Unlike James who didn't seem to give a shit.

Brad shrugged and went to go say something but Connor cut him off when he put four new drinks down on the table. Brad looked up at him confused "I didn't want another drink."

"Yeah, but the one you have now has been sat there since we got here. That's why I got you a fresh one," Connor said, sitting down and sliding Brad's new drink to him "now. Drink up."

Brad rolled his eyes and picked it up, noticing how the other three were watching and waiting for him to drink it. He understands that all they want is for him to be happy and have a good time for one night ever since it got out about him and Ross but he doesn't need them watching him whilst he drinks. "Can you stop looking at me?" Brad asked.

All of them looked away from him.

Brad took a sip of the drink he had, and once it was almost down his throat he coughed and spat it back out into the glass. "Dude," James said "since when do you treat a drink like that?" he asked.

"When they don't taste nice," Brad replied with slight attitude. He wiped his mouth and turned to Connor "What the hell is in this?" he asked, definitely not liking how it tasted. It tasted... dodgy. The last drink he had was okay, he supposes. But this one just makes him want to throw up.

Connor shrugged "I don't know. It's the same drink as you had last time. I did turn away for a few seconds though, maybe someone spiked it whilst I wasn't looking."

"Oh, brilliant!"

Tristan groaned, putting his head on the table "This is not a fun night."

* * *

When they were done with them drinks in that club, Brad never drank his, they moved onto the next club. But decided to make it their last because Brad was the only sober-ish one. He had, had a few drinks in the next club, so he was a little tipsy but he was starting to feel sick from it. Something he'd been feeling a lot lately. But he knows it's only because he's been sad and upset from all the shit he's been getting. He's basically harming himself if he's not being happy and if he's making himself sick.

But hey, nobody needs to know that do they?

Tristan was the next sober person, but he walked into a wall and collapsed onto the floor which meant Brad had to get him back up. James and Connor were both gone, completely. He was starting to struggle on his own having three drunk best friends to the point where he had to call Rydel to ask her to come sort out Connor because he can't babysit three drunks at the same time. She laughed and told him she'd be wherever they are soon in the car.

When she got outside the club they were at, she helped pile all three of them into the back and Brad opted to sit in the front. He told Rydel he was surprised she never told Ross and he came along, but apparently he's sound asleep in bed. The first time he has been to sleep properly because other nights he's just been up all night worrying about Brad, that's if he wasn't there with him at the hotel where he couldn't worry.

Once they were outside the hotel, Brad got hold of Tristan and Rydel got hold of Connor. They kinda had to let James walk by himself and keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't wonder off on the way back up to the hotel room. The first hotel room was Tristan's, so Brad kicked open his door, took off his shirt and trousers and put him in the bed. That was weird because he's never actually had to do that before.

And if he didn't, knowing Tristan, he would have kicked off in the morning asking why Brad had left him in his clothes.

Brad left the room and grabbed hold of James, following Rydel to Connor's room to make sure she got him there okay and she did. She didn't change Connor, she just left him in his clothes and put him in bed before walking out and helping Brad with James. "You do realise the three of you are going to have really bad hangovers in the morning, right?" Rydel asked, having one of James' arms around her so she could hold him up as her and Brad carried him.

James nodded "Yeah. But that's a regret for in the morning. Not now. I mean, I could do anything right now and regret it in the morning and I wouldn't care. Obviously until the morning." his words were slurred, very badly. But they managed to understand him.

You could definitely tell he, Tristan and Connor had a good night.

The three turned round the corner to where James' room was "It's alright, Rydel," Brad said "I can handle him from here."

"Are you sure?" Rydel asked.

Brad nodded "Yeah. I'll just throw him on his bed and leave him. It'll be okay."

"Alright," Rydel said, letting go of James and watching as Brad moved down a little due to the weight James was putting down on him "oh!" she grabbed hold of James "yeah, I'm gonna help you to the door at least." she threw James' arm back round her and they began making their way towards the door.

Brad gave Rydel the key to the room he had fished out of James' pocket and she unlocked it, letting go of James as Brad went into the room with him. She showed Brad the key and placed it on the table by the door "I'll see you both tomorrow–actually, never mind it is tomorrow," she said, seeing that the clock said 2 a.m. "see you guys later." she waved and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Brad waved as best as he could back at her before making his way over to the bed with James "Right, you're going to have to work with me here, I can't carry you to the bed, you're too big and heavy! I'm like a munchkin compared to you!" Brad said, struggling to get him to the bed.

He tried to move with him one more time but James ended up tripping over god knows what and ended up on the floor, with Brad next to him. Brad groaned and knelt on the floor whilst James pulled himself up, or at least attempted to because Brad had to crawl over and help him sit up. "You are an absolute mess tonight, I have never seen you so drunk." Brad said, finding it funny as he let out a small laugh and James shrugged, not caring.

Brad shook his head "Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed now. Are you going to be able to get into bed without killing yourself?" Brad asked.

James shrugged, again "I don't know. I'll probably sleep here if I don't."

"You can't sleep there! You'll wake up with really bad cramp," Brad said, like James was insane. Again he shook his head "Never mind, like you said before in the hallway. You're drunk. You won't remember or care."

"Yeah... you're right..." James said thoughtfully, staring off into space "I won't care or remember..."

Brad went to get up off the floor but stopped, giving him a suspicious look when he said that "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm drunk. Ignore me."

"Yeah, but being drunk... you always say what you've wanted to say when sober, lets face it," Brad said. Silence fell over them both. Brad felt bad for doing this to James, with him being drunk, but he couldn't help it. He really wanted to know what was wrong with James and what he wanted to tell him but kept on getting interrupted. There's nothing or nobody around now to interrupt them is there?

As James said, he's drunk. He won't care or remember in the morning.

"Say, James," Brad started "you know that thing you've been wanting to tell me for a while now? What is it?" Brad asked.

James rolled his eyes "Oh, fuck off. Work it out for yourself."

"How am I supposed to work it out for myself?" Brad asked "all I know is that you like someone but won't tell me who. Or give me a hint. The only thing I know is that they're going out with somebody else."

James sighed heavily, being fed up. He sat up properly against the bed "I'd love to tell you Brad, but... no. The moments passed too many times for me to tell you," he said, making Brad feel a little bit bad about himself "that, and you're so fucking oblivious I didn't even know it was possible to be this oblivious."

Brad's jaw dropped slightly "Wha—Excuse me, that's not my fault! To me, you have not or ever shown any signs that you liked ANYBODY. Well, you have... but not towards someone. I'm not a fucking mind reader," he said, getting annoyed now "and with what's been going on lately, do you expect me to pay attention to who you like? I would love to be paying attention to that right now James, but I can't! Why? Because I'm too busy being hated on for who I love, and you don't or won't have that problem because most people will be accepting of it. We're still not even sure what managements gonna say when we go back home. Ross is lucky his band's management let them off the hook, but I don't know about ours."

James stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Half of that statement was true, apart from the whole people not having a problem with who he likes. That was a lie. "Well now I don't wanna tell you..." James mumbled.

Brad rolled his eyes "Oh for fuck sake, James! Like you said, the moments passed by too many times. Don't let it pass by again," Brad said "and if you can't say it... dare I say it – show me."

"What?"

"Show who you like. Don't say it. Just show it if you don't want to say."

"Are you sure?" James asked, being unsure himself. Brad nodded. "W-well uh... okay... don't say I didn't warn you about it being bad though. Come closer."

Brad noticed how close they were already but shuffled closer to him till they were about inches apart. Brad was assuming he was going to take out his phone or something. At least he hoped anyway. That was until James put his hand on Brad's shoulder and stared at him, and very, very slowly it was starting to click in Brad's mind who it was. Of course, by the time Brad had figured it out completely about who James liked...

James' lips were already against Brad's.

He was kissing him. James was kissing Brad. That was all Brad was able to process through his mind.

He didn't know whether to move, push him away or what. He felt too scared. But surely James would come to senses soon right and pull away? Right?

"_HOLY SHIT ROSS JUST FUCKING GET TO THE END OF THE KISS YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE!" Sally shouted at him, probably attracting the attention of someone through the back._

_Ross jumped a little bit when Sally shouted "Alright, alright! Calm down!"_

Brad still sat there, still not being quite sure what to do and it appeared James didn't either because it looked like he froze too. But then suddenly Ross popped into Brad's mind and he gasped, pushing James off him "Shit." Brad cursed under his breath and jumping up from the floor "I... I gotta go." he made his way to the door.

James sat up on the floor properly "Brad..."

"No, no, it's fine, I'm okay, we're okay, I just... bye." Brad put his hand on the door handle and pulled it open, making a quick exit.

James sighed, mentally slapping himself a hundred times for doing that before falling backwards on the floor and laying there. Cursing himself for being the idiot that he is. Why the fuck did he do that for? Especially when he's drunk. Why, why, why?!

Brad felt sick. More than he did before. He didn't know how to feel right now, he just walked back to his room and shut it so that nobody could get in. He can't believe he just got kissed by his best friend. Brad has to remember James kissed him. Not the other way around. Brad didn't kiss back.

Oh god.

What the hell just happened.

He doesn't even think he'll be able to face Ross at all, let alone James.

* * *

**Yeah. Sorry for the shitty update. It could have went better than that but oh well. I'm gonna say this story has 10 - 12 chapters left at the most. **

**Again, sorry for the crap update but I needed to give you something & this is what happened next so \o/**

**ALSO: Can you NOT review with one word. I;d rather read a FULL sentence on what you thought of the chapter unlike "update" or "uh oh". Or "wow". Opinions on what happens are nice you know.**

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I started school again on Wednesday & have been having to deal with some stuff from it. So yeah. **

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song "English Love Affair" by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI Records & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**43 Days**

James walked downstairs in the hotel to the dining room where breakfast was. Though, he doesn't think its a good idea due to the fact he has a splitting headache from whatever he got up to last night, so the sound of plates clattering together aren't going to help.

He doesn't even remember the majority of last night. The last thing he remembers is Brad dragging him out of the club to, was it, Rydel's car? See he doesn't even remember.

He woke up on the floor of his hotel room. So he must have been in some drunken state.

As soon as he had woken up and got dressed, he went and knocked on Brad's door but he never answered so he tried the other two and they didn't either. So he figured they'd gone downstairs for breakfast.

He pushed the door of the dining room open and scanned the room for the three. They were sat in the far corner of the room, they hadn't seen him.

James made his way over to the table "Hey." He said, sitting down at the table next to Connor and opposite Brad.

Everyone stayed silent. It wasn't a good silent, it was an awkward kind of silence.

"Is nobody talking..?" James asked.

Tristan brought his drink up to his lips "Why don't you ask Brad?" Tristan asked, only to get punched in the arm by Brad himself.

James shook his head, not understanding what that meant.

"I'm gonna go now." Brad said, avoiding any sort of eye contact with James as he stood up.

James gave him a funny look "You've barely eaten anything..."

"And you were complaining you were hungry before we came down." Connor added.

"Then I'll get something later, no doubt Ross will want to go to that diner for something to eat." Brad said, getting slightly irritated as he was desperate to go.

Nobody said anything which gave Brad his opportunity to leave. "What's up with him?" James asked, watching as Brad left. He turned back to Connor and Tristan. He jumped slightly when he saw Tristan looking at him with a small grin "What..?" James asked.

Tristan shrugged, sitting back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest "Nothing... Just... Nothing."

James gave him a suspicious look. "So," Connor said, also having a small grin on his face "how's your hangover?"

"Hurts... How's yours?" James asked, still slightly suspicious.

Tristan sat up "Same. But then again we didn't make out with our best friend on our hotel room floor so..." Tristan said, grinning as he drank his drink.

"WHAT?!"

Connor rolled his eyes "Stop exaggerating Tristan. They didn't make out," Connor said "no, apparently Brad was being oblivious so he told James to show him who he liked and so James kissed him and Brad didn't know what to do but sit there and let himself be kissed," Connor explained, making James completely horrified. He faced James with smile "That's what happened."

James leaned on the table, running his hands through his hair "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no," he slapped himself in the head "I don't remember doing tha-oh. I do. Oh my god. Why did I do it?!"

"To be honest I'm surprised you never told him on the night of Rydel's birthday. I mean, you were both pretty drunk." Tristan said, shrugging like it was nothing.

James turned his head to Tristan, sending him a glare "You're loving this aren't you?"

Tristan smirked "Every minute of it."

**33 Days**

To say things had gone back to normal were wrong. Very wrong.

Brad and James weren't speaking as much as they use to, mainly because they found it awkward to be around each other after what happened. Even Tristan and Connor were starting to find it awkward being around them both at the same time, almost to the point where if it continued any longer their band would be completely doomed.

Especially since they're going home tomorrow to do band stuff. So today's the last day they will be in America.

It's also the last day Brad has the chance to tell Ross what happened. The guilts been eating him up so much he hasn't been acting the same around Ross.

Of course, they come back to America in 3 weeks again so he could tell him then.

But he'd prefer to do it now.

He told Tristan he's going to be telling Ross, just so that he can be on standby in case Ross decides he wants to kick off and punch someone in the face.

Aka James.

Just because he and James aren't speaking to each other much doesn't mean that Brad wants to see his boyfriend punch the living daylights out of him. And lately, Ross seems like the type of person that would. Only because of all the crap they've been getting off "fans".

Though Brad doesn't see why he is in that mood over it. He doesn't even get as much abuse and hate off the fans as Brad does. Ross knows it has, and still is, affecting Brad himself because he keeps on going distant, not paying attention, and harming himself in some way.

Like for instance making himself be sick and throw up. Just so he doesn't have to go outside and face everyone.

Brad protests and says he is genuinely sick but the others know for a fact he's doing it on purpose. At first they did believe him, but now they've come to their senses about it and can see through his little lie.

Tristan walked into Brad's hotel room and shut the door behind him, finding Brad sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Has he already been?" Tristan asked, taking note on how it looked like he was crying.

Brad lifted his head "What? No. He just texted me and said he's outside now."

Tristan sat down next to him "Have you been crying?" Brad shook his head. "Have you been making yourself sick anymore?" Tristan continued to question.

"Oh my god! NO!" Brad snapped in frustration at that same accusation and question. He stood up "I feel sick now though."

"Then stop-"

Tristan got cut off by somebody knocking on the door, knowing that it was Ross. Tristan looked over to Brad who looked like he was about to make a B line for the bathroom. "Nope!" Tristan jumped up from the bed and grabbed Brad by the back of his shirt before he could run into the bathroom "you can't put this off forever," Tristan said quietly "that, and I need to pee." He moved Brad out of the way and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Brad sighed "Come in." He called.

The door opened and Ross came in with a smile on his face, and Brad knew for a fact he would not be leaving with that same smile. He'd more than likely be leaving in rage, sadness or tears. Or all three.

Ross smiled and walked over to Brad "Hey," he pressed his lips against his and pulled away "what do you want to do today?" He asked.

Brad smiled a little bit but then it faded "We need to talk." He grabbed his hand and took him over to the edge of the bed.

Ross furrowed his brow in confusement and started to worry a little bit "What about?" He asked as they sat down on the bed "are you dying?"

Brad shook his head "N-no... Why... Why would I be dying?"

Ross shrugged "I don't know. Are you sick? Like seriously ill?"

Brad shook his head, trying to get a word in but he couldn't from all the questions Ross kept asking.

"Are you not coming back to America after this?"

"No, Ross I'm coming back. Will you let m-"

Ross shook his head "Nope. I won't," he said, making Brad confused "because I know that it's probably going to be that you want to break-up with me so I'm gonna avoid it as much as possible."

Brad shook his head violently "No, no, no!" he said, grabbing hold of his arm and shuffling closer to him "I love you. I don't wanna break up with you," he reassured with a smile "but er... I don't know about you after I tell you this..."

Ross became confused and suspicious, seeing the worry on Brad's face. Surely whatever it is he has to tell him can't be that bad... can it? He put a smile on his face that was an attempt to reassure Brad, and also himself because he had to force it. Normally when Brad worries about something it's never nothing small. It's always huge, and something to be worried about. "What is it?" Ross asked "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Do you remember when I went out about a week or so ago with Tristan, James and Connor?" Brad asked, trying to ease him into this gently. Because he knew once he got to a certain bit of it Ross would start putting the pieces together himself or make it go completely the wrong way to what actually happened.

Ross nodded, becoming slightly nervous. "Um..." Brad tried to find the right words to tell him "well... I didn't have much to drink, but I was a little tipsy. But I did know what I was doing. James, Tristan and Connor on the other hand didn't. They were completely drunk to the point where I couldn't handle them by myself and I had to get Rydel to come help me. Apparently you were in bed asleep, but I only wanted Rydel so she could sort out Connor. I handled Tristan and Rydel helped me with James." he explained.

Ross shook his head. He was almost sure he knew where this was going but now he's not sure. "Where are you going with this?" he asked.

Brad took a deep breath "Basically, Rydel helped me get James into his hotel room and then she left, meaning I had to get James into his bed so he didn't hurt himself in anyway. I was trying too but we both ended up falling over, not on top of each other. He sat against the bed and I sat in front of him. He mumbled something to me after I said I was going to leave him there and hope he gets into bed without killing himself, I asked him what and he said to ignore him because he's drunk. And... he's been hiding something from me for a while so I thought I'd ask him then..."

Ross sighed and rolled his eyes, now knowing what this was about. He had a feeling this talk would be over something stupid – he just didn't know it was this. "Is it that he likes you?" Ross asked.

"How do you know?" Brad asked.

"Well, I was coming to your room one day and James and Tristan were talking very loudly about it. That, and... he's not very subtle with the looks he gives me. Is he?" Ross asked. He let out a small laugh and put his arm around Brad "Listen, don't worry about it. He'll get over it one day. We just need to find him someone else for the time being and hope he moves on. I don't care if he likes you like that you know, but it did take you a while to figure out. Just as long as nothing happened between you both that's alright."

Silence.

It wasn't a good silence it was more of an awkward tense silence. Ross slowly removed his arm from round Brad, his good mood suddenly dropping into a mix of anger and sadness "Nothing happened. Right?" Ross asked.

Brad nodded "But—but, he was drunk! I didn't know what to do!" he said, Ross stood up from the bed and ran his hands through his hair "I didn't sleep with him if that's what you're thinking! No, er... he didn't want to say who he liked so I said show me, he told me to come closer to him so I assumed he was going to show me on his phone. Did he? No. So... he kissed me. And I froze."

Ross turned around "How long did the kiss last for?" he asked "did you push him away straight away?"

"No..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Brad stood up, seeing Ross becoming full of rage slightly "Alright, calm down. Relax! I didn't kiss him back! The kiss only lasted like... 2—"

"2 seconds?"

"20... Something like that. I don't know! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Oh my god! Still! Did I not cross your mind at all in that moment?! Or did you just completely forget about me?!"

"I hadn't been with you all day and my friends had taken me out to cheer me up... you know, I wasn't exactly happy that day!" Brad said, snapping slightly and taking a deep breath. He didn't need to get angry, there was no need for him to get angry. He doesn't see why Ross needed to be getting so angry either. "I just... I don't see why you're getting so angry. It didn't exactly mean anything. I mean, I wouldn't get angry if it was the other way round and it was you and... I don't know... Ellington?"

Ross scoffed "There's a huge difference there though, Brad! I wouldn't! Regardless if I was a little bit tipsy! I wouldn't let him. Oh, and if he did like me like that I wouldn't be oblivious like you! I'd have done something a very long time ago!" he began to raise his voice. "Did you want to kiss him back?" Ross asked.

"What?"

"Did you want to kiss him back? When he kissed you, did you have any urge to kiss him back?"

Brad rolled his eyes "Oh my god, Ross. Get over yourself. If I'd have had any urge to kiss him back I would have and it would have gone a lot further than kissing given we'd both had something to drink! Lets face it. Jesus Christ, Ross. You need to take a chill pill, because you are making it sound like I did sleep with him."

Ross shrugged "How do I know you never? You could be lying or telling me half of the truth."

"Oh, great. Glad to know you trust me."

"Oh please, before this I did trust you. But ever since I found out about James liking you, I have never trusted him because I knew something like this would happen if he didn't move on soon, and guess what. It did!" Ross took a deep breath "and there was me thinking James wouldn't do anything. You know what, I bet he took you and the others out on purpose in the hope something like this would happen."

"Okay, now you're just being stupid. It was a stupid meaningless kiss and your overreacting and making it into something it's not."

"I'm not!" Ross protested, very loudly because Brad is pretty sure the people next door, above and below can hear him "All I wanna know is... WHY did you do it?" he asked.

"Why did I—I was sat there! I couldn't do anything!"

"YOU COULD HAVE PUSHED HIM AWAY BEFORE HE KISSED YOU! I WOULD HAVE!"

Brad jumped as soon as Ross shouted, he'd never seen him so pissed and angry before. He doesn't even know why he's acting this way over a stupid meaningless kiss either. Surely Ross knows how angry he's being and will calm himself down. He does know, but he can't help it because Brad is the one person in the world that he's ever truly loved – and anybody can see that – and now this has happened. The one thing he hoped would never happen.

He basically cheated on him.

That's why he's overreacting because he feels like he's going to cry any minute now. Or punch the living day lights out of someone.

Preferably James.

He saw that he made Brad a little bit scared there and went to go calm down but decided against it.

"R-Ross... please calm down." Brad said, becoming frightened. He looked over to the bathroom door, remembering Tristan's in there and wondering why the hell he hasn't come out yet. It doesn't take this long to have a pee. Unless he's waiting for this argument to be over before he takes a step out.

But right now Brad would really appreciate it if he would come out now and stop this before something really bad happened.

"I can't calm down!" Ross yelled, after running his hands through his hair again "you can't say that you would be calm if it was the other way round! You would be pissed too! Especially since the person who you loved more than anything else in the entire world cheated on you!"

Brad shut his eyes, feeling really horrible and guilty now as he felt tears coming to his eyes. He told Ross because he hoped he would be calm about it and that it didn't go any further, and unlike any other people in relationships Brad didn't kiss back and he actually pushed him away afterwards and left him. He hasn't spoken to James properly in weeks now.

But then Brad replayed the sentence over in his head of what Ross just said.

"Wait... what do you mean by 'loved'?" he asked, hoping like hell Ross wasn't saying what he thought he was trying to say.

Ross sighed, putting his head into his hands and trying his best to calm himself down but nothing was working. He was so angry. He needed to let it out. And by let it out, he means leave here and go somewhere as far away as possible and just... let it out there. He didn't want to hurt Brad because right now he's the closest person/thing he can let it out on.

He took his head out of his hands and shrugged "I don't know. I just need some space from you right now. I mean I know I already get enough of it when you're in the UK and doing band things with him, Tristan and Connor but now..." Ross paused, looking like he was debating about something "I need to seriously think this through because you're with him 24/7, and I'm not saying I don't trust you—I don't even know if I do any more. I still love you but... I don't know. I don't think I love you as much as I thought I did... I think this is it. I think it would be best if we just... ended it. I mean I was thinking about ending it before anyway..."

Brad's face fell "What?" he asked, hurt and stepping closer to him "w-why were you thinking about it before?"

Ross shrugged, moving shiftily "I don't know. You were, and still are, getting a lot of hate and it's been making you upset to the point where you've basically been harming yourself. I just figured if I was out of your life permanently you would go back to being happy and not be upset all the time... and now... I've got an even better understandable reason for doing it."

Brad shook his head, now with tears in his eyes – why was he being so emotional for? Maybe it's because he loves Ross more than he thought he did and does not want to lose him this way. Now that he thinks about it, he would rather die than lose him right here right now. "No, no, no!" Brad said, going over closer to him "don't. I'm happier with you around, please don't do this to me."

Ross moved away from him, not wanting to see Brad upset and sad because of him "Get away from me." he said, making his way to the door getting upset himself as well as still angry and irritated.

"Look! I'm sorry! James kissed me! I didn't kiss him! I didn't kiss back! I didn't have any urge to kiss him back I swear! Please stay! I swear we can work this out! Just please don't leave me, your the only bit of happiness I have left right now... I love you." he said, sadly and trying not to cry as he tried to stop Ross from going to the door and leaving.

Ross did his best to ignore what Brad had just said, mainly because it broke his heart that he was doing this to him. He loved Brad he really did, but by leaving him he thought he's doing him a favour. That way the hate will stop and he won't be sad. And with Brad gone in Ross's life, Ross doesn't have to worry about Brad and James being together all the time and anything happening between them again.

Everybody wins.

"Brad, please, stop. Let me go." Ross said, trying to contain himself "get away from me."

"No! I don't see why you have to break up with me because of the hate, it won't make me feel any better! No doubt the break up will get out and even more hate will come my way as well as yours for 'hurting you' when in fact it's the other way around! And it was a stupid, drunken, meaningless kiss and you can't understand that! I don't know why you can't either! I wouldn't do it again, that is all you have to know! I love you not him. Fine, yes, I love him. But not how I love you. I love him as a brother. It's like Rocky or Riker kissing you drunk. Would you do it again after it happened?" Brad asked.

Ross stayed silent, not knowing whether to be pissed, angry or upset. Right now he was all three. He shook his head "I'm sorry, Brad. We're done. We're over," he said, turning around and going to the door "I'm sorry."

Brad shook his head, quickly going over and grabbing him by the arm "No! Wait! Ross please, let me—"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ross shouted in that much anger and annoyance that he turned around and punched him to the floor, making him make a loud thud off the floor when he hit it.

"_OH MY GOD DID YOU ACTUALLY JUST FUCKING DO THAT?!"_ _Sally asked, completely furious herself now._

_Ross nodded "Yeah, I feel really bad for doing it still. I never meant too I was ang—OWWWW!" he held his face where Sally had just slapped him harshly. "What the hell was that for?!"_

_Sally slammed her hands down on the table "For everybody who hears this story and doesn't have the balls to slap you for it! I'm taking it you didn't get any for when it did happen either!"_

_Ross rubbed his face, moving his jaw and making sure it hadn't been dislocated by Sally "Actually, I got a couple off Rydel."_

"_How did she find out?" Sally asked._

"_Tristan," He said, continuing to rub his face "but that's a different story that happened like 5 or 10 minutes after this."_

_Sally nodded, sighing furiously as she swore she could knock Ross's head off his shoulder's right here, right now._

Ross put his hands over his mouth, suddenly realising what he had just done and how angry he really was. "Oh my god—no... I am so sorry!" Ross said, feeling bad and guilty now. He never meant to do that. He was so angry. Why would he want to punch somebody he loves for? "Brad... are you alright?" he asked, going to go over to where Brad was now sat up on the floor rubbing his face where Ross had punched him with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you fucking dare!"

Ross looked over to the bathroom door where the voice came from, who was Tristan looking furious. "You had the right idea before," Tristan said, now inches away from Ross's face "leave. Get out. Don't you dare come back either."

Ross swallowed hard, feeling scared and intimidated by Tristan. He looked where Brad was and felt tears come to his eyes seeing how hurt Brad was which was all his fault. "Brad, I—"

"Did you not just hear what I said?!" Tristan asked, raising his voice "GET OUT!"

Ross nodded, stepping backwards away from Tristan and going to the door. Once it was open, he glanced back at Brad one last time before leaving.

That being the last time he would see him for a very, very long time.

Tristan made sure the door was shut properly and that Ross had actually gone before turning round and going over to Brad who still sat on the floor. He helped him up to this feet "Are you alright?" Tristan asked. He saw the tears in Brad's eyes that he obviously needed to let out and Tristan sighed "He's a fucking prick. Don't waste your tears on him."

Tristan sighed and opened up his arms "But right now I'm going to make one exception for it. Alright?" once Tristan finished that sentence off, Brad fell into his arms and started crying.

Tristan knew the tears weren't from getting punched in the face.

* * *

**So yeah. That happened. And er... I'm gonna say prepare yourself because THE chapter will be in like 3 or 4 chapters time... And yeah. Idk when the next update will be bc I'm gonna try & get The New Yesterday, Unpredictable & Through The Dark updated today. Woo.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Yep. Seeing you all LOVED that last chapter. (note the sarcasm)**

**I wanna say things will get better, but... we all know it's not going to get better. Don't we? :) **

**Hopefully things should start to slow down with this story now so YAY! But like I said, in about 3 chapters time we SHOULD be at THE chapter. Or at least the chapter before THE chapter haha.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song English Love Affair by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood Records, Mercury/Virgin EMI Records & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"Are you sure you're going to manage okay?" Rydel asked nervously as her and Connor were walking to Connor's hotel room, with Tyler.

They both decided that because Connor's only going to be gone for about 3 weeks before he comes back that he can take Tyler with him back home for the first time, seen as though even when Connor doesn't take him home he doesn't see much of him anyway. This time is an exception because he didn't have to do anything whilst in LA, it was more of a holiday and he got to do and see whatever and whoever he wanted. But it wouldn't hurt him spending and looking after Tyler for a little bit longer.

But this time it would be without Rydel, and that would be why she's worrying so much. But hey, when a mother's not going to see one of her children for 3 weeks for the first time she's going to worry.

"Rydel," Connor said, who was carrying Tyler whilst Rydel had what Tyler needed to go to England "I'll be fine. I'm not an idiot. I'll have my Mum if I struggle, and I've got Brad, Tris and James too. Relax."

Rydel nodded "Alright, I get it. I'm being ridiculous. But I can't help it. I'm a Mom, it's what Mom's do best. Worry. Get protective," she turned her head to Connor as they continued to walk "I'd say you'd get protective too, but you're a Dad and Dad's get protective over their daughter and um... you don't have a daughter." she said in a slight mocking tone.

Connor rolled his eyes and opened up the door to his hotel room where Rydel dumped the stuff she had packed for Tyler on the floor. She turned around, rubbing her hands together "Now what?" Rydel asked "you don't leave until tomorrow morning."

Connor shrugged "I don't know. Maybe we could go do something?" Connor suggested.

"What... as in together?"

Connor shook his head "N-no. It doesn't have to be together. We can go get Ross and Brad, see if they're up to do anything. Or Tristan. Your choice." Connor said, sounding nervous.

"Sure. I suppose having other people around won't hurt." She said before making her way to the door, taking Tyler out of Connor's arms as she done so.

The pair both made their way to Brad's room, seen as though his was the closest to Connor's and Tristan's wasn't. Rydel stood behind Connor. Connor knocked on the door for a couple of seconds and nobody answered. He knocked again. That was when he heard very loud footsteps that sounded angry before Tristan swung the door open, grabbed Connor by the arms and threw him against the wall in the hallway "I SAID GO AW—Oh," Tristan released Connor's arms "sorry."

Connor rubbed his arms "Ahh, what the hell was that for?" Connor asked, feeling pain in his back and arms. He stood up straight and shoved Tristan out of the way before going into Brad's room with Rydel and Tristan following.

"Sorry, I thought you were Ross." Tristan said, shutting the door behind them.

Rydel turned around, giving Tristan a suspicious look "Why would you do that to Ross?" She asked.

"Your not gonna get all big sister protective over him are you and beat me up..?" Tristan asked, leaning back slightly feeling fear by the way Rydel was looking at him.

Rydel shrugged "It depends what reason you give me for wanting to do that to him."

Connor put his hands on Rydel's shoulders "Alright, Rydel. Calm down." he said, pulling her back away from Tristan as she still had Tyler in her arms. Connor looked around the room "Where's Brad?" he asked.

"Being sick," Tristan answered, making Connor sigh and roll his eyes. He shook his head, not changing the subject. Cause if he was honest he's quite scared of Rydel and doesn't really want to be punched or slapped by her for wanting to do the same to her little brother "Um... he er... James kissed Brad. But Brad didn't do anything, he pushed him away once he realised what was going on because at first he was shocked and froze... it was on the night we all went out and after you left Brad to look after James."

Rydel nodded "Right, okay. James was drunk out of his mind and didn't know what he was doing, so I can sorta understand why he kissed him."

"Okay, sure, lets go with that," Tristan said, seen as though it was clear Rydel didn't know about James liking Brad "and so Brad told Ross today. About 10 minutes ago. And Ross didn't take it very well and he broke up with him, you know... and then punched him in the face."

Rydel's mouth dropped open "He did what?!" Rydel shouted "Ross punched Brad in the face? Why did he punch him?" she asked, getting angry.

"Rydel you have a child in your arms. Specifically our child. Please don't drop him." Connor said, getting really worried now.

"I don't care, Connor! I wanna know why my brother punched his boyfriend! Well... ex-boyfriend... BRAD!" Rydel shouted, turning towards the bathroom door "come out here."

Brad opened up the bathroom door, looking over to Rydel like he was about to kill someone. Clearly he wasn't in a good mood. "What?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Rydel walked over to Brad "Why did Ross punch you?" Rydel asked.

"Why..?"

Rydel smiled at him "Because. I need a good reason to go home and punch him."

Brad sighed "No. Don't punch him. He didn't mean it... I don't think anyway." he said, beginning to think about it. After all, Ross was quite angry and pissed so Brad should have just left him alone and maybe it wouldn't have happened. Though, he supposes if he didn't punch Brad he'd have punched someone else. AKA James. "He was angry, and I was trying to calm him down and trying to get him to stay. We broke up. I tried to get him to stay so we could talk about it and then he swung round and punched me."

Rydel nodded "Yeah, I can tell," she said, stroking his face with her spare hand where she could see it was red and starting to bruise "I can't believe he did that to you."

"Yeah... Neither can I." He said quietly and sadly.

Rydel frowned, hugging him with the one arm she had spare. She pulled away from the hug and sighed "Here," Rydel said, Brad looked at her confused before she put Tyler in his arms "I'll be back later. I'm going on a killing spree." she said, making her way towards the door.

"Wha—Rydel! Come back!" Connor called, going after her as she left through the door.

Leaving Brad and Tristan alone with Tyler, obviously now going to have to look after him until Rydel or Connor got back. "Okay, I can barely look after myself right now, if she expects us to look after him without anybody getting hurt she's got another thing coming." Brad said.

Lucky for Ross when he got home, nobody was there. So nobody would ask him why he looks like he's about to burst into tears along with the question 'I thought you were with Brad. Why aren't you with Brad?'

When he got into the house he shut the door and double checked to make sure nobody was here before he dropped to his knees with his head in his hands and started crying. He felt so angry with himself after what he had just done. Why did he do that for? He never meant to punch Brad. He was just so angry and wanted to leave for some fresh air.

Oh, and did he forget to mention he didn't really want to break-up with him. He thought he did. But as soon as his fist connected with Brad's jaw, that's the moment it hit him (haha puns). He loves Brad. Why couldn't he have just understood that it was a stupid meaningless kiss between Brad and James? Now he's probably gone and blown it forever.

He literally felt a pain in his chest, the kind of pain he felt when Laura died. And this wasn't over death, it's over a break-up. A really bad break-up. So he wouldn't even like to think about what kind of pain it would be if he did lose him to death.

He just threw away a two year relationship. 2 years. That's a long time. The longest time Ross has ever dated someone, and if he's being honest he didn't think it was going to end ever. Especially over something as stupid as this. He honestly thought that they would be together forever no matter what and the only way for them not to be together was if death did come between them.

And right now death actually sounds pretty good to Ross.

Why is he such a freaking idiot?

"Ross?"

Ross looked up where he saw Riker coming down the stairs, looking confused. "Ross, what's wrong?" Riker asked, concerned as he knelt down in front of him "why are you crying?"

Ross didn't say anything, he shook his head and basically jumped into Riker's arms and hugged him, crying. All Riker could do was stay there and hug him back. "Alright, calm down," he said, trying to be comforting "what happened?" he asked.

Ross went to go reply but the front door swung open and he jumped, both Riker and Ross got up from the floor where Rydel came in with Connor behind her. She looked furious. "Alright, Ryde—" Connor said, in the attempt to stop her from what she was about to do. But it was too late.

She slapped Ross in the face as hard as she could before slapping him elsewhere in her fit of anger "Was that fucking necessary Ross?!" Rydel asked, raising her voice as she now had him against the wall.

"Rydel!" Connor said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back away from him "leave him alone. Like Brad said, he was angry and probably didn't mean it! I mean, did you mean to punch him?" Connor asked, holding Rydel by her arm so she didn't lunge at him again "because if you did, then it's a completely different story and Rydel won't be the only one hitting you."

Ross shook his head, with tears falling down his face "NO! I didn't! I was angry and he was in my way and wouldn't leave me alone! I love him. Why would I do that on purpose to someone I love for?! It's bad enough I know I've already ruined things for good with us both now, I don't need reminding of it!" he said, clearly upset and slightly angry in his voice.

Rydel began to feel a little sorry for Ross whilst Riker stood there confused as to what was going on. Ross turned to Connor "Is he okay?" Ross asked, sounding desperate "please tell me he's okay. I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if I hurt him really bad."

Connor shrugged "I... I don't know. From what I saw he doesn't look too good... but I guess I'll find out more tonight." he said, being unsure.

Ross nodded "Please talk to him for me. Tell him I'm sorry, I didn't mean t—"

"I get it," Connor said, cutting him off before he could go any further "I'll do what I can but I'm not making any promises. Especially with Tristan around. I know he liked you both together but after today, I think that's changed."

He gave Ross a small smile before turning to Rydel "I better get back to the hotel. I'll see you later." he said before leaving.

Rydel nodded, letting him out of the front door.

Riker stood by Ross closely, still confused "Alright. Explain to me now what the heck is going on."

* * *

**That didn't get any better than the previous chapter. Oh well. **

**OH! & you know that plot twist thing I was talking about a couple of chapters ago? Yeah, I'm doing it now bc the people who I asked about it said yeah to do it. So. Don't blame me for your pain, blame them for saying yes to it. Okay? Brilliant. Haha. Jk. Jk.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**YAY an update during the week. Going to be 100% honest here. Did NOT think that was going to happen. Haha. Oh well, it just means we're getting closer and closer to THE chapter. Hopefully by Sunday we should be at that chapter. :D**

**Also, check out the cover photo of this story! It's amazing! I love it! MY friend Olivia made it cx you should follow her on Twitter (ItsOliviaR5). & me whilst you're at it ;) (ashtonsbradR5)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song English Love Affair by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**20 Days**

James sighed heavily, walking into the practice room where he got the attention of Tristan and Connor. They both turned to him, Connor sighed and Tristan rolled his eyes – knowing what that meant.

After they left the USA, the day after Ross and Brad broke up, things kind of took a depressing turn for everyone. Barely anybody was happy any more because Rydel, Ellington, Rocky, Riker and Ryland were trying to make Ross happy and cheer him up about the whole thing as he still felt guilty and heartbroken over the same thing, and that made them unhappy. Tristan, Connor and James were doing pretty much the exact same, except James a little bit less because he and Brad still weren't talking as much.

But you know when it got out about Ross and Brad, and then Brad slowly started going downhill where he wouldn't do anything any more, he wouldn't smile, he'd either be unhappy or cry and then he started making himself sick? Yeah. That got worse for him ever since they broke up. In the past week it's become a daily thing.

It was clear to everyone how miserable the pair were without each other, even the fans could tell when word got out about them breaking up. Sure some were happy they did, some were sad and some weren't bothered. But they did notice and start to feel bad and sorry for them both. Everyone basically felt sorry for them both.

The worst thing about it for Ross is that he had nobody he felt comfortable talking to any more to let it off his chest about. That person was Laura and now he can't talk to her about this whole thing because she's dead. Well, he can talk to her but she won't respond. Gravestones can't talk. It seems ever since Ross and Brad broke up he had been paying more visits to Laura's grave. One week he went every day. Now he goes every other day.

Tristan shook his head "I'm sorry but, he needs help," Tristan said, not really wanting to admit it but Connor and James agreed with him in some way "he can't keep doing this to himself! And he's doing it because of that fucking ass hole!" he said, raising his voice and getting frustrated.

"Calm down Tristan," Connor said quietly, and holding a sleeping Tyler at the same time "you don't want Brad to hear you and Tyler's asleep. So shush."

"Sorry," Tristan lowered his voice.

"We can't help it," James said, talking but at a quiet level so Brad couldn't hear them from the next room "he's just... depressed, or something like that. Why else would he be acting this way all the time?" James asked "I think we need to at least try and help him. Or take him to the hospital. Maybe they can help him."

"That sounds like a good idea... but I don't think hospital's help with depression, James." Connor said, sitting down on a chair with Tyler.

James shrugged "Well, it's not just depression. Especially if he's harming himself. I mean, I know it's not cutting self-harm, but still. He won't go out any more, he keeps making himself sick because he won't eat anything as well as drink. All he wants to do is lay in bed all the time." he said, sounding frustrated. He was really frustrated at how his best friend wasn't acting like his best friend any more.

It was like he was a completely different person.

Tristan rubbed his hands together slowly "Well, I was talking to Natalie the other day," Tristan said, Natalie is Brad's older sister "and... she doesn't like how he's treating himself, and she said the same thing as you, James. I think his parents agreed too. They said something about booking him an appointment at the hospital today, but he refused to go. Hence why he's here. He shouldn't be here right now."

Connor scoffed "Then force him. He's not helping himself. He needs to get better. Especially when we go back to America with all the travelling. Not to mention where R5 is well known, so no doubt he will probably see his face every where he turns and that'll make him worse."

Tristan turned to James "You take him," Tristan said, James raised his eye brows at him "you're the strongest out of us all, and lets face it, it doesn't take a lot to grab Brad and carry him does it?" he asked, James shook his head "besides, I think it's time you two got back into talking as best friends again."

As James went to go protest about that, Brad walked into the practice room looking like hell as usual. He went to go over to his guitar, but Tristan stopped him. "Hey," Tristan said, getting in his way and putting his hands on his shoulder's "um... a little birdy told me you have to be somewhere today."

Brad shook his head, being confused "No I don't..."

"Don't lie."

Brad sighed and rolled his eyes "I'm fine. I'm not depressed!" he said loudly, pushing Tristan out of his way. He knew that they weren't saying he was depressed, but they were thinking it. Why else would they want him to go to the hospital for? He is not depressed.

"Look, Brad," Tristan said, grabbing hold of him gently "it's not that you're depressed, it's just... the way you're treating yourself. We're worried. It's not right. It's not... you. And we're not saying it's over Ross, but ever since people found out about you both dating—well, when you dated – you started acting like this too. I mean... it's been a month now, maybe a little bit longer... this 'depression' should have only lasted a week or so."

"I'm. Not. Depressed." Brad protested, snapping. He was really fed up of people assuming this. Yes, he felt down, sadder and sicker when he and Ross broke up – but it doesn't mean he's depressed. It's not like he's in the corner of the room sawing his wrists off with a blade. He's just not motivated to do stuff recently.

Tristan rolled his eyes "Enough, Brad. James is taking you to the hospital – and I don't care if you have _any_ sort of protests, you're going. Not for yourself, but for us, your sister and your parents because they're worried about you too," Tristan sighed "please? We just want to see the old you again..." he said sadly.

Brad looked down a little bit, feeling sadder himself. He looked back at Tristan and nodded with a small smile "Alright."

James slid on his coat and took out his car keys "Right then, lets go." he motioned for the door.

Brad glanced over to him and to Tristan before making his way over to the door. Tristan and Connor both watched as they left together, hoping inside that not only that this might help Brad but they both might actually come back as friends again.

Rydel put her head round the door of Ross's room, seeing him laid on his bed with his back facing the door. She sighed and walked over to the bed slowly "Ross?" Rydel asked, knowing he was awake.

He ignored her.

She went round to the side of the bed he was facing, and saw that he looked a complete wreck. His hair was a mess and his eyes were puffy from crying or for the fact he was about to cry again. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his side gently "Do you want to get out of bed today?" She asked and he shook his head "please? Do something? Not even come downstairs for something to eat?"

"No. I'm not hungry." He said, completely emotionless.

"You have to eat Ross, please. For me?" Rydel asked, he stayed silent. She sighed "Look, I'm going out in about half an hour to go get some stuff, I'm bringing Matthew with me. Will you come with me? I won't be able to carry stuff and push a pushchair at the same time..."

Ross looked at Rydel, debating about it in his mind. "Why don't you ask Rocky or Riker?"

"Because I don't want them to come with me, I want you to." She said with a small smile.

They stayed silent for a moment whilst Ross thought about it in his mind. He shook his head again and looked away from Rydel.

Rydel frowned and just nodded "Alright then." She got up from the bed and left the room, taking glances back at Ross as she done so.

She hated seeing him like this. This had been almost an exact same routine ever since he and Brad broke up, and honestly it was breaking her too.

She had a phone call with Connor the other day and he was telling her everything about Brad and how he's doing, which is pretty much the exact same thing as Ross. It sucked so much.

Rydel went back into her room and picked up her phone from the side, shutting her bedroom door.

Connor sat in the practice room on his own. James and Brad were still at the hospital, and they had been for hours. He's left a couple of messages and calls on both their phones but none of them were replying. He didn't think that sorting out a form of depression could take so long at a hospital.

Unless there was some sort of emergency at the hospital that delayed all the appointments.

Still, they went at like 2 and now it's almost 7.

As Connor went to go call one of them again, Rydel's number came up on his phone. "Hey," He answered "what's wrong?" He asked.

Rydel sighed, being laid on her bed "I'm just fed up. I tried to get Ross to come out with me, but he won't," Rydel said, making Connor sigh over the phone too "I hate seeing him like this."

Connor wiped his hand with his face, starting to feel slightly fed up and sad too "Yeah, I know. I hate seeing Brad the way he is. But James has took him to the hospital today because we're getting really worried about him," he looked over to the door of the practice room as he could have sworn he heard Brad and James's voices shouting at each other from outside of it. He shook his head "I think they're back now... I thought I heard them outside."

"We need to do something," Rydel said, sitting up on her bed "they need to see each other again."

Connor shrugged "Well, it's obvious they still love each other," Connor said, easing Rydel into an idea that was slowly coming into his mind "maybe we should try and get them back together." He suggested.

"I don't care as long as they're happy. It's torture seeing them like this, Connor," Her voice broke and she dropped her head, rubbing her eyes. She lifted her head up when she had a rise of suspicion "Why? What do you have planned?"

Connor looked up at the ceiling, being unsure as to if Rydel was going to be sneaky and cunning like this "Maybe... er... We could trick them into meeting up with each other somewhere? Then get them to talk and I'm sure if we leave them they'll find their way back to dating each other."

Rydel smiled, as that idea sounded like a good one to her - but at the same time she had the feeling it could fail. "Oh... Well, I'm sure we can arrange for something to happen."

"We get back in America soon, something like... 15, 16 days. Maybe when we get there we should leave them for about 3 or 4 days, then get them to meet. If that makes sense?"

Rydel nodded "Yeah, it makes sense. But where would they meet?"

Connor shrugged "I don't know. Somewhere they both know and won't suspect anything? Where does Ross go on a regular basis?"

"Lately? The graveyard," Rydel said, making Connor silent over the phone "to see Laura."

Connor breathed in relief, as for a moment he thought Ross was starting to lose it. "Yeah, some how Brad wouldn't appreciate me taking him to a graveyard. Maybe if he was dead then he wouldn't mind." He joked.

Rydel thought about it for a moment, trying to come up with places. There were so many. The park, a cafe, the street, the diner.

"The diner," Rydel said "Ross always goes there and talks to some girl called Sally! He wouldn't suspect a thing! Would Brad?"

"Eh, I'm sure if I give him a good enough reason for going there he won't."

Rydel smiled, having a good feeling about this "Alright, the diner it is."

Connor was smiling at how this was going to work out, but frowned as a sudden bad feeling came over him. Rydel noticed it had gone silent on the other end of the phone so her smile slowly dropped too "Connor?"

Connor went to go respond but the practice door room swung open, crashing off the wall due to Brad coming through it in some sort of... Rage? No it wasn't rage because it looked like he was crying. Brad stormed through the room and went over to another door that led into the bathroom, slamming it behind him.

Rydel heard this on the other side of the phone "What was that?" She asked.

"Brad," Connor looked over to the bathroom door when something caught his eye by the other door that fell out of Brad's pocket when he came through it "Listen Rydel, I'll call you later because it looks like it's just kicked off and not in a good way."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." She said.

Connor hung up "Hey, Brad, you dropped something!" He called, walking over to the piece of paper.

As he walked over to it, James walked through the door looking around where he also saw the piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up off the floor before Connor could. "What's wrong with him?" Connor asked.

James shook his head, putting the piece of paper in his pocket "Nothing. Doesn't matter. He's er... Just upset because he had to go to the hospital." He made his way over to the bathroom door.

Connor turned around and faced James "Was it depression?" Connor asked.

"What?" James asked, sounding confused. He then replayed over what Connor had just said in his head "Oh! Yeah, sure. That's why he's upset... Let's just say... He was NOT expecting it."

Connor laughed "So he really thought he was fine?" Connor asked and James nodded. Connor shrugged "I guess that's depression for you. You don't want to believe you're depressed and get help for it," Connor said. He noticed how James was fidgeting with his hands nervously, in some sort of worry. "What's wrong?" Connor asked.

James shook his head "I-it's... it's nothing. It's just Brad... I don't know what to do," he said, staring out into space with the blankest expression ever. All he wanted to do was help his friend and he didn't know how. This isn't something he's use to or expected. Ever. "I want to help him so bad. But I can't. I don't know what to do. And he's probably in there having some sort of a break down all because he's—yeah." he ran his hands through his hair after wiping his face.

Connor nodded "Yeah. Sometimes hate and harsh break-ups can really make you depressed. I know, I went through a harsh break-up like that but neither of us hit each other. It was horrible. I was in Brad's state for weeks, 2 at the most. But I wasn't as bad as him. I got over it. It doesn't seem like he can. I wish I could help him like I helped myself, it's not fair that he has to go through what I went through."

James sighed, still staring out into space "Your damn right it's not."

Connor frowned, nudging him in the arm gently "He'll be okay. All he needs is his friends around him to make him feel better and he'll be back to the Brad we all know and love before we know it." He said, reassuring him.

James gave him a small, sad smile "Don't be so sure of that." He said quietly.

"James, it's depression. As long as he has the right people surrounding him, he'll get better in no time, I promise." Connor reassured again with a small smile and James nodded. "Anyway," Connor said, going over to where Tyler was in his car seat "I better go because I don't think Tyler can cope being around here any longer with all the loud noises, so I guess I'll see you later." he lifted up the car seat.

"See ya."

Connor went to go leave but stopped when he got to the door "Oh! What was that piece of paper on the floor?" Connor asked as James went to go into the bathroom where Brad was "is it Brad's? Cos I could have sworn it fell out of his pocket."

James nodded "Yeah, it's his."

"What is it?"

"Just a prescription," James said "you know, people with depression do tend to need medication as well as good friends."

Connor rolled his eyes, knowing James was mocking him about what he said about needing friends when you have depression "Well, I'm passing the pharmacy on my way home in the car, do you want me to go pick it up?"

James shook his head "Er, no. I'll go pick it up when I drop Brad home. Thanks for offering though. I'll see you tomorrow or something."

Connor nodded "Yeah, see ya. Tell Brad I'll call him later?" Connor asked, James nodded before Connor left through the door.

James sighed and shut his eyes as Connor left the practice room. He rubbed his face again and opened up the door of the bathroom where he saw Brad curled up in a ball in the corner, crying his absolute eyes out. "Brad..." James said sympathetically. He shut the door and crouched beside him, bringing him into his arms for a hug and he held him. "It's alright. It'll be okay..."

Even though James was telling Brad that, he knew for a fact it was not going to be okay.

* * *

**Horray. More depressingness yay. I know how much you all love depressingness with my stories (sarcasm). But yeah. You all know it's going to get worse than this so yeah. Brilliant. **

**Thanks for watching!**

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**I know it seems like this story is moving along really really fast but I just wanna get it over and done with tbh. It's not like there were any important bits in between \o/**

**So yeah, enjoy this chapter and don't have too much of a panic attack over it :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song English Love Affair by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Virgin EMI & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**1 Day**

Brad laid in bed, wrapped up in the sheets of his hotel room. Possibly feeling more down than he had in the past 2 weeks. And he didn't even know why.

Well, he did know why. He just doesn't like thinking about it.

He was back in America in LA with the others now. They had gotten here 5 days ago. As soon as Connor got settled down in his hotel room he took Tyler back to Rydel and asked Brad to go with him but he said no – as he knew Connor was taking Tyler back to Rydel's house, and not some place random like the park or a cafe.

Besides from that all they had been doing were little mini radio tours in LA, interviews, a concert etc. Just the usual stuff really. Brad wasn't very talkative during it. Heck, he hasn't been very talkative for a very long while now and nobody can understand why. They're just taking it as it's one of the side effects of his depression, even though they have a feeling it's not.

Connor and Rydel were still putting together their plan to get Ross and Brad back together. They agreed to attempt to do it tomorrow as neither of the bands had anything important to do that day, and neither of them would suspect a thing on their day off. Would they? Then hopefully when Rydel and Connor get them in the same place at the same time together, they can sort things out and leave as that happy couple that they all know and love.

James slowly opened up the door to Brad's room and saw him lying in his bed. Ever since that day at the hospital, he and Brad have been getting closer and back to being as friends. At least he hopes they have. Otherwise James has been nice, supportive and caring for nothing. Though, he kind of has to be in this situation because some how he doesn't think it would help Brad in the slightest.

James sighed and came into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Brad, we're going downstairs for something to eat are you coming?" He asked.

"No."

James walked closer to the bed "I wasn't giving you an option."

"I don't care. I'm not hungry." Brad said, sounding fed up and not making any eye contact with James what so ever.

James frowned "You haven't been hungry for days now. C'mon you have to eat."

"I ate last night."

James rolled his eyes "Yeah, about a quarter of your dinner. Not even that. Come on, food is important for you," James said, trying to be supportive but all he wanted to do was rip his head off "Do I have to grab you by the hair and drag you downstairs and force feed you like a baby?" he asked. Brad lifted up his head from the pillow and sent a death glare to James. James shrugged. He'd do it if he had to do it. He didn't care.

James sighed and stomped his foot a little "C'mon, Brad. If you can't eat for yourself, then at least eat for—"

"Hey," Tristan said, coming through the door and cutting James off completely. He stood next to James and looked down at Brad, turning back to James "Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

James shook his head "Nope. I'm trying to get Brad to come downstairs and eat but he won't."

"I'm not hungry." Brad said flatly.

"I don't care if you're not hungry! You can't keep starving yourself," Tristan said, being as pissed as James except James was keeping it all in. "You'll waste away and eventually end up being just a skeleton. You won't have anything left on you."

Brad turned over in the bed with his back facing Tristan and James "Good. At least that way I'll be dead."

Tristan sighed putting his head in his hands. James just gave up completely right there and then. He didn't know what to do for his friend any more, he was clearly gone and broken.

As Tristan turned around to leave the room a phone started ringing. He turned around and went into his pocket "It's not my phone." he said, holding it.

"I don't have my phone." James said.

Both their heads immediately turned to Brad. Brad sat up in his bed, reaching for his phone that was on his bed side table. His phone was ringing. He went to go answer it straight away and looked at the caller ID and stopped. "What's wrong? Why aren't you answering it?" Tristan asked "who is it?"

Brad glanced over to Tristan and clicked the answer button reluctantly, putting the phone to his ear and he took a deep breath. "Ross..?" He asked in slight confusion as to why he was ringing him.

Tristan's mouth dropped open slightly and he went to go over to Brad to take his phone from him but James stood up and stopped him from doing it.

Ross froze when he answered. He didn't think he was actually going to answer, he thought Brad was going to ignore him or Tristan was going to answer and use every curse word under the sun at him. But no. He actually answered. "Uh... hi..." Ross said, managing to only get that out.

"Hang up." Tristan whispered.

Brad glanced over at Tristan and sent him a glare "What do you want?" Brad asked, not really knowing how to feel about Ross calling him. He missed him like crazy, but heck he never expected this. When Rydel has been at the hotel to bring Tyler to see Connor she'd talk to him and ask him if he wanted to see Ross again and if he still loved him, but Brad never really had an answer.

Same thing for Ross, when Rydel asked him them questions the other day he just avoided them. You know... Up until he over heard Rydel on the phone to Connor about how they were going to get them to meet up at the diner together, and by that point he realised what they were trying to do. Ross took a deep breath "I er... I need to talk to you." Ross said.

Tristan and James could only just hear Ross's voice on the other side of the phone. Brad looked at James and James looked at Tristan. James looked back at Brad and nodded. "I need to talk to you too. It's kind of important." Brad said.

"WHAT?!" Tristan asked, raising his voice. James slapped Tristan.

Brad glared at Tristan, but started to feel himself shake nervously "B-but... can I tell you now?" he asked.

"Um... no," Ross said, looking over to his bedroom door where he saw Riker stood there watching him. Riker was the one making sure he was doing this because he couldn't stand seeing Ross so miserable all the time. That way Rydel and Connor didn't have to do any sneaking around. "I was kind of wondering if we could talk in person..." Ross said, looking away from Riker.

"When?" Brad asked, nervously.

"Tomorrow?" Ross questioned "I mean, I'm not doing anything important... I heard Connor tell Rydel he wasn't either. So I'm assuming you guys have the day off..." he told him, letting a short silence fall over the phone "so... what do you say?" he asked after a short while.

Brad moved uneasily, getting up from the bed "I don't know..."

"Please?" Ross asked, begging slightly. He's never wanted to fix something more than anything in his entire life "we'll go somewhere, where we can't get disturbed. Like... the diner?"

Brad rolled his eyes "I should have known you'd pick there," Brad said, making Ross let out a soft laugh. He looked at James and Tristan, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable "Still... I don't think it's a good idea."

Ross sighed "Brad... c'mon, please? I'm sorry. I made a mistake okay. Please come. Then we can talk about what I wanna talk about and whatever you want to talk about to me. And if you're still not happy with me after we talk, then fine. We never have to see each other again. Okay?" he asked.

"I'd love to never see you again, but unfortunately that's never going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Ross asked, confused.

Brad paused for a while "Rydel and Connor."

"Oh, yeah..." Ross said. He looked down and back up again. "So... what do you say? Are we going to meet or not?" he asked.

Brad again looked back to Tristan and James. Tristan was shaking his head, telling him no, whereas James looked like he was debating about it in his mind. He ran his hand through his hair before walking up close to Brad, which confused him. James grabbed hold of the phone in Brad's hand and took it off him, putting the phone to his ear "Ross," James said "it's James..."

"Hi..." Ross said flatly.

"Tomorrow? At the diner?" James asked "You want Brad to meet you there so you can both talk?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay. I'll make sure he's there. Bye." James hung up, seeing the look he was getting from Brad. James rolled his eyes "Oh, c'mon, you've got to face him sooner or later."

Then it was Brad's turn to roll his eyes. "Still!" Tristan said "you can't force him to go meet someone he doesn't want too! I won't let it happen after what he did!"

"Oh please, Tristan! He didn't mean to do it!" James said, raising his voice at him "He was angry! You're telling me that if you were dating a girl and you found out she and her best friend kissed, you wouldn't be pissed?" James asked, Tristan fell silent "exactly," he turned back to Brad "are you going to go?" James asked.

"Well I'm gonna have to now!" Brad said, his voice raised slightly in annoyance. He didn't want to go, but he knew he had to go and meet him and talk.

"No you don't." Tristan said.

"I am," Brad said, getting his coat "your not my Dad and your certainly not my brother. You can't tell me what to do." he slid on his coat.

"After what he did?!" Tristan asked.

"Like James said! He didn't mean it! He was angry!"

"ALRIGHT!" James shouted over Brad and Tristan's loud voices arguing. "You, don't stress yourself out," James said to Brad "and you. Shut up." James turned to Tristan.

Tristan felt so frustrated. He loved Brad like a brother, hence why he didn't want him to go back to Ross only for him to turn around and hurt him again – like he knows will happen. "Brad, I swear to god... If you meet up with him and go back to him I will hate you."

Brad shrugged after a long, tense silence "Guess you're gonna hate me then." he quickly turned around and went to his door.

"Oh, now where are you going?!"

"For a walk!" he yelled, slamming the hotel door behind him.

Ross hung up the phone and slowly got up off his bed, turning round to face Riker. Riker had his hands together, looking at Ross hopefully "And..?" Riker asked.

Ross nodded "He's... he's gonna come meet me at the diner tomorrow." he said with a small smile.

Riker smiled with relief and kept it on his face "Thank god for that! I didn't know how much longer I could take seeing you so sad," Riker said, Ross nodded seeming happy then before, playing with his phone in his hands "just be careful tomorrow, yeah?" he asked.

Ross nodded again "Yeah, will do."

Riker left the room, smiling at Ross. Ross smiled to himself and dropped back onto his bed, feeling happier and more at peace with the world than he did before.

Tomorrow could quite possibly be a good day for him.

**0 Days**

James walked out the door of the hotel they were staying in, twisting and turning his head looking for Brad. He had been into his hotel room fifteen minutes ago and he was there, but then he went in a couple of minutes ago and he was gone. So he assumed Brad either came out here for some fresh air or he's made his way to the diner. If he's began to make his way to the diner already, that's a shame because James wanted to make sure he was okay with going still.

He scanned everything outside. Passing cars, a couple of parked taxi's, people walking by, people sitting on bench's. Everything was so calm and peaceful today. Still, he could not see any sign of the familiar curly, brown haired boy.

That was until he looked at the steps and saw the back of Brad's turquoise plaid shirt. He was sat on the steps leading up to the hotel. James walked down them until he got halfway, which was where Brad was sitting, and sat next to him a step up from him. "Hey," James said, Brad turned to him "how come you're out here? I thought you'd gone."

Brad shrugged "I was just getting some fresh air. I felt a little bit sick. I still do now to be honest."

"Well, that's what you get for not eating properly." James said with a small shrug. Brad let out a soft laugh and turned away from him.

They let a small silence fall over them. James played with his hands nervously "So... er... when are you going to the diner?" James asked.

"I don't know..." Brad said, looking up at the sky "I don't think I want to go any more."

James gave him a suspicious look "Why?" he asked, again Brad shrugged "is it because of what Tristan said last night? About hating you if you go back to Ross? Because if so, I have never heard the most stupidest excuse in my entire life. Tristan cannot tell you what you can and can't do and where you can and can't go. You don't necessarily have to get back with Ross, you can go meet him, talk to him about stuff and both leave the diner as friends again. Not as boyfriends. As friends." James explained to him.

Brad shrugged "Yeah... something like that. That's not the only reason I don't want to go meet him." he said with a sigh, beginning to subtly stroke his face.

Even though he was trying to be subtle, James caught him rubbing the side of his face gently and he rolled his eyes "He's not gonna hit you again," James said "he was angry. Even if he does get angry in the diner, I don't think he is going to do it where people are watching him. I know Ross is stupid, but he's not _that_ stupid."

Brad let out a small laugh, dropping his hand back down onto his knee. He shook his head, letting his smile drop "No, it's not that. That's the thing I'm least worried about. It's just what he's going to say really, and what'll happen. You know what I mean?" he asked, James nodded. He sighed "Maybe I should just stay here and not go. I'd be better off without him anyway, wouldn't I? I'd get to be friends with you again without him being paranoid or scared of anything happening and Tristan won't hate me," he said, his voice cracking as he thought of the good things about not getting back together with Ross.

James frowned, seeing it was clear on Brad's face that he was upset that these were the things holding him back from going to meet up with Ross and getting back with him. He hated the fact that he was one of the reasons too. Brad took a deep breath, forcing a smile on his face "And it's not like when Connor meets Rydel at her house to look after Tyler that I have to go with him. Do I?" Brad asked. He leaned back on the steps a little bit "I mean, why would I need someone who made me feel the happiest I ever have done in my life? Those type of people don't stay in your life forever. Do they? Don't get me wrong, you, Connor and Tris make me happy... but he made me a different kind of happy... and safe too... like really... really safe..." he started trailing off, going into some sort of day dream. He shook his head "But, no. He ruined it," Brad said, trying to convince himself of that "he ruined the relationship by being paranoid and hitting me. Other wise, I would go back to him. But no. It's over and done with now. I don't need him any more."

James sighed, moving his eyes up and down Brad slowly. He had an emotionless facial expression, feeling quite depressed himself by what Brad had told him.

"Go to him." James said.

Brad turned his head to James in surprised "What?"

"Just... go to him, Brad," James said, his eyes crinkled a little bit "he makes you happy, and you're still in love with him. You've just proved that right there by what you said. And you do need him, Brad. You need him more than anything right now."

Brad blinked a couple of times "Are—are you sure?" Brad asked, James nodded "w-what about you? What about Tristan?" he asked.

"Tristan can go shove his attitude about it up his arse. He can't tell you who you can and can't love or be with. It's not his choice it's yours. He loved you guys together at one point and I'm pretty sure if you both get back together today he'll build a bridge and get over it eventually. And if not, I'll help him build the bridge and then I'll dangle him off it until he does decide to get over it."

Brad smiled, beginning to laugh. James smiled "There we go!" he said, nudging him gently "I have been waiting to see that smile ever since you stopped smiling!" he told him, Brad kept on smiling even though he was trying not to "Now, get up, and go to him whilst you're still happy."

Brad let out a soft laugh, looking down at the floor with the smile on his face. He looked at James with a slight grin "You're the last person I thought would want me to get back with Ross."

James shrugged "Hey, once upon a time I would have wanted you to break-up. But then I realised you were happy together so I left you both alone. And believe it or not it was actually before I stupidly kissed you drunk when I had that realisation," James said, looking off in the distance thoughtfully which made Brad laugh again. James looked back at him "Seriously though, there's plenty of fish in the sea. I'll find someone else eventually, but until then... if your happy, then I'm happy. No matter who you're with or wherever you are."

"Thanks." Brad said, smiling.

James motioned his head towards one of the taxi's "Go on. One of them's for you. I ordered one so that you didn't bail out of doing this." James stood up from the step he was on and held out his hands, helping Brad up from the floor.

Brad took James' hands and got up from the floor, looking at him for a little while before wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly in a friendly way. James hugged back, but slightly confused at where the hug had came from. "Thanks for everything." Brad said.

James patted his back, having a smile on his face "No problem. Anything for a friend."

Brad pulled away from the hug "Anyway, I better get going."

James nodded "Yes you better, and I will see you later," James said, still smiling "hopefully you won't be coming back alone."

Brad shrugged "Maybe. Maybe not."

James pushed him gently "Just go." he said, having enough of Brad just standing there and wasting time when Ross is probably sat in the diner waiting for him.

"Alright, I'm going!" Brad said, laughing a little bit and slapping James' hands away from him. He made his way over to the taxi's with his arms folded across his stomach, mainly due to the nerves he was feeling about doing this. What if it all goes wrong and the friendship they could have had and saved gets ruined even more than their relationship did?

James watched from where he stood as Brad went over to find the taxi James had got from him. He still smiled watching as he went over, but it slowly dropped "Hey, Brad!" James called.

Brad stopped walking and turned around to face James.

"Good luck." James said to him with a nod.

Brad smiled back at him with a small nod before continuing to the taxi. He quickly asked the taxi driver if it was going to the diner and he said yes, so he quickly opened up the door and jumped into the back seat.

James sighed, watching as the taxi drove off in it. He smiled a little, being glad to finally see Brad happy again. It's all he's been wanting for this past month with what he's been going through. Heck, it's what everyone's been wanting. To see him happy and smile again.

It was just a shame James was never going to see that again.

* * *

**All I'm going to say is that you might want to prepare your hearts for the next couple of chapters... If all goes well (as well as it can go really lol) THE chapter should be over and done with by Monday... So good luck.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Oh & have you guys watched The Vamps new music video of "Oh Cecilia" it reminded me of Pass Me By a little bit. Idk. Did it remind you of it? If you haven't watched it, go watch it now and tell me what you think :)**

_**5 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys sorry for the wait on the update! I'm trying to do my best with the ending to this story and the other things that are going to happen and idk I just want them to be perfect. It's not very often I write perfect things.**

**But anyway, enjoy this chapter as much as you can bc lets face it you all know what's coming :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song English Love Affair by 5 Seconds of Summer! All rights go to Hollywood, Virgin EMI & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Ellington sat on his couch, playing with his hands nervously. He and Kelly were finally okay again and they had been for a while now. It was just now that the guilt of fooling around with Rocky, in spite of her saying that they can't be around each other after what happened in London, decided it wanted to make him feel bad about himself and make him want to come clean to Kelly.

Even though he had already basically ended them fooling around a week ago.

He told Rocky everything that he felt and Rocky, being the nice and understanding friend, was totally cool with it and went back to doing what he was doing before Ellington told him that. Of course, his and Rocky's friendship has had a bit of a dent in it since.

As Ellington waited on the couch for Kelly coming round, he heard his phone ringing. He crossed his fingers and began to hope that was Kelly telling him she can't come round any more. He picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID.

_Ross_

Why's Ross calling him?

Ellington went to go click the answer button but got distracted by someone knocking on the door. He clicked the reject button and threw his phone back onto the table.

He walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Kelly stood there. She didn't look too happy, she looked like she had been told by someone else about him and Rocky but he knew she couldn't have. Because the only other person who knew about him and Rocky was Riker but he chose to forget that he knew. Ellington stepped out the way of the door and let her in. "Is everything okay?" Ellington asked shutting the door, knowing for a fact that everything was not going to be okay by the time she left here.

Kelly nodded, having her arms folded across her chest. She spun round and faced him "Yeah, fine. It's just the last time you called me over to talk, you told me something I didn't want to hear or expected." Kelly said, hinting about what happened in London. Which was almost two years ago.

"Yeah, but I have called you over about other things as well," Ellington said, walking over to her and sitting her down on the couch "I love you, know that."

Kelly groaned "What have you done?" Kelly asked.

Ellington scratched the back of his neck nervously "Do you remember when you told me that I have to stay away from Rocky if I want you to trust me?" he asked, and Kelly nodded "well, I did ignore him... ignored him for a long while, but then he started to get fed up of me ignoring me so I told him why and he thought it was pretty stupid."

Kelly nodded, following "Right okay. Understandable. I mean, now that I look back I see how it was pretty stupid of me to do that. I can't tell you who you can and can't be friends with. Like you said, you don't do it to me so I shouldn't do it to you."

She was making him feel even more guilty. By being nice. He sighed "Yeah, that's fine. I get it. But I need to tell you something. I was pretty pissed when you told me that, and annoyed. I kept it inside though for a long time. But then I did something stupid that I shouldn't have."

Kelly looked at him suspiciously "What did you do..?" she asked suspiciously.

Ellington took a deep breath and went to go tell her, but again he was saved by his phone ringing. He sighed heavily and picked it up. "Who is it?" She asked, seeing Ellington seemed fed up by his phone ringing.

"Ross. This is the second time he's called me. I don't know what for though. He never calls unless I know he is."

"Well it might be something important. Answer it."

Brad sat in the taxi, watching out the window as they were coming up the road where the diner was. Ross was already there, as he had texted Brad five minutes ago telling him he was if Brad was still coming. Brad didn't bother to reply. He felt too sick. Though, he hadn't had anything to eat this morning and the fact that this taxi driver is an absolute lunatic at driving is not helping his stomach and his urge to throw up all the contents in it.

He wasn't even paying attention to anything, really. He paid that much attention that it took at least seven times for the taxi driver to catch his attention, letting him know that he was here. At the diner. Brad shook his head "Sorry." he went into his pocket and gave him some money "thanks." he pushed the door open and got out of the car, facing the diner.

It didn't look too busy inside. Or outside. Inside it looked like there was only a few people and on the outside there was an old-ish couple sat outside and some shifty looking man. Was it weird the shifty looking man looked familiar to him? Maybe he's seen him somewhere before? In the street? Somewhere on TV? He doesn't know.

Also, he felt he had been looking over at the man for a little bit too long because the man noticed. So Brad quickly looked away and made his way over to the door, still feeling the man's eyes on him. That was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Like really, _really_ uncomfortable that he hoped he didn't run or bump into him coming out of the diner when he was done here.

"What's wrong with your face?"

Ross looked over to Sally who had sat opposite him in the booth. He shook his head "Nothing. I'm er... I'm just waiting for someone. Is that okay?" he asked, with a slight attitude.

Sally's eyes widened and she looked away "Alright, sorry I asked," She stood up and started making her way back behind the counter "I was only trying to be friendly."

Ross went to go respond to that but he heard the door open to the diner and he looked over to it, Sally did too. That was when Brad came in. Sally looked back over to Ross, where everything now made sense to her. She decided to leave them both alone without interfering. Except for the occasional eavesdropping. After all, Ross is bound to tell her everything afterwards right?

Brad walked away from the door and over to the table where Ross was. There wasn't a lot of people inside. Someone by them self, two people together and some woman with her child. Ross smiled at him a little as he stood at the end of the table "D-do you wanna sit down?" Ross asked, moving up in case he wanted to sit next to him.

Instead Brad sat opposite him. Ross noticed that he looked nervous and a little bit shaky, which he thought was weird considering there's nothing for him to be nervous about. "Are you alright?" Ross asked, Brad nodded "are you sure? Because... you look kind of nervous."

Brad shrugged "I suppose I am."

"And no offence, but you kind of look like shit."

"Thanks." Brad said sarcastically. He shook his head "No. There's some guy outside, he looks really shifty and I looked at him for a little bit too long because he noticed and he wouldn't stop looking at me as I came into the diner, it scared me a little bit."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Ross said, shrugging like it was nothing "people get like that when others stare at them. They feel the need to stare the other person out and this is not relevant to why we are both sat here."

Brad shook his head, moving about in the seat a little bit and trying to get comfortable. For some reason he wasn't feeling very comfortable. For more reasons than one. He felt nervous butterflies in his stomach to the point where he could actually be sick all over the table. Again, Ross noticed "Are you sure you're okay?" Ross asked, Brad nodded again "Um... well... do you wanna go first with what you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

Brad went to go say 'yes' but stopped. He shook his head, dropping his hands down from the table and onto his lap "N-no. You need to go first."

Ross didn't have a problem with that, he'd rather get it over and done with "Okay. But... why?" Ross asked.

"Because what I want to tell you might have an affect on what you want to tell me. So I'd rather hear what you want to really say and what you really feel before I go ahead and tell you what I wanna tell you."

Ross nodded, being unsure as to why anything would have an affect on what he wanted to say. Instead of going off topic and thinking about it, he went straight into what he wanted to say "I'm sorry for what I did to you," Ross said, seeing Sally out of the corner of his eye at the bar watching them and trying to serve people at the same time "I didn't mean too. I was just... angry, and I was trying to leave before I did something I regretted... and obviously I did. I actually did two things I regret that day."

Brad sighed, resting his arms on the table. He still felt shaky and nervous. He understood why he was. Heck, anybody in his place would be nervous – even more than that. "I could tell you were angry, and I shouldn't have tried to get you to stay. I should have just let you go and let you cool off," Brad said, trying not to let Ross take most of the blame for it. But in all fairness, if Ross had acted like an actual human being about it then they wouldn't be sat here. They'd be happy and some place else. "But, I'm not taking half the blame for it. It was a dickish move, and any other person that I know would have reacted in a way that wouldn't have ended the way it did."

Ross rolled his eyes, suddenly seeing how this wasn't going to be easy. "I understand that I shouldn't have hit you, but like I said... anger. It gets the better of me. Plus, you'd have acted the same way if it was the other way around, minus the hitting bit." _Because lets face it you're not tall enough _Ross finished off in his head, but right now wasn't the time for jokes like that. Normally Brad would be okay with it, laugh and then insult him back. But not today.

"No I wouldn't have!" Brad said, getting frustrated. He raised his voice a little bit, making it bring accidental attention to them both. Soon enough the people who were looking, looked away. Brad lowered his voice, leaning across the table a little bit so nobody could hear and Ross did the same "I told you this before but you weren't listening. You were too busy making up stupid scenarios in you're head and blowing it way out of proportion. I. Did. Not. Kiss. Him. Back. I pushed him away after I froze because I didn't know what to do. It was a little bit of a shock you know. But hey, I'm kinda getting use to shocks lately where I don't know what to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ross asked, confused.

Brad shook his head and sat up straight, rubbing his eyes "Never mind."

"Are you gonna cry?" Ross asked, as he could have sworn he saw tears forming in Brad's eyes. Brad shook his head and quickly hid his face into his hands and Ross felt his heart do something funny. He didn't like seeing Brad cry or be upset, especially since somehow it always ends up being because of Ross. He slowly got up from where he sat in the booth and reluctantly sat down next to Brad, scared in case he pushed him away. He scooched closer to him "Look at me..." Ross said softly, Brad shook his head "Brad, look at me."

Brad turned his head and looked at Ross sat beside him. Ross sighed and shut his eyes, seeing him on the verge of tears. He had completely ruined him. It was bad enough Brad was already close to breaking before they broke up and by Ross hitting him and walking out on him might have just broke him completely. After all, he does tend to over hear Rydel and Connor's conversation on the phone in the hope they mention Brad and how he's doing.

Ross put his arm gently around him but Brad pushed him away "Don't touch me."

Sally couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the way Brad pushed Ross away from him it didn't look like it was going so good.

Ross sighed "Please. All I wanna do is fix things and go back to how things use to be. I don't want to fight with you any more let alone not be able to talk to you."

Brad shrugged "That's you're own fault not mine," Brad said, Ross went to go say something "don't. You said that you were thinking of ending things before we did break up, all because of the stupid hate and so I wouldn't get it any more. So don't you dare say you love me and that you want to get back together because if you loved me as much as you always claimed too, then that wouldn't have dared crossed your mind – regardless of how much you loved me. I tried fighting for you I did, but what did I get in return? A punch in the face and a black eye for about a week that everyone was questioning. I should have told people the truth and that you punched me but no. I told them I hit myself in the face with a door in a rage when we broke up because I didn't want you to get any more of a bad image. Why? Because I still cared. I still do."

"I know, I'm sorry. It was a stupid thought, I don't know why I thought it but I never meant it, I swear!" Ross said, trying to convince him "I get it... okay. I get that you might not want to get back together, but I do. I love you okay. I love you so much that I actually hurts and—"

"Move." Brad said, looking like he was about to pounce.

"What?"

"I'm gonna be sick, move."

Ross scoffed "No, you're trying to get out of this conversation."

"No, seriously, Ross. Unless you want my sick all over you, get the fuck out of the way."

Ross would have stayed put, but he saw how pale Brad looked so he moved out of the way, letting Brad climb over him and run into the bathroom. Again, Ross sighed heavily at how he was still harming himself. Though, depression does do that to you. He also heard Connor tell Rydel that over the phone, that he has depression. Ross faced the bar where Sally motioned her head towards the bathroom. "What?" Ross asked.

"Go." Sally whispered harshly, still nodding towards the door.

"Why?"

"Ross!"

"Alright, I'm going!" Ross said, holding his hands up in the air in defeat and quickly making a break for the bathroom. Sally scared him. She scared him a lot. Especially in times like these.

He went into the bathroom and found Brad hanging over one of the toilets in the stalls, throwing up. Ross went over and crouched beside him, rubbing his back gently until he was done. "Jesus fucking Christ, Brad. Have something to eat," Ross said after he was done, and being able to feel his thinness "you can't keep starving yourself because of your depression. It won't help. Once upon a time you actually had meat on your bones, and now you're like a sack of sticks."

Brad coughed, wiping his mouth "Thanks."

"Are you done?" Ross asked.

"I think so," Brad nodded "I might hang around for a bit just in case." he said, sitting down on the floor against the wall.

Ross knelt down in front of Brad closely "Do you want me to go get you something to eat from the bar?" Ross asked, Brad shook his head "for god sake Brad—!"

"Oh, fuck off Ross. I'll eat when I want to. I don't want anything right now, I'm fine."

"You are not fine at all!" Ross protested "you're sick, throwing up, thin to the point where I could actually feel your rib cage and you have bags underneath your eyes that tell me you have not had a good nights sleep in a while," Ross said, making Brad shut up and look down "now, we'll hang back here for five minutes in case you do throw up, then we're going back out there, I'm going to get you something to eat and we'll talk a little bit more, and regardless if whether or not we're back together, I'm taking you back to your hotel or mine where you're going to sleep for more than an hour. Okay?"

Brad stared at Ross for a little while, debating in his mind. He was trying his hardest to be stubborn and to try not to get back together with him again, because he didn't want to be hurt again. But he couldn't get what James said to him out of his head about him still loving Ross a lot and needing him more than anything. And it was clear by the way Ross was acting around Brad that he still did love him a lot.

That was making it hard for Brad to be stubborn.

So he nodded "Okay."

Ross nodded in satisfaction "Good. Now come here." he said, pulling Brad by his arms and hugging him on the floor still, resting his chin on top of his head. Brad sighed and rested his head against Ross's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and feeling slightly light headed and tired. More tired than he ever had done in the past month.

What, was there something magical about Ross's chest that made him tired? Then if so he would love to use it as a pillow so he can actually get a decent nights sleep.

Riker sat at home on the couch all by himself, given that nobody wanted to spend any time with him. Not that he cared. He'd been to the graveyard today to visit Laura and bring her some flowers, so he wasn't really in the mood for Rocky's jokes, Ellington's sarcasm, Rydel's stress over the babies, Ross's sadness or Ryland doing whatever it is he does to annoy Riker.

Ross hadn't been to see Laura for a while now, that's why Riker thought he would go see her. For Ross. He knows he's at the diner with Brad right now, and he can't even text Ross to ask him how it's going because his phone died on him on the way back home. So currently it's upstairs on charge.

As he flicked through the channels, he heard the front door open and two voices. One of them sounded like Rydel's so the other one was obviously going to be Connor's. He switched off the TV and looked towards the living room door where Rydel and Connor came through with Matty and Tyler. "Oh hey, Riker. I didn't know you were home." Rydel said.

"Where else would I be?" Riker asked.

Rydel shrugged "Beats me. Have you seen Ross?" Rydel asked "we're trying to get him and Brad back together. We figured we'd start that plan today."

Riker smirked "Dude, Ross is already one step ahead of you," he said, making Rydel and Connor both confused "he's at the diner now with him. He heard you both talking over the phone about planning to get them back together today."

Rydel sighed, becoming disappointed that she couldn't have the satisfaction of saying she got them back together. "Damn it," she said "oh well. At least they'll be getting things sorted hopefully and Ross will return happily. Or maybe not at all. Actually, I hope he doesn't return cos that means they're back together and they've gone back to the hotel to er... catch up I guess."

Connor scrunched his face up in disgust "No. I don't want them to go back to the hotel. I don't wanna walk in on them 'catching up' the same way Tristan did."

Now it was Rydel's turn to look disgusted as well as Riker "No way! Eww!" She shuddered and turned to Riker "have you seen my phone? I left it here and now I want to call Ross and ask him how it's going with Brad."

Riker pointed to the coffee table. Rydel went over and picked up her phone, switching it on.

_Missed Calls:_

_Ross (3)_

Rydel furrowed her brow "Riker, have you had any missed calls from Ross?" Rydel asked.

"I don't know. My phones dead. Have you?"

Rydel nodded "Yeah... Three times... the last one I got was two minutes ago... and the first one was five minutes ago," She said, not liking how frequent the missed calls were. Her and Riker shared a suspicious glance "Do you think something's wrong?" she asked.

Riker sat up on the couch "I don't know... Should there be?" Riker asked "m-maybe he forgot something..." he said, trying to sound convinced that everything was okay. But he wasn't.

Rydel went to go respond but another phone started ringing. She turned around, hearing the noise coming from Connor's pocket. Connor went into his pocket and took out his phone, seeing a number he hadn't seen before but recognised. He looked at Rydel in confusion so Rydel walked over and took a look at the number popping up on the screen "That's Ross's number... why is he ringing you?" Rydel asked, starting to get panicked "answer it."

Connor clicked the answer button "Ross..?" Connor asked. Rydel and Riker watched nervously and suspiciously. "Yeah... it's me. Why are you crying? Are you okay? Are you still at the diner? Then... Then where are you..?" Connor asked in confusion "What do you mean you should have called me first? Please calm down, I can't understand what you're saying. Put Brad on the phone. W-what do you mean you can't put him on the phone..? Is everything okay?"

A few seconds after asking Ross that question, Rydel and Riker watched as Connor's face dropped from confusion to shock and worry as well as watching the colour drain from it in the space of 7 seconds.

This was not good.

* * *

**Lol you were all probably panicking through this chapter, waiting for it haha. But no. I decided to give you at least some Rad before the thing happens :) It's definitely the next one though... :) Along with a few other surprises that probably aren't so surprising, they just make this whole thing even more heart breaking than it already is.**

**Also, I have to remake the trailer for this story bc it got blocked so I'll let you all know when it's done & back up bc I have to make it from scratch again. Yay.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading & try to prepare yourself's for the next one ;)**

_**6 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Oh dear, we're actually here. I never thought in a million years we would get to this chapter, but here we are. Oh wow. **

**I don't know what to say except for, enjoy this chapter as best as you can.**

**Also, can you ALL review please? There's only 5 people reviewing and there's like 18 or 20 people following the story... I mean, we're basically at the end now, and I'd love to hear what you have to say. So yeah.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song "English Love Affair" by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Virgin EMI & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

_Sally rubbed her eyes, trying to process everything through her mind "So... is this it? End of the story now? Is that it for what you guys were talking about?" She asked._

_Ross shook his head "No... I'd say er... we're about 10 or 15 minutes away from when it happened. In real life anyway, but by me telling you it will only take me a couple of minutes." _

_Sally stared at Ross in confusion "I don't get it though. You were both so miserable. Brad wouldn't even speak nicely to you, at least from what I heard... how the hell did you both leave so happily?" She asked, really confused. If you were there witnessing what happened as they were talking, you'd understand._

_Ross scratched the back of his neck nervously, knowing Sally wasn't going to like what he did to make them leave so happily one bit. Sally gave him a suspicious look and her eyes widened when she thought she had figured it out in her mind "NO! You didn't..." _

"_Oh, but I did."_

After staying in the bathroom of the diner for about 5 minutes when they were almost 100 per cent sure Brad wasn't going to throw up any more they left and went and sat back in the booth they were sat in. Ross asked Sally to bring him out something to eat for Brad so he could start putting some meat back on his bones and stop being a sack of sticks.

When Sally brought out the food, Ross put it in front of Brad and stared at him, making sure he was eating it and not wasting it. Because if he keeps on not eating, one day he's going to collapse and die of hunger. He's surprised he hasn't already. Brad felt a little bit uncomfortable having Ross watch him whilst he ate, but it was the only time he was going to stare at him eating because Brad really does have no intention in seeing Ross again after today. No matter how much the other part of him is like: _"Lol no, you're getting back together with him. You need him."_

And right now, that part of him was starting to win.

Ross still sat next to Brad in the booth and continued talking to him. He wasn't sure Brad was paying attention though. "Are you even listening to me?" Ross asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Brad said, slowly putting the food into his mouth and avoiding all eye contact with Ross. That was the thing that was making him want to get back with him. By looking at him and his stupid blonde messy hair and his stupid hazel eyes. They just do things to you. He pushed the plate away from him and ran a hand through his hair "It's just... I understand where you're coming from. I know you're sorry and I get that. I accept that you're sorry, I just don't believe that you actually do love me still."

"And why's that?" Ross asked, a little annoyed that Brad was thinking that.

"I just think you're saying it because you feel sorry for me or something. Why else would you? You haven't bothered to make an effort with me in the past month, so why should I bother to make an effort with you now?"

Ross tried to keep himself calm. He did not know what had gotten into Brad with his little attitude, he didn't know if it was the depression talking or if he really did feel that way. After all, he did say before that he stilled cared about him – so obviously there is apart of Brad that wants to get back with Ross, he just needs to find a way to do that. "I'm saying it because I do love you. I always have and I always will. That's not going to change, no matter how much you're convinced I don't, and if you don't then fine, go ahead and think that," Ross said with a shrug that made it look like he didn't care, but he did really "but if you think I'm going to sit here and let you leave thinking that... then..." Ross laughed a little bit "oh dear, you've got another thing coming. Cos if that's the case, you won't be leaving at all."

Brad turned his head and looked at Ross who was giving him a smile and he shut his eyes with a sigh. He looked away from Ross and looked out the window, seeing where Ross's car was parked, that old couple outside he saw coming in and that shifty looking man still out there. "Ross," Brad said, looking out the window "does that man look familiar to you?" he asked.

"What man?" Ross asked.

"The one out there."

Ross looked out the window and over to the man Brad was talking about "Yeah... a little bit..." Ross shook his head "anyway, not relevant! Stop changing the god damn subject."

Brad sighed and sat back in the chair, turning his head to Ross. "You can go ahead and say that you don't love me," Ross said "but... I know that's not true because you said that you still did earlier basically, and I have a habit of overhearing Rydel and Connor's phone calls when they talk about you and Connor always says about how much you need me and how happier you would be if I was still around, and at first I didn't believe it... but after today and how you've been acting and with what you've said... I kinda do. Not that I'm trying to sound big headed or full of myself, but I thought I'd lay it out on the table."

"Why do you even listen in on their calls anyway?"

"Because, as I said before... I love you. A lot. And I wanted to make sure you were doing okay, but clearly you weren't and honestly that made me feel shitty, because I wanted nothing more than to make you feel okay but I couldn't do that because you weren't here in the USA and I wasn't over in England. So I had to hope that somehow and somehow James, Connor or Tristan would at least be there for you and cheer you up, but clearly they've tried and nothing's worked. Honestly, I wouldn't eavesdrop on people if I didn't care. It's not very often I do care about people this way either, and I just wish you could see that."

Brad sighed, looking Ross up and down. He felt his heart beating a little bit faster out of nerves, due to the fact he knew Ross was right but he didn't want to admit it and no matter how much he's saying he never has to see Ross again... unfortunately... it's not going to be that easy. It would have been, but not any more. But that's a different story. A different story that Brad still has yet to tell Ross, but probably can't now because he's probably pissed off inside and is hiding it.

Ross looked hopeful as it looked like Brad was actually debating about it in his mind. Brad did think about it for a minute, to Brad it was obvious Ross was still in love with him and it was obvious Brad was still in love with Ross etc. He wanted to say yes and get back together with him, but there was an unsettling feeling in his stomach about this.

Brad shrugged "I-I don't know Ross... I'm still not convinced."

Ross sighed heavily, completely losing it now "Oh my god, Brad! Why can't you see or believe that I still love and care about you for?!" He asked, raising his voice slightly but not loud enough to draw attention, Brad shrugged. "Like, what the heck do I have to do to show you that I do love you? What? Do you want me to go stand outside and scream at the top of my lungs about how much I love you? Cos I will. I will go and do that right now if you want me to," Ross said, pointing to the door and Brad was a little taken back by Ross's sudden outburst "do you want me to go write it in the sky somehow? Go post it all over the internet for everyone to see? Tattoo it across my forehead in permanent marker?"

Sally smirked at the last one, hearing it from the bar which caused her to get a funny look off Ross and Brad. "Sorry." She said, looking down and pretending to do something with the notepad she had in her hand.

Ross turned back to face Brad "What? Are those options not good enough for you to show you? Do you want me to do something else?" Ross asked, starting to get cocky and sarcastic now and quite frankly it did not suit him what so ever "do you want me to do some big massive cheesy declaration of love? Should I get down on one knee and propose to you?" He asked more sarcastically than he had been speaking in the past couple of seconds.

Brad rolled his eyes and looked away from Ross, not being in the mood for his sarcastic attitude. He just wanted to leave and go back to the hotel.

"Wait a minute..." Ross said thoughtfully, and turning his head away from Brad.

Brad slowly turned his head to Ross "What..?" he asked, slightly suspicious.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea actually..."

"W-what? What doesn't?" Brad asked, sitting up straight in his seat.

"The thing I said about proposing. I like it. Lets do it."

"What." Brad said, not being quite sure he was hearing Ross correctly.

_Sally gasped, putting her hands over her mouth "Oh my god, no!" Sally said, feeling tears forming in her eyes "you did! You fucking asked him to marry you didn't you?" She asked, feeling horrified and slightly heartbroken._

_Seeing that Sally was on the verge of tears, made tears come back to Ross's eyes. He nodded "Yeah... I did, basically..."_

_Sally ran her hands through her hair and leaned on the table with her elbows, trying to process it through her head. She shook her head and sat back up straight "Ross, for the love of god, save my heart from breaking and tell me he said no." She said, her voice breaking in sadness. It wasn't because she didn't want Ross and Brad to get married, heck she was all for it._

_It was because of what happened after that what made her heart want to break._

_Ross stayed silent._

"_Ross! Tell me he said no! Please!"_

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Brad asked, not being able to process this through his mind. All that was going through his mind right now was that Ross is one crazy person.

Ross shook his head, having the sort of smile on his face that told Brad he was being serious "Nope. I'm being serious. Besides, I quite like the idea of spending the rest of my life with you. I don't know if you do. I mean, if you say yes I'm assuming you like that idea too. But if you say no, then fair enough."

Brad scoffed "Are you fucking insane?"

Ross shrugged "Eh, I have my moments. Don't think this is one of them."

"Oh my, God..." Brad mumbled, leaning on the table with his head in his arms. He sat back up and looked at Ross, squinting at him a little bit. He sighed and gave in "Alright, I believe you. I believe that you still love me," Brad said, seeing what Ross was trying to do "Yes, I still love you too okay."

Ross smiled "Good. Now give me an answer."

"Huh?"

"Will you marry me? It's not hard Brad, it's a simple yes or no question." Ross said, like Brad didn't fully understand the concept.

"You're actually being serious about that aren't you?" Brad asked, Ross nodded. Brad puffed his cheeks and slowly breathed out of them. He couldn't even form words. He'll admit, it's a very unique way of asking someone to marry them after saying it sarcastically and deciding it is what you want. Brad will give Ross points for that. He shook his head "I don't know... I don't think it's a good idea... Yeah, I'll get back together with you, gladly... but getting married... I don't know..."

"Why not? If you miss out the month of us not being together... We've been dating for two years. Some couples have gotten married within the first year of being together. Two years isn't that bad, c'mon."

Brad played with his hands nervously "I know... but... aren't we a little bit young?"

Ross shrugged "And? 19 is not that young. You're twenty soon, and I'm twenty in December... I can think of younger ages where people have gotten married."

"Yeah... but don't idiots get married young?"

"So? Lets be idiots then. I mean, who wants to live a sensible, careful life where you don't have any idiotic moments? It'd be boring. Lets face it. But, I don't want to be an idiot by myself so... would you do me the honour of being an idiot with me?"

Brad smiled a little bit and smirked a little bit at what Ross said. It was sweet yet funny, but Ross was still looking at him and waiting for an answer. So Brad did what felt natural to him. He put his hands on Ross's face and leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips which is something he has not done for a long time and is very glad he's getting to do it now. Ross didn't expect Brad to kiss him but he didn't care right now and kissed back.

Sally watched from over at the bar, smiling a little bit. She looked down and laughed a little bit to herself, feeling happy. It was like the world's balance had somehow been restored.

Slowly Brad pulled away, still having his face a couple of inches away from Ross's "Quick question... _if_ we do, do this... what are you going to do about James?" He asked.

"You're in a band with him, there's not much I can do. Plus... he'll move on eventually. I don't know, we'll find someone. Hey, Sally!" Ross turned round and called, Sally looked over to them "do you fancy going on a date with someone?" He asked.

"Er... I wasn't really looking for one... but sure. Why not." Sally shrugged.

"Brilliant," Ross smiled. He turned back to Brad "There we go. Everything's fine. We're back together with the slight possibility of getting married and now we've found someone to help James move on and get with. Hopefully."

Brad scoffed "I haven't said yes yet."

"Dude, _you_ kissed _me_. If that wasn't a yes, then that is a really weird way of saying no. Just saying."

"Alright, yes I will. I'll do it. I'll marry you."

Ross smiled and pulled him close to him, hugging him "I love you."

Brad hugged him back tightly "I love you too."

_Sally shut her eyes with a small sigh and a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her face. Ross wiped his eyes too, giving Sally a confused look "Why are you crying?" Ross asked._

"_Because," Sally said, with a couple more tears rolling down her face "it's more fucking heartbreaking than I already thought it was now."_

"_How..?" Ross asked._

"_Because, Ross... I know what happens next. I know exactly how the next part goes, and you do too." Sally said, wiping her eyes as she felt herself beginning to cry a little bit harder._

Ross and Brad got up from the booth minutes later. Sally noticed and smiled when she saw them both coming over to the bar "Awe. I'm so happy for you both now that you're back together," Sally said, having a little fan girl moment "so, what are you both going to do now?" she asked, having her hand support her chin.

Ross shrugged "I don't know. Go back to the hotel? He needs sleep. A lot of it. He has bags under his eyes that could carry my Mom's monthly shopping."

Brad shoved him "Alright, don't push it."

Sally laughed "Okay then, I'll see you later. We have _a lot_ to talk about mister," She said to Ross, coming away from the bar where she saw an old lady stood waiting to be served "now, if you excuse me, you two get yourselves out of here whilst I be a good employee and serve customers." She smiled before walking over to the old lady.

"Alright, c'mon lets go." Ross took Brad's hand and they made their way outside.

Sally picked up the notepad "Alright, what can I get you?" Sally asked the old lady.

"Um... Nothing. I need you to call the police." She said quietly.

Sally dropped her hands down a little "Why? Are you in danger?" She asked.

"We kind of all are if you don't call the police right now."

"Why..?" Sally asked. The old lady took a deep breath and told Sally why she needed to call the police. Sally gave the old lady a suspicious look and looked outside the window and her eyes widened "ROSS! BRAD!" She shouted "GET BACK IN HERE!" she grabbed the phone off the side and gave it to the old lady "do it! Go, go, go!" She jumped over the counter and ran outside after the two boys.

"Tristan's not going to be happy about this at all," Brad said, following Ross close behind as they walked out of the diner "but I think James and Connor might have gotten a little more than they bargained for, with them wanting us to get back together. Rydel too."

Ross stopped walking, making Brad collide into his back. Ross turned around and faced Brad "James wanted us back together?" Ross asked.

Brad nodded "Yeah. He said that he could see how miserable I was without you and how much I really loved you. He's actually the one who convinced me to come today, and I'm so glad he did. He told me himself that he'd find someone else to move on with eventually and as long as I'm happy, he's happy."

Ross smiled a little "Awe, that's sweet." Ross said, Brad nodded. "Are you alright?" Ross asked, seeing Brad's happy facial expression fall within a couple of seconds.

Brad nodded again "Y-yeah... I'm just... I'm a little bit nervous about this," He said, pointing between himself and Ross "a lot of people are not going to like it."

Ross shrugged "And? They'll get use to it the same way they got use to it when it came out about us both dating. It's just something they're going to have to deal with whether they like it or not," he said "anyway lets go."

They started walking again, but Ross stopped walking. Again, making Brad knock into the back of him. "Ross! Decide, do you want to walk? Or do you want to stay still?" Brad asked.

Ross let out a soft laugh "No, I just remembered something. What was that thing you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

Brad's fell "Oh... _that_."

Ross became a little bit nervous by the way Brad's face fell "I've changed my mind, don't tell me what it is yet... it looks like it could kill our happy mood by the way your face just fell..."

Brad shrugged "I don't know. I guess it's a 50/50 kind of thing."

"Well, I'm still unsure. If it's gonna make me mad or sad, at least tell me when I least expect it when I'm in a high mood or later when we go back to the hotel or something."

Brad nodded "Alright, got it. Are we going now?" Brad asked.

"Yes. But smile first, I hate seeing you sad." Ross said. Brad rolled his eyes and put a smile on his face. Ross laughed "There we go! That's better! I love you."

Brad continued to smile "Well, that's a shame because I don't love you," Brad said, Ross's face fell "I'm kidding! I love you! Oh my god! You're so gullible! I'm sorry!" Brad quickly kissed Ross on the lips and hugged him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Ross rolled his eyes playfully and hugged Brad back around his lower back. He really is gullible and Brad shouldn't mess with him like that at all. It's mean. Completely mean. But it's a good thing Ross loves him, right? Brad still smiled a little as he hugged Ross, but it started to fade a little bit when the thing that he needed to tell Ross started playing on his mind. He really needed to tell him. He couldn't put it off any longer. Especially since he is definitely on a time limit about telling him before he finds out or figures it out for himself. And Ross did say to him to tell him either later on or when he least expects it when he's in a high mood.

And he's in a high mood right now and he won't expect it, right? So now is as good of a time as any, right?

Brad took a deep breath, he couldn't believe he was about to tell him.

"I—"

"ROSS! BRAD!"

Suddenly out nowhere, god knows how many bullets were fired, but the sound of a gun going off in different directions sounded. Sally screamed and ducked as she saw the gun man aim towards her, but luckily it missed and went straight through the window where nobody was sitting thankfully.

Ross and Brad didn't even have the time to duck so all they could really do was jump and hold tightly onto each other in the hope they didn't get hit, because even if they did duck, there was still a chance the bullet could have went in that direction.

The sound of at least seven bullets were fired. At least. God knows where the hell they all went, but hopefully they missed everything. The shooting stopped and whoever it was that fired it ran off.

Sally started breathing heavily, after being way too close for comfort with a bullet and having the Grim Reaper nearly staring her in the face.

Ross took a deep breath "Oh my god, what the fuck was that the gun man who's on the fucking loose?!" Ross asked, still hugging Brad. He took another deep breath, trying to stop shaking in fear and calm himself "Oh my god... oh jesus... Are you alright, Brad?" he asked.

"Y-yeah..." Brad said, suddenly sounding quieter than he was before.

"Are you sure? You don't sound it...?" Ross asked, getting slightly suspicious.

Of course he wasn't going to be okay, he'd been in the middle of a shooting. He's going to be shaken up. Ross slowly pulled away from the hug and looked down at Brad, still holding onto him and seeing that he looked like he was in some sort of pain "Brad..?" Ross asked.

Ross didn't get a response out of him. Instead, he had to act fast and catch Brad before he collapsed to floor and he sunk to the ground with him "BRAD!" Ross shouted, suddenly with tears coming to his eyes "Oh my fucking god! NO!"

Sally looked over to where she heard Ross shout and her heart sank "Oh no..." She got up off the floor and pushed the door open to the diner, yelling at the old lady to call an ambulance before running back out of the diner and over to Ross.

Ross gently slapped Brad's face "Brad, Brad, Brad! Stay with me! Breathe!" Ross begged, as Brad tried to keep his eyes open and kept moving a little bit uncomfortably.

"Oh shit... This hurts so much..." Brad said breathless.

Ross nodded with tears falling down his face "I know it probably does. But it'll be okay I promise," He removed one of his hands from round Brad's back and looked at it, seeing it was covered in blood and he nearly threw up, so he put it back where it was so Brad couldn't see "You're going to be fine. Sally went inside the diner. Helps coming, I swear."

Brad nodded, trying to bare the pain but he couldn't. He knew he shouldn't have come. He should have just stayed in the hotel all day and came to meet Ross another day, because now he's probably going to die. At least it feels like it. As each millisecond passed, Brad felt his eye lids becoming heavier and they slowly started to shut.

"NO! Don't you dare!" Ross raised his voice where he tapped his face to keep his eyes open and keep him alert, having tears frantically spilling down his cheeks "Please! You have to stay alive! I just got you back, I can't lose you again! Not like this!" He'd already lost Laura, he couldn't lose Brad too.

"I'll... I'm... I'm..." Brad tried to get the words to come out of his mouth, but he couldn't. He felt as if his throat was closing up, and it was getting more difficult to breathe.

Sally skidded on her knees across the floor in front of where Ross held Brad in his arms "Oh my, God, that's a lot of blood..." She said, feeling queasy at the sight of the blood stain on Brad's back, on Ross's hands and on the floor "you have to try stop it as best as you can, other wise he'll bleed to death!"

"I don't have anything to stop it!"

"Oh for God's sake! Use his shirt!" Sally started pulling off Brad's plaid turquoise shirt, trying not to give him any more pain than he was feeling. Once she had it off she pressed it against his back where he was bleeding as hard as she could and he let out a hiss of pain "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh my, God, who knew someone could have so much blood in them?!" she asked, seeing how the blood was getting onto her hands.

Ross stroked Brad's cheek gently "Please stay alive... Tristan will kill me if you don't."

Brad let out a soft laugh, even though it was painful "Is that why you want me to stay alive?" He asked, jokingly and pitchy as his breath was now becoming very limited.

Ross shook his head "No," Ross said. Brad's eyes slowly started to shut again "No, no, no! Don't die! Please don't die!" He begged. He lifted Brad's head up a little bit and kissed his head "Please... I love you. Please don't die..." Ross kept on repeating as he now began to rock back and forth holding his body that was slowly becoming lifeless.

He stopped and looked down to his face, seeing he was keeping his eyes open, but it was very weak. He looked over at Sally "He's not gonna make is he..?"

Sally stayed silent and shut her eyes, looking down and not being able to bare this any more.

She just hoped the ambulance got here soon because she couldn't bare watching this scene any more.

* * *

**And, Satan strikes again.**

**Just kidding, I don't think it was as sad as I thought it was going to be... OH. But, I guess that's up to you to decide.**

_**5 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

**ALSO FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ THE LAST JUDGEMENT:**

**I made a trailer for that story :) The links up at the top of my profile or on my YouTube channel (WOWPZaileyStories101) if you're subscribed to me but haven't seen it yet for some unknown reason :) Let me know if you've watched it & what you think :)**

_**5 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**So, are your hearts still in tact? Or are they completely ruined? Tbh, I didn't even think that the previous chapter was that sad. Or as sad as I thought it would be. But, yeah.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter & it doesn't ruin you all too much like the last one :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song English Love Affair by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"Connor, slow down!" Rydel called, chasing after him as they ran up to the entrance of the hospital.

She gave Tyler and Matty to her Mom to look after whilst they came here, and so that they could. Once Connor told both Rydel and Riker about what had happened to Brad, Riker grabbed his car keys and they hopped into the car, and Riker is pretty sure he broke the speed limit for Connor's sake. When they parked up in the parking lot, Rydel has never seen Connor jump out of a car before so fast for as long as she's known him, and she's pretty sure the car was still moving a little bit when he did it.

Riker was somewhere close behind them. Rydel managed to catch up to Connor before they walked through the doors and she grabbed his arm, spinning him around "Slow down, and calm down!" Rydel said, now having both of her hands on either side of him "it's okay. Everything's going to be fine."

"Don't lie!" Connor raised his voice, knowing Rydel was trying to tell him white lies so that he would stay calm. Rydel let go of Connor and leaned back a little by how he raised his voice. "Sorry... Look, I've already called and text James and Tristan, can you wait out here for them?" Connor asked.

Rydel nodded with a small smile "Sure," she turned around to sit on the nearest bench, but quickly grabbed Riker as he passed her "Riker, go with him in case he breaks down or something." She said quietly to him.

Riker looked down at her and nodded, quickly running through the entrance to follow Connor.

"Alright, calm down, everything's going to be okay." Ellington said, who had Ross in his arms crying his eyes out.

After he got the phone call from Ross, he hung up and grabbed his car keys, he told Kelly that he had to go to the hospital for Ross because of what had happened with Brad and so he left her at his apartment – she probably left like five minutes later – and made his way to the hospital. When Ellington got to the hospital, it was near enough the exact same time Ross had gotten there too.

Now they had been sat here on a hallway for the past half an hour, waiting for a doctor or nurse to come and tell them if everything was okay and if he was still alive and going to make it. But right now it didn't look good. Ellington was wishing and hoping that Rydel, Riker and Rocky got here soon because he doesn't know how much longer he can take having to comfort Ross, it's ruining him and making him want to cry. "H-he's gonna die isn't he?" Ross asked through tears.

Ellington made Ross sit up on the chair "No, he won't Ross. He'll be fine. You're just thinking of the worse possible outcome. The worst that'll happen is that he'll have to stay in hospital for a week or so. Maybe more. But he'll be fine. I promise."

Ross shook his head, wiping his eyes, trying to stop crying. He went to go say something else to Ellington, but he heard footsteps coming down the hallway, he looked down it and saw Connor running down to them. "Ross! Oh my, God! Is everything okay? Is he alright?!" Connor asked, panicking and having Riker not far behind him.

"We don't know yet," Ellington said, speaking for Ross as he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to speak without breaking down into tears "we've been sat here for half an hour."

Connor sighed and sat down in a chair next to Ellington. He wiped his faces and turned to face Ross "What even happened?" He asked.

Ross shrugged "I don't know. It happened too fast."

"Ross! Connor! Ellington!"

The three turned their heads, seeing Rydel, Rocky, James and Tristan coming. At that moment Ross felt like Tristan was going to kill him, he doesn't know why. "You guys got here fast." Connor said, standing up.

"Yeah, they got here about five seconds after you went into the hospital," Rydel said, she then went over to Ross "are you alright?"

"Of course he's not alright!" Tristan said, which made everyone including Ross look at him "would you be okay if someone you loved got shot down on the floor in front of you?" He asked.

Well at least Ross was safe and almost sure that Tristan wasn't going to kill him. Although, he could be making it appear that way, then if Brad does die, that could be Tristan's cue to attack and make him join Brad. James on the other hand looked like he didn't know what to do, he looked like he was torn between crying and slapping Ross senseless. "Ross," James said "when you and Brad were talking, I don't suppose he happened to mention anything to you about something?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

Ross shook his head "No... he said he needed to tell me something. I think he was about to and then... yeah. Why..?"

James took a deep breath "Oh my god." he turned away from Ross and wiped his eyes. He guessed it didn't matter if Brad never told Ross now. If Brad does live, James doesn't even think there is a point to him telling Ross at all. Would there be any at all?

"Do you know what he wanted to tell me?" Ross asked after a small silence, and slowly standing up.

James turned back to Ross and faced him "Yes."

Ross stared at him in confusion for a moment, and as he went to go ask something himself he was cut off by a door opening. He turned around where he saw a doctor coming out of a room, obviously looking for Ross. And by the look on his face he did not bring good news. Ross stepped forwards whilst everyone else waited "Please tell me everything's okay..." Ross said, having his hands together and over his mouth – with tears in his eyes.

The Doctor sighed "I'm so sorry."

That was all the Doctor to say before Ellington had to jump from where he stood and catch Ross as he crumpled to the floor in tears.

* * *

Sally sighed and wiped her eyes, feeling more depressed and sad than she planned on being by the time Ross had finished telling what had happened. "So, after you got told he was dead – basically... You just got up and left?" Sally asked, Ross nodded. Again, she wiped her face and sighed "I'm so sorry."

Ross shook his head, having a couple of tears falling down his face "It's not your fault. These things happen. I mean, of all the days it had to happen." He said, with a little eye roll.

Sally nodded "You know what, though? I know he probably wasn't happy when he got shot but... in a way at least he died happily."

"He was in pain. How the heck is that dying happily?" Ross asked, confused. Sometimes he didn't get Sally, especially when she was trying to be deep and caring.

She shrugged "Cos at least he was dying in somebody's arms that he loved, rather than a complete stranger who happened to be there at the time."

"I guess you're right..."

Sally nodded "I know I am."

Ross let out a small laugh. He took his phone out of his pocket, seeing more texts coming from Ellington, Riker and Rydel, telling him he needed to get back to the hospital so they knew he was okay. He sighed "I better get going, they want me back at the hospital. I think they think I've gone to kill myself or something." He said, getting up from the booth.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," She said, giving him a quick hug. She pulled away from it and gave him a small smile "I doubt you'll be coming here again, so I guess I'm going to have to make do with just seeing you around on TV, billboards and hearing you on the radio."

Ross gave her a small smile "I'll try to come see you. I promise," he sighed and made his way towards the door "I need to go somewhere before I go back to the hospital."

Sally turned around and watched him as he left "Where? Ross, where are you going?" Sally asked.

"To see an old friend."

* * *

Ross had parked his car at the gates after taking a really slow drive to where he wanted to go. When he got out the car, he walked through the gates and passed the very few people who were here. They didn't take any notice of Ross hardly. Which was a good thing, because he didn't want to be disturbed by people. He walked up a long stone path until he came up to a place where about 2 trees were planted. He stopped and sighed "Hey," He said, looking down "long time no see, huh?"

Though, he says that. It's only been a week.

He looked down to his hands where one was holding a bunch of flowers "I brought you something. Again. I stopped by the flower shop on the way here. They looked pretty, and I thought of you." He crouched down on the floor and put the flowers down on the grass in front of a headstone that read:

_Laura Marie Marano_

He sighed heavily again, but let a small smile creep up on his face "It seems peaceful here," he said. His eyes caught the attention of another set of flowers, which were smaller, resting against the stone "I see someone else has already been today."

He looked up to the sky and noticed how the clouds were coming in grey and it was starting to rain "You know, the weather is really starting to suit how today's been," He said, sitting on the floor properly with his hands behind him for support "I hope you're having fun up there. Knowing you, you're probably chatting the head off that Freddie guy from that band Queen you liked and were obsessed with. He's the one that's dead isn't he? I'm not getting the wrong person, am I?" he shook his head "not that it matters."

Ross turned his head and looked at all the other graves that were lined up in a row, there were some near Laura's too but they were empty. Waiting for someone else's name to take place there. He frowned and looked back to Laura, seeing the little picture of her that was just above her name "I really miss seeing your face around. I miss having a friend to go to every time something goes to shit. I know you hated swearing and it's kinda disrespectful swearing in a grave yard, but I frankly don't care right now. And this isn't the last time I'll be coming to a grave yard, so I have then to be respectful" He looked down at the grass and pulled at it a little bit "you know, the past month and a half has been a real pain in the ass. Because all I've been doing is lay in my bed crying, come here and talk to someone who can't even respond or talk back to me. You know, unless you're a ghost sitting next to me and I can't see you then other wise, I am very sorry."

He sat up straight with his hands in his lap. He looked up at the sky and back down again, feeling tears well up in his eyes "You know, you're a missing a lot down here, Laura. A whole lot," he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt "Riker's doing okay I suppose. Sometimes I'll catch him stalking your tag on Twitter, just to see what people have to say about you because he misses you so much. Heck, we all do. We don't have anybody who's as positive and as energetic as you were. I mean, I'm sure you still are up there, I don't think because you died it stopped you from being like that," he let out a soft laugh "I think Rydel's pretty lonely without there being another girl around. Of course there's Maia, but she's always busy along with flying back and forth from Australia to here. But she's got Tyler and Matty to look after with Connor hasn't she? I'm still convinced them two are going to end up together sooner or later. Whether if it's 2 or 3 years from now... I don't know. As for Rocky and Ellington... eh... they think they're subtle. Well, thought they were. I'm not stupid, I know when two people are doing stuff behind someone's back. I mean, c'mon. I was a fucking pro at it for 9 months with Brad." He said with a small smile on his face, but then it dropped.

"I know you're somewhere here, or up there, watching me and listening to me talk about how everyone's doing, aren't you? So this is the part where you're like 'tell me how you and Brad are doing' or 'tell me if you and Brad have fixed things yet'. Well, I can tell you we did fix things. So be happy about that," He said, imagining Laura somewhere having a little fan girl attack as she loved them both together, but the next part was going to make her not be happy at all "but er... we kinda... got torn apart again. But this time not out of choice. We were er... coming out the diner, and you know how before you died there was a gun man on the loose wasn't there? Yeah, he was there as we came out. And you can pretty much guess what happened next."

He wiped his eyes again, trying to stop himself from crying in case he caught the attention of anybody who was close by "He died. Well, he wasn't dead when he was in my arms bleeding to death. I still have some blood on my shirt," he said, holding his shirt a little "but when we got to the hospital it was too late, he was gone. I kinda crumpled to the floor in Ellington's arms, crying. That was when the Doctor told me 'I'm so sorry for your loss'. Which is something he probably says a hundred times a day, not to be insensitive or anything, but it's true. Then he went back into the room he came out of, which I don't see why. He's dead, Laura, what else so they wanna do with him besides take his body down to the morgue and ship it back out to his parents—oh my god, his parents and sister," he had his hands over his mouth, with tears coming down his face "I never thought about them. And Jesse too! Oh god. They're going to be devastated," he sighed and put his head into his hands "why couldn't it have been me instead of him? He didn't deserve it."

Ross faced the grave stone again, not bothering to stop the tears streaming down his face "But hey, you're not going to be alone up there any more, are you? At least they'll be someone you know at long last. After all, I did stupidly promise you when you were dying that I would send you someone up there so you weren't lonely. I didn't actually think it would happen, though," he let out a sob, but tried to control it.

"Just do me a favour when he gets there, or if he's already there, I don't know how the after life works..." He said, looking off to the side a little bit where he could have sworn he heard Laura laughing at that last part in his head. "But yeah... Look after him. Make sure he's okay, for me please? I don't want him to be as unhappy as he was down here, I want him to be happy. Just... do me that favour please? And tell him that I love him so much and that I hope he waits for me on the other side, even though I know it'll be a long wait... I hope you wait for me too."

Ross sighed and stayed silent for a little while, staring at the grass and the flowers he laid down on the floor. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, knowing it was probably another text from Ellington or someone, telling him to get back to the hospital. "Well, I need to go back to the hospital before they send out a search party for me," He said, standing up and brushing the grass off his jeans "but... I'll come back and visit in a few days. Maybe a week, I don't know. It depends on how busy I am with R5 and well... grieving. See ya later, Laura." he smiled and began to walk away.

As soon as Ross took one step away from the grave he stopped and turned back to face it "Oh, and do me one more favour." He said, pausing for a small while.

"Don't..." he took a deep breath "don't let him be dead, Laura. I know I hate the thought of you being alone up there, but I can't live without him. So once he shows up to wherever it is you go when you die, make him turn back around and come back to me, okay?"

He took a deep breath and turned around, leaving Laura's grave.

* * *

**Not gonna lie, that last bit broke my heart. I've had that last scene with Ross and Laura planned out for a very long time, and I'm so glad I finally got to write it YAY. **

**But yeah, thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I think it'll only last about 4 or 5 more chapters now :)**

_**5 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song English Love Affair by 5SOS, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Ross found his way back to the hospital without having any calls or texts from his family or Ellington, telling him to get back and that they were worried sick. Once he got into the parking lot of the hospital, he saw there was a space next to Riker's car so he parked in that. He stayed in his car for a little while, staring over to the entrance of the hospital.

He really didn't want to go back in there. If they wanted to make sure he was okay why couldn't they have waited till later tonight until he came home? If he had gone home. That would have been a whole lot simpler than coming to the place where he appears to lose someone he loves every 3 months. He knows it's not true that every three months he loses someone he loves, but Laura died 3 months ago and who knows, this could be the start of a horrible pattern.

In three months time it could be Rydel that dies next, and then after that it could be Ellington, then Ryland, then Riker, and then Rocky etc, etc.

Instead of wasting more time sat in the car and beginning to worry about things that were more than definitely never going to happen, he got out of the car and made his way towards the hospital doors.

When he got closer to the doors, he looked over to the bench where he saw James sat on it, leaning forwards and staring into space. Ross stopped, thinking about it for a minute before going over to him. There was no point in hating him any longer, especially now. He stopped when was in front of him "Hey."

James looked up when heard his name. He saw Ross, which was surprising to him. "Hey." James replied, emotionless.

Ross slowly sat down next to him "How come you're not in there?" Ross asked.

James shrugged "I needed some fresh air. I've been walking around the whole building for the past half an hour. I nearly ended up in the maternity ward where women go to give birth, but luckily a nurse saw I looked lost and redirected me back out here because if not that would not have been a pretty sight," he said, now having a disgusted look on his face and Ross let out a soft laugh. He leaned back on the bench, being tempted to say something to Ross but now wasn't really the right time. Instead he sighed and turned his head to Ross "Where have you been anyway?" he asked.

"I just went to go see Sally, and tell her what happened. I wasn't planning on going there, I just ended up there. And then I ended up at Laura's grave for about 5 minutes and came back here."

"That took you an hour?"

"It took me an hour to convince Brad to get back together me, you'll be surprised at how long it'll take me to do something."

James laughed softly and let his smile fall from his face, looking off into the distance a little. "I wish I could turn the clock back to about 2 and a half hours ago when I convinced him to go to the diner... I should have told him to go back to bed and rest. And then I should have told him to go the next day," He said, pausing a little "I feel like it's my fault he's gone."

"What do you mean?"

James shrugged "Well, if you think about it... if I hadn't have... you know... kissed him. You two would have still been together and this wouldn't have happened." he said, starting to feel sad again along with tears threatening his eyes.

Ross stared at James, not being quite sure whether to believe what he had just said "That's like saying if I hadn't have kissed him first before we started dating then you wouldn't have kissed him, we wouldn't have broken up and he wouldn't be dead. How ridiculous does that sound?" Ross asked.

"Very."

"And what you just said sounds just about as ridiculous as that," Ross said, trying to convince James it wasn't his fault when Ross knew for a fact it was his own "to be honest, if I had have acted like an actual human being about the situation... then we wouldn't have broken up. Sure, there'd have been a little bit of trust issues with certain people. For example, you," he said, joking "but that would have been about it. I'd have gotten over it. I don't know."

James sighed, looking around the parking lot of the hospital. He felt lost, and he didn't know why. He ran his hand through his hair and dropped it back down to his lap "You know, I honestly thought you two were going to be inseparable. Especially after what happened when we got back to England. There was no way you'd have both separated from each other. And the way you were protective over him, there is definitely no way you would have left his side."

Ross turned his attention back to James, staring at him a little bit confused. He sat up straight on the bench "Does this have something to do with what he wanted to tell me but never got to and never will?" He asked, James nodded "well... do you want to share what it was with me now? He can't exactly tell me himself. You know, unless I'm on death's door for some reason in the next five or ten minutes and he's there to greet me. And you're the only other person who knows because it looked like to me that Tristan and Connor didn't have a clue what you were talking about before we got told he died."

James seemed unsure for a moment. But Brad wasn't here any more was he? And Ross did deserve to know, and if Brad isn't here to tell him because he can't be, that gives James the right to tell him. "When it got out about you and Brad, there was a drastic change in his behaviour, anybody could see that, even you did," James said, Ross nodded understanding what he was going on about "and when you two broke up, it seemed to get even worse, like he was putting more stress on himself and whatever. He even had Connor hiding behind a pillow, he was that bad, and you know scared and sensitive Connor is."

"Right, okay, where are you going with this?" Ross asked, getting more confused.

James breathed deeply "Basically, me, Connor and Tristan reached the decision he needed to go to the hospital or the doctor's. But his parents and Natalie had already got him an appointment at the hospital, because they noticed too, but he refused to go. _So_. I got the job of basically dragging him by his hair to take him to the hospital. And well, we found out what was wrong."

"What was wrong?" Ross asked, becoming more interested and concerned. But there was really no reason to be concerned any more, because there's nothing he can do about it any more is there?

Again, James took a deep breath getting ready to tell Ross the next bit because he wasn't going to like it one bit probably. "He's— well, _was—_"

"Ross!"

Ross nearly screamed right there and then, as yet again he was so close to finding out and yet again they were interrupted. He nearly jumped up and punched the person in the face. But he saw Ellington coming towards him, with his phone in his hand and Rydel following behind him. "There you are!" Ellington said, getting his breath back from running "where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick! We've left messages and missed calls!"

"Yeah, I know. My phone did ring and ding a few times."

"Then why didn't you answer?!"

Rydel put her hand on Ellington's shoulder and pulled him back "Alright, Ell, calm down," She said, starting to see his protective side show. She stood in front of him and looked down at Ross "You need to come now. The both of you." She motioned towards the door before going back through it herself, not having time to wait for the boys.

Ellington glanced at Ross and James and followed Rydel. Ross and James looked at each other "What do they want?" Ross asked, sighing heavily "can you finish off what you wanted to say?"

James shook his head, standing up "No, we should go see what they want first."

* * *

Ross and James ran, following Rydel and Ellington. Well, actually it was more of Ellington following Rydel, who was being followed by James, who was also being followed by Ross. It was kind of like a train. When they ran passed someone trying to get by them, they just kept on coming and coming and coming. There was even a little kid who tried to trip Ellington up because they thought it would be funny, and by that point James over took Ellington and he and Rydel made it back to the hallway they were on before Ross and Ratliff did.

Riker stood up from his chair and watched as Rydel came down the hallway followed by James and then by Ross and Ellington. Ross stopped and began to catch his breath. "Did you tell him?" Connor asked, now standing from the chair.

Rydel shook her head "No."

"Tell me what?!" Ross asked in frustration, being fed up of now having things constantly kept from him and being interrupted every time.

"Are you alright?" Riker asked, standing in front of him and having his hands on his shoulders "where did you go?"

Ross slapped Riker's hands away "I ended up at the diner with Sally and then at Laura's grave. Not that'll be the last grave I visit," He said in bitter sadness. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Why are you smiling?" Ross asked, seeing a small smile spread across Riker's face.

"Because, I'm glad to see you're okay."

"And," Rydel said, interrupting "the only grave visiting you'll be doing is Laura's. Nobody else's." she now had a smile on her face.

"Wha." **(a/n: the T is supposed to be missing before you start, Olivia) **Ross said, not being sure what she meant by that.

"He's alive, Ross."

Ross nearly choked on his own spit "Excuse me? He's what?"

Rydel laughed "He lived! He didn't die! Brad's still alive!"

Ross smiled, feeling more relieved than ever "Oh my god, really?!" He asked, smiling happily. Then it dropped "Wait... there isn't going to be some big plot twist where you tell me I only have like five or ten minutes to see him before he does actually die..."

Rydel shook her head "No, no! He's alive, I promise."

"Then why did the doctor tell me he died?"

"He must have got you mixed up with another patient!"

Ross stared at her confused "How do you get two people mixed up in a hospital?!"

Rydel shrugged, holding her hands up in the air "I don't know! I'm not a doctor!" she said, seeming really happy right now "just go in there and see him! I don't know if he's awake. But go, go, go!" she said, pushing him towards the door of the hallway he was on.

Ross slapped Rydel's hands away from her "Alright, I'm going!" he said, pushing her away and going through the door. He sighed happily and practically sprinted down the hallway to the room he got took into when they first got here, but Ross got kicked out.

He waited outside the door for a few seconds before putting his hand on the door handle and opening it up, going into the room where he saw Brad laid in the hospital bed, out cold. Even though he was hooked to a machine that was probably keeping him alive and breathing, he didn't care. He was so relieved he's still alive. He went over to the bed and hovered over him "You're a fucking ass hole. Don't scare me like that again!" Ross said, even though Brad was sound asleep and couldn't hear him "and I'm going to tell you that when you wake up."

He sat down on the chair and rested his head on the mattress of the bed, feeling more relieved and happier than he did in his entire life.

"What are you doing in here? Who let you in?"

Ross turned around and stood up, seeing the doctor stood there "Er... nobody. I just er... got told he was okay and I got a little bit excited." he said, wiping his eyes.

"I can tell, but he's not awake yet, so no visitors. I'd come back tomorrow if I were you. There's more chance he'll be awake."

Ross nodded "Er... okay. Sorry. Bye." Ross said quickly, and making an exit as that doctor scared him a little.

When he got out of the room, he stopped and sighed happily before looking up at the ceiling, having his hands together like he was praying "Thank you."

* * *

**PLOT TWIST.**

**See, I can be nice some times. And I'm just full of surprises lately \o/**

**I suppose the Rosslington in the past few chapters are making up for me not updating Unpredictable, but don't worry I will soon, I'm just focusing on getting this story done:)**

_**5 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Eh, I'm sorry for the short shitty update. I'm losing inspiration for this story again & there's only like 3 or 2 chapters left. Meh.**

**But yeah, I'm glad I surprised you all with Brad being alive \o/**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or the song English Love Affair by 5SOS, all rights go to Hollywood, Mercury/Virgin EMI & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

Ellington knocked on the door to the Lynch house, waiting for someone to answer. A few seconds later he heard the door unlocking and Rydel answered. She stared at him confused "What are you doing here?" She asked. She looked at the time on her watch "It's 9 in the morning."

Ellington shrugged, letting himself in. "Come in why don't you." Rydel shut the door after Ellington entered. She stopped him "Is there any reason in particular why you're here?" She asked.

Ellington shook his head "No. Is Ross still here?" He asked, Rydel shook her head. He furrowed his eye brows "Where is he?"

Rydel rolled her eyes "Did you seriously just ask that?"

"Oh," Ellington said, realising. "How come he went so early? I said I'd drop him off."

"I dropped him off like an hour ago. When did you tell him you'd drop him off?"

"Last night."

Rocky came downstairs from his bedroom when he heard voices at the door. It sounded like Ellington's. When he saw it was he became relieved, as he needed to talk to him and ask him something. Rydel and Ellington looked up the stairs when they heard them creaking. "Ah, I'm glad to see you have awakened from the land of the dead." Rydel said.

"Is that comment really appropriate right now?" Rocky asked rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, yeah..." Rydel said, suddenly realising that comment was not suitable for the situation they were all in right now. Rydel shrugged and turned back to Ell "Yeah, but if you want him call him. I doubt he'll answer his phone. Especially if Brad's woken up." She said quickly, then heading up the stairs where she could hear Tyler or Matty crying.

A small awkward silence fell between the two boys after Rydel disappeared upstairs. They made eye contact once and averted their attention to something else. Rocky coughed to try break the tension "So er... I saw Kelly last night." Rocky said, breaking the silence with something Ellington probably didn't want to hear.

Ellington shot his head to Rocky "You what?"

Rocky nodded "Yeah... it was quite interesting... I went to the store for Rydel because she wanted something but couldn't go herself because of Matty and Tyler. Mainly because I wouldn't look after them. They're like children from the anti-Christ, I swear."

Ellington folded his arms "You know, that's your nephews you're talking about."

"And?" Rocky shook his head, getting back onto the subject that mattered "she took it well, at least I'm guessing she did."

Ellington stared at Rocky confused "Who did?"

"Kelly?"

"What?" Ellington asked "what do you mean she took it well?"

"The whole me and you thing going behind her back. She took it well after you told her the other day."

Ellington felt his stomach drop and do a million twist and turns "I didn't tell her..."

"Oh..." Rocky let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck "then er... we might have a slight problem..."

Ross had been at the hospital for ages and still nothing was different and he hadn't woken up yet, which was starting to make him worry. He'd been back and forth from the room, either to the cafeteria or outside for some fresh air that he needed before he made himself pass out from the worry. The Doctor said he would be awake this morning, and it's now 10 a.m. There isn't long left till it's the afternoon now.

Ross sighed, shutting his eyes, realising how ridiculous that sounded. Well, he can't help but be worried and scared in case the one person he loves in this world doesn't wake up. Can he? Anybody else would be the same.

But he's glad that nobody else is here with him otherwise they would be giving him funny looks and telling him to calm down and to stop being a girl about the situation. AKA Rydel. Or Brad when he wakes up, if Ross tells him what he's been like. And he'll probably be high on morphine from the IV drip so another thousand comments will probably come Ross's way. Even when Rydel was high off morphine when she had Tyler and Matty to ease the pain, she insulted Connor and Ross because she thought it was funny. But they let it slide.

James was here somewhere too with Connor and Tristan. He saw them coming into the hospital this morning when he went out for some fresh air, so either they had already been up to see him and left because they had band stuff they needed to do and it was obviously going to have to be without Brad. Boy, they were looking forward to explaining why Brad wasn't with them and wouldn't be for a while.

Or the three of them were still here somewhere like the cafeteria or waiting room or bathroom or outside getting fresh air. One of them.

Ross had came back to the room Brad was in after going for a little walk around the hospital, as the longer he sat in the room with Brad on his own with him not being awake the more he felt like he was about go insane. He felt tired too. He hadn't slept much last night due to the fact he was worried about him waking up but also happy and excited in a way that he was still alive.

He had rested his head on the small space on the bed that there was and shut his eyes, hoping that he would be able to sleep for a little while and if Brad woke up he would wake Ross too. He began slipping in and out of consciousness 5 minutes later and had almost drifted off to sleep when he felt movement on the bed. At first he thought Brad was just stirring in his sleep and moving about, but he felt a hand touch his hair and began to stroke it gently.

Ross opened up his eyes and sat up, looking over to Brad who looked like he was waking up. "Brad..?"

Brad groaned and rubbed his eyes "Ross?" He asked, sleepily. Ross smiled in relief. He groaned again, this time in pain "Am I dead?"

Ross laughed, now sitting on the edge of the bed "No, no. You're alive, you're here."

"Are you sure? Cos this hurts a lot..." Brad said, sitting up on the bed as best as he could with a little help from Ross.

Ross nodded "I'm sure," He said before basically attacking him in a gentle tight hug "oh my god. I love you so much I'm so glad you're okay," He pulled away from the hug and then slapped Brad in the arm "don't ever scare me like that again you fucking ass hole!" he raised his voice.

"Ow..." Brad rubbed his arm.

Ross stroked his arm "Sorry," he said apologetically and Brad rolled his eyes "it was... it was just a scary sight you know? All the blood... I mean... you'd have thought two people had been shot."

Brad let out a soft laugh as Ross said that. He went to go say something but remembered something. Something that he didn't think he would be able to forget. His eyes widened and he sat up a bit more "Oh no... where's James?" Brad asked.

Ross shrugged "I don't know... he's either off doing band things or still here. Why?" Ross asked, a little suspiciously.

"Just wondering er... cos you know, he'll be worried. After all, he did kinda send me off to my death." He said, lying back down in the bed deciding it didn't matter any more. He'd wait till later. He saw the look he was receiving off Ross from saying that "I'm kidding. It's not his fault. I know it's not." Brad said, pulling the covers back over himself properly. "Has the doctor been in and said anything?" he asked.

"Not whilst I've been here," Ross said "is this going to turn into 21 questions now that you're awake?" Ross asked. Brad shook his head. Ross sighed "So er... what was that thing you wanted to tell me?"

"What thing?" Brad asked, confused, holding the covers to his face as he started to feel really cold.

"The thing you wanted to tell me in the diner. I think you were about to tell me as we left but er... you kinda interrupted. Then James went to go tell me because we both thought you were dead and therefore you couldn't tell me and he's the only other person who knew, but then he got interrupted. I mean, you'd have thought I'm never meant to know this or something."

"Oh," Brad said, remembering. He shook his head and sighed "It doesn't matter any more. It mattered at the time but now it doesn't."

Ross stomped his foot off the floor "What? Oh c'mon! You can't do that."

"It's not like it was important anyway. Well actually, it was important. But it's not any more. It's nothing to be concerned about anyway, it never was and now it never will be. Just leave it. Please. I mean if it bothers you that much I'll tell you another day, but right now all I want to do is sleep. I'm so tired and cold."

Ross gave in and nodded "Alright, I'll wait till it pops up or happens again. That's if it can happen again. Can it happen again?" Ross asked. He knows he's probably sounding annoying with all the questions now, but he doesn't know what it is that Brad wants to tell him. So for all he knows whatever happened could be a reoccurring thing.

"Oh, I'm sure it will."

* * *

**Hope you liked the short update :)**

**PLEASE READ: Now, I know this story is going to be drawing to a close pretty soon. But i NEED to know what you want to see happen in the final chapters before the story ends. PLEASE. I don't care if it's a shitty idea or if you think it's a shitty idea, it might kick start an idea for me that maybe I can turn into something brilliant. PLEASE. I'm BEGGING you.**

**I do have a new story I wanna post soon too that will probably replace that one and I'm trying so hard not to post it & it's becoming really difficult I'm not gonna lie.**

_**5 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


End file.
